Masquerading in Sherwood
by Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai
Summary: An old childhood acquaintance of Robin and Marion is set to marry Sir Guy. A few misadventures later, she finds herself hiding in the forest from both her betrothed and keeping her true identity from the outlaws. AllanOC, WillOC, DjaqOC, JohnOC, Much/Eve
1. The Betrothal

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of the characters belong to me. All OC's and plot pretty much belong to me, however.

Summary: Lady Lilith, an old childhood acquaintance of Robin and Marion, is set to marry Sir Guy. A few misadventures later, she finds herself hiding in the forest from both her betrothed and keeping her true identity from the outlaws. When she is discovered, chaos persues. Will be Allan/Lilith, Robin/Marion, Will/OC, Djaq/OC (and maybe Much/Eve).

Author's Notes: This is an AU Season 2 Robin Hood story of the BBC series. It starts after the events of season 1 but does not follow season 2 at all (for a season 2/Allan-a-traitor story, see my other story _Traitorous Hearts!)_. I should say that I live in America so places in England may be incorrect (sorry!)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Betrothal**

"What?" The sheriff bellowed as the messenger left the hall. It hadn't been a day since the surviving Nobles had fled after Marion and Gisborne's failed wedding. Needless to say, the young boy was immensely grateful not to have been present when the sheriff read the missive from the steward, Prince John.

"What is the problem now?" Sir Guy asked wondering what could possibly be worse than the botched attempted wedding with Marion.

"We need Locksley to remain in our control. You still wish to attain the Locksley lands, correct?" The sheriff asked. Sir Guy nodded. "Then it seems your attempts at matrimony have been with the wrong lady."

"I fail to understand the problem."

"It seems our dear prince has entailed the lands away, at the bequest of Robin's father, the late Lord of Locksley. If you want any claim than you will have to marry his daughter."

Sir Guy looked as if the Sheriff had made an attempt at making a joke. "This is absurd," he said shaking his head. "What shall we do about Marion and Sir Edward?"

"Let them cower at Knighton Hall. It's not as if we don't know where all those treacherous nobles live. They know we can reach out to them any time we want. Right now, we need those lands."

Sir Guy couldn't agree more. "I am afraid to know who I must now turn my attentions to," he said exasperately. He had no designs on matrimony, he just wanted Marion.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"What?" Lilith asked in stunned disbelief. "I understand the entailment, of course, but this is absurd!"

"I was against the arrangement as well, my dear, but the Prince has approved of the union. In fact, he is expecting it. It seems with the death of Robin and the only apparent heir to the Locksley lands, he wants someone to run it. I have my hands full already with both estates, and we all know how John needs the taxes for our King."

"I understand, I just do not like it," Lilith muttered. "You said his name is Sir Guy? Of Gisborn?"

"With intimate connections to the sheriff of Nottingham, who is favored by our Prince, so I have no worries for your safety once you arrive. Traveling there, however, is a different matter. I hear the forest and roads have become filled with outlaws in recent months. I want you to travel light and quick to arrive there as soon as possible."

"As soon as possible?" she repeated. "How soon am I to leave then?"

"In two days time."

"That is impossible," she said. "I have yet to even appear in court to pretend to be grateful for this opportunity, or make any arrangements. . ."

"The Prince is not expecting you to appear in court. He has already seen to the arrangements personally to allow you to remarry; he only expects it to happen immediately."

"No," she said trying to think quickly. "I have never met Sir Guy. What do I know of him other than he has a title without land? What if. . ." she was trying to stall but her father cut off all protests.

"There is no way around it. Pack lightly, I will send your belongings after you arrive. They will be expecting you to arrive this week."

"How can you marry me off like a mule?" she asked. "This . . ."

"This is how life is, Lilith," he said and his tone was bordering on anger.

"This would not be how life would be if Luke were alive," she said storming off. "I have never wished more than today he or Charles were alive," she fumed as she stormed out. Sarah, her companion, followed closely by as always. "Lord, how could this be happening? I had hoped never to marry again even if it meant living with that stodgy old man I call father for the rest of my life."

"I know, my lady, perhaps if you wait for him to cool off, and closer to the time of your departure, he will reconsider."

"If it was just him, perhaps, but you heard him, the Prince has given his blessing and personally oversaw the arrangements with the Church. How am I to argue with Church or Prince?" she asked shaking her head.

"We both know, my lady, if given the opportunity, you would gladly argue with the Lord himself."

That made Lilith laugh. "You are right. You know my temperament better than anyone," she said. "Any living person now," she clarified thinking of her brother Luke.

"If we are to leave in two days time, perhaps I should oversee the arrangements?" Sarah offered.

Lilith gave an un-lady-like snort. "What arrangements? I am to sneak out of my own home like a bandit and travel light. A man's definition of light is whatever will fit into a saddle bag."

"Let men have their definitions. We _shall_ travel lightly– _but_ with all necessities," Sarah said mischievously.

Lilith looped her arm through Sarah's. "I love how you think."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next day Lilith walked out of the front of the keep to where the carriage was awaiting. "I am happy to see you are ready early. I have made preparations for you to travel light," her father, Lord Lucius, said. "I have hired a hackney coach for you to travel through the forest of Sherwood though. I have heard of several outlaw bands maraudering through there. I do not want you to travel ostentatiously while you are being driven through the forest, do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes, father."

"Lilith," he said with a sigh. "I know you are angry with me, and I know you disagree with this. Just do not defy me on this order, promise me? Defy all the orders you want after you are married, just please arrive there safely."

"I will not be ostentatious or draw attention to my party, father. I promise," she said.

"Good. I have two guards traveling with you. They are to stay with you till you reach Nottingham. Have a safe trip," he said and hugged his only living child as she turned to walk to the coach. Sarah took the seat across from her and as soon as the two guards took up the position on the seat in front, they were off. In her last defiant move as a daughter, she refused to wave goodbye to her father.

"A bit cold, don't you think my lady?" Sarah asked.

"It is not for you to criticize me," Lilith reprimanded. Sarah lowered her head in acknowledgment knowing her Lady was angry with the world at the moment. "I apologize. You of all people deserve better, Sarah. I owe you everything."

"Think nothing of it. We are now being cast off– again– hopefully with far better results."

The morning journey was passed with minimal conversation between the two passengers. By noon they stopped to have lunch at a local inn. "If this does not suit you, my lady, we can find another place to gather refreshments," one of the guards named Paul said.

"This is perfectly fine," Lilith said. "I believe I am hungry enough to eat a boar from a spit." Sarah was happy to see Lilith's humor returning. They walked in and found it was much cleaner on the inside than the outside led travelers to believe.

After refreshing themselves and the horses, they continued on their travels. Sarah decided to bravely broach the subject. "Perhaps this Sir Guy is handsome," she said. Lilith, who was looking at the scenery, turned to look at her companion.

"Mayhaps," she said. "Then again, he could have the face of a horse."

"I find some horses rather fetching," Sarah said making them both laugh.

"Well, if you find this horse attractive, you may take my place and marry him."

"Perhaps you will find wedded life appeasing," Sarah ventured. "You seemed . . . happy, with Charles."

"I would not go so far to say happy, Sarah," Lilith said. "Perhaps . . . content. Yes, content. He was kind, but he lacked. . . I don't know, there just didn't seem to be any connection between us beyond my dowry and his title. Grant it, we did not have enough time together to even determine whether we would be content."

"That does not mean all unions are doomed to be so passionless," Sarah said. "My parents found themselves more than content," she said with a grin.

"I have come to the conclusion people of station are doomed to be merely content," Lilith said. "I shall just have to resign myself to be content with this Sir Guy, the horse-man."

They traveled till nightfall and found an inn for the evening. "My lady, do not be upset, but I took measures into my own hands for your safety on the morrow," she said when it was just the two of them in their room.

"Really?" Lilith said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, my lady. I have heard stories of these maraudering bandits and I wanted to ensure your safety."

"I'm intrigued. What have you concocted?"

"Well, I thought of who would be less likely to be attacked. I know your father wished for us to travel unostentatiously, but I feared even with our understated travel accommodations, we would be attacked."

"What stories have you heard?" Lilith asked curiously.

"That merchants and lords alike have been attacked. Even mothers with babies have fallen prey to these heartless thieves if they think there is anything of value to be attained."

"If they are really as horrible as you make them sound, then we shall have to travel as ghosts."

"That is what I thought, but seeing as how that would entail death, I thought of another way."

"Although, death would solve my matrimonial problems," Lilith said thoughtfully.

"Yes, I thought as well, but I it is my job to keep you alive, my lady–"

"–You have done a miraculous job thus far–" Lilith added

"I thought of the next best thing," Sarah finished

"Which is?"

Lilith watched as Sarah took out two nun outfits from her satchel. "I had hoped the fear of God or divine retribution would keep them from attacking us."

"If they are as horrible as you say, I doubt they would stop for any reason, but I do see the sense in your plan," she said. She grabbed the one Sarah handed her. "Yes, I do see the sense. Once we get through the forest, I can change and make myself presentable for Sir Guy... _or_ I could arrive and tell him I have taken orders and I deeply regret our union could not pass," she said with a mischievous grin.

"I had thought of that as well, my lady," Sarah said laughing. "I fear, though, the guards may not follow through with it. I overheard your father order them to remain until you arrived safely and presented as Sir Guy's betrothed."

"Well, we'll have to deal with them, then. Perhaps if you club Paul over the head upon arrival, I can knock Stephen out long enough to make my apologies to Sir Horse and leave."

"It would be an honor," Sarah said sarcastically making them both laugh.

"You never know, I just might be forced to do just that," Lilith said as she climbed into bed.

* * *

Author's Notes: Reviews are appreciated! (hint, hint) Any questions (like why they think Robin is dead) will be answered in the following chapters. Stay tuned!


	2. Lying Nuns

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from Robin Hood. Only OC and plot twists are mine.

**Chapter 2: Lying Nuns**

The next morning they stopped at another inn right before entering the forest path that would take them through Sherwood and then into Nottingham. While Paul and Stephen saw to the hackney coach, Lilith and Sarah changed into the nun's robes. "I have placed your gown in the satchel, my lady, and your personal jewelry in this pouch. Should I place that in the satchel as well?"

"No," Lilith said. She tied it securely around her thigh next to her garter. "I do not wish to risk losing anything." Sarah knew most of her personal jewelry she always wore had sentimental value because most were gifts from her late brother. "Now, we are all settled, let us continue on our journey, and if we are lucky enough to be robbed, perhaps we can delay our arrival to Nottingham."

"I understand your wish to delay the inevitable, my lady, but I pray, do not ask for such wretched trouble to find us!" Sarah said crossing herself. "I have heard no one who is robbed by these marauders come out alive!"

"If that was the case, how would you know what happened to them in such detail?" Lilith said. "Do not be fooled by superstition and fear, Sarah. You are not common."

"Forgive me," Sarah said as Paul helped her up next to Lilith in the Hackney coach. They traveled quickly and quietly through the forest hoping to reach the other side before nightfall.

Halfway through they rolled right into an ambush. Lilith and Sarah let out a scream as two bandits landed on the driver's seat knocking Paul and Stephen to the ground. They scrambled and quickly drew their weapons but they were greatly outnumbered. "Stop this madness this instant!" Lilith demanded hoping the regal tone would have some effect.

Unfortunately, they either didn't hear her, or ignored her.

"Insufferable heathens!" Sarah said frightened. "Paul!" She yelled as he was stabbed.

"Unhand me!" Lilith said as two grabbed her down from the coach. She tried to struggle out of the grip but they only tightened their hold on her. "Let me go!" she yelled and kicked one in the shins. Suddenly, she saw one was pierced by an arrow and she started to fall over with his body since he never released his grip.

"I got you," a voice said, catching her before she fell completely. She turned and gasped seeing the face in front of her. It certainly was one of the handsomest she had seen. "You're not hurt, are you sister?" he asked worriedly.

She shook her head. "Good," he said with a grin. He was struck by how brilliant her blue eyes were. He turned to someone behind them. "Who would be willing to attack nuns?" he asked.

"People who are completely desperate," another voice that sounded vaguely familiar but she didn't see a face since he was behind the cart. She watched another young man with dark hair help Sarah who looked as shaken up as she after the whole ordeal.

"If you don't mind my asking, who are you? Who do I owe my life and my gratitude?"

"Allan a Dale," Allan said grinning.

"Allan, how is it one group of bandits is fighting another?"

"Hey, I know we are outlaws, but we are not bandits," he clarified.

"Outlaws?" she asked. "For what?"

"Well, I stupidly claimed to be from Locksley and was almost hung. That is, until Robin stuck his neck out and saved ours, making him an outlaw as well."

"Robin?" she asked and Allan thought she might faint so helped her to sit. "Pray tell, is this Robin the same Robin of Locksley?" she asked.

"I am," Robin said coming forward. "I sincerely hope these men have not harmed you or your fellow sister," he said. "I am sorry for the loss of your men."

"Men?" she said and then realization struck her. "Paul! Stephen!" she said and jumped up. She ran to their bodies. "Cowards," she cursed her attackers. Sarah appeared at her side.

"God will surely punish them, my . . ." Lilith waved a hand to cut her off. She didn't want to give herself away. "They did not take anything," Sarah said. "Our satchels remain."

"I thought you were not suppose to have personal belongings?" Little John asked.

"We do not," Lilith said thinking quickly. "It is the reason for our journey."

"We will gladly escort you to the nearest village," Robin said. "There you should find people willing and capable of assisting you."

"No!" Lilith said so quickly it startled everyone except Sarah who was use to her outbursts, schemes, and quick thinking. "I mean, we gratefully appreciated your kind offer, it is more than we could ask of you, but we can not . . . that is . . . we need to remain with you."

"What?" Much said. "What are we suppose to do with two holy women, master?"

"I must beg to trespass on your hospitality for just a few days. We are on a secret mission and I am afraid this attack has complicated matters some. I must wait to see . . . I am afraid I can explain no farther."

"I do not understand why you need to remain here in the forest with a group of outlaws. The idea of two sisters remaining with a group of men unaccompanied or unguarded is outrageous," Robin said.

"Who would report this behavior?" Lilith asked. "It would only be for a few days."

"Why?" Robin asked. "What mission were you traveling on?"

"It is for Lady Lilith of Canterbury," Sarah spoke up. She had also recognized Robin and hoped he remembered Lilith from his childhood.

"Lady Lilith?" Allan asked. "Who is she?" he asked Robin.

"The little girl with her rascal brother that always chased you around?" Much asked.

"As I recall, she was always following after me and her brother, not so much chasing us around. And she was the rascall, not Luke," Robin said, "but yes, that was her. I haven't seen her in seven years, what is she up to?"

"It is a mission I am not allowed to speak to anyone about," Lilith said. "I must make sure all is well before I continue on."

"This sounds preposterous," Little John said. _You have no idea, _Lilith thought and refrained from rolling her eyes. She was making it up as she went along, but she was so shocked to see Robin alive after hearing he had died in the crusades that she just had to find a way of staying close to him. He was the only person in all of England who could tell her about her brother and how he died. Plus, it gave her the added bonus of delaying her arrival a few days and seeing what this Sir Guy was really like.

"What is your name?" Robin asked.

"Sister Mary Lily," she said and cringed at how horrid that sounded. "And sister Mary Rose," she said nodding towards Sarah.

"Odd names,"

"It is not for you to criticize the workings of the holy women," Sarah said sounding like Lilith when she reprimanded someone. She smiled at Sarah and wanted to laugh that after all these years she was rubbing off on her companion.

"I meant no offense . . ."

"Now we are all going to all have to fast for offending the workings of a holy order," Much said sadly.

"No, that won't be necessary," Lilith said. "We take no offense. The workings of women can sometimes be strange to men."

"That's the truth," Robin said.

"To make up for any insult, you can allow us to remain with you, under your protection," Lilith quickly added. She was just warming up to the argument and wondered if Robin would give in or if they would have a spat.

"This is completely inappropriate," Much said.

"They would not be the first woman to join our party," Allan said. Lilith smiled her gratitude. "And they are nuns, what harm could they do?" She frowned and wanted to show how wrong that assumption could be. She was known for causing trouble. Sarah seemed to know what she was thinking and put a hand on her arm.

"It is the lord's will," Lilith said. "There can be no other explanation for you rescuing us at this precise moment after our untimely disaster. It was divine inspiration– more than you could possibly know."

"Master, if what she says is true, then we best not go against divine mandate," Much said.

"Do you have any valuables?" he asked.

"You mean to rob us? Now?" Sarah asked outraged.

"Simply you seem to be carrying a lot of baggage for two holy women, and I am sure it could go towards helping those who are less fortunate. Surely two women such as yourselves would know that," Robin said.

"What is in my possession is not mine to give away," Sarah said honestly. "It is for our mission as Sister Mary Lily has already claimed."

"What about your jeweled pendent?" Robin asked noticing Lilith's necklace. It was an ornate cross her brother had given her before leaving for the crusade. She instinctively clutched it. "Surely you have no treasures?" Robin said, as if looking for a reason to say no to them.

_Of course I have treasures,_ she thought snidely. She was remembering what an uppity child Robin was years ago. "You intend to give this to people who need it, correct?" she asked. She heard Sarah gasp behind her, surprised she would even think of giving it away.

"Yes," Robin said nodding.

"I ask a boon of you," Lilith said.

"Another one?" Much asked wearily.

"My last," Lilith said. "This has more sentimental value to me than anything else in all England. I only ask I may chose who you bestow it upon." Surely they wouldn't meet anyone else in 2 days and she would be able to keep it.

"Agreed," Robin said. "We must hurry or else we will be walking in the dark," Robin added. Robin sent Much back to the inn sending word about the attack and the deaths so that they may be claimed by their families. The rest of them led Sarah and Lilith to the camp. "I don't suppose you will tell me more about this mission you claim?"

"If I was at liberty to speak of it, I would surely tell you, Master Outlaw," she said.

"It is Robin," he said.

"You do not prefer Lord of Locksley?" she said. "I am surprised to find you have forfeit your claim."

"And what could you tell of me in the short time we have known each other?"

She grinned and he thought it looked slightly mischievous. "I have been able to understand you fairly well, Robin. You appear to be one who likes the attention bestowed upon him by others, you crave the adoration and love of the people around you. You have leadership skills and those around you naturally look to you to lead them. You are sly, mischievous, and cunning. Charming when the occasions calls for it."

"She certainly read you like a book," Allan said.

"So why did you give up your lands, money, prestige . . . if you wish to help others, as you claim, why give up the means?"

"You do not understand as well as you think, then," Robin said.

"There is no reason . . ." Sarah started but Lilith cut her off. She didn't want Sarah's protectiveness to blow their cover the first night.

"When did you return from the holy war?" she asked.

"A few months ago," he said. "How did you know I was there?"

"Rumors, plus your sword is unique to these parts."

Will, who was walking behind the sisters, saw the second nun, Mary Rose, hovering around the talkative one. He reached out to touch her arm. "It's alright, we aren't going to harm you."

"What?" she asked confused.

"You seem frightened. You are hovering," he said.

"What . . . oh," she realized. "I . . . I have always remained close to her," she explained. "I suppose it is habit."

"Do not worry, you are safe here," he said.

"Thank you," she said with a soft smile. "I did not expect to find kindness in these woods."

"There is a stream beyond those trees if you wish to refreshen yourselves," Robin announced as they reached their camp. "Ah, Djaq, we have more visitors." He saw Djaq coming from the woods.

"Holy mother!" Lilith cried. "You have one here?" she demanded.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the people who have read! And special thanks to Fishertowers for such a kind review! I look forward to receiving more reviews from my readers (hint, hint) : ) Even if it is just to say Hi.


	3. Making Peace

Disclaimer: Do Not own or profit from this . . .

_Author's Note: Now the season is over here in the US so I will be incorporating more of the season into the story. It will be explained later, but if anyone is confused, Charles is Lilith's deceased husband (and earl of Kent), Luke is Lilith's brother. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: Making Peace**

"Holy mother!" Lilith cried seeing Djaq. "You have one here?" she demanded.

"Djaq is one of us," Robin said defensively.

"He is one of them, one whom our King and lord is fighting against and you are sharing with them?" Lilith demanded. Everything that had happened in the last couple of hours was nothing in comparison to seeing a Saracen not ten feet away from her.

"Djaq is one of us," Robin said finally. Lilith looked to Sarah helplessly. Sarah grabbed her arm and led her to the stream Robin had mentioned. By the time they found it Lilith couldn't contain her crying any longer. "I have learned to endure, Sarah, you know I have, but today is one of the worst I could possible imagine," she paced as she cried since she could never be idle. "I have to admit those needlepoint, curtseying, and even Latin lessons look so appealing right now. I wish I could go back to those days. How could this happen?" she cried as she dropped to her knees by the water.

"I can not think how this is possible, my lady," Sarah said wrapping her arms around Lilith.

"How on earth is Robin alive? He is dead, like the rest of them! If he is alive, does this mean Charles still is?" she sobbed. "What if I am still a married woman? How do I tell him what happened after he left?"

"If he was alive, my lady, I have faith he would have sent word to you or his cousin to check on his holdings," Sarah said wiping away a strand of hair that fell out beneath her hat. "I highly doubt he is masquerading in England as a monk." She was sad to see that didn't bring a smile to Lilith's face.

"They killed Luke," Lilith sobbed. "Oh god," she said trying to breath.

"My lady, we can not dwell on what has been."

"You can not keep calling me my lady, Sarah," Lilith said. "It will be the quickest way of revealing ourselves. If you can not call me Mary Lily, than just Lily like when we were children, or sister. Heaven knows you have been my guardian angel these last few years. You are my best friend in the whole world."

"I know," she said hugging her. "But couldn't you have picked a better name than Mary Rose?" she asked making a face. Lilith started laughing so hard she cried again. "What are we doing here? What are we doing?" Sarah asked wanting to know what her lady had planned.

"I was so surprised to see Robin alive, I had to find a way of spending time with him. He was the last person to see Charles and Luke. I have to know," she said quietly. "Plus, if we were lied to about Robin's death, what else have we been lied to about?" she muttered thinking about Sir Guy. "If we can stay a few days without blowing our cover, we can learn everything– Luke and Sir Guy."

"I understand, but what about after you learn about Sir Guy?" Sarah asked. "Regardless if he be saint or sinner, you are still betrothed to him."

"I know, but surely the sheriff and Sir Guy do not expect us before 2 days as well thinking I would dawdle and take my time, and it will take at least 2 days before my father knows we are missing. Probably longer because they will not know to send word to his manor about Paul and Stephen. I can learn what to expect from this union in the mean time, and if I am lucky and have some divine intervention– both of which have historically been absent in my life up to this point– mayhaps a way of avoiding this union will provide itself."

"We could just stay here in the forest with the outlaws," Sarah said. "They will surely think we have been killed like Paul and Stephen."

"If we are lucky, but I do not think I could act like a nun for the rest of my life," Lilith said laughing. "And once it is found we are missing, they will search for me, including these woods. Besides, I do not think the others would enjoy our company for too long."

"So we just need to be cautious for the next few days. Heaven forbid the outlaws discover who your are my la– Lilith. I fear what they will do."

"Robin would probably demand I return to my father's manor, then we will try this fiasco again."

Sarah nodded. "Let's get us washed up and then we can return and learn if any of these men know how to cook." Lilith nodded but before she could wash away her tears they heard someone approach them and turned.

"Djaq?" Lilith asked surprised. "I do not think this is appropriate, but I am glad for the opportunity to be alone with you."

"You have nothing to fear from me," Djaq said. "I am a woman too."

Sarah and Lilith looked like she had just sprouted another head. "Um . . . then I guess this isn't inappropriate," Sarah said trying to make conversation.

"I ask for you to excuse my behavior before," Lilith said deciding they had to get along with _all _the outlaws. "I was disturbed to find a Saracen, here, in Sherwood, of all places."

"I can understand. I wanted to make peace between us since you will be with us for a few days."

"It may take me that long to get adjusted to the idea of you being here, but I am sorry for my outburst," Lilith said. "I feel I should warn you now and say that I tend to make a lot of outbursts."

"Tis true. She can be extremely vocal," Sarah said grinning.

"I have never met any Christian holy women, so I, too, am adjusting as well. I find this an interesting opportunity."

"I do not wish to disappoint you, but please do not judge all of us based on just the two of us. We are . . . not like other nuns," Lilith said. Sarah laughed and decided to finish washing her face and get something to drink. Lilith followed her lead and then the three of them walked back to camp.

"Do either of you cook?" Djaq asked.

"Yes," Sarah said.

"Wonderful. I have found two new cooks!" she announced to the others making them all laugh. Lilith helped Sarah with the rabbit. Soon they were all eating and Sarah couldn't help but notice that while Lilith had placed herself close to Robin, she kept looking towards Alan.

"What was the Holy War like, Robin?" Lilith asked after they had finished. "You must have such tales to tell."

"Not really," Robin said.

Lilith was surprised by this. The Robin she knew as a child would have gladly recounted his heroics. Now she was afraid she would have to pry the information out of him and she didn't want to look suspicious. "Well, surely the men you fought with were honorable men."

"Yes, we all felt honored to fight with our king," he commented. Lilith had to refrain from giving a frustrated sigh.

"Come on, Robin, tell us a tale," Allan said picking up that she wanted to hear about it. "Was the king as well with a sword as everyone says?"

Lilith gave him a grateful smile as Robin started talking about the king. While she was impressed by the tales of her lord, she eagerly waited for an opening to press for more information. "Surely other men were equally impressive. What were the other men you fought with like?"

He gave her an odd look. "Master does not like to talk about those times," Much spoke up.

She turned to Djaq. "Does this talk offend you or make you uncomfortable?" she asked.

"So long as he doesn't boast of killing my fellow countrymen," Djaq said.

"Good, for truth, I am not interested in the taking of lives, but in the lives of our country's men," she said. She turned to Robin. "We do not get much word on our men except for news when they perish. What was their life like?"

"Does it mean that much to you to hear such talk?" Robin asked curiously. Sarah and Lilith nodded. Robin detailed the journey there and their camps, leaving out the battle and gory details (and anything offensive to Djaq).

"Were all the young lords fighting with you and our king?" Sarah asked. She normally would not have ventured into the conversation between the two nobles but knew if her lady asked all the questions she would look suspicious.

"Mostly, yes. At least, the ones who were able to."

"They sent you back because you were wounded?" Lilith said. "I am happy to see you have physically recovered."

"Did you perchance know Lord Charles of Kent?" Sarah asked.

"Did you know Charles?" Robin asked.

"I lived in Kent before my vows," Sarah said thinking quickly. Lilith wanted to hug her for her quick thinking.

"I knew him. We were not well acquainted before we left, but we became fast friends. He was an acquaintance of an old friend, Luke of Canterbury."

"I have heard of Lord Luke," Sarah said seeing Lilith to stunned to talk. Lilith thought she would have to pry more to hear about Luke. "We were upset to hear the news of Lord Charles' passing."

"Was it . . . painless?" Lilith managed to ask.

"It was during a battle, yes," Robin said sparing her the details. When they didn't ask anymore questions, Much used those few seconds to change the subject seeing how upset his master was. Sarah wanted to smack the man because she knew her lady was unsatisfied with the conversation.

After dark Lilith and Sarah were making a make-shift sleeping quarters. "Here," Allan said handing Lilith a pair of spare blankets. "The nights tend to get chilly, particularly for those who are unaccustomed to them."

"Thank you," Lilith said and managed to smile. "I fear it is fairly obvious I have not made a habit of sleeping under the stars," she joked.

"I hope you rest well," he said as he left.

"That was sweet of him," Sarah teased when it was the two of them. They were whispering so the others wouldn't be able to hear them easily. She squeezed Lilith's hand as they laid down. "I'm sorry this conversation didn't go as well as you planned."

"Well, he is not masquerading as a monk, just like you said," Lilith muttered. "It is beautiful, all these stars." Since they were exhausted from the days ordeal they fell asleep quickly.

"I do not trust them," Djaq said.

"Because they are holy women?" Allan asked. "Generally they can be trusted– well, except that one lady who was posing as a nun and stole the taxes."

"Not because of their station in life, . . . they just seem to be hiding something."

"They did say they were working on a secret errand for Lady Lilith," Much said. "That could explain their odd behavior. I do not think nuns are accustomed to working on such tasks for even nobles."

"The whole thing just seems fishy," Djaq said.

"It is for only a few days," Robin said. "What harm can two women do in such a short time?"

"You manage to get in plenty of trouble in that amount of time Master," Much said.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who has read, and special thanks to Deanne Stevenson and Fishertowers for the reviews! If you read, please review (it keeps the author happy knowing people are reading the story, and the hits aren't just random : )_


	4. Archery Practice

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit; references to occurrences in the BBC series are not mine.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay in updates! When they finally created the section for the BBC show (I did a happy dance since I kept emailing them : ) I switched and waited for more people to find it. Then with graduation, work, and family crises, it took me ages to online. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Archery Practice**

The next morning Lilith woke, hearing the others stirring. "Is it even dawn yet?" she muttered. She and Sarah stumbled towards the stream to wash their faces and wake themselves up.

"What do you do to pass the time during the day?" Lilith asked when they returned. She was thankful the headpiece kept most of her face (and more importantly her hair, which she was known for) covered, but good lord it was tight!

"Keep an eye out for the Sheriff's men, and any travelers through the forest that might provide for our cause," Robin said.

Lilith raised an eyebrow. "What, pray tell, is this cause?"

"It is a war against the sheriff and Sir Guy," Robin said. "We. . . you alright?" he asked quickly seeing Lilith (aka Mary Lily) blanch, and Sarah's (aka Mary Rose's) jaw drop.

"Sir Guy?" Sarah asked looking at Lilith. "Perhaps we have not heard enough about this area."

"Everyone knows Sir Guy is working with the sheriff to overtax the people for his own benefit; working to oppress the people of Nottingham and the surrounding countryside," Much explained matter-of-factly.

"No, not everyone," Lilith said thinking how Prince John thought him one of his most loyal subjects. She stared off at the trees wondering how her life had managed to get so complicated– and without any of her usual interference.

"What does this mean?" Allan asked. "Why is this important to you?"

"It is not important to us– we are nuns" she said forcefully, "but I believe this will be important for Lady Lilith," Lilith said. "I cannot believe this!" she said. "No wonder . . . hmm," she said making no sense to anyone except Sarah. "So you will just wait around here, waiting for people you can attack?"

"We don't attack!" Robin said defensively.

"Forgive me, you wait around her for an opportunity to strike against the sheriff? Like a war against him?" Lilith qualified.

"Most of the time we are bailing Robin out of trouble," Little John joked.

"I can imagine that," Lilith said sizing him up and smirking. Robin frowned. Only a handful of people he knew would act like that around him, and only 2 women.

"I can not believe Sir Guy is as bad as you paint him," Sarah said. She wanted desperately to believe her lady had finally found someplace safe.

"I can," Lilith said and walked off to explore the woods. _It is my luck to always find the most horrible of situations in life_, she thought.

"You'll get lost," Robin called out. Allan quickly went after her.

"When did you take your holy orders?" Allan asked trying to make conversation as they walked through the woods.

"_Very _recently," she said with a laugh. "I have not been a nun very long."

"Why did you join? Certainly you had . . . other options," Allan asked.

She gave him a questioning glance. "Certainly not. Circumstances dictated this choice of mine. Hopefully one day, circumstances will change again."

He looked surprised when she said that, then gave her a charminggrin, making her smile.

"So? I can not believe you just sit around all day. I am accustomed to having a dull life, but this seems dreadful," Lilith said.

"It isn't half bad. Like John said, half the time we are saving Robin who seems to get into trouble very easily," he said laughing.

She laughed. "That I can believe. He certainly is a magnet for getting himself into . . . difficult situations." _Hmm . . . something we have in common._

"We should get something for dinner while we are out," Allan decided.

"Are you good with a bow?" she asked. He nodded.

"Excellent!" He gave her a confused look. "I wish to practice. It has been far too long since I have had the opportunity to use a bow."

"What?" he asked surprised. "A nun with a bow?"

"I wasn't always a nun," she reminded him. "So . . . will you help me or should I ask Robin?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Not wanting her to spend any alone time with Robin, he quickly agreed.

"Where did you learn?" he asked after they had been practicing for awhile.

"I had an elder brother," she said, "and, well, to be completely honest, I was a slightly pesky younger sister."

"Really? I can't see it," he said sarcastically. She frowned at him, making him quickly add, "I'm certain he didn't mind. I highly doubt there is anyone you can't win over."

"And am I winning you over?" she asked flirtatiously. She saw him grin, and she decided he had the best smile in all of England. First chance she got, she would tell Robin so (well, once he re-met her as Lilith, not Sister Mary Lily); she knew Robin always prided himself on his smile. How many conversations had he and Marion debated the issue with all their flirtation? (Completely dulled her to death about it, too).

"This will help," he said stepping behind her. He readjusted her elbow. She knew it was proper etiquette to swoon at moments like this when the handsome man was this close to you and touching your elbow (all the ladies in court she was forced to talk with certainly told her so on numerous occasions), but she was never one to follow the dictates of society. Instead, she thought it would better to enjoy the closeness. Why waste the time and the opportune moment by fainting during it?

_You're a nun, you're a nun,_ she kept telling herself so she wouldn't do something completely un-nun like. _Bloody hell, nuns are women too!_ She thought "Would you like to learn embroidery?" she asked randomly making him look at her questioningly, then at the target she hit dead-center.

"What?"

She laughed. "I offered to teach my brother embroidery if he taught me archery. Needless to say, he didn't take me up on the offer either."

After several enjoyable hours had passed, they returned with fresh venison for Sarah and her to cook up. "If only we had some of our spices," Sarah sighed wistfully.

"Locksley isn't too far off," Will offered eagerly. "I am sure the villagers would be more than willing to help you." He slightly blushed with the thankful look Sarah gave him.

"Locksley is close?" Lilith asked surprised. "Of course it is. I didn't realize where we were in the forest."

"We can take you there and secure you a place to stay," Much offered.

"We have already explained we can not be discovered," Lilith said. "So you may cease in trying to be rid of us. It grows more than weary. Did you have a productive day, Robin?" she asked.

"If you mean to inquire did anyone travel through our woods, then no," Robin said. "You have been the only disturbance lately," he teased making Lilith laugh.

"I have been told I do have a tendency to disrupt things," she said making Sarah snort at the understatement.

"Robin," John said. "We have some troops moving along the border." Sarah and Lilith exchanged looks. The guys (and Djaq) all scattered out to get a better look and observe.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked as Sarah plopped down next to him.

"Shh," she whispered. "I am seeing why they are here, same as you."

"Why? It isn't safe," he warned.

"I have been in _much_ worse than this," she said. "Now shush, I have to hear if they are looking for anyo–" Will slapped his hand over her mouth bringing her back up against his front as they came trotting by. She was secretly thrilled by their closeness.

"It seems the Sheriff was right," one said as they rode by. "No sign of them. Typical woman, can't be on time for her own wedding."

Their voices drifted off as they rode away. "What are they talking about?" Will asked.

"Some woman being late I would guess," Sarah said non-chalantly. "I didn't hear much."

"What is going on?" Will asked.

"I wish I could tell you, Will, but I have my duty which I can not break," she said. "Now, I hope you are hungry because the stew should be done about now." They walked back to the camp ground (which was far enough from the road the soldiers wouldn't notice or smell it). They talked as they walked back together. She had spent the day with Will while Lilith had been off with Allan. She had made to go after them, not willing to let Lilith out of her sight, but Will detained her and she lost complete track of time, and Lilith, when she was with him– something no one else had ever been able to accomplish. She wasn't surprised Lilith was attracted to Allan; she did prefer the talkative, outgoing type while she always liked the strong-silent type. And Will certainly seemed like he had a deep soul.

"What did you learn?" Lilith asked Sarah later as they were down by the stream. They had made that their temporary headquarters since it was the closest they could come to in privacy.

"They were looking for you. It seems the sheriff thinks you are taking your time arriving," she said.

"Good. Then I do not have to leave immediately. I have one more day to try to learn about Luke," she said. "Honestly, I am in no hurry to leave."

"To postpone this marriage, or because you find yourself in the company of an attractive man who finds you interesting?" Sarah asked.

"Both," Lilith said. "Maybe I will go into Locksley tomorrow to see what this place looks like after all these years. I doubt anything has changed, but with the way they make the sheriff sound, it could look like a ghost village now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Lilith woke up the next morning she was slightly nervous. She was determined to learn about Luke even if she had to beat it out of Robin (or shoot him with his own bow and arrow), but a part of her was nervous about what she would learn as well. Was it quick? Did he suffer? Did he regret going? Did he miss her?

After breakfast, Sarah said they wanted to see Locksley. "Why?" Much asked. "You didn't yesterday."

"That was when you suggested it," Sarah said with a glare. "We wish to visit, not find lodgings."

"Actually, Mary Rose would like to visit," Lilith said. "I would rather remain here. Go ahead," she encouraged before Sarah could try to back out of it. She decided at the last moment that she didn't want to risk being recognized by any of the older villagers who might remember her from her visits years ago. Sarah gave her an odd look but didn't question her. Some of the older villagers might remember Sarah, but she didn't want to risk both of them being seen. Ten minutes later, she, Will, and John were off towards Locksley.

"Well, sister, what did you have planned?" Robin asked.

"To help you, of course," she said. "I dare say, being an outlaw and robbing the rich to give to the poor sounds rather romantic," she sighed.

"You want to rob?" Allan asked, choking on the water he was drinking.

"Heavens no. I want to watch, probably pray for your souls," Lilith said with a smirk. "But I am curious to see what it is you do."

"You may have the opportunity," Robin said as they walked towards Knighton Hall. "I am worried; I haven't heard from Marion and want to make sure she is well."

"Marion?" Lilith asked surprised.

"She is the daughter of Sir Edward, the former sheriff of Nottingham," Allan said.

"Yes, I have heard," Lilith said. "What makes you concerned for her? Has she been ill?"

For all she knew, Marion was married with several babies by now. She hadn't seen her for several years since she never went to court. She looked at Robin and wondered how he took the news.

"She was almost tricked into marrying Sir Guy of Gisborne," Robin said darkly, "and nearly died as well."

Lilith looked stricken. "What do you mean, tricked into marrying Sir Guy?"

"He had his hat set for her, and he and the sheriff forced her into the marriage. They concocted the story the King had returned from the Holy War and she had to marry Sir Guy."

"This is . . . surreal," Lilith said shaking her head.

"What is?" Allan asked.

"Sir Guy is set to marry again, soon," Lilith said.

"Who?" Much asked.

"Lady Lilith."

"Why on earth?" Robin said. "Well, at least he won't continue to try to wed Marion."

_Glad I could help,_ she thought bitterly. "He is marrying Lady Lilith for Locksley." _Ha! Take that._

"WHAT!?!" Robin practically bellowed.

"I am sure Marion can give you more details than I. This seems like something the sheriff and Sir Guy would bellow about."

Robin stalked off to find Marion. "Do you wish to go as well?" Allan asked.

"No," she said not wanting Marion or Sir Edward to see her. Allan led her back through the woods where they talked as they hunted. She decided to corner Robin when he returned.

"Your father is a blacksmith?" She asked.

"Yes, but I didn't learn the trade," he said. They tramped through the forest back to the make-shift camp. She had a passing thought of Sarah in Locksley and she hoped she managed to learn some information from the village people about Sir Guy, but soon the only thoughts she had were of Allan as they talked. Allan had a way of making her laugh like only Luke had ever been able to do.

When they returned they found Sarah/Mary Rose had just returned as well. "What have you learned?" Lilith asked eagerly as they walked around.

"Locksley still stands, although the inhabitants are more downtrodden than I had expected. They are hopeful, and very loyal to Robin, though."

"I adore and admire loyalty," Lilith said. "What of Sir Guy?"

"Cruel, black hearted. People detest even just speaking his name," she said wishing desperately she had better news to tell Lilith. "I am sorry. I had rather hoped we could finally find a happy home but it seems there is none to be found with Gisborne.

"Not surprising. It seems I am doomed to always be subjected to this," Lilith sighed and re-tucked a strand of hair that was coming out. She had a short time to learn what she needed and resign herself to this Sir Guy.

Sarah put her arm around Lilith's waist to comfort her knowing there was little she could do without a little intervention from fate. Sometimes fate just needed a little help.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Notes:__ Special thanks to the reviews and everyone who added me to their alerts and/or faves! Just remember, I'll update faster if I get more reviews, so click the button and say Hi. _


	5. A Day in the Life of a Nun

Disclaimer: Only OCs and plot that doesn't refer to the original show belong to me.

**Chapter 5**: **A Day in the life of a "Nun"**

Lilith heard Robin return, and went to go find him. She was determined, and nothing was going to stop her! "Wish me luck!" she called back to Sarah and headed off, filled with hope and determination. She was going to ask about Luke and handle whatever Robin told her with dignity and poise– or come up with a very good excuse for losing her composure.

"And how was Marion?" Lilith asked when she found Robin.

"She is well. Sir Guy and the sheriff have been mysteriously absent in the last 2 days so she has decided to remain with her father. He is older and not in his prime," Robin explained.

"Of course. . .You had mentioned a name that sounded oddly familiar yesterday, Robin," Lilith said thoughtfully. "Luke. Is this the same Luke of Canterbury, Lady Lilith's brother?"

"Yes, they are siblings," Robin said, already uneasy with the conversation. Lilith had managed to find him on his return from Marion's, and somehow Sarah had also eerily appeared. He slightly wondered how they always found each other, but her next question tore all thoughts from his head. "What? What did you ask?" he asked in stunned disbelief.

"I am sorry. I was asking if Lord Luke's passing was painless," Lilith repeated.

"What do you mean passing?" Robin asked horrified.

"You do not know?" Lilith asked, her face gone white as a ghost. "He was killed during an attack upon the King in the Holy City," she said sadly. He barely registered the pain he heard flooding her voice.

"I had not heard," Robin said. "That was after I was sent to return home," he said and stormed off. Much, after glaring at Sarah for a reason Lilith didn't understand, went after his master.

"What was that about?" Lilith asked.

"He was going to interrupt the conversation," Sarah said non-chalantly. "I prevented him."

"I don't wish to know how," Lilith said shaking her head. She sat down and couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment that flooded her. So bloody close to learning about Luke! "Leave me, Sarah," Lilith said waving her hand. Sarah frowned but went to start cooking. Lilith flung herself backwards to lay on her back and look up at the treetops and the sky. Luke and she did that as children when they would go riding through the forests of their home. He would point out the different birds and berries to her and they would pretend to be the Knight and Damsel in Distress (he had said it was good practice for when he was a _real_ knight, and it wouldn't hurt her to learn how to be a proper lady).

Lilith slammed her fist into the dirt. _I guess we didn't practice enough, Luke_ she thought, remembering she was always a reluctant maiden in distress. She wiped away the tear that leaked unbidden down her cheek. "What's this now?" Allan said coming up behind her. "I have never seen so many mopey people. First Robin goes storming off with Much trying to talk him out of his bad mood, Mary Rose is practically burning the fresh venison, and I find you in the dirt," he said crouching down. "Needless to say, you are the last person I'd expect to find dirty."

She smiled. "Yes, it is completely against my character," she admitted with a sniffly voice. "And I fear I am the reason for Robin's sour mood– although Mary Rose is the reason behind Much's I dare say," she added with a slight smile. Allan helped her to her feet. He hated seeing her so sad and downtrodden-something that just didn't feel right with her-so he detoured before heading back to camp and kept up a light banter. He smiled as he noticed her mood lighten and laughter come from her sad frame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they were all surprised to see Marion riding through the woods looking for them. "What brings you out here?" Robin asked.

"Sir Guy and the Sheriff are in a frenzy," she explained. "You were asking me about his marriage yesterday, remember?" she waited for Robin to nod. "It seems Lilith has disappeared."

"What do you mean Lady Lilith has disappeared?" Robin asked as Marion told him the news she had heard from another noble.

"She has vanished. Some fear she was killed because her guards were found massacred, but others say she is doing it to keep from marrying Sir Guy– not that I can find fault with that," Marion added.

"What has happened?" he asked Mary Rose. He didn't know where Mary Lily had vanished to so quickly.

"She has changed her plans, then. I can assure you she is well. I vow it here under God she is in safe hands. She is just waiting for an opportunity to present herself," Sara said as she kept herself as far away from Marion without being rude, and hoped with her head being covered and bowed she wouldn't recognize her. _Besides, who would look for __**Lilith **__as a __**nun**_ she rationalized.

"Why?" Robin demanded.

"I can not say, all I know is we must remain with you until she has made her next move. If anyone, especially Sir Guy or Lord Lucius (Lilith's father), finds us, they would learn of her whereabouts, and she does not wish to make herself known as of yet."

"But she is well?" Robin asked again.

"She is perfectly safe, Robin. She told Mary Lily where she would go if something should happen. I am assuming after this massacre Marion spoke of, she fled into hiding after learning Sir Guy's true nature."

"You are wanting to stay?" Much asked surprised.

"We have had _such _fun these last few days," Sarah said sarcastically. "It is for Lady Lilith now, Robin," Sarah practically pleaded. She gave him her best doe-eyed look that she knew Lilith had perfected, after all she had watched Luke and Charles crumble many times, not to mention all the lords at court.

Allan and Will exchanged happy looks when they saw Robin give in. Much sighed. "Hopefully this Lady Lilith will reveal herself soon."

"You wish for her to marry this Sir Guy?" Sarah demanded angrily. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, daring him to say something horrible about her Lady again. He was about to put his foot in his mouth again, but Will led Sarah away before a fight could break out.

"Perhaps it would be easier for you to stay in one of the villages? You would be more comfortable," Will offered.

"Are you wishing for us to leave as well?" she asked.

"No!" he said quickly, and Sarah saw him blush. He really was a cute lad. "Why are you so protective of Lady Lilith?" he asked confused.

"She is my mistress," she admitted. She saw no reason to lie about that, and she wanted to be as honest as she possibly could with him.

"How can that be?"

"Before I became a nun," she clarified.

"I thought you said you were from Kent?" he asked remembering the conversation from the first night. "And Lilith's father is lord of Canterbury?"

Sarah tried to think quickly how to get out of this mess. "Yes, I was in Kent when Lady Lilith was mistress there. She was married to Lord Charles of Kent before he left for the Holy War."

"How is she remarrying?"

"I believe the Prince has overseen all the arrangements with the Church," Sarah said.

"She had visited Locksley as a child but I did not pay much attention other than noticing a visiting noble," he admitted. "I still would not wish a marriage with Sir Guy upon anyone, though."

Sarah was so happy he stood up for her mistress she kissed his cheek making him blush. "You are a sweet lad," she said happily. "What was life like growing up then? Did you play much with young Robin?"

"I was a few years younger, but sometimes when he would be sneaking away from his parents and such, he and I would run off."

"Sounds lovely," she said as they continued on their walk.

"Sa– Mary Rose!" Lilith called out. She quickly joined them. "Since we are to be here for an indefinite period of time, I have found some things to be lacking."

"Of course m . . . Lily," she said. "What did you have planned?" She assumed Marion had left since Lilith had returned.

"What?" Robin yelled from behind them. "What are you doing?"

"She is making changes already?" Much asked. "I told you not to tell her the decision!"

"Well, first off, I have not had a proper bath since I arrived. You have heard of soap, have you not?" she asked. She sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "I dare say none of you have had a decent bathing in a long time either. We have plenty of daylight left," she said and looped her arm through Sarah's. "We are going to barter."

"Barter with what?" John asked curiously.

"Do not worry, we are resourceful," Lilith said. They walked off towards Locksley.

"Should someone go with them?" Allan asked concerned.

Robin wanted to laugh as both Allan and Will looked ready to volunteer. "I daresay they can find their way back. We better let them be. You have never been with a woman while she is shopping."

"I still believe they are hiding something," Djaq spoke up once they were gone.

"They do not seem as if they are wishing to kill us. They actually seem like they are avoiding something," Will said as took a seat since he didn't have guard duty.

"I am concerned they will change everything about our little system here," Much said.

"What could they do?" Robin said. "If the worse they do is force you to take a bath, then perhaps it isn't a bad change. You do stink."

"I am not the only one master!" Much said in his defense.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah and Lilith arrived in Locksley. "I am happy it is at least still standing," Lilith said. She adjusted her hat to make sure as much of her face was covered as possible. It was a risk coming to Locksley but she wanted to see it for herself.

"You do not look anything like your normal self, my lady, in those clothes."

"Lily!" Lilith said exasperately. "You used to call me that all the time growing up, it used to be habit to call me Lily."

"We were children, you were unmarried, and your father was slightly more lenient," Sara explained.

"When has my father ever been lenient?" Lilith asked making a face. They went to one of the woman Sarah had talked with on her other trip.

"Sister!" she said happily. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"We were hoping to buy some supplies from some of the villagers," Sarah said.

"We don't have much," she apologized, "but I would be happy to help you locate what you are looking for."

"Mainly herbs and soap," Lilith said.

"What grows wild is sparse and, well, sort of bland," Sarah added.

"There is an herb garden behind the Scarlett house," she said pointing, "and I believe the cottage three down from their's has just made fresh soap."

"Thank you," Lilith said. "Bless you for your kindness," she added as they went off.

"I almost forget we are nuns," Sarah said. "I hope I acted properly my last time here."

"How can you forget with these robes?" Lilith teased. "I am sure everything went fine the last time you were here. They all seem to like you," she added.

They found Will's home. "Sister Mary Rose!" Will's father said happily. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you," she said happily. Lilith wanted to roll her eyes at seeing Sarah so accepted by Will's family (which obviously pleased her). "We were told there is an old herb garden behind your cottage?"

"Yes, my wife started it a few years ago. I have kept it up as best I can for the Manor house."

"We would like to purchase some from you," Lilith said.

"I have a feeling this is going towards feeding my son and Robin," he whispered. "I couldn't accept any coins knowing that."

"We insist," Lilith said. "We can't pay much, but we were given a few coins for our journey. I can think of no one more deserving," she said. "Will is a fine lad. I can see where he got it from." She remembered him from her visits. He and his late wife were always a kind couple.

Sarah and Lilith went to the garden and picked through all the herbs gathering as much as they could without stripping the plants. "I am so excited to be cooking with these, I am half tempted to take the entire plants to replant with us!" Sarah chirped.

"We would really have to compensate him then," Lilith laughed.

"No, I couldn't take something that his wife started and he has obviously taken such good care of these past few years," Sarah said sadly. "His sadness reminds me of Will. Whenever he talks about his mother you can hear how hard her death has been."

"It is hard for a child, no matter the age, when a parent dies," Lilith said. Her own mother had died when she was 10. "Now, let us slip a few of these coins into the house and get some much needed soap."

They ended up giving the coins to Will's brother and then headed down to the cottage they were shown for soap. "Sisters?" The lady answered the door. "How may I help you?"

"We are in need of soap, and were told you were a wonderful maker of it," Lilith said.

They saw her blush at the compliment. "I did finish a batch just an hour ago," she said. "Normally I just make lye soap, but for some reason I felt like adding some perfume," she admitted.

"We would gladly compensate you what we could," Sarah said. "Perfumed soap! It is an answer to our prayers."

She led them to her finished soap. "I have added roses to these, and violet to these," she said.

"We would like a little of both, and some regular lye soap as well," Lilith said thinking John was not the type of person used to bathing with scented soap. Sarah placed some of the coins in her hands. They saw her surprised, and although she tried not to accept it they saw the relief in her eyes.

"Anything else we need?" Lilith asked. "We still have quite a few coins left, and I actually feel like I am spending my money and helping people instead of just spending it on another gown or something else that is utterly useless."

"I believe they will be put to good use as well Lily," Sarah said.

"Didn't you say that her husband was one who's tongue was cut out?" Lilith whispered. Sarah nodded. "Then I am extra glad we stopped by her cottage."

Since they had all the time in the world they took their time getting back. "You like Will, don't you Sarah," Lilith said. It wasn't a question since she already knew the answer.

"Yes, Lily," she said. It was getting easier to slip back into the old nickname after so many years. "But I do not anticipate anything to come of it. My duty is with you, wherever it takes us."

"Sarah, I have long promised you your own happiness. I can see you and Will with a nice cottage here in Locksley," Lilith said happily. "And I will give you as much cattle and pigs and chickens a person could want! Plus the makings for your own garden, herbs and vegetables," she said. "I owe you everything, Sarah. I want you to be happy."

"I will be happy if I could see you happy," Sarah said honestly. "I can think of no one who deserves it more . . . Do forgive my impertinence, but do you think you could be happy with Allan?"

Lilith stopped and gaped at her friend. "I . . . what on earth would make you ask a question like that?" she demanded and put her hands on her hips. "Honestly, Sarah. Three days in a forest and you have lost your bloody mind!" she said and she shook her head. "I mean . . . ."

She started pacing and thinking about it. "I do find myself attracted to him," she admitted. "I do. He is handsome– you had to have noticed that– and I do like his company. Almost as much as I enjoyed Luke's," she admitted, shocked by her admission.

"That's what I thought," Sarah said laughing and ran off before her mistress could ask what she meant.

"Sarah!" she said. "Wait one minute! Come back here and explain yourself!" she yelled. "Don't you dare run from me!" she yelled to Sarah who was, in fact, running away. "Don't make me run after you!" she warned. Seeing as how that went unnoticed by Sarah as well, Lilith picked up her robes, the soap and herbs, and ran after her.

"I demand you explain yourself!" Lilith said as they rushed back to camp. She heard Sarah laughing. "I swear, three days without rule and order and you are acting like a child!" she chided. "Explain what you meant to me!"

Sarah simply laughed between trying to catch her breath as they made their way back to camp. She managed to race back in before Lilith. She rested her hand on a tree as she bent over trying to catch her breath. "What's wrong?" Robin quickly asked grabbing his bow and the others followed suit. "Are you being followed?" Will asked worriedly.

"I swear I am going to beat it out of you!" they heard Lilith yell.

To add to the confusion, Sarah toppled over in a fit of giggles.

Lilith came running into camp. "The only reason you beat me" she said breathing hard, "is because I got all the soap! and you cheated with a head start!" she chided throwing the bag towards Sarah. As she remembered the entire scene (and now seeing the reactions of the men) she burst into laughter too. "I have never seen you act so . . . undignified!" Lilith said laughing. "Not since you were 7!"

"Your face was what did me in," Sarah said. "Especially when you threatened to beat it out of me."

"Beat what out?" Robin asked curiously. "You are the oddest nuns I have ever known."

"I think you have been a horrible influence, Robin," Lilith decided with a nod. "We shall blame you for this behavior, shall we not?" she asked Sarah, who nodded, laughing. "Now, I saw a lovely pool back there where we may bathe. Then it is _your_ turn," she said pointing to all the men.

Sarah tossed them a bar of soap as they walked off arm in arm. "Are all Christian women like that?" Djaq asked.

"I didn't think any females were like that," Robin said shaking his head.

"Master!" Much said. "It is roses." he said tossing him the soap. He remembered already being teased once about the soap when they first joined with the other men in the forest.

"Ah, she must have known you have a fondness for it," John said remembering the event too.

"I believe we are all to use it and smell like roses," Robin said and laughed as they all blanched.

"Well, I am not bathing with you," Djaq said, and went off to find the crazy nuns.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Notes: Special thanks to Nicki1147, Kate, Relianth, and Izzyoftehrandomanius for the lovely reviews! They totally made my day and inspired me to work quickly on the next chapter : )_


	6. Richard's Diamond

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from this. Only OC's and plot belong to me.

Author's notes: So many hits and no reviews! Please review : (

**Chapter 6: Richard's Diamond**

"That was probably the most childlike I have ever acted since I was 8," Lilith said as they found the pool. "Did you see Much's reaction to the rose soap?" she said making Sarah laugh. "You do not like him, do you?"

"No, but that's what happens when people who are protective of their mistresses and masters meet," she said with a shrug. "Even as a child when we visited Locksley he was horrid. He was always upset that he wasn't included in the games with Luke and Robin– you even got to play more with them than he did. Actually, I think I did as well," she said thinking about it.

"Yes, I always tried to include you when I could– including Latin lessons," Lilith laughed.

"Am I interrupting?" Djaq said coming up behind them.

"Not at all," Lilith said quickly hoping she hadn't heard too much. "Grab a bar of soap and join us. They had all stripped and Lilith (ever bold) was the first to dare the waters. "It is always so cold!" she said. To Djaq's surprise, she jumped right it. "Freezing," she decided and her teeth started to chatter a little. She started to scrub the soap all over her torso as the others got in. "It feels so _good _to be clean!"

"Incredible," Sarah agreed scrubbing her hair.

"All we need is a tub and warm water," Lilith said. "Perhaps we can find some way of doing that?" she asked hopefully.

"You want to bring a tub out here? The sheriff's men would spot it instantly," Djaq said surprised.

"I know, but a girl who is used to comfort finds herself appreciating hot water," Lilith said through chattering teeth. "Well, at least you get use to the coldness," she said as she was becoming numb.

"What was your life like before you became a holy woman?" Djaq said. "You must have been use to the finer things in life."

Lilith sized Djaq up. "Will you keep our confidence, or will you tell Robin what we tell you?"

"I swear to keep this between us," Djaq said. "It is nice to have female companionship again. I have not . . . had this since before I left my home."

"I'll tell you about my life if you return the favor," Lilith offered. Djaq nodded. "Well, my mother died when I was 10. I had an older brother but he went to war for King and Country," she said sadly.

"You do not agree with the war?" she asked surprised. "I thought all Christians did."

"I support my Church, but I can not condone anything that would kill my brother and husband," Lilith said.

"You were married?" Djaq asked surprised.

"Yes, for a short time," Lilith said. "His name was Charles. He was a friend of my brother, and it was a good arrangement for both our families. We wed a week before he left. He died a year after we were married."

"I am sorry."

"His death was not what saddens me. Truthfully, we had met only a handful of times. He was a good man, but his family was. . . murderous."

"I can believe that of you English," Djaq said. Lilith gave her a 'humph' as she started washing her hair. "My father was also killed in this war. My brother– my twin– and I were told to flee, but he was killed and I was captured, treated like an animal, brought here as a slave," she said flatly.

"I am sorry for it," Lilith said sincerely. "At least it wasn't done by your own people, your fellow countrymen. I would not wish anything horrid on anyone. In truth, I wish this war never started."

"That makes three of us," Sarah said.

"Did you lose anyone?" Djaq asked.

"I have not been with my family for years. I had a remote cousin who went with Lady Lilith's brother, the Lord Luke, who was also killed, but we were not close."

"Something happened to you," Djaq accused making Lily and Sarah do a double take. "The others do not believe me, but I believe you are hiding something."

"Why would you say that?" Lilith demanded.

"Call it instinct."

"Women's intuition," Sarah said laughing. "Something none of the others would have."

"Yes, I am hiding something," Lilith said. "But I do not know you well enough to divulge them." _How would she react to, 'by the way, Djaq, I am actually THE Lady Lilith!'_

"You know your companion well enough? How long have you known each other?" Djaq asked.

"Since we were infants," Lilith said. "She saved my life. I trust her with it."

Djaq looked surprised. She started to think over the whole conversation as they all started to dry themselves.

When they returned they practically forced the men to the pool and tossed the soap to them. "There is regular soap John," Robin said tossing it to him. "You seem particularly opposed to sweet smelling soap."

"I think they got this from Annie," Will said smelling it. "She and my mother use to make their soap together and would do this once in a while."

While they bathed the three women started cooking what they had hunted. "What was so funny when you arrived?" Djaq asked. "The guys were really confused."

Sarah laughed making Lilith glare at her. "Lily just has taken a liking to one of our companions."

"Really," Djaq said. Lilith glared at both of them.

"My personal feelings and emotions are none of your concern," she told both of them.

"They have always been my concern," Sarah pointed out.

Lilith realized she was right. "Not now, not here," she ordered.

"How long do you think you will be with us?" Djaq asked.

Lilith thought maybe Djaq missed female companionship more than she let on. "However long before Lady Lilith reveals herself."

"You do not know when that will be?" Djaq asked. "Surely you know of her plans."

"Yes, but I do not know when she will reveal herself," she said honestly since she didn't know when she was going to reveal herself; she was playing it all by ear. "From what I have learned of Sir Guy, I can see that she is postponing her union with him. I do not think she would like living with Sir Guy as husband and wife, particularly if she would also be in the sheriff's company."

"No one in their right mind would want that," Robin said as they returned from the . Alan came and shared her log with her and they all started to eat.

"Is that why she is delaying?" Alan asked.

"Would you want to marry him?" Lilith asked. Alan blanched. "Thought not," she said grinning.

"Marion said Lilith were always one's to skirt their duties," Robin said randomly. Lilith frowned.

"That is rude and incorrect," Sarah said quickly in defense of Lilith.

"Why would she say something so outrageous?" Lilith asked.

"They knew each other as children, we all did, but in recent years no one has seen anyone. Marion never went to court, and Lilith has not been to see her at Knighton Hall since before the war."

"Would she have reason to? She had her duties at home with her husband and brother at war," Sarah said defensively.

"That's what has me confused," Robin said. "Marion said she left her husband's hall shortly after marriage. That it was even before Charles was killed. Why would she do such a thing?" he asked.

Djaq's head popped up at the name of Charles. She looked at Lilith who looked like she wanted to scream (and maybe strangle Marion).

"It seems to me Marion enjoys making assumptions about people she never really understood," Lilith said slowly so she wouldn't yell and scream. "Perhaps she needs a better understanding of the situation and a few more hours in prayer," she added.

"I'm sure Robin didn't mean any offense," Alan said picking up her anger.

"What?" Robin asked surprised. "No, not at all, just trying to understand her. You seem like you know her."

"Yes," Lilith said. "Although sometimes I think Mary Rose understands her better."

"Tis true, I do understand her better than you do sometimes," she said happily.

"Why would she leave her husband's house?" Robin asked.

Lilith took a bite trying to figure out what to say. She wanted to clear her name– they were slandering her right in front of her for crying out loud– but she didn't want to give herself away. "There were horrible circumstances that forced her to leave before she even learned of the death of her husband; things that kept her from what was hers by rights of marriage. Things that she didn't dare tell even her own father of," she said.

"But she told you?" Alan asked curiously.

"I am one of the few people who know the truth of what happened to her," she nodded.

"Why would she not seek refuge from her father, or her husband's family?" John asked.

"So what else has Marion said, Robin?" Lilith asked quickly. "What is the latest in Nottingham?"

"They are searching for Lady Lilith," Robin said. "It seems Sir Guy is upset that Locksley was so close to his grasp and now he has lost it again."

"Ah, more concerned over the land than the woman," Lilith said with a sigh. "That seems to be how things always are."

"They sure know how to prioritize," Sarah added. "Men."

"Hey, not all men are like that," Alan said defensively.

"Lady Lilith is called the diamond of Richard's court. If you were given the option of marriage to her or your own land and title, what would any of you pick?" Lilith asked curiously.

"Why is she called the diamond of the court?" Djaq asked curiously.

"Because she is an exceedingly beautiful gem, but she can cut through glass with the lash of her tongue," Robin said laughing. "She was always one to flounce in society. Perhaps one reason her and Marion got into loggerheads when they were kids. I am happy to see the nickname stuck."

"You would, seeing as how you bestowed it upon her along with a few other gentlemen," Lilith muttered.

"Her brother thought it fitting if I remember correctly," Robin said thinking.

That was true– it was the only reason she tolerated the name. "Back to the question. Yes, she is beautiful and she is spirited. So, . . . which would you chose?" Lilith said.

"You want us to make a choice without seeing her?" Will asked. He actually looked embarrassed.

"Well, I would choose the lady," John said which made Lilith grin. "A lively woman keeps life interesting. An empty life, even with all the wealth of the sheriff, is still an empty life. We don't like lonely lives."

"I think I have fallen in love with you John," Lilith said laughing. "That was a wonderful answer."

"So if we all chose Lady Lilith, will we all get praise?" Alan teased.

"If you can give an answer like he did," Lilith said with a nod. She got up and kissed John's cheek. "Just for that . . . well, when I am able, I will gladly reward you for it."

"I for one would pick the land," Robin joked. Lilith glared at him. "I have met Lilith," he explained. Only Much found it funny.

"You always were a spoiled boy, Robin. Mary Rose, I believe I would like to go for a stroll before we retire," Lilith decided. "I find myself seeking some solitude for our evening prayers."

"Just what I was thinking," Sarah said joining her. She sent a glare at Robin and had to refrain from slapping Much.

"May I join you?" Djaq asked. Lilith smiled and nodded. They walked off.

"What?" Robin asked. John, Will, and Alan all glared at him.

"Can't you see that you upset her?" Alan said.

"I was only jesting. I remember Lilith as a child. She was rather rambunctious, always trying to join her brother and I. They were extremely close; I never understood why," Robin said. "She was also vain and self-indulgent. At least from what I always heard Marion complain. She spent more time with her than I did. When she entered court, she . . . well, she did have a tongue that could cut through glass. If you were in her favor, she was like cream– sweet and smooth– but if you upset her or she disagreed with you, she would have no problem with telling you what was on her mind, but always did it in such a way that it entertained everyone else."

"I take it you were on the receiving end of this often," Alan said.

"Enough to know to avoid it," he admitted. "She and Marion were the only two besides my father who had the gall to call me spoiled to my face. I still don't understand how she would leave her husband's house. She was spirited, sure, but she always did her job. That I remember."

Lilith practically stomped away. "Their conversation has upset you terribly," Djaq observed.

"That is a great understatement," Lilith declared.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Djaq said.

"Probably not," Lilith said. She turned to glance at her Saracen companion. "But I believe you will tell me regardless of what I wish."

"Yes," Djaq said grinning. She sobered up quickly. "Does this Lady Lilith have a sister?"

"No," Sarah said.

"Then I believe you are she," Djaq declared. Lilith stopped and stared at her.


	7. Hasty Explanations

Disclaimer: Do not own or profit from this. . .

_Recap_ _"Does this Lady Lilith have a sister?" Djaq asked_

_"No," Sarah said._

_"Then I believe you are she," Djaq declared. Lilith stopped and stared at her._

**Chapter 7:** **Hasty Explanations**

"What?" Lilith practically yelled.

"When I was masquerading as a male and we were traveling in the cage, I know how angry I was listening to the English talk about my people. I saw it on your face when they were talking about you."

Lilith sat down. "You will not tell a soul," Sarah ordered. "I will not risk anything happening to her because you discovered the truth."

"On one condition," she said. "What happened to you after you were married?"

"My lady, you do not need to tell her," Sarah said grabbing her hand. "We will simply leave."

"And go where?" Lilith asked. "I go home, father sends me back to Sir Guy, this time with a full contingent of soldiers and a an escort from John himself. The only other option is to claim myself and go to Sir Guy."

"I do not wish for you to do either," Djaq said. "I would not wish being the wife to Sir Guy on anyone."

"Will you vow not to tell anyone?" Lilith said. "The only people who know exactly what happened to me is Sarah and Lady Bracknell."

Djaq nodded. "Who are they?" Djaq asked.

"This is Sarah," Lilith said gesturing to Sarah. "She is my companion and best friend. Lady Bracknell– it is a fairly long story." She motioned for Djaq to take a seat on the tree log next to her. "I married a week before my husband was to leave for war. It was a good match, we both came from excellent families and The King was pleased as well. Then he left. They all left!" she said. "I remained at my new home, taking over the running of the home. My husband's cousin moved in to oversee the lands and my protection but honestly he is a simpleton. I have never met anyone stupider. His mother, Lady Bracknell, moved in as well. She has no blood ties to my husband and is a wicked, selfish woman." Sarah said a curse at the mention of Lady Bracknell's name.

"A few months after my husband had left, I discovered I was with child," Lilith said ignoring Djaq's shocked expression. "First, I was . . . well, nervous," she admitted. "My husband had gone off, and I was living with virtual strangers in a home that was mine for only a short time. But after a few days I was looking forward to being a mother," she said with a soft smile. "I told only Sarah. She has always known my secrets."

"One of the maids discovered it," Sarah said picking up the narrative. "It was gossip among the upstairs servants that their master would have a son to return to. Lady Bracknell overheard," Sarah said venomously.

"She didn't want there to be an heir," Lilith explained. "Without an heir, her son would have inherited the Kent lands and titles." She stood and started pacing again. "She decided to eliminate the child before it could be born. I don't know what it was, I just know I became violently ill. Doctors were brought in, I was bled, everything. . . I thought for sure I was dying. I was half mad and tempted to carve out my own stomach because of the pain," Lilith shuddered and folded her hands on her stomach.

"I knew who was responsible for it," Sarah said quietly. "I managed to get Lilith out of Kent and back to her father's house. No one said anything at first since she was so violently ill. She slowly recovered, and then we got word Charles was dead."

"It wasn't until a year after that that people began gossiping about it openly," Lilith added.

"Do you know what it was she poisoned you with?" Djaq asked. Lilith shook her head no. "I am sorry," Djaq said.

"I am beginning to agree with you that all Englishmen are bad," Lilith decided. "The only person I trust is Sarah. Even my childhood friends are deserting me!" she fumed. "Marion saying such things. Honestly!"

"She was a lonely child," Sarah said. "She didn't have any siblings or companions."

"That is no excuse," Lilith said. "She is not the lonely child any longer. Just because I spoke my mind from time to time without regard to propriety . . ."

"Who is it you have taken a liking to?" Djaq asked randomly.

"Huh?" Lilith asked confused.

"Alan," Sarah said happily.

"Ah, he has taken a liking to you as well, this is good," Djaq said.

"What? How on earth is this good?" Lilith asked. "Nothing can come of it. Even if I wanted it to, our stations in life are too far apart."

"Surely this can be worked around, right?" Djaq asked.

"I do not see how. Assuming I can keep from marrying Sir Guy, there is still the fact that I can't have children. Not to mention I am the daughter of a lord and he a peasant– I am doomed in life. That is the only explanation for me. Everything always goes wrong."

"Barren?" Djaq asked.

"She believes she is unable to have any more children," Sarah whispered. "I try to reassure her it's not true, but . . . I don't know."

"I don't even have any value then as a wife to a peasant like him," Lilith said. "I should just keep these robes on forever then," she said gloomily.

"My lady, you do not have the makings of a nun."

"You are even more outspoken than Marion. She could not have made it as a nun either," Djaq said. She told them about Marion's attempt at joining the abbey. It made Lilith laugh so hard it brought tears to her eyes.

"I think we have been gone long enough," Sarah said. "You need your rest my lady."

"Do you always watch out for her?" Djaq asked.

"It is my duty," Sarah said. "I am honored I had the fortune to be chosen."

"Yes, out of all the babies born in Canterbury, they brought me my best friend," Lilith said, looping her arm threw Sarah's. Djaq shook her head at the strangeness of these English women. They made their way into camp and took their normal places for sleep.

"Were you truly chosen randomly?" Djaq whispered.

"No," Sarah said, "I was born into a wealthier family, a free family. My mother died in childbirth, but she knew Lady Lilith's mother. They had hoped we would be friends if we were both girls, or if I was a son, a friend of Luke. Lady Lilith's mother took me in to be the companion to her daughter. I think they both would be pleased to know I befriended them both."

"You were like another daughter to her?" Djaq asked.

"To the Lady Eleanor, perhaps," Sarah said. "She was a truly kind woman. But I always knew my place. I was like one of the family as far as the servants were concerned, but I was not born of the Canterbury family. In private we were Lilith and Sarah, but among other nobles it was Lady Lilith and Sarah. Court is a funny thing. They remember my father had money so they don't say anything to me."

"You English have strange customs," Djaq said.

"I know," Sarah laughed. "It seems strange even to us who are subjected to it. At least, it has seemed odd to Lilith and myself," she said. "Did you agree with everything in your country?" Sarah asked.

"No," Djaq said after some thought. "I suppose it is impossible to agree with everything."

"Good night, Djaq," Sarah said.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next morning Lilith surprised Sarah by waking her up for a change. "You are never up first, Lily," Sarah said sleepily.

"I know," she said laughing. "I just woke up and saw the sunrise and it put me in a cheery mood. Don't expect it to happen often," she teased.

"I wouldn't expect it to happen twice," Sarah laughed. "Do we have plans for today?"

"Hmm . . . trapeezing through the woods, looking for new victims, cooking,. . . that sounds rather dull."

"So you now wish to make outlaw life more entertaining?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why am I not surprised?"

"If we are here long enough," Lilith said smirking. "You never know, I might. We could all get matching wardrobes . . . since we live in the forest perhaps something in green," she said. "Oh, little hats," she said, "like this!" she said imitating the shape of the hat (a/n: think Errol Flynn).

"Heaven help the outlaws," Sarah said rolling her eyes.

After washing, they divided up breakfast of left over meat. "Go to see Marion," Lilith told Robin as they walked off. "I can tell you want to, especially now that she is a freewoman again."

He gave her a cocky grin. "True. Knighton Hall doesn't seem to be heavily guarded with the Sheriff's men. Odd since he was trying to kill all the lords."

"You know why," Lilith said. He raised an eyebrow. "They are now looking for Lady Lilith. Without marrying her, Gisborne doesn't have a legit reason to hold the lands. I'm sure they are using all their resources to find her."

"All the more reason, then, to keep you from them," Robin said. Lilith nodded. _That's what I thought,_ she told herself. Why else would she be hiding in the forest? "If they found her they would surely get Locksley," he continued.

Lilith fumed. "You think of her no better than Gisborne or the sheriff if all you think of is how she is tied to the lands. To think she might be trying to help you out by not marrying Gisborne, and you are here glad she is safe only for your lands," she said icily. "It seems you and Gisborne are truly more alike than one would think." She gave him an icy glare. "Go to Marion. There are no barriers between you now." She turned on her heel and stormed off. _Uh! He didn't give a flying monkey for Locksley as a child, always assumed it would be there for him whenever he wanted, never caring . . ._ she continued to rant to herself as she trapezed through the woods.

She grabbed the bow and a quiver of arrows from the supplies and headed off to find something to shoot.

Sarah saw Lilith leaving the camps and recognized the look on her face and knew better than to intervene. She decided to take a swim instead and headed to the pond. If they were all lucky, Lilith would find something to shoot and vent her anger without doing or saying anything to blow their cover.

She took off her robes and dove in. It was a lovely day and she enjoyed just floating for awhile and relaxing. Finally deciding she had spent more than enough time doing nothing she started swimming towards edge. She was walking out as Will cleared the trees and ran right into her.

"Oh my . ." Sarah said looking, trying to jump back into a deeper part to hide the upper part of her body.

Will gave a violent shade of red and turned around quickly. "I'm sorry!" he yelled, wondering how this always happened to him. "Bloody bugger," he mumbled. "Robin came back with news, I was just looking for you . . .I'll just let you get dressed," he said completely mortified and hurried back off to camp.

Sarah watched horrified as he practically ran off. When he was gone she couldn't help but burst out laughing. It was mortifying, but his face turned an adorable red shade when he blushed. She thought he might have burst a blood vessel. She quickly dressed and headed back to camp. Will was decidedly not making eye contact with her and still blushing. Alan was giving him a weird look. He noticed the blushing got worse when Sister Mary Rose returned and figured it had something to do with her but Will avoided all questions.

"Fowl?" Sarah asked surprised. "I don't think we have had it in the week we've been here."

"I know. I thought to get some," Lilith said smugly. She felt much better after her hunt and the fact she actually caught something made it that much better. "Uh, what happened?" she whispered looking at Will.

"He, uh, was looking for me," Sarah said. Lilith raised an eyebrow. "He found me," she said, "as I was getting out of the pond." Lilith's mouth formed a perfect O, then she laughed. "How mortifying. Probably telling you Robin has news."

"Yes, he stammered something about that," Sarah said. They all waited for Robin to tell them.

"Marion said that the Sheriff has found another scientist. He apparently wants Greek fire and some sort of liquid that burns through solid iron. I didn't know such a thing existed."

"It is what he took from me when you gave up Gisborne," Djaq said.

"He has him in Nottingham after abducting him. Apparently he was traveling from the northern border after visiting family back to Kent."

"Kent?" Lilith asked quickly. "Was he from Kent originally?"

"I don't know," Robin said. "Why? Is that important? We need to get him out of the sheriff's clutches regardless if he is from Kent or London or Locksley," Robin said.

"Of course, I was not saying anything to the contrary," Lilith said. Heaven forbid he was from Kent and recognized her.

"There was no scientist in Kent before, Lily," Sarah whispered. "He could be new."

"I hope so," Lilith said. "Otherwise, we will have to leave when they rescue him."

"How do we rescue him?" Sarah asked. "He is the castle. How will you get in?"

"Marion told me where he was working," Robin said. "We will have to get in and get to that part of the tower."

"The sheriff isn't stupid. He will have extra guards for this guy," Alan said. Lilith nodded.

"I know, but I know of some people he won't be expecting," Robin said looking at the nuns.

"No," Lilith said. "What happened to not letting Guy and the sheriff find me?" she demanded. "You gave me your word you would not let me get caught." As much as she thought it sounded exciting, she couldn't risk the sheriff or this noble recognizing her.

"And you won't get caught!" Robin reassured.

"I don't know, Robin. It's not like everything always works out according to plan," Alan said quickly. "I don't think we should risk anything happening to her."

"Or Mary Rose," Djaq said. Lilith and Sarah nodded.

"Then how do we get in?" Robin asked.

"You could dress up as a nun," Lilith suggested with a coy grin. "The sight alone would probably blind the guards." Alan laughed at the idea of Robin as a nun.

"We will have to wait for a way in, then," John said.

"Surely a shipment of some sort will come by soon you could sneak in on," Lilith said.

"Hopefully one comes soon," Robin said. He and Will (who quickly volunteered) went to scout out to see if there were any opportunities coming.

Djaq walked up to Lilith and Sarah and the three of them formed a small circle. "Could this man recognize you?" Djaq whispered.

"I desperately hope not," Lilith whispered.

"I do not recall a scientist in Kent," Sarah said. "He was never presented to you during your wedding, nor anytime after."

"If you have to leave, I will help," Djaq said.

"Thank you," Lilith said.

"Hey, what are you three talking about?" Alan asked curiously.

"The catechism," Sarah blurted out, receiving questioning looks from Djaq and Lilith. "We were discussing how we recite it in Latin," she added and rolled her eyes at the horrid excuse.

"Do you think you can get him out?" Lilith asked going to sit with Alan. She had discovered she loved his company and found herself always trying to be next to him whether they were eating, hunting, or spying.

"Robin will try," Alan said. "Hopefully it will go better than most of his plans. Once the sheriff has someone, it is bloody hard to get them back." Alan watched as she leaned back against the tree truck He didn't know why, but he found himself taken with her, more so than any other girl he had come across. He found himself trying to start conversations with her because she was outspoken and intelligent and spirited. He didn't know if he was more surprised by his feelings or the fact she was a nun.

A whistle had them all rushing off. "It seems our nun was correct," Robin said. "A shipment comes to Nottingham now."

"What sort of shipment?" Alan asked wearily.

"Wine, cheese, and fish," Robin said. Lilith and Sarah watched as they prepared to take over the cart.

Alan was the one to step in front of the cart. "We are now commandeering this shipment," he said as the others surrounded the wagon. They watched as John knocked the driver unconscious. "I claim driver," Alan said.

"You have been the driver before," Robin said. "They will recognize all of us . . ."

"Alright, but I am not hiding in the fish barrel," Alan said wrinkling his nose.

Lilith nudged Sarah signaling she had a plan. "I can drive in," Sarah volunteered.

"What?" Will asked. "It is too dangerous."

"They do not know me," Sarah said, "and I am not as valuable as Sister Mary Lily. I can drive in; park the cart where you need it. Just tell me where to leave you."

"What about you?" Alan asked Lilith.

"I will find ways of keeping myself from worrying too much," Lilith said. "Mary Rose, come on. You should change into some peasant clothes," she said. They rushed back to their packs and Lilith helped Sarah to change quickly. The others got in back so they could hide themselves in the barrels when they got closer to the city; they decided John could ride in front with Sister Mary Rose because he couldn't fit in the barrels.

"I shall wait in Locksley. Please find me as soon as you are back," she said. "Then we can decide what to do if this scientist recognizes me or not." Sarah nodded and quickly got up on the seat. She was looking forward to the adventure (after living with Lilith for so long her adventurous spirit rubbed off on her), and she knew she needed to see if this man posed a threat to her friend.

Lilith watched as they rode off towards Nottingham. "Now all I can do is wait," she said kicking a rock. She hated waiting.

**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

Author's Notes: _Special thanks to EP who reviewed! Kept my spirits up. _

_Review! Even if it is just to say 'Hi!'_


	8. A Good Day

Disclaimer: Only the plot (when not referencing season 1) and OC's belong to me.

recap: Sorry it has been so long! I am trying to move across the country and things keep piling up. I finally got home after flying back and forth and am getting ready to leave again. I'll try to post one more chapter before I leave! Just a reminder (since it has been awhile), Lilith is waiting while Sarah helps the outlaws rescue a noble the Sheriff has captured in his plans to make more black powder and other nasty stuff. _"Please find me as soon as you are back," Lilith said. "Then we can decide what to do if this scientist recognizes me or not." Sarah nodded and quickly got up on the seat. She was looking forward to the adventure (after living with Lilith for so long her adventurous spirit rubbed off on her), and she knew she needed to see if this man posed a threat to her friend._

_Lilith watched as they rode off towards Nottingham. "Now all I can do is wait," she said kicking a rock. She hated waiting._

**Chapter 8: A Good Day**

The others hid themselves in various places as they drove into Nottingham. Sarah and John chatted amicably on the ride to Nottingham (with Sarah doing most of the talking) and parked the wagon next to the west end of the castle. "We'll meet back here in 30 minutes," Robin told Sarah. She nodded. She hoped so; she didn't think she could stage a jail brake for them all by herself.

She wandered around the square and bought a small trinket for herself and another for Lilith. She wandered her way back to the wagon (hoping she was being inconspicuous) after 30 minutes. She started to worry they weren't back yet and hoped everything was well.

After ten minutes she began to worry. She was half tempted to go and see if there was a way to find out if the servants were gossiping about a new capture when she saw them running. _Please they are not running from guards, _she prayed. She should have guessed something would go awry with their plans. She was disappointed and slightly urked when Much was the one to find her. "Come along," Much demanded.

"Since you asked _so_ kindly," she grumbled. "What is going on?"

"We are trying not to get caught," he explained, sounding like he was talking with a child.

"Do I look like a four year old?" She asked and stopped to make him look at her. "I could guess that part. I meant where are the others?" she demanded.

"Do you always have to be so difficult?" he demanded.

"Is there a problem?" A guard behind them asked making them both jumped. Much looked ready to hide away.

"No," Much said quickly at the same time Sarah said, "actually, yes," making Much glare at her. "My brother is the village idiot. Nothing to bother one of the sheriff's guards for, though. Trying to explain to my slightly daft brother that we need barley grain, not corn," she said with a glare and a look Much interpreted as 'you own me one.'

"Move along then," he ordered and they scampered off. Will caught up with them, drawing the guards attention. Will grabbed her hand and she leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek and gave a sigh of relief when the guard turned away and left.

"What happened?" Will asked confused.

"Just a friendly spat between siblings," Sarah said. "What went wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"The usual," Will whispered. She rolled her eyes.

"May I remind everyone we need to get out of the city?" Much muttered. Sarah walked in between the two of them but still hadn't let go of Will's hand.

"Ah, you worry to much, Much," Sarah said happily. She wanted to laugh that the day had started out with Will interrupting her bathing and now they were acting like a couple courting. They managed to walk by the guards who didn't spare them more than a second glance. "You got the scientist, though, correct?" she asked after they got out of the city.

"Yes," Will said. He was reluctant to let go of her hand and she made no move to let go of his. Much had noticed but decided not to comment.

They walked towards the forest where they found the others. "Sister Mary Rose, Lord Ashley of Aberforth," Robin said.

"Sister?" the scientist asked raising an eyebrow since she wasn't wearing her robes. Sarah was studying him with a critical eye. He was handsome in a rugged sort of way, and he had a stronger brogue coming from the northern border. She was happy she didn't recognize him but wasn't going to take any chances.

"Lord Ashley," she said nodding her head. "I am happy that Robin could be of assistance. We heard you are from Kent," she said as they walked back to camp.

"Originally from the north, along the border," he said kindly. If he recognized that this was the beginning of an inquisition he didn't show any reaction. "I met and befriended Lord Charles of Kent in court. He gave me a place to remain in Kent while I was working and experimenting. He seemed rather interested in science."

"Indeed," Sarah said remembering Charles talking about progress. "How long did you reside in Kent?"

"For a few years before I was called back home when my mother fell ill. I'm afraid I was gone for quite a few months, and I am sad to say, I missed Charles wedding," he said. "Grant it, he didn't send out advanced invitations," he pointed out. "Why?"

"I was in Kent for a time and I do not recall seeing you during my stay," Sarah said with a shrug.

"I did not return for about 7 months. When I returned, Lady Lilith had left the castle to return to her father's home . . . quite an odd circumstance," he said.

"Indeed, I have heard of it," Sarah said.

"I was hoping you could shed some light on the situation," Robin admitted.

"You know Lady Lilith?" Ashley asked.

"As a child," Robin said. "I was hoping you were there during her short time."

"No. I have only seen her twice, from a distance, at court. I found her quite charming from what I have heard of her, especially from Charles," Ashley said. Sarah grinned at the compliment. When they got close to camp she, reluctantly, released Will's hand and turned to go to Locksley. "Where are you going?" Will asked.

"Locksley. Lily is waiting for me there," Sarah explained. She felt relieved that Lilith was protected from being recognized for however much longer they were there. She found Lilith with a widow named Ester. Lilith said goodbye and walked out with Sarah. "It is good news," Sarah said happily as they walked back to the camp. "He was gone the entire time you were in Kent, and has only seen you from a distance," she said. "I highly doubt he would recognize you in general, let alone as a nun," Sarah said.

"Thank heavens," Lilith said. "If only I didn't have to continue wearing this outfit. I swear, it is rather tight," she said. "What has you so . . .giddy? You almost seem to float."

Sarah blushed. "It was a great time," she confessed.

"Because of the adventure?" Lilith asked, upset she had missed it.

"I didn't do much," she said. "But . . ." she confessed to the holding of hands, making Lilith clap with glee.

"I am so happy you have chosen him, Sarah! You will be wonderful together," Lilith said. "He is quite and reserved, but intelligent and a hard worker. I adore him! And you adore him, that is rather more important than my adoration," she teased.

"Please, Lily! You do not have to tease me so," she said. "When this is over, I daresay I shall never be able to show my face to him after deceiving him."

"You are deceiving him for me," Lilith said. "If he cares for you, he will understand. Besides, . . . I mean, Alan and I are not even of the same station. I am fooling myself," she said. They couldn't speak any more as they got closer to camp.

"Ah, Sister Mary Lily," Alan said grinning. "Lord Ashley."

"I am happy to see their plans were successful," Lilith said. "I was worried they would need a rescue party for them."

"I was rather surprised myself, Sister," Ashley said giving a bow, and Lilith noticed he seemed to flinch and she wondered if his ribs were hurt. "I understand you are from Kent."

"Yes, I spent some time there," Lilith hedged.

"She doesn't speak of Lilith," Robin warned. Lilith was happy he headed off the conversation. She appraised Lord Ashley. She had heard Charles speak of him, the Lord Aberforth, a few times now that she had a name. He was a handsome man, and obviously intelligent if the Sheriff was willing to abduct a noble.

Alan didn't like the way she sized him up.

"Why would the Sheriff risk abducting a noble?" Lilith asked as she found a place to sit and indicated for Ashley to sit as well. "Surely someone would notice your absence, either family or those overlooking your estates."

"After Charles died, I didn't get the chance to clean out my studies. He had kindly given me room to experiment but when Lady Bracknell took over she banned me from the castle," he said with a sneer. It was clear from his tone he didn't approve of Lady Bracknell which made Sarah and Lilith grin. "I finally was able to come and take what she hadn't destroyed or tossed out, and on my way I received a missive to come to Nottingham to speak with Sir Guy," he explained.

"You were traveling from your lands in the north?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, my father passed on two years ago and I attained the lands and titles."

"I'm sorry," Lilith said. She felt sad that after all that, he still didn't make it to Kent to gather his things. Ashley just nodded. "I am happy you are safe, now. Do you plan on returning to your lands, then?"

Alan hoped the answer was yes. "No," Ashley said making Alan frown. "I was thinking of staying here."

"You are more than welcome to," Robin said not noticing the glare on Alan's face or the perplexed look on Djaq's. "We are always looking for more people to help the cause."

"Well, I figured if Robin of Locksley is fighting against the law, something has to be wrong."

"And the Earl of Bonchurch," Much added making Ashley, Lilith, and Sarah raise an eyebrow.

"Who?" Sarah asked confused, looking around as if some mysterious Earl was hidden in a bush.

"Me," Much said exasperated. "I know it is a fairly new appointment so you might not have heard yet," he told Ashley.

Ashley looked at Lilith/Mary Lily with a questioning look; Lilith just waved her hand to silence him. No need to dash his hopes. "So we are three lords now. That makes it an even more important cause," Ashley said trying to hide his grin. He had no clue why Much was declaring himself the Earl of Bonchurch but he would go along with it if the nuns and everyone else in the forest was.

During dinner Robin caught Ashley up on everything the sheriff had attempted to do, and Alan made sure to sit next to Mary Lily. When it was dark, Lilith and Sarah found sleeping places, and Sarah noticed how Alan placed his sleeping palet between Lilith and Ashley; she couldn't help the grin that covered her face.

Yes, today had been a very good day, Sarah decided.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: Special thanks to Elric24 & JustQuinn for the reviews! It was great coming back to find them in my inbox!! And I named the new Character, Lord Ashley, after Ashley from Gone with the Wind for my Beta, a huge GWTW fan.

Elrich-- thank you! I will try to add more. I know we definitely see Marion a lot more coming up.

JustQuinn-- thank you! Sorry for the delay!


	9. Saved! By Nuns

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this work. Just a poor college student who enjoys making things up. Only plot not referencing the first season by BBC, and all OC's, belong to me.

Author's Notes: sorry it has taken so long to update! I was moving (really, _really_ long distance), and then had to wait for my internet to be hooked up. It is extra long, so I hope you enjoy, and _REVIEW!_

**Chapter 9: Saved! By Nuns**

Nearly a week had passed and Ashley had acclimated well into the outlaw gang. Alan found he couldn't complain about his presence, even if Ashley got along a little _too_ well with Sister Mary Lily.

Lilith found herself visiting Locksley twice more to visit with the young widow Esther who was expecting her first new born in a few months. "At least it will be summer and you won't have to worry about a chill," Lilith offered as she hauled in a bucket of water for her from the village well. She couldn't help but think that her father would frown upon her use of manual labor. _Probably frown on me acting as a nun as well,_ she thought with a grin. "Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" she asked as she came in.

"Honestly, I am just hoping the wee one will be healthy," Ester admitted. "I can't imagine losing it after losing James."

"Do you still miss him?"

"Often, especially at night when I have less pressing matters to attend. I miss the companionship, being with someone, sharing the work with someone," Ester admitted.

"What about remarrying?" Lilith asked.

"If I found a decent man who wouldn't mind me already having a baby by another man," Ester said, "Then perhaps later on. What about you? If you don't mind me asking, why did you join the Church?"

"Necessity," Lilith said honestly. She felt wrong lying in her robes more than she had to. "It was a safe choice. One day I hope to take theses off and reveal who I really am."

"And who is that?"

"Until I take theses off," she said gesturing to her robes, "it shall remain a secret. How well do you know the outlaws?"

"I remember Robin from when we were younger. He always seemed like a spirited boy," she said laughing. "Will and Much I also know since they were from this village. Both seemed like nice lads, and have obviously grown into fine men."

"John is also from here, yes?"

"Yes, and I knew his wife well although I never knew him. I was just as surprised as she to find out he was alive. None of my business, but I think it was wrong of him to not tell her he was alive."

"He didn't know he had a son, or else he would have returned," Lilith confided, and tried to explain on John's behalf since she liked the older gentleman. He was always a good listener, and Lilith liked to talk. "He was heartbroken to realize he had missed out on his son's growing up, and now will never get to."

"I can't imagine what it would be like to not see your child grow up," Ester said putting her hands on her rounding belly. "I have to confess, I fear the childbirth though."

"All new mothers do," Lilith said. "But the days and months leading up to it will be miraculous, and birth itself is a miracle, Ester. Being able to grow a child inside you is precious," she said and Ester heard her tone shift from her usual lighthearted attitude to one of depression. "I'm told once you hold your child in your arms you forget the pain," Lilith added.

"I am not sure about the vegetable garden," Ester said changing the subject, wanting the shadows in the Sister's eyes to go away. "I am not sure come summer I will be able to weed and harvest the vegetables," she said laughing. "I'm afraid once I get down, I won't be able to get back up."

Lilith laughed. "I am sure someone will come and rescue you. If not from Locksley, I shall have one of the outlaw's check in on you," she promised. Lilith noticed the position of the sun and glanced out the window to make sure no guards or sheriff's men were in the village. "I'll be back when I can, Ester," she promised. She slipped out the door and into the forest to find the camp again (hoping Robin kept his promise to wait on her and Much, who was running errands, to move it again). She got a few yards when she ran into John. "Hello John, what are you doing here?"

"Robin sent me to fetch you because we were forced to move unexpectedly," he explained and walked with her back through the forest.

Lilith nodded. "Thank you. It would have taken me ages to find you all again," she said and picked up the conversation. She knew John wasn't a talker. "It has been so long since Robin has heard from Marion, I fear he is going to pop with anticipation and worry. I told him to just go and check on her, but he's afraid being associated with him will make her tenuous safety dissolve. Honestly, Robin can be so slow when it comes to women," she said shaking her head. She wanted to add that Marion had been waiting on Robin since they were nine years old, but held her tongue. "Any new travelers today, John?"

"No," he said.

Lilith sighed. "A slow day, then. Could you perhaps do me a favor? You know the woman I have been visiting, Esther? She is expecting her first child and her husband was killed by the sheriff. Could you perhaps help her? I know she is worried about her garden and such, tending to everything on her own. I promised she would receive help," Lilith said.

"Why are you asking?"

"I do not know how long I will be here, I do not know if I have to move on before the summer is over," Lilith reminded him. It was a sad and shocking fact, to remind herself that she wouldn't always be here in the forest with all the men and Djaq. "Just look in on her from time to time, maybe help her with the weeding or heavy lifting. It would mean a lot to both of us."

"Alright," John said as they entered camp. Lilith went off to find their water source to wash her face and hands. She ran into Djaq along the way. "What is the matter?" Djaq asked.

"Nothing," Lilith said as she continued on the path. She loved spending time with Ester, she found her a wonderful person, but all the talk of expecting babies always reminded her of the one she lost and all the pain that came with that.

She tried to get out of her somber mood before mealtime, hoping no one else would notice, but it seemed everyone had. She took a seat next to Much hoping he would keep a light and cheerful conversation, even if it did make Sarah frown. By the time dinner was over she had laughed so much the afternoon blues were gone (if not forgotten).

The next morning started out normal. All the men took turns watching out for any travelers. "I hope everything works out for you and Marion," Lilith said to Robin as they ate breakfast. She kept encouraging him to pursue Marion since she had been planning for them to be together since they were children. Some things were set in stone.

"Once Richard returns it will be easier to court her," he admitted.

"Does she wish to be courted by you?" Lilith asked slyly.

"I believe so," he said with a nod.

"Who could say no to my master?" Much asked.

"Marion," Robin and Lilith said at the same time. "I am confident you will win her over . . . eventually. Especially now."

"Yes, now that Sir Guy has turned his attentions to Lady Lilith he has stopped hounding her for marriage," Robin said.

"I am sure Lady Lilith will be happy to know she has found a use at last," Lilith said bitterly. She turned before Robin could say anything. John suddenly appeared announcing they had travelers. They all fled off to "take care" of their possessions.

"We have heard of a commotion in Nottingham. We are going to check it out," Robin announced. "We should be back before nightfall. If we are not, you will find shelter in Locksley."

Lilith reached out and grabbed Alan's hand. "Be careful, please." He gave her a cocky grin and nodded.

"It's Robin who gets in trouble, not us," he joked. "We'll be back."

Sarah and Lilith watched as they headed out. "I have a bad feeling, Lily," Sarah said.

"Me too," Lilith said. Soon, restless, Lilith started looking for something to do. "I feel so bored and helpless!" she said kicking a stone.

"Are you sure you are not just worried about Alan?"

"Of course I am worried about him," Lilith snapped. "But I hate not knowing."

"And we can't show our face in Nottingham either," Sarah added. They continued to pace and be bored until they heard someone approaching. They were startled and afraid it wasn't one of them until they heard a whistle and Djaq appeared.

"Djaq?" Lilith asked. "Where is everyone else?" she demanded.

"They were caught," she said catching her breath. "They shoved me down the sewer to escape," she said.

"Holy Mother," Sarah said.

"Well, this certainly won't do," Lilith said. "How do we get them out?"

"What?" Djaq asked.

"We are going to get them," Lilith said.

"How?" Sarah wanted to know.

"That I don't know yet . . . we obviously need to get into Nottingham without being noticed, . . .I highly doubt appearing as Lady Lilith will release them. The sheriff has too much at stake with them."

"They wanted me to get you to Locksley and safety," Djaq said

"It is only a matter of time before someone at Locksley recognizes me," Lilith said. "Besides, I won't let them get hanged!" she said "Well, maybe Robin after everything he said," Lilith said, still upset over some of his comments and speculations about Lady Lilith's behavior and conduct. Shows how well he didn't understand her growing up as a kid, and made her miss Luke even more. At least he understood her.

"And Much," Sarah added.

"Okay, so we only need to rescue Alan, Will, Ashley, and John," Lilith teased. "Well, that certainly limits it!"

"I think we need to be serious," Djaq reprimanded.

"Please, this is my first rescue mission," Lilith said waving a hand dismissively. "Alright, we better get going then," she said.

"You can't risk being recognized in Nottingham."

"We shall just have to risk it, then. Robin is too important," Lilith said. "Vastly more important here than I shall be as Lady Lilith."

"We are going as nuns?" Sarah asked.

"Uh . . .no," she said. She took the robes off. "Alright, serving maids should get us in the town without drawing attention, correct?"

"Yes, Lily, and I am sure we could get into the serving quarters," Sarah said.

"Then we go as serving girls," Lilith said. "Do not worry, Djaq, we will get them out."

"They will probably swing," Djaq said shaking her head dejectedly.

"I appreciate the optimism," Lilith chided. She had changed into one of Sarah's spare gowns that they had used to travel in which was excellent as maid disguises. She used another piece of cloth to cover her hair since it would draw to much attention. They couldn't convince Djaq to stay behind so they fitted her into some clothes as well and tried to cover her hair and skin up as much as possible so nobody could tell she was Saracen. They made their way into Nottingham.

"Well…I admit I am afraid Lily," Sarah said.

"Well, we have to give it a go," Lilith said. "This is actually exciting!"

"You would think so," Sarah said with a snort. They made their way past the guard at the gate who didn't give them a second glance as they walked in. Sarah found the servants door and they went in. "Where are they being held?" Sarah wondered.

"Dungeons?" Lilith said. "At least, probably all of them but Robin and perhaps Ashley. The Sheriff is probably gloating over him."

They waited until the evening meal was being prepared and then took the meal to the guards in the dungeon. They took their time checking the different cells. _Of course it is the last one I come to_ Lilith thought sarcastically when she found it. She wasn't surprised to see Ashley and Robin were not with the rest of the outlaws. Even Much, the so called Earl of Bonchurch, was locked up like a common outlaw. Poor John and Will looked beaten up worse than the rest.

"You're late," the guard chided when she was closer.

"Forgive me," Lilith said with a curtsey. She had let some of her hair fall out to hopefully help in enticing the guard. "It is my first day on duty here and I found myself lost."

She set the tray with the meals down (good lord it was heavy), giving a good view of her cleavage and went to bring him a goblet. "Forgive me!" she said as she 'accidently' spilt all over both of their fronts. She pulled the cloth over her hair off and used it to mop up the mess, paying extra attention to her breasts.

Thankfully, it did get his attention. "Meet me in 10 minutes," he said. She wanted to slap him but instead just winked and said something that Alan and the others couldn't hear but the guard certainly appreciated. Alan glared at the guard as Lilith retied her hair so it was covered again. She grabbed another tray and started slipping it through the slot in the door.

"Lily?" Alan asked and eyed the guard angrily. "What in heaven's name are you doing here?"

"Where are Robin and Ashley?" she whispered. She could tell the guard was sizing up her backside.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't fraternize with prisoners," she said loudly. She had slipped some of the daggers out of her dress and placed it on the trays as she slipped them in. She gestured to the tray and he saw what she had managed to slip in. "Guard, I believe I do need help over here."

She stepped away as the guard went over to deal with the prisoners and was happy to see her plan work as they managed to take down the guard. She reached for his keys and opened their door. Alan grabbed her arm. "What do you think you are doing!" he wanted to shake some sense into her.

"I thought I was saving you, but maybe you want to go back in!" she threatened as he started dragging her down the hall with the rest of them.

"We'll talk about this later," he said.

"Don't take that tone with me," Lilith said. Sarah found them coming out of the tunnel. They hid in one of the servant quarters. "Where is Robin?"

"The tower," Sarah said. "I know of three guards outside his door."

"Where is Djaq? She isn't with you?" Lilith asked worriedly.

Sarah shook her head. "She said she wanted to find Ashley, so I told her how to get to where we thought he was being held," she said giving Lilith a knowing look. The had noticed the Saracen had taken to spending more time with the Lord of Aberforth, usually about scientific matters but they speculated her feelings ran deeper. First chance Lilith got she was cornering Djaq about it.

"Have they been fed?" Lilith asked, referring to Robin's guards..

Sarah shook her head. "I managed to get the duty for us," she said with a grin. Lilith hugged her.

"Now what!" Alan asked.

"We need to go now," Sarah said. She caught the jealous tone in Alan's voice. "There is a door through there that will lead you to the garbage shoot. From there you can get out of the town unnoticed."

"While you rescue Robin and Ashley?" Will asked.

"Why not? It was simple enough to get you," Lilith said. She scuttled off after Sarah towards the servants quarters and kitchens.

"This is insane!" Will said, wishing his ribs weren't so bruised so he could run to catch up with them. "How many times have we been in this dungeon?" he asked randomly, earning odd looks from the others. "I mean, shouldn't we know how to get to wherever they are holding Robin?" He wondered how the Sisters knew where they were going since it was their first visit in Nottingham.

"Up these stairs . . . I hope," Much said, wondering the same thing.

"Do you think Djaq found Ashley?" Sarah asked.

"I'm sure of it. We just need to see if she needs help, and then get quickly to Robin before anyone notices they are missing." They had used the hidden passages and servants corridors to travel quickly through the castle to where they knew Ashley was being held. They found the room right as Djaq and Ashley were exiting. "Are you both alright?"

"Took awhile to get him unchained," Djaq explained. Ashley looked like he had a black eye but was otherwise unhurt. "Where are the others?"

"Who knows," Sarah said. "We released them, and told them how to get out. Now we are getting Robin."

"Then we must be quick," Djaq said. Lilith and Sarah led them through the passages again as they worked their way towards Robin's cell. They found two trays that had been brought up for some workers and took those to bring up for the guards.

"Do you think this will work?" Djaq asked.

"I'm hoping," Lilith said.

"That was reassuring," Sarah mumbled sarcastically.

"If not . . . it is an honor to hang next to you," she told Sarah.

"I wish you wouldn't jest about that," Ashley mumbled.

"That makes two of us," Alan said. Lilith almost dropped her tray.

"What in the name of the saints are you doing here?" she asked.

"Saving Robin," he said. "Just get them away from the door. We'll take care of the rest."

"That was our plan already," she said defiantly and turned on her heel. They finished going up the stairs. Once again, she and Sarah spoke low enough the guards could hear them but the other outlaws couldn't– and Alan and Will were debating if they really wanted to or not. Lilith managed to lead one down to the closet at the bottom of the flight of stairs while Sarah got the other to turn his back to the rest of the outlaws.

A second after the guard walked into the closet he slumped forward from Alan's attack, making Lilith jump. "Get out of here," Alan said making her frown.

"May I remind you _I _rescued_ you_," she pointed out. "If you get caught, I am not rescuing you again!" she turned on her heel to take a corridor out of the castle. As the three girls walked out of the kitchen, Lilith snuck some bread and cheese that was lying out. When they walked across the drawbridge she tossed it out to the people swarming the bridge. "Compliments of the sheriff!" she yelled as she and Sarah left.

"Steeling is a sin, my lady," Sarah said. "I wish I thought of it first," she added with a chuckle.

They were making their way in the dark back towards Sherwood forest, laughing over the fun they had. "I told him I wouldn't rescue him again so this one had better of worked," Lilith confided making Sarah and Djaq laugh.

"You would have gone back and got him again Lily," Sarah said with a grin.

"It is nice to know," a voice said behind them making them jump.

"Startle me again and I am likely to lash out!" Lilith said. "Are you all there?"

"Yes," Robin said.

"Good," Lilith said with a nod and continued to walk on. "Now I believe I am ready to retire after a full days worth of work."

"It has been exhausting," Sarah yawned. "I believe I shall retire too."

"We are never going to hear the end of this, are we," Much said shaking his head. "Saved by nuns!'

"Would you have preferred us to be princesses?" Sarah asked. They reached their camp, and as soon as their heads hit their (makeshift) pillows, they fell asleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Notes: Special thanks to Floribet for the lovely review! There is definitely more to come (I have a ton more written!) I was just in the process of moving across the country, trying to get my internet back up, starting classes . . . ::sigh:: so much work to do. My sister loved the book, though, I just haven't found time to read it yet. Thanks so much for the review!_


	10. Spilled Beans

Disclaimer: the show doesn't belong to me : ( Only plot and OCs do.

**Chapter 10: Spilled Beans**

Lilith woke up and realized she was more tired than she realized since she overslept. She looked around and realized Robin was gone, and, surprisingly, so was John. She thought he might take a day to recuperate since he got beaten up pretty badly. Deciding she still felt dirty, she grabbed a bar of the rose soap and headed to the pool.

"Why on earth am I with outlaws?" she asked herself as she replayed the past nights events. She quickly stripped and got in the pool. "And it is still freezing," she muttered. She quickly washed her hair and the rest of her. She was pulling her chemise on when she heard someone behind her. "I demand you come out now," she called out.

"I didn't want to disturb you," Alan said.

"So you are a peeping Alan now?" Lilith asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just got here, and was making sure no one else was watching," he said.

"Uh-huh, who else would watch me bathe?" she asked running her comb through her hair.

"Do you have to always cover your hair?" he asked. "I think yesterday was the first day I have seen it," he said and reached out to touch a wet tendril.

"Yes, I do have to remain covered," she said. "It is for protection." Mainly, she didn't want Robin to recognize it.

"It is lovely," he said.

"Then you may stay while it dries before I have to put it back under the covering." she sat and Alan took a seat next to her.

"Thank you," he said. She blinked. "I don't think any of us said that yesterday."

"I am just happy I could help," Lilith said honestly. "I felt useful."

"I don't think I have ever seen a nun act like that," he teased.

"I am not a very good nun," Lilith admitted.

"Would you . . . have you considered not being a nun any longer?" he asked hopefully.

"I do not think I shall be a nun much longer," she admitted. "And I am being truthful with you."

"You would leave the order?" he asked. "Would you leave it for a man?"

"I could see myself doing that . . . for a certain person, not just for anyone."

"Would you do it for me?" he asked.

"I would fight King Richard for you," Lilith said honestly.

"I don't think you have to go to him to leave your Abby," he said laughing.

"Some things go beyond the Abby," Lilith said. "But I would honestly fight him for you." _I hope you can honestly believe me when everything is known._ She had no desire to ever leave Sherwood just so she could stay with Alan. _I have to just stay away from Sir Guy and Father_ she decided. She was surprised when he leaned over and captured her lips. She returned the kiss eagerly.

"I hope Lady Lilith does not reveal herself if it means you stay here," Alan said.

"That makes two of us, for when Lady Lilith reveals herself I will be forced to join her," she said.

"I don't understand why," he admitted.

"You will one day," she promised as she recaptured his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they returned to the camp, they found it in an uproar. Everyone was up and John was back, but what was causing the disturbance was Marion who had just arrived. "Marion?" Robin asked surprised when they found her in the forest. "What has happened?"

"Sir Guy and the sheriff have taken my father!" she said angrily as she dismounted. "They have been trying to find a way of getting back at both of us after the wedding, I'm surprised it's taken them this long. When Sir Guy arrived today, my father covered for my absence, but they discovered it was a lie. They arrested him and he is set to be hanged in Nottingham for conspiring with outlaws!"

"We'll get him," Robin promised hugging her. "I promise we will."

"Why did they go after him now?" Will asked. "They haven't done anything these two weeks."

"They have been looking for Lady Lilith, that is why," Lilith spoke up. She was trying to stay as far back from Marion as was possible (Marion always had a better memory and would recognize her).

"In their frustration of not finding her, they turned to my father," Marion said, studying her.

"They would have gone after him after the marriage," Lilith said. "Sir Guy's marriage won't stop their purges among the nobility."

"It's your fault!" Marion yelled stepping towards her. "Why on earth are you here?"

"Huh?" Robin said.

"Lilith!" Marion said. "It's all your fault! You've been here and now my father will hang for it!"

Lilith sighed and started lifting the various head pieces off her head. She shook her now dry head, her hair happy to finally be out it's confines. "I suppose I don't have to wear this any more," she said. The strawberry and gold highlights in her blonde hair, showing her Norman heritage, reflected the sunlight. All the men looked at her as if she had just declared she was Richard in disguise. "And you would have been targeted regardless if I married Guy two weeks ago. In fact, it probably would have happened sooner if I married him then."

"You have been hiding here, among us, all this time?" Robin asked surprised. "How could you simply leave your father without any notice? How could you lie to us!" Robin demanded completely shocked and outraged.

"I did not wish to lie to any of you," Lilith said desperately honest. "None of this was my intention, that is the truth. And the only lie I have been forced to tell was of my identity. Everything else I told you has been true," she said looking at Alan. "I was set to marry Sir Guy when we were attacked and you rescued us. Everything from then on has been nothing but quick thinking on my part."

"Why not trust us with who you were?" Alan asked and she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Would you have treated me the same? I feared you would have simply returned me to my father– or Sir Guy," she explained. "I had planned to hide here for a few days and get answers from Robin. I was so surprised to find him alive, I had to spend a few days with him."

"Alive?" Much asked confused.

"The sheriff has told John that Robin died from the wounds he received in Acra. That is why the lands were entailed. I thought you had died like everyone else, and then you were alive and here and I could hear about my brother."

"So you fled your duty? Why doesn't that surprise me," Robin said. "You always were flighty and rambunctious."

Lilith glared at Robin and she saw Sarah clenching her fists to refrain from slapping him. "And you always were a spoiled, flippant boy. Duty?" she laughed. "What would you know about duty? Men and their misconceptions!" she raved. All the pent up frustration from the past couple of weeks was flying out her mouth. "To you, duty is whatever you believe you are honor bound to do. Unfortunately, that means whatever you want it to mean! It changes with the wind! You are honor bound to go to war in a far distant country leaving behind your family unprotected! Some stupid war overseas is more important than protecting your own wives and sisters! Then when you return, your would rather frolic in the woods to annoy the sheriff than take a stand for your own people! Why haven't you gone to John and declared an audience? Duty?" she spat. "A woman's duty is to remain where the men leave her, even if it kills her," she spat, "and if she tries to change that she is seen as honorless, vindictive, . . ."

"Cowardly," Sarah supplied.

"I never said anything about a women's duty," Robin said with a glare.

"Yes, you did, by disagreeing with my not marrying Sir Guy," she said. "What if it was Marion who was set to marry Guy? You obviously fought against that. What if you marry her? Are you going to slowly stiffle her with her duties?"

"A woman has duties towards her husband," Much said in defense of his master.

Lilith gave a frustrated stomp. "And if Marion doesn't approve of something and tries to change it, she feels it's her duty to take action, then what? You try to stop her? Like you try to stop her as the night-watchman?" She demanded. "It is this twisted sense of duty men have regarding women that will lead to their death."

"This has nothing to do with Marion," Robin said. "She has not been the one masquerading here."

"So if I had come right out and said 'hi Robin! Glad to see you aren't dead! Now, what about my late brother and husband?' that would have been better? You would have returned me and I would still have been forced into this marriage." She saw Alan cringe at the mention of her late husband and wanted desperately to talk to him alone and explain.

"Maybe I wouldn't have!" Robin said but Lilith gave him a look saying she knew he was lying. "It is not my decision to make regarding your future."

"Maybe if we . . ." Will started but the two nobles glared at him making him shut up.

"Can you fault me for trying to make decisions regarding my future for myself? I thought I might do a better job at it than my husband and father have in the past. You certainly have no problem with those decisions for everyone else," Lilith said. "But, you are a man. You believe it is your duty to chose our lives and then go off and have your own lives and duties, regardless of what happens to the rest of us," she said. She gave one last final glare. "_I_ did my duty, the honorable thing once, and it nearly killed me. You are just like the rest of them." she stomped off towards the stream.

"What just happened?" Robin said shaking his head. Before Sarah could go off after her mistress he grabbed her arm. "What just happened?"

"She enlightened you on the stupidity of men," Sarah spat out, her eyes narrowed with her fury at all of them– especially Robin and Marion.

"You will not speak to my master like that!" Much said. Sarah slapped him across the face. He was so shocked he almost slapped her back as Will and Robin reached out to stop him.

"No, a woman stands up for herself, men must protect their egos. Go ahead," she challenged. "I've faced _much _worse protecting my lady."

"Like going to war?" Much asked cynically.

"You obviously haven't been around conniving nobles Much, have you?" she said waving a hand dismissively and turned on her heal.

"Sarah, wait, please," Robin said grabbing her arm again. "What on earth is going on here?"

"Exactly as Lilith said. Men run off chasing their idiotic, ever-changing ideals leaving the rest of us behind to deal with the repercussions."

"What happened?" Alan asked.

"It is not for me to tell," Sarah said. "I keep my mistress' secrets." She walked off leaving the group of bewildered men & Marion (and a non-bewildered Djaq) behind. She turned back as a thought swarmed in her head and marched back up to Much. "By the way," she said pointing at his chest, "Lilith didn't want to disrupt your illusions of grandeur; she thought it was adorable, but I thought I should enlightened you. It seems the _proper_ thing to do. You are not Lord Much, you are not the Earl of Bonchurch. The sheriff never negotiated with Prince John. The lands have been reclaimed by the crown until an earl can be appointed by the King upon his return," she snarled and walked back off.

"It has long been time for me to move on," Lilith decided as Sarah joined her by their stream. "You may remain here. I know you have an attachment to Will that I have not miraculously sabotaged with this mess, and I have long promised you your own happiness."

"Who would look out for you then, my lady?" Sarah said. "I do not trust you to anyone else."

"I highly doubt Sir Guy is wanting to poison me on our wedding night," Lilith said dryly. "Mayhaps our anniversary."

"I go with you, my lady." Lilith nodded knowing now was not the best time to discuss it. "Do you have a plan?"

"Of course," Lilith said making Sarah laugh. "We wait for them to fall asleep. If we arrive in Locksley around dawn, surely someone would be willing to lend us a pair of horses for our journey to Nottingham. We should arrive there before lunch then, and you still have my gown?" Sarah nodded. "Then I will be able to make myself presentable."

"I do not mean to overstep myself, but . . . why are you just giving in?"

"What else can I do?" Lilith asked despairingly. "My father would not believe these atrocities, nor John. I can no longer remain here hidden like a coward . . . I have resigned myself to my lot. Maybe I'll hire a food tester," she contemplated.

"I'll look into it upon our arrival," Sarah vowed.

Lilith squeezed her hand. "I could always tell him I can no longer have children. He would cancel the wedding immediately probably."

"He wants the lands too badly, Lilith. He would simply take on a mistress immediately after you consummate the marriage."

"True, true. We will not get any sleep tonight, I am sorry."

"At least we may finally get rid of these gowns! I am rather glad my father did not send me to a convent," Sarah said changing out of her nun's robes.

They waited till well after dark when the others had finished eating to return to camp. They made up their pallets and whispered to each other, feeling the glances from the others. "I never meant to hurt them," Lilith said. "I seem to always make a mess of things . . . no more," Lilith decided. "Perhaps marriage will do me well and finally carve out that streak father is always complaining about."

"I hope not, my lady," Sarah said squeezing her hand. They heard footsteps as Djaq appeared.

"What are your plans?" she asked joining them.

"We are going to slip away in the early morning," Sarah said.

"I can go with you to help," she offered.

"No, but can you cover for us and make sure they don't know about us leaving right away? We need time to get away." Djaq nodded.

Soon they pretended to fall asleep. They heard the others fall asleep one by one, but they remained awake. An hour before dawn, they grabbed their satchels and slipped away towards Locksley.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Where, oh where, have my reviewers gone: (_


	11. Giving In

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this. Only plot and OCs are mine. Everything else belongs to BBC.

**Chapter 11: Giving In**

They were at the edge of Locksley when the sun broke out over the horizon. Suddenly they heard a motion in the underbrush behind them making them jump. "Just me," Ashley said revealing himself.

"What are you doing?" Lilith asked.

"Wondering what you are doing" Ashley asked pointedly, clearly perplexed. "Why go to Guy?"

Lilith sighed, not wanting to explain it again. "Please don't try to persuade me to stay," Lilith asked. _I would probably change my mind if you did,_ she thought.

Ashley looked at her long and hard. "Who has ever been able to change your mind?" he teased, making her laugh. "I've heard stories from Charles about you. No, I won't try to change your mind, even if I think you are making a mistake."

"Wouldn't be my first," Lilith pointed out.

"And I hope not your last," Sarah muttered. She secretly wanted Lilith to change her mind, but knew better than to argue right now.

"Just tell me why," was all Ashley said. Lilith nodded, and paced for a moment composing her thoughts.

When she was done, she turned and hurried into Locksley with Sarah at her heels.

They arrived at Will's father's cottage and knocked on the door. "Lady Lilith?" he asked surprised as he recognized her. She asked about the horses and the reasons for her journey. "Remain with us. I am sure Robin will help you to relieve yourself from this marriage."

She gave him a sad smile. "No he won't sir, but, regardless, I must get to Nottingham. Could we borrow your horses? I will have them returned."

"Of course," he said and went to saddle them. "I offer myself or my other son to accompany you to Nottingham."

"No, but thank you. I do not wish to involve more people than is necessary." She dropped several coins into his hands. "Thank you." With Sarah beside her they rode out of town. "We should still make excellent time."

"Of course my lady." She had resorted back to the old habit now that they were returning to society.

"Lilith!" she chided. "I want the one person in this world who loves me to use my given name."

"Sorry, Lilith." They rode hard and paused on the outskirts of Nottingham. "What story shall we give the sheriff and your intended?"

"The truth– we were accosted by bandits, the last of our party managed to help us to escape, we made our way here," she said. "And hopefully my wretched appearance will help to convince them of our story." They rode into the city and immediately a murmur went around whispering about their arrival.

They arrived at the castle. A guard (who looked momentarily stunned) went to assist them off their mounts. "Tell the sheriff we are looking for Sir Guy. The Lady Lilith has arrived," Sarah announced. The guard nodded and turned towards the stairs but the sheriff, who heard the commotion, had already arrived.

"What is going on?" he bellowed.

Lilith walked towards the stairs but stopped before climbing them. She dropped into a curtsey worthy of King Richard knowing the sheriff thought he deserved it. "My lord sheriff, I cannot describe how I feel at finally making your acquaintance," she said mentally rolling her eyes. Sarah had to suppress a smirk at Lilith's hidden meaning.

"Lady Lilith?" he asked shocked. "Good lord, it's about time you showed up. We have looked for you, of course. I am relieved to see you have arrived, as I am sure Sir Guy is as well."

"I am eager to meet my intended. Is he about?"

"I will send for him immediately. He has been searching ceaselessly for you, my dear," he said offering his arm. She placed hers inside and he led her into the castle. "Ah, here he is."

Sir Guy stopped abruptly in front of her. "My lady, I am relieved by your presence. I pray you have not been harmed?" She was slightly surprised by how charming he could be. He seemed genuinely concerned. _Well, first meetings generally entail best manners,_ she thought.

"It has been quite a daunting experience, but I assure you I am well. Would it be possible to freshen myself up?" she inquired.

"Of course," the sheriff said. "I am sure you are exhausted. Once you have prepared yourself, you must tell us how you made your way to us and what befell you."

"Of course. If you'll excuse me," she said and they nodded and she left with Sarah scurrying behind her as a maid showed her to some chambers.

"A bath will be prepared immediately, my lady," she said bowing out.

"Sarah, find a nice, young stable boy and pay him to return the horses," Lilith said. Sarah nodded and went to have it done before the sheriff or Sir Guy could do something.

She returned muttering as Lilith was getting in the bath. "Turns out Luke followed us to town," she said. "Sneaky lad. I gave him his horses back and told him not to hang around," she added as she got a fresh gown ready.

"He's a sweet lad. Like his brother," she teased, smiling as Sarah blushed. "It feels so good to soak in a tub!" Lilith said as she sighed contently. "I could spend the entire afternoon in here."

She finally dragged herself out and changed, then went to find Sir Guy and the sheriff in the hall. "I hope you are refreshed, my lady," Sir Guy said kissing the back of her hand as he bowed over it.

"Immensely, thank you," she said.

"Now, if you would please tell us what has occurred to you these past weeks," the sheriff said.

"Well, . . . we left my father's estate two days after I was told of the engagement. All was well until we entered Sherwood forest where my party was attacked by bandits. My guards were killed and my companion and I were taken hostage," she said.

"That must have been horrifying for one such as you," Sir Guy said.

Lilith wasn't sure if it was meant to be an insult or compliment. She simply nodded in acknowledgment he had spoken. "I confess the entire ordeal was . . . vastly different than I had expected my arrival to be."

"Who were these bandits? Was it led by one called Robin Hood?" the sheriff asked.

Lilith crinkled her nose in concentration. "No, I did not hear any of them referred to as Robin. They were a band of ragamuffins who remained on the outskirts of the forest towards the village where my men were killed."

"So, no Robin," the sheriff sighed.

"There have been some groups copying him, sir," Sir Guy reminded him.

"I believed I heard the one that was the leader called Sam by his men, if that helps my lords," she added. "The night before, they had raided another party, and became drunk during their feast. My companion and I waited till they had all passed out then made our way through the forest. We stumbled our way into Locksley where we borrowed horses and managed our way here."

"You found your way to Locksley?" Sir Guy asked surprised.

"I figured that was a safe village to make a stop in since they are now under my father's control, . . . however temporarily," she amended.

"Of course, you have shown to be very resourceful my lady," the sheriff said and Lilith heard the disapproval in his voice for being clever. "Given your recent trials and your exhaustion, perhaps we should postpone the wedding till tomorrow?"

"Of course," Sir Guy said.

"You are too kind," Lilith said with fake sincerity. She accepted Sir Guy's arm as he escorted her to her chambers. "Do you anticipate spending much time at Locksley after we are wed, my lord?"

"I will still have many duties to attend to here, in Nottingham, but I will be frequently at our estate," he said. "I do apologize for any discomfort our quick nuptials have caused you."

"It is a woman's lot in life, is it not?"

"Indeed. It is well you know this," he said thinking they would avoid a lot of the potential problems he had with Marion; Lilith wanted to kick him in the shin for his barbarism, but she realized, sadly, that this _was _her lot in life. She sighed mentally.

"Is it true?" she asked gaining his attention again.

"What?" he asked confused.

"I heard the most atrocious rumor when I arrived. The maids were gossiping about it. It almost made me take to my bed, but I told myself such things were only malicious gossip."

"I am afraid I do not yet know what you are referring to," Sir Guy said confused.

"Why, the rumor that Sir Edwards has been imprisoned," Lilith said. "I simply could not make myself belief such rumors. Why, if they were true, I would take to my bed for a week in shock alone! They are saying he is meant to be hanged! The atrocity!"

"I am afraid that the rumors, however vile you heard them, are true, my lady," Sir Guy said. "He has been found consorting with outlaws."

She gasped and placed her hand over her heart. Sir Guy was afraid she might faint and put his arm around her waist. "I simply cannot believe such nonsense," she said weakly. "Why such things are lies! Horrible lies!"

"I am sorry the news has caused you such concern," Sir Guy said leading her to the nearest bench.

"Is there nothing that could be done?" she asked. "Is there proof of these accusations?"

"Why are you concerned with this matter?"

"Sir Edward was an old friend of my father and I have known him since I was a child. I often saw him in court as a child before his wife passed on, before Richard took the throne. I know he was well respected in the court by Richard's father," she added for emphasis. "I simply cannot believe this barbarism."

"Yes, Sir Edwards has had a reputation in court," Sir Guy recalled.

"Is there nothing you could do?" she asked hopefully, using her doe-eyes again. "I do not know what would become of me if I saw him hang. I think the hysterics would send me to my bed for a month . . . completely incapacitated."

"You have such a delicate disposition," Sir Guy said. She wanted to snort at how inaccurate that statement was, but refrained.

"When it comes to seeing an honorable man wrongly executed, yes, I do," she said. "I have been accused of being high strung, but this act would wound my heart deeply," she said honestly. "Is there no way you could convince the sheriff of a different sentence? Public humiliation has lasting effects, I dare say far lasting than being hanged! . . . perhaps you could talk the sheriff into a pardon for my sake, as a wedding token."

"I do not think the sheriff will agree to such actions," Sir Guy said. "But since his hanging is scheduled for tomorrow and it is the same day as our wedding, I shall see what I can do."

"You are truly kind, my lord," she lied. "I feel better now about our union." At least that part wasn't a fib. If her marriage could save Sir Edward than at least _something _good would come of it.

"I make no promises," he said. "But I will speak to the sheriff. We will retire to our estate after the ceremony," he said. Lilith heard the thrill in his voice when he said 'our estate.' She could tell he was really thinking 'it's finally mine.' _Well, at least two people will be happy about this marriage– Sir Guy for getting the land he covets so dearly, and Marion for her father's release._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"What do you mean she's gone?" Robin asked as Djaq announced Lilith and Sarah had left earlier that morning.

"Exactly what the word implies. She left this morning to go to Nottingham," Djaq said

"But why?" Marion asked. "Certainly not because she _wants_ to marry Sir Guy."

"She left a message," Ashley spoke up making everyone, including Djaq, stare at him. "What? You didn't think you were the only one who knew what she was planning, did you?" Ashley asked Djaq looking smug.

"What did she say?" Djaq and Marion asked.

"Well, she put it more eloquently than I, but she thanks Robin for the service he unknowingly gave her and Sarah; she has resigned herself to being a pawn in the game of Sir Guy and the Sheriff. She also wanted me to tell you, Robin, that she promises to look over Locksley and protect it from Sir Guy until Richard can restore it to you when he returns home. She also wants to make sure Marion stays here in Sherwood, at least until she can get your father released," Ashley told Marion.

"Figures she thinks she can do it all on her own," Marion thought shaking her head. She didn't sleep at all last night because of the worry over her father.

"She probably could," Ashley said. He gave her a devilish grin. "She also advised Robin that you need to be wooed." Everyone got a good kick out of this as they watched Marion and Robin both blush and look away.

"This can't be right," John said. "Why would she just give in? I don't like this."

"It does seem out of character," Robin said, pondering over what Ashley said. "Yet, at the same time, completely in character."

"So how do we help her?" Ashley asked.

"What can we offer her?" Much asked. "She is a noble woman; it is surprising she survived out here this long with how we live."

"I am surprised she didn't complain more," Robin laughed. "Perhaps we have all misjudged her."

"And what is so wrong with the idea of a noble woman living here in the forest?" Marion demanded, piercing Robin with a cool look.

"We have to at least help keep her from this marriage," Djaq said.

"How?" Will asked. "Sir Guy is certainly not going to take any chances now that Locksley is so close to him at last."

"Do you realize everything she has implied?" Djaq said. "She is willing to go back into the world she hates so much. And if your king returns, like she wishes, where does that leave her? With a husband who will be ousted from the system and no land to fall back on," she said.

"We must stop this wedding," Robin said.

"How?" Much asked. "And I suppose we would also need to bring her companion," he added bitterly.

"Of course," Will said with a glare.

"What do you think Alan?" Robin asked making everyone turn to look at Alan, curious at how he would respond. They knew the revelation of Lilith was the hardest on him.

"I have no idea how to get to her," Alan said. "Sir Guy isn't going to let Lilith out of his sight now that she has arrived."

"I meant are you with us? Are you for this?" Robin asked. Alan nodded quickly before heading off to grab his things. He was slightly surprised to see Ashley had followed him. "What was this Charles like?" It was something he had thought constantly over the night before.

"He was a good man," Ashley said quickly. "He was good friends with me since we both were young lads. He took a liking to Lilith as soon as she was introduced in court. Well, I guess everyone did," he said, making Alan grin. "She stood out, not just because both of her parents were Norman, but she just has a way of garnering attention. He was completely infatuated, and the fact she was Luke's sister was a bonus." He noticed Alan frown and didn't want to ruin the relationship he had with his new friend. "Honestly, though, having now met Lilith, I think he may have been infatuated with her, may even have loved her, but he didn't understand her. Probably never would have if he had stayed. I think she would have made him happy . . . But he wouldn't have made her as happy," Ashley admitted.

"Do you have any idea what happened to her?"

Ashley shook his head sadly. "I wish to God I did," Ashley said honestly. "I wouldn't be surprised if it has something to with Charles' family, though. But I have no idea. There are always rumors surrounding Lilith, the court loves her, but while many speculate, there hasn't been anything that sounded remotely possible."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is the problem, my lord?" Lilith asked as she entered the dining room that evening to the sheriff's grumbling and bellowing.

"There seems to have been a slight problem with the priest who would be performing the ceremony," the sheriff said.

"Surely not!" she said sounding horrified when she was really thrilled to delay it even longer. _Well, at least I am acting and sounding like how they expect._

"Stop your sniffling, nothing drastic, my dear," the sheriff said. "It seems the messenger announcing your arrival has misled the priest. He is making towards Locksley rather than Nottingham. It will be an extra day to detain him and move him here."

"Why do we not simply meet him in Locksley my lord?" she asked turning to Sir Guy. "I am eager to get myself settled into my duties at our estate, and this will give the people a show."

"It would speed it up," Sir Guy said. Lilith wanted to frown knowing he was eager to marry her only for the property. _Well, Charles married me for prestige, now Sir Guy for land._ She wasn't sure which reasoning was worse.

"An excellent suggestion," the sheriff nodded. "I will send along several soldiers to ensure you reach your destination safely."

"You are too kind," Lilith said sipping her wine. Sir Guy sat across from her as the sheriff sat at the head of the dining table. She could feel Sir Guy watching her over his trencher of food but she tried to avoid looking at him. Heaven forbid they make eye contact! It would lead to awkward conversation– something she wasn't feeling up to. After all, she had years of small talk to look forward to.

When dinner was over, Sir Guy escorted her to her chamber. "I shall have my carriage take you to Locksley. I will ride with the soldiers. Nothing will happen on the journey, I guarantee your safety," he said as he kissed her hand.

"No, nothing will happen," she agreed, disguising her sadness with a smile.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

author's notes: Sorry about the delay. My beta was super busy and took longer to get it back to me. Special thanks to **Twilite Princess** (Marion and Lilith will get along, they just have a few issues to get past), **Jacqueline Roget** Men indeed! to be fair, he was extremely surprised and hurt. **KaraAdama** I'm glad you like Sarah! She is closer (personality wise) to the type of characters I normally write. (My beta urged me to expand my horizons : )


	12. A Feast

Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from this; plot and OCs belong to me.

**Chapter 12: A Feast**

They were riding in the carriage the next day through the forest. Lilith and Sarah were seated comfortably inside and, true to his word, Sir Guy with a set of soldiers was surrounding their carriage. "Here he comes again my lady," Sarah said through clenched teeth as Sir Guy rode up to the side of their carriage.

"We will be arriving in Locksley very soon," he said.

"Thank you my lord," she said gracing him with a wide smile. "I am anxious to reacquaint myself with it. Do you intend on staying long?"

"I am afraid I must return the day after our ceremony," he said. "I have duties that I have to attend to in Nottingham, but I will return soon."

"Of course, my lord. You must have many important duties with the Sheriff," Lilith said. Sarah watched as she continued to smile graciously at Guy. It made her sad to see Lilith forced to be subjected to the role of adoring, brainless wife. Especially to a man such as Gisborne.

"Do you believe I can find a suitable replacement for a companion in Locksley?" Lilith asked snapping Sarah out of her thoughts.

"If not, I will search for a suitable replacement, but I thought you were happy with your current one?" Sir Guy asked.

"Of course, but I have promised her the ability to marry once I myself was situated happily into a marriage, and I would never break my word to her. I have also promised her her own cottage, my lord. I hope this will not put you out."

"You are generous to a fault, my lady," Sir Guy said and surprised her as he picked her hand off the top of the carriage and kissed it. He rode up to talk with the lead guard. As soon as he was not looking she frowned.

"See what I mean, Sarah? Content," she muttered.

"You can not honestly grant me my freedom now my lady!" Sarah burst. "I refuse to leave your side when you need me most."

"I am giving you your own cottage, Sarah, not banishing you to France!" she said with a smile. "I daresay we will see each other daily still, at least while I remain at Locksley."

"I have no desire to live alone," Sarah said. "Nor do I have any desire to leave you to yourself."

"I will be surrounded by servants," she said waving her hand dismissively. "But, perhaps you would like to wait till the one you have set your cap for is no longer an outlaw?" she teased. "At least one of us could be happy in marriage," she said sadly. "France doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually."

"And, as I recall, the servants did nothing to help you when you were almost killed the first time! It was their malicious gossip that almost killed you. No, I refuse to leave you in only their hands. . . I wish you could be happy in marriage as well, Lilith," she said sadly

"I told you before; nobles are meant to only be content. I daresay, if I live without someone making an attempt on my life in the next 3 months it is a vast improvement over before, wouldn't you say?" she teased.

"I daresay a cousin attempting to kill you is not something to joke over," Sarah admonished.

"I like to think Sir Guy and the sheriff would be more direct. Hanging seems like a more effective, less painful way of dying," she said, and shuddered remembering what happened.

"I'll be swinging with you," Sarah vowed.

Lilith shook her head. "You are the only person I know willing to do that."

As they rolled by, Robin and the others watched them. "We wait until they arrive in Locksley," he decided. "Too many guards here."

Alan, who had also overheard the conversation like everyone else, was determined to at least keep her from Guy. He didn't know what else he could offer her after that, but there was no way he would let Sir Guy marry her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone scattered when they saw that Sir Guy was arriving in Locksley. "Charming welcome," Lilith muttered. One of the drivers helped her and Sarah out of the coach. "It is so good to see Locksley again my lord," Lilith told Sir Guy. "I used to enjoy coming here when I was a child."

"You knew Robin as a child?" Sir Guy asked.

"Yes, he was rather a spoiled, flippant child, but my brother and he were friends," Lilith explained.

"Then you are also acquainted with Marion?"

"It seems we are nothing more than mere acquaintances after all these years," Lilith said. "Sarah, please make sure my trunks from my father's are also carried up to my room. I would like to change out of my traveling gown."

"Yes my lady," Sarah said and went off to direct the servants.

"My lord," a servant came up. "We had expected you to arrive as newlyweds, and had your feast prepared as you had ordered. Is it true you have not married yet?"

"It seems Locksley is filled with incompetent people," Sir Guy said. "The priest has yet to arrive so of course we have not been married."

"My lord," Lilith said gently and smiled at the servant. "What is your name?" she asked him.

"Henry, my lady," he said looking at his feet.

Lilith sized him up. "My lord, I have an idea," she said.

"Another one?" Guy asked not sure if he should be amused or worried.

"Yes, my lord, I fear life with me shall never be boring. It seems this place is in desperate need of some cheer. Why do we not continue on with the feast as planned?" she asked. "It could serve as a betrothal celebration, and then when we are wed– after you attend to your duties in Nottingham, that is– we could have a feast to celebrate our union."

"If that is what you wish," Guy said. "Get on with it," he barked as Henry scuttled off.

"My lord, please walk with me," she said and waited for Guy to offer his arm. "I realize you are a busy man, my lord, and the workings of one village is beneath your worry, but these are my people as well now. I _will _look after them. I believe if we treat them better, we receive better service from them. It is a philosophy I have learned from my father and late husband."

"I will not baby them," Guy said. "They have expectations they are meant to fulfill."

"People who are treated kindly by their lords are more likely to fulfill their duties without thoughts of treason flooding their minds. For example, a man who has enough to supply his family with meat has no need to poach in the kings forest, correct?" she said rhetorically. She gave him her wide smile that she was told many times could melt even the oldest glaciers. It had certainly turned many men's heads in court. "I can tell we will get along amicably Sir Guy."

"I do hope so," he said, caught by her smile. He kissed her palm. Lilith looked over her shoulder. They had strolled to the back of the manor house and she thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you know if the cottage there," she pointed at the one two down from the manor, "is occupied my lord?"

"No, that one has been vacant since the winter," Sir Guy said. "Is that the one you wish to gift your friend with?"

"You have guessed correctly," Lilith said with a smile. "It is comfortably situated, and would provide more than adequate room for her garden. I believe she will be happy there."

"She would be happier staying with you it seems," Guy said.

"Yes, that is what she keeps saying. She has looked out for me for so long, she has forgotten to look to her own happiness."

"I did not think she was meant to concern herself for her own happiness," Guy said.

"Now that is ridiculous. She is a fellow English woman and has worked extremely hard to have her own life. I am happy to give it to her. Besides, now I will be married," she added. "Or have you forgotten that little detail?"

"Hardly," Guy smirked and re-tucked her hand in his arm as they walked back to the manor. Lilith stole one last glance to the trees thinking she saw something but decided it was wishful thinking.

"Your father has been very thoughtful with what he has sent my lady," Sarah said when Lilith entered the bedchamber. "He only sent trunks but they have your clothing, your books, your weaving and tapestries," she leaned in to whisper "and money."

"How are the preparations coming for the feast?" she asked.

"I have checked everything and all is prepared," Sarah said. "I can introduce you to everyone now if you like."

"Yes, I would," Lilith said. All the maids and house servants were called into the parlor to meet with Lilith. They had all been introduced at her arrival but that was only a quick meeting and nowhere near long enough to put a name with the face. She spent a few minutes talking with each before sending them off to continue their chores.

"Now for the stable masters and boys, and then I have a surprise for you," Lilith said. They went out to the stable to meet with them. Then she dragged Sarah out. "We have a couple of hours before we prepare for the feast so I have a surprise!" She led Sarah to the cottage. "It is yours . . . and I can see no reason for Robin not to allow you to keep it when he returns. If he doesn't, I'll shoot him with his own bow."

"Then you would remain here forever," Sarah said. "I do not want to choose between marriage and you, Lilith," Sarah said.

"Well, until Richard returns, there is no choice. Truthfully, I hope he comes soon, but at the same time I fear when he does. What becomes of me then? Guy has no lands of his own, Locksley will return to Robin. Even if Guy is not killed for his actions with the sheriff– a widow twice!" she shuddered, "then I will be a noble without a land to call my own. What would become of me then?" she complained. "No, Richard represents a mixed blessing."

"Do you get the feeling we are being watched Lilith?" Sarah asked.

"I think it is wishful thinking," Lilith said. "Although, even if we were, what good would come of it?" Lilith asked as she plucked a flower that was growing. "It doesn't change the fact I am betrothed to Sir Guy," she said sadly. "When I think of everything– I loved being in Sherwood. It sounds crazy, I know, father would have heart palpitations, but I did like it. I missed hot water for baths," she said, "books, and even my looming and tapestries to work on, but I did like it."

"The forest or . . .perhaps the people in it?" Sarah asked. Unlike Lilith, she knew it wasn't just wishful thinking that they were being watched because she had seen movement and saw Will as he moved from one tree to another. She was hoping Alan was there as well. "Mayhaps a certain someone?"

"You know I do, Sarah. Perhaps being in the forest so long has riddled your brain. Of course I am missing Alan terribly. Surely you miss even Much," she teased.

Sarah snorted. "Please my lady, now is not the time to jest," she laughed. "I will credit him for being loyal, just so long as his loyalty doesn't cross over with mine."

"I just hope they understand."

"I don't think they could ever truly understand without knowing everything, but I believe they have forgiven you."

"Well, it is of no use dwelling on such things. Now is the time to harden our hearts as my marriage approaches. Where on earth could the priest be?" she wondered.

"Isn't it supposed to be a time of happiness, and tears, and blushing brides?" Sarah teased.

"The only time I have ever blushed has been around Alan," Lilith said, whacking her with the flower, "and there will most certainly be tears today," she added. "But as I have already told you, Sarah, not happiness, just content. I shall certainly be content if there are no conniving, power hungry, murderous in-laws at any rate."

"I checked and his nearest relation is more than 3 days hard ride from here, and not more than a second cousin."

"We have learned how dangerous even a second cousin can be Sarah," Lilith reminded her. "Now, let's look to see what needs to be done with the cottage. I think you shall have a lovely garden. I am sending to London for the best seeds for your herbs!" she said excitedly. "It is almost as good as shopping in person. Perhaps Sir Guy will take us to London some time. At least we don't have court gossip to worry about," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, what was it last? Lady Cordelia's lover found dead by her . . . stable master, I believe," Sarah said.

"Yes, poor man," Lilith said. "But if his taste went to Cordelia, he was half blind. She has wrinkles worse than a hound."

"I believe we were just happy they finally stopped gossiping about you," Sarah pointed out.

"To think the hound-woman toppled me in gossip! It is outrageous. I am reassuring myself, though, that my rushed marriage and abduction and the last few weeks have been sufficient to bring me back to the front of gossip," Lilith said laughing.

"Do I still get the cows and pigs and chickens?" Sarah asked looking around her yard. "I can hardly believe you are gifting me with this."

"Believe it. I would give you all of England if I could," Lilith said happily. "Now, what if we have it whitewashed and the shutters replaced?"

"Perhaps blue?" Sarah asked tentatively.

"Anything you want! Well, a pardon for Will might be beyond my grasp at the moment. Give my marriage a few months," she teased making Sarah blushed. She got up to point and gesture at the cottage. "Now, we just need to repair the roof– it looked rather barren– and some new furniture is in order, but we both know Will can take care of that himself. We can start cleaning this place up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? It is your honeymoon!" Sarah said.

Lilith snorted. "Some honeymoon. He returns to Nottingham, remember?" she said. "Why is it wrong for a woman to want her husband to want to spend time with her?" Lilith asked. She had started pacing. "Perhaps that is why I dislike Marion so much. If she is lucky enough to marry Robin she will get a husband to adore her. Why shouldn't all women want their husband to adore them? I would settle for him to at least listen to me, look at _me_, not the beauty he sees, but the person beneath it. I think that's why I liked the nun outfit, it allowed me to be me," she ranted. "I thought that is who Alan saw, but I was wrong to assume."

"Capturing people's attention has never been a problem for you before," Sarah pointed out. "Even when we were toddlers, barely able to walk, you could hold a room with your baby babble and cute smile," she said.

"True, it is a skill I have," Lilith said sarcastically. "_Everyone _loves me," she said laughing. "Now, let us see if the priest has arrived. I have no idea why this has to be complicated. I haven't even done anything!" she teased making Sarah snort. They walked back to the manor and Lilith waved and said hello to everyone, calling them all by name as they returned.

"They seem happier seeing you," Sarah commented.

"Yes, knowing someone who cares for them is right here with them, and that they are not stuck with Sir Guy all on their own," Lilith commented.

They saw Sir Guy on his horse. "You leave already?" Lilith asked outraged.

"I am merely looking for the priest," he said smirking. "It may be he has been mishandled by bandits as well."

"Well, the feast begins in an hour my lord. Please, do not be late for our feast," she said with her doe eyes. "I would hate to celebrate our impending marriage _alone_," she said. "And you will regret it as well," she warned.

"I believe I would," he nodded. He rode out and a few of the guards went with him.

"I shall be up shortly. Can you see a bath is prepared?" Lilith asked. "I am going to finish the supervision in the kitchen."

"Yes my lady," Sarah nodded and went to get the chamber maids. Lilith went towards the kitchen.

Sarah walked into Lilith's bedroom after the maids had left. She had already laid out her lady's belongings and made the room comfortable– as comfortable as a loveless marriage could be. "Psst," a voice said. Sarah jumped, grabbing the brush ready to hurl it if necessary. "Djaq?" she asked surprised. "You _are_ here," she said relieved. Robin climbed in behind her.

"Yes, and we have come to take you both from here," she explained.

"Lilith won't just go," Sarah said. "She has more honor than that," she said glaring at Robin.

"I believe you, but we must be quick. Call her up here, we will sneak out before Sir Guy comes back."

"Please tell me you didn't do anything to the priest!" Sarah asked horrified.

"Of course not," Robin said shaking his head. "We must be quick."

"No, Lilith won't come."

"Why not? She doesn't want to marry Sir Guy, we all heard your conversations," he said.

"Then you know she is doing this for Locksley," Sarah said. "If she doesn't marry Sir Guy, he will keep looking for her and she knows this. It would only bring more trouble for all of you, and she doesn't want to bring any more trouble on any of you . . . especially Alan and Will."

"We know," Djaq said. "What are you thinking?"

"She deserves better than Guy and this marriage. _I _am not opposed to her being abducted . . . say by the same bandits who abducted us from before," she suggested.

"Gather some of her things," Djaq said. "Whatever she will need."

"Not a lot," Robin cautioned as he slipped back through the window. Sarah grabbed a gown, sewing kit, and a few other things no one would notice as missing.

"If only we could fit the tub," Sarah joked making Djaq laugh. She also grabbed a few of her own things, and handed the satchels to Djaq who carefully climbed out the window.

Lilith walked in a moment later. "They are really such dears in the kitchen, Sarah. I think I shall rather like them all."

"Of course my lady, and they all like you. I have already overheard good things about you– from everyone," she said.

"Well, I overheard Tom Scarlett telling Annie, the woman we bought the soaps from,that Will had taken a liking to you and he was happy at the prospect," Lilith said smiling. She slipped out of her gown and got in the tub. "Hmm . . . this is lovely," she said relaxing in the hot water. She stayed until the water started to turn cold.

"You will be late for your feast, Lilith, and Guy has returned. He is already in his rooms getting ready."

"I daresay with a bath he would be half handsome," Lilith said. "If only he wasn't so low to associate with the sheriff. Then I could actually perhaps befriend him," she said. "Oh well. What about the pale blue one?" she asked picking up the gown.

"It goes lovely with your hair," Sarah said. She had started brushing Lilith's hair after she changed.

When she was ready she walked to the hall and saw Guy was waiting for her. "You look stunning," he said bowing and kissing her palm. "I have this for you. Will you wear it tonight?"

"If it pleases you," she said as he placed the necklace on her.

"It would please me to see it on you every day," he admitted. He found he had adjusted awfully fast to the idea of marriage to Lilith. Her outspokenness, something completely unheard of for noble woman, somehow only added to her beauty and charm. He tucked her hand in his arm as they made their way to the courtyard below.

The entire village was feasting in the courtyard. "Congratulations my lord, my lady," people kept saying. If Sir Guy heard the insincerity in their voice he didn't say anything. She was happy to see the people so happy. It was the best meal any of them had had in a long time.

"You are happy," Guy said watching her.

"Yes, our people are happy," she said nodding to the people. "Compassion is so important, do you not think so?" she asked. "Do you think it would be alright if I had the roof repaired tomorrow after you leave?" she asked

"I will talk to the men tomorrow before I leave," he said. "I am leaving a contingent of guards here as well to make sure you are safe. I do not trust these bandits won't return."

"Why would they attack here?" she asked confused. The fact they made up the whole bandit story just made the whole idea even more absurd.

"You would be surprised. You are the daughter of a lord, the lady of Locksley, and a very handsome woman as well. I do not wish to take any chances until I can catch these perpetrators."

"You are very thoughtful," she said. "I appreciate your work."

"The priest should be here right after dawn," he said. "We can be married shortly after." Lilith simply nodded.

"My lady," Annie called as she came up to talk with her with Esther close behind. Lilith excused herself from Guy, wanting to speak with Esther away from his prying ears.

"Esther," Lilith said grabbing the lady's hands. "I am so, so sorry. I hated misleaading all of you, but you especially," Lilith said sadly.

Esther squeezed Lilith's hands. "I understand, my lady. You were doing what you had to. And I can not blame you for wanting to . . . avoid Sir Guy. I think I would pick Sherwood myself," she teased making Lilith laugh; she was so happy to see Esther didn't hold any anger towards her for hiding her identity. "And I find I must thank you as well," Esther added making Lilith give her a look of confusion. "Ever since you told me that you would make sure the outlaws would look after me, John has been by practically every day to help." She didn't add that now she understood, knowing her real identity, how painful it must be seeing Esther so close to giving birth.

Robin and the others had found hiding places scattered throughout. He was happy to see his people enjoying themselves. "Lilith knows how to take care of these people," Marion said quietly.

"Why is that surprising?" Djaq asked.

"I don't know– I guess I thought she would have been too vain or self-indulgent, especially since she didn't take care of her husband's estate," Marion said with a shrug.

"Lilith was marvelous the short time she was at Kent," Ashley said. "Things I heard, and especially since Lady Bracknell and James had taken over and practically ruined the place. Lilith was like a breath of fresh air, a blessing."

"You all put too much emphasis on that episode," Djaq berated. "Do not judge it at face value."

"You know what happened," Alan stated.

"Yes, but it is not for me to tell you," she said. They continued to watch the celebration. "Beneath that facade is someone who has bravely resigned to giving in."

"Not for long," Robin said. He motioned for them to follow him so they could put their plan in action.

"Djaq, tell me what happened," Alan asked.

"I can not. It was told in the strictest of confidences," she said.

"Was it horrible?" Robin asked.

"Yes," she said honestly. "I cannot seem to find a reason to like you English, with the exception of you guys."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Don't forget to review! Hundreds of hits for the last chapter, but no reviews!_


	13. The Not So Blushing Bride

Disclaimer: Only plot and OCs belong to me. Everything else belongs to BBC (I think . . .)

**Author's notes: **I just want to remind everyone that I wrote this before season one had concluded, so I didn't know about Marion and Gisborne's wedding when I wrote this.

**Chapter 13: The Not So Blushing Bride**

The next morning Lilith was woken up at dawn to prepare for her wedding. "We have a bath prepared for you my lady," a maid said. "And your gown is freshly pressed."

"Thank you, Abigail," Lilith said getting in the bath. Once she had washed and changed she heard a knock on the door announcing breakfast.

"I couldn't eat a bite," Lilith said looking at the food. "Sarah, get rid of it," she said waving her hand. She walked to overlook the scenery from her window. "Well, at least I enjoy the view. Do women hang with their husbands you think?"

"Already planning for when Richard returns?" Sarah asked. "Richard likes you too much, Lilith. You were always a favorite in court. And John would no sooner let one of his sisters swing than you. Please at least drink some milk or juice my lady," she said, handing her a goblet of fresh milk. "You need to keep up your strength."

"I have no more strength in me," Lilith said sighing. "I am honestly at the end of my wits, Sarah. It all looms before me and I feel so very small all of a sudden. . . ."

"This is ridiculous," Sarah said frustrated.

"You're right," Lilith said. "I can trust you to rally my spirits. We will face this with our chins up and our eyes dry," she said with a nod. "Has the priest arrived yet?"

"Yes, he arrived sometime during the night. Since you had already retired, he didn't see it fitting to call you from your slumber. He said all brides need their sleep," Sarah explained.

"How considerate. It's probably horrifying for Gisborne to have to wait this long. Well, we shall not keep them waiting any more. Abigail," Lilith called out. The maid entered and dropped into a curtsey. "Please tell my lord and the priest I am ready and will join them shortly."

"The preparations are prepared outside, my lady," Abigail said and curtseyed again as she left.

"Outside?" Lilith asked.

"There is no proper chapel in Locksley as of yet," Sarah said. "Sir Guy has had preparations set up outdoors."

"That is what I saw then," Lilith said. "No matter. Let us go." They walked through the house and found the servants as well as the villagers had already congregated outside. "Wait!" Lilith said before they approached the group. "Who is to give me away?"

Sarah looked horrified. "I do not know, Lilith," she said. "I did not think of this since I had assumed it would be a quick ceremony in Nottingham. I had assumed it would be the sheriff."

"I had as well," Lilith said. "This is wretched. I feel even more abandoned now. How does it look for a woman to approach her intended alone and with no one to give her away?"

"Like something Lady Lilith would dare do," Sarah said. "Boldness has always been one of your more reputable qualities, my lady."

"True, . . . how I loathe it. Carry on, tell them I approach." Sarah fixed the flower arrangements in her hair and the wreath of flowers and walked ahead of her. She could see Guy turn to find her as Sarah approached the audience. A moment later, everyone was turning to look at her. Normally she reveled in the attention, but she couldn't make her stomach settle at the thought that soon she would be married to Sir Guy. So she pretended this was the happiest day of her life and acted the part of blushing bride. She walked towards Sir Guy and felt it was the longest walk she had ever taken since she was completely alone. At least with the rushed marriage to Charles her father had given her away and Luke had stood up next to Charles and Sarah with her so it was more proper and less intimidating.

She placed a small smile on her face that made her look the innocent, nervous-but-thrilled lady (and judging by the look Sir Guy had it was working extremely well) and was almost to Sir Guy when someone screamed. Lilith stopped mid stride to see who it was.

"My lady!" Sarah yelled and rushed towards her while a group of masked bandits on horseback rushed into the wedding celebration. The guards drew their swords and were ready for a fight.

"Behind me," Guy said and pulled her behind him. It was so quick she almost lost her balance and was afraid she twisted her ankle.

"What is going on?" Lilith asked. "Who would dare disrupt such a ceremony?" she asked indignantly.

"People who would take the food and gifts," Guy said. "Are these the same bandits that had taken you before my lady?"

"Yes?" Guy nodded. He didn't hear the uncertainty in her voice which she decided was a good thing.

The villagers were rushing around, screaming, and heading back to their homes or the manor. Lilith watched as Sir Guy went to engage one of the horseback riders.

"Of all the things! This must be a sign from God, Sarah. I am not meant to be happy in marriage. I think it is perfectly clea–" the last word trailed off as one of the riders rode by and picked her up. "How dare you!" she yelled and slapped him.

"You can be so ungrateful, you know that?" a voice said.

Lilith sat their in stunned disbelief. "Alan?" she asked. "What in heavens name..." she looked over his shoulder to see the other riders had collected Sarah and they were all heading in the opposite direction of their camp. Well, at least their plan seemed to be working out better than most of Robin's.

She saw Guy calling for his horse and the guards taking aim. She started yelling again and grabbed the reins pulling the horse abruptly to the left and making him rear up.

"What in the bloody . . . bloody hell," Alan yelled as he got the horse back under control and saw that an arrow protruded from her calf.

"I had to make it look . . . like I was struggling," she said through clenched teeth.

"You got yourself bloody shot," Alan said. They could hear Sir Guy berating the guards as well.

"Do not be concerned, I have suffered worse, and Sarah will be worried enough for the both of us," she added. "Besides, it did not hit the bone." She clenched her teeth because the jostling of the horse was making her leg throb, but she refused to cry out, even if she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face.

When they finally reached camp she could understand why a wolf would gnaw its own leg off. Surely it would better to just get rid of the pain! Alan was surprised she didn't complain or demand they stopped to take care of her immediately.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Robin asked when they stopped. Alan got down from behind Lilith and Sarah came rushing up.

"Lilith!" she said horrified. "You weren't supposed to get hurt!"

"You bloody knew of this!" Lilith said.

"Yes, and I have made preparations for us," Sarah said adamantly. "How do we do this?"

"Just take it out quickly," Lilith said.

"Would you like us to knock you out first?" Robin asked.

"Why?" Lilith asked. "It's a trifle enough wound. Surely, Djaq, you can bind it since your father was a doctor and all."

"I know of some herbs to help with the pain as well," she said. "You should be walking on it again soon– sooner than if you let an English doctor tend to you," she added making Ashley roll his eyes. She looked away as someone cut the top of the arrow off and then slipped her calf out of it. Alan picked her up off the horse and carried her to a blanket Little John had set out, and Djaq and Sarah started tending to it.

"I hate the sight of my own blood," Lilith said as she looked everywhere except her leg. "But this is fascinating. The herbs will help?" she asked curiously.

"It will keep you from getting infected," Ashley explained. He was standing behind her and helping to keep her mind off the pain.

"Can you check my ankle? It hurts when I put weight on it," Lilith asked Djaq.

"It does not feel wrong, but keep it in the cold water and it should help. Keep this bandage dry though," Djaq cautioned. "I am surprised. I thought English women were frail. I have expected you to faint by now."

"Please," Lilith said waving her hand dismissively. "This is nothing, especially now that you have medicine on it. Sarah, could you help me to the pool? I wish to soak my ankle like Djaq suggested."

"Of course Lilith," Sarah said. Djaq and Sarah helped her to her foot and then helped her to hobble to the pool to soak her ankle.

"Not so much as a thank you," Much said.

"We did get her shot," Robin said. "How did that happen?"

"She turned the horse, made it rear. I was trying to get it back on course without throwing us," Alan said.

"Hmm . . ." Robin said. He knew Lilith was an expert horsewoman and wouldn't do something so foolish. "Little John, Will, and Ashley tend the horses. Alan and Much can find something to eat." He headed off after the girls.

"I can't walk for how long?" Lilith demanded. Robin laughed. "It is no laughing matter Robin!" she chided. She almost sounded sick and panicked over the news.

"I am sure you will be well enough soon," Robin said trying to sound reassuring.

"I can not be idle for so long," Lilith said desperately.

"You will be fine, Lilith," Sarah said grabbing both her hands. "You will be here in the outdoors with the fresh air. Everything will be fine." The last thing she or Lilith wanted was for Lilith to suffer a panic attack at the thought of her immobility.

"And you have plenty of friends for company," Djaq said recognizing the panic attack starting to develop.

"Yes, you and Sarah. Thank you," Lilith said. "And I suppose I should thank you for ruining my wedding," she said to Robin.

"Well, we do try to please," he said equally sarcastic. "We never were good at talking things out in the open as children, were we?"

Lilith snorted. "Heavens no. You couldn't be bothered to discuss anything, playing with Luke and distracting everyone else took up to much of your time. I believe the longest conversation we ever had was you telling me I could not play knights with you and Luke, no matter how many times I had played it before. I should go play with my dolls with Marion," she added.

"I remember that conversation," Sarah said. "You threatened to steal Marion's dolls and make her cry if Robin didn't let you play. You never could stand to see Marion upset," she told Robin.

"Some things never change," Lilith said.

"You haven't changed either. If I am still a spoiled and flippant boy, you are certainly still an extravagant and self-indulgent girl."

"Extravagant, certainly," Lilith said. "But if I was self-indulgent would I be here, and shot no less?"

"Why did you allow yourself to get shot?"

"Needless to say it wasn't my first choice," Lilith said. "I saw the guards foolishly aiming at Alan disregarding my own regard. Really, who would risk shooting me?" she asked, earning a grin from Robin. "Such disrespect. I hope they are severely reprimanded."

"I am sure Sir Guy will see to it," Robin said with a grin.

"As he should for the shooting of his almost-wife. Anyways, I saw them aiming, and I knew they would most likely get Alan if they had any talent with a bow. I couldn't let them shoot Alan in the back, or anywhere for that matter. I decided to kill two birds with one stone. Act like I was trying to escape and expand the target. I had hoped they wouldn't shoot at us at all if they thought for a second they would hit me. My miscalculation– silly me for assuming they would think," she said. "My ankle is thoroughly frozen now. May I take it out?"

Sarah and Djaq helped her from the stream and were going to help her hobble back to camp but Robin scooped her up. "They will be helping you enough as it is," he explained as he carried her back to camp with Sarah and Djaq beside him.

"Sarah, since you knew of this ahead of time, I hope you managed to get a tub hidden away."

"I tried, but Djaq stopped me," Sarah said giving an overly-dramatic sigh making Robin and Lilith grin. "It seems we are doomed to cold baths."

"More's the pity."

"Here you go," Robin said, setting her gently on a tree stump. Lilith nodded.

"Thank you, all of you," she said seeing them all there. "I do appreciate you saving me from marrying the pompous-ass, but what, pray-tell, is your plan now?" she asked.

"Robin?" Much asked.

"Well, see, we didn't get that far ahead," he said.

"Will it ever stop bleeding?" Lilith asked and for a second they all heard panic in her voice. It made them all do a double take. No one except Sarah had ever seen Lilith less than in control.

Sarah jerked Robin's arm. "What's wrong?" he asked surprised.

"Your hand," she said. "You have gotten blood on it and your tunic," she said while Djaq reassured Lilith the bleeding would stop. "Please, wash it off before Lilith sees it. I am afraid she will loose her composure completely seeing her blood on another."

"Blood never made her squeamish before," Robin said. "She saw a bull gore a man in an accident, and was the only woman who wasn't taken to her bed sick."

"Things change, Robin," she said sadly. "I will not have her reminded of it. Wash your hand." Robin nodded and gave her an odd look. "Please tell Alan as well. He has some on him from the ride." Robin pulled Alan aside and after some bewildered looks they both headed to the stream.

"It smells delicious, I didn't have breakfast," Lilith said.

"We can eat soon my lady," Much said.

"Poor Gisborne, he has gone through two almost brides now," Marion said laughing. "I would not want to be near him now."

"Nor I," Lilith agreed. "I understand why brides cry on their wedding days now."

"You cried on your first wedding day too, Lilith," Sarah said.

"Of course I did," Lilith said. "It was expected of me, besides, I was frightened. I still thought of Charles as the man who was more interested in his lessons and court than me. Truthfully, I think he was." She missed Ashley's bewildered look.

"His loss," John said. Lilith gave him a wide grin.

"Will you eat with me?" He moved over next to her while they ate dinner. "Esther looked lovely last night. She told me you have been helping her, and I thank you for that."

"She did?" John asked happily. (a/n: he he, hint hint)

"And Will's brother was so charming," Lilith said. "He is also more talkative than his brother. An excellent dancer, too," she added. "Do we know Gisborne didn't follow us here?"

"He headed off on the other side of the forest. He won't be able to find us," Robin assured her.

"What about my father?" Marion asked. "How did you manage that?"

"I asked Gisborne," Lilith said with a wink. Marion laughed. "I talked my way into it, like everything it seems. I then invited him to Locksley as my guest. I made an extravagant ordeal over it, too," she added grinning at Robin as she used his own words against him. "Knowing your father, he will refuse to leave until I have safely returned, so he shall continue being my guest until I return. Gisborne won't be able to touch him so long as he doesn't return home."

"Thank you," Marion said. "I don't know how else we could have gotten into Nottingham in time."

"I was just happy the marriage would have done some good," Lilith said with a shrug.

"Why did you do it?" Alan asked suddenly. "Why did you leave?"

"Do you wish to go to the stream Lilith?" Sarah asked offering her arm.

Lilith held up a hand telling her to wait. "I could see all of your reactions plain on your face. I couldn't stand to see the hurt I had caused most of you– and the contempt on the other faces. I did what I was supposed to do, what I had to do. It gave the opportunity to save Edwards and keep you from putting yourselves in danger. Well, I tried to keep you from putting yourselves in danger," she qualified.

"What happened to you in your first marriage?" Robin asked. She didn't acknowledge the question and let Sarah help her up and hobble to the stream. When she returned she took out a piece of cloth for a new tapestry and began working on a new piece.

"I am surprised you are good at this," Marion said.

"I'm surprised you are not," Lilith said not looking up. Marion frowned. "No need to be angry Marion. Just simple facts."

"You hated domestic chores more than I did," she pointed out.

"Are we constantly going to be doing this?" Lilith asked looking up. "Squabbling, trying to best each other? I thought we were over that years ago."

"It seems our personalities have not changed as much as we thought."

"It seems so. To settle your curiosity, my father made me work on things like this for several hours every day, and threatened to send my worse piece as a gift to Princess Matilda. Needless to say, it was incentive to practice. I just learned to balance that with the other things in life that I enjoyed."

"Surely it was just an idle threat," Will said.

Lilith snorted. "Indeed it was not. He always picked what he thought was the ugliest piece to show. I learned to make nothing ugly."

"I was always impressed with your work, as was Princess Matilda," Ashley said. "Your father . . ." he trailed off. "Well, Canterbury was always mean hearted." Lilith nodded. Her father wasn't very paternal. (A/N: Lilith's dad is the earl of Canterbury, and people refer to them by the name of their estate).

"What else did you enjoy?" John asked changing the subject..

"Horseback riding, playing swords, pretty much anything with Luke, and if it angered my father it was an added bonus," she said grinning. "I was fairly wild as a child."

"Luke was an indulgent older brother," Marion said.

"Indeed," Lilith said. She didn't know if that was disapproval or not in Marion's tone so decided to bite her tongue.

"What is this piece?" Sarah asked. "You haven't started a new tapestry since you were. . . for a long time."

"I haven't decided yet," Lilith said. She gave Sarah a look that immediately changed the subject. Lilith listened to the others as they talked. One by one they all started to go to sleep and she was thankful for the quiet. She looked out over them. Oddly enough, even though most of them might still be angry with her, she was happier being here in the forest.

"You would not have been happy," Robin whispered. "Even saving Sir Edwards, that would not have been enough to make you happy in your marriage."

"I never expected to be happy in matrimony," she admitted. "You and Marion always danced around each other, but everyone knew you were destined to be together– well, so long as you didn't get yourself killed in this war. Even as kids we could all tell you loved each other," she said. "Luke and I would talk about it for ages and always joked about what your relationship would be like when we visited."

"Really?" Robin asked amused.

"Truly. But my point is, unlike the two of you, I never had any great expectations for love. I never had my fancy set on anyone growing up. Probably made it easier for my father," she admitted.

Robin was surprised because this was the most candid conversation they had ever had. "Then why? We would have saved Marion's father," he said.

"I never expected happiness from my marriage. Not even with Charles. Sure, Charles would have provided for me, he was a dear friend of Luke so I would have tolerated him, but there was never anything there. I never expected the star-crossed, madly in love type of life you and Marion will have once you get married– and you will be married, and soon I dare say," Lilith laughed quietly so as not to wake anyone up. "Her father gladly gives his permission."

"You talked to him?"

"Well you certainly haven't," she chided. "Honestly Robin, he wants to know your intentions are honorable," she said.

"And you said they are, right?"

"I reminded him what type of child you were like as a boy, and I said I find you to be vastly similar to that child," she said as she adjusted her blanket. She chuckled as she heard Robin muttering under his breath.

"Lilith?" Ashley whispered from his spot making Lilith look over the ashes at him. "Charles talked about you all the time. I thought you would like to know. Ever since you were first introduced in court he had his eye set on you." He saw the surprised look she had on her face.

"He certainly never let that on," she whispered.

"He was never good at talking with you," Ashley admitted with a shrug as he moved closer to join her and Robin. "I don't even know if Luke knew how Charles felt. Honestly, I felt like I knew the infamous Lady Lilith before we even met from everything he told me . . . and from what the rumor mill has supplied," he added with a chuckle.

"I remember my first rumor," Lilith said with a smile. By now Robin, Ashley, and she had formed a triangle around the glowing embers of what was left of their camp fire. "Something about how I had sent my hound upon Princess Matilda's favorite puppy. Honestly! I was what, fourteen? Please! Besides, it was Luke's dog, not mine." Ashley and Robin stifled their laughter. "What I _did_ do, though, was bet Luke that his hound was slower than mine, which led to a race through Middleton, which coincidently happened at the same time a cart ran over the Princess' puppy. No one mentioned the fact my hound beat Luke's," she said laughing.

"Luke insists his hound won," Robin said making Lilith snort. "He and Charles and I would talk at night . . . well, we all did, when thing got quiet and there was nothing else to do but guard for a sneak attack. Even Richard would join in on our conversations. Reliving past exploits in court."

"You do realize these people you are fighting for have no love in Richard's eyes, right?" Lilith asked. "He has been to court how many times since he gained the throne? Most outside of our class wouldn't recognize him from Adam. Not even all the lords have seen him," she said thinking of Marion's father.

"But we are still his people," Robin said, making Ashley and Lilith exchange looks.

"You always were the romantic, Robin," Ashley said making Lilith grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. So I have ideals, . . . I don't think I did so much before, but I definitely do now," he whispered. It was odd speaking with his experiences to someone other than Much.

"What was it like fighting with Richard?" Lilith asked.

"Your brother and Charles . . .well, they both fought bravely," Robin said. He refused to go into details on how Charles died, and she didn't push the matter. "Luke and Charles enjoyed talking about you, actually. Richard liked hearing about your past exploits as well. They were rather entertaining," he said chuckling.

Lilith pretended to pout. "Good night, then," she sniffed as she crawled into her bedding. "I think I shall just go to sleep . . . besides, I haven't had any exploits lately to talk about…well, besides this one," she amended, making the three of them laugh again.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author's Notes: a little longer than normal. Now that papers are done I can update! Don't forget to review! For everyone who is curious, Princess Matilda was a sister to Prince John and King Richard.

**Becki2810** thank you! I was addicted like you :) I live in the states, so I haven't seen anything of the second season, but I have heard good things so far. Can't wait till it comes on! I'm so glad you enjoy my story**! PetiteDiable **thanks! More Alan/lilith to come!!! **tikitakatua** I hope you enjoyed it! Poor Lilith : ) **makethebadmanstop** he he : ) I can update more regularly now that the semester is over! Expect the next one soon! (As soon as I get some reviews : ) Glad you like it!! **xxxsour-lemonxxx** Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Thank you for reviewing!


	14. Pursuit

Disclaimer: Only plot and OCs belong to me. Everything else belongs to BBC (I think...)

**Chapter 14: ****Pursuit**

Lilith woke the next morning. Between Sarah and John's quarterstaff, she hobbled to take care of business. "At least it's stopped bleeding," Sarah said, looking at the wound. "We should probably change the bandage."

"Fine," Lilith said as they made their way back to camp. She sat on a stump as Sarah and Djaq tended her leg. As soon as they finished bandaging it, they heard dogs in the background.

"Guy is using dogs again?" Much asked shocked.

"Get the horses," Robin ordered. Within just a few minutes they had all the horses ready.

"She can not ride yet," Djaq told Robin. "She will bleed again."

"We can't leave her," Robin said.

"I can hear you, you know," Lilith huffed.

"They are getting closer," John observed.

"Either leave me or give me a horse," Lilith said. "Personally, I'd prefer the horse if anyone is curious as to my opinion."

"You can not ride yet, it might open the wound," Ashley tried to explain, but she wouldn't hear any of it.

"I'm quite use to bleeding, thank you very much, now get me a bloody horse," she demanded. Robin scooped her up and handed her up to Alan. Sarah pulled herself up behind Will and everyone else got their own horse.

"Why are they using dogs now?" John asked after they had tried to lose them for awhile.

"They are tracking us," Ashley said. "The blood."

"How can we make them stop?" Sarah asked.

"Lead them back around to Locksley," Robin decided.

They rode in a circle and made their way back to Locksley. They followed the tree line along the edge of the forest around the village. "What's the matter with these damn dogs," Gisborne demanded as they arrived back in Locksley. "They have done nothing but lead us in circles."

Obviously frustrated, he barked at the soldiers a little longer before returning to the manor. "Nice to see he has made himself comfortable in my home," Robin said darkly. "We'll ride deeper in for coverage as we go around the village."

They returned and Lilith couldn't help but think that the entire time she was literally sitting in Alan's lap and he didn't say 2 words to her. She couldn't even remember if he had said 2 words to her since her 'abduction/rescue.' Even Sarah and Will looked as if nothing had happened between the two of them. Part of her wanted to slap at him and yell 'it's still me!'

But she remembered the hurt in his eyes and when he lifted her down she didn't say anything. Sarah dutifully re-bandaged the now re-bleeding wound. "At least there is no infection," she said cheerfully.

"Thank the Lord for small favors," Lilith mumbled. "Go," she whispered and nodded towards Will who was taking some of the horses. She smiled when she saw Sarah blush and was glad she didn't have to push too hard. She watched as Sarah walked off after Will who was tending the horses this time.

"You know, it always surprised me how close the two of you were even when we were kids," Marion said taking a seat next to her.

"Why is it surprising? Did you think me incapable of any kindness?"

Deciding to evade yet another argument, she said instead, "I guess I always thought of you as having both a brother and a sister."

"Well, you had a kind, charming father," Lilith said. "It seems to have balanced itself out."

Sarah walked after Will. "That was almost fun," she said.

He grinned. "You sound like Lilith and Robin," he said making her laugh.

"I suppose after so many years it is inevitable," she shrugged. "Your father talks about you constantly," she said.

"Really?"

She nodded. "He was telling me what a fine carpenter you are, especially for someone so young. You seem to have a way with wood he says." she saw the blush at the praise. "I've seen some of your work and it is marvelous." she suddenly had an idea and he saw the light in her eyes. "Do you think you could make something for me?"

"Certainly. What did you have in mind?"

"Do you promise not to laugh?" she asked.

"I promise," he said solemnly.

"I would like for you to make two wooden practice swords, like the one's young boys play with," she said.

She saw the bewilderment in his eyes. "What? Whatever for?"

"For Lilith," Sarah said.

Will wanted to laugh but held it in because of his promise. "You can laugh," she said and he grinned. "I know it is an odd request for the daughter of an Earl, but please?" she asked.

He leaned over the back of the horse as he watched her. "It's simple, I could have them ready by tomorrow morning."

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Lilith will be so surprised! Grant it, now I have to find her a real sword, but this will cheer her up."

"A real one?" he asked curiously.

"Well, seeing as how we are now part of this outlaw gang and all, she will want her brother's old sword back. It is currently at the manor in Locksley. I'll figure something out," she said talking to herself. "But in the meantime this will take her mind off things"

She returned the grin. "Why would she want all of this in the first place?"

"When we were little she would sneak in and borrow the practice swords after they weren't in use anymore. She and Luke would spend the evenings playing with them. Sometimes she would wear this old wooden crown one of the villagers made for her so she could be the Princess and Luke was the knight in shining armor. Well, sometimes she let him be a prince if she was in a good mood," she qualified. "They used to play around growing up, and it would be something to cheer her up now that she can't move."

"Did you play as well?" he asked.

Sarah laughed. "Yes. Sometimes I got to be the princess so Luke could rescue me. She said he needed practice rescuing anyone, she wouldn't always be the damsel in distress."

"I can't see either of you being in distress," he teased.

"That's what Luke said. But it was fun. They always had an active imagination, even a blind person could see what they imagined. Everything is always so vivid around Lilith. What about you? What did you and your brother play while you were growing up?" She asked as she brushed down one of the horses.

"We didn't play as much, and we didn't have any damsels to rescue," he said.

"Well, you are certainly very good at it without those years of practice," Sarah teased.

"We played soldiers, knights, . . . Luke (a/n: Will's brother) always played more than I." She nodded. He seemed the more serious type compared to his brother. They walked around as he found what he needed for her swords. By the time they made their way back to camp Lilith and Marion had dinner almost finished.

The night was passed with more storytelling, mainly by Alan and Ashley, joking, and flirting on Marion and Robin's part. Lilith had watched and Alan talked the entire night to every single person except her. It had spoiled even the company of the group. She fell asleep depressed.

"Lilith," Sarah said waking her up in the morning.

"What time is it?" Lilith muttered

"It is dawn, a little after," Sarah said cheerfully.

"Bloody bugger you are too cheerful this morning," Lilith decided. She was still irked by Alan's standoffish behavior. She grabbed John's staff and hobbled past a snoring Much to the stream. "Good lord he snores loud enough to give away our position," she joked.

Sarah laughed. "I would gladly kick him my lady," she teased.

"I'm sure you would," Lilith laughed. She didn't see Alan had woken up and was watching her hobble off with Sarah's help.

"You know, you haven't said more than two words to her in the past 2 days," Robin commented.

"What to say?"

"You never had a problem finding words before," Djaq joked.

"Believe me when I say that if you don't talk to her, she will just corner you. She's just biding her time," Marion added. "What's your excuse?" she asked Robin.

"What?" Robin asked confused how the conversation had gotten to him. Marion gave a huff and went off after Lilith and Sarah.

"What did Robin do now?" Lilith asked

"How can you tell it is him?" Marion asked.

"You have this distinct, annoyed look for Robin. Yes, like that," Lilith pointed with a giggle at the look on Marion's face.

"I am now an outlaw, living in the forest with him, and he still doesn't talk about what we need to talk about. We finally admitted how we feel, and now there is all this business left unsaid between us," Marion admitted.

"Marion, honey, it took him over 20 years to admit how he feels to you, and he thought you were dead at the time," Lilith said. "At this rate, you could very well be dead before he takes the next logical step."

"That makes me feel loads better," Marion mumbled.

"I wasn't finished. You tiptoe in this dance of yours just as much. Stop tiptoeing around the issue and just confront Robin. It's not as if he can run away from you. Where would he go? We are currently stuck in a forest," she said gesturing around her. "And if you are truly afraid of him running off, shoot him in the leg. It's bloody annoying," she added pulling herself up.

"Marion, can I walk back with you?" Sarah asked suddenly and quickly helped her to her feet. Lilith gave her a questioning look but knew Sarah was up to something so she let her scurry off with an equally curious Marion. _Whatever it is had better be important to leave the gimp stranded,_ Lilith thought.

"Djaq said you would be up and about in no time," Alan said walking up behind her.

"I hope so, I hate being immobile," Lilith admitted. An awkward silence started and she decided to head it off before it became too big. She had caused this problem (something she seemed to have a knack for) so she needed to fix it (a skill she had honed over the years). "I believe there are three things you need to hear from me," she started.

"Really?" Alan asked curiously amused. "Three? What could they be?"

She laughed. "Well, I am sure there are more things, but three covers the basics. I'm sorry, thank you, and that was me."

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"I'm sorry for masquerading as a nun and not telling you who I was. I had no intention of any of this. I had hoped to get to Nottingham and never planned on any of this, but truthfully, I think it was the best thing that has ever happened to me otherwise I would never have met you." She saw he made no move to interrupt her so she continued. "Thank you for saving me from the awful marriage to Gisborne and whatever would happen with him."

"And the third?"

"_Everything_ I told you, everything I _did_ when I was Sister Mary Lily, that was _me_. I was myself, just dressed in a nun's robes. I was as truthful as I could be without exposing my real name. I want you to know that," she said.

"You still don't tell us, any of us, the complete truth," Alan said looking into the woods.

"I will." She wasn't sure what else to say. "Did you . . . well, did you participate in my abduction because Robin ordered it or because of some other reason?"

"I couldn't let you marry Gisborne," he admitted. "It would be hell."

She snorted. "You're telling me," she said laughing.

"Why did you lead me on knowing nothing could come between us?" he asked.

She was shocked. "What? I would never do that to you, to anyone!"

"You knew all along you were a noblewoman and I a peasant, an outlaw as well," he said.

"Things can change, and in case you haven't noticed, I am an outlaw now and I have not been one to strictly follow the mandates of society," she said. She cut him off, "I told you I would fight King Richard for you. I meant it then, and I mean it now even if you have been especially prickly lately."

"It is all of society, all of tradition and rules you would have to fight," Alan said.

She huffed and grabbed the quarterstaff and pulled herself up. "I only am sorry to realize I would be the only one fighting," she said storming off (as best she could with only one leg).

He stepped in front if her. "Don't make me use this on you," she warned.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you could," he said grinning. "I don't like complications and you have to admit this is one big complication."

"You are an outlaw and a former thief, how are those not complications?" she asked pursing her lips.

"Both were fairly simple– Don't get caught," he said with his grin that always made her smile. "This, this is beyond that."

"You were never good at that rule it seems, at not getting caught," she laughed. "You aren't the only one who would be facing the complications you know."

"I would be the one to swing when your father finds out. I'm only glad your brother isn't here to run a sword through me too. He seems highly overprotective," he said.

"He was," Lilith smiled. "But he would have liked you."

"How do you know?" Alan asked.

"You and Robin get along," she said. "And you both are charming, with the ability to talk anything out of anyone. Although he didn't get caught nearly as much," she teased. "What was your brother Tom like?" she asked sitting back down.

He sat next to her. "Well, he was my younger brother, and he was also a talker. Couldn't tell the truth to save his . . ." his voiced trailed off as he thought about his brother's death.

"The sheriff will pay for what he did," she said taking his hand in both of hers. "I'll confess I am half tempted to shoot him myself," she said smiling. "At least you could bury him, you can visit his grave and pay your respects," she said sadly.

He squeezed her hand. "Djaq says they live on in us," he said wanting to comfort her.

"They do," Lilith said nodding. "I know that so long as I remember him, and still love him, then his memory will live on," she said. "I will see him one day, and, thanks to Sarah, not any time soon," she said absently thinking about her brother.

"What?"

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"What happened to you?" he asked and she saw the concern in his eyes.

"I'll tell you when my leg is better," she promised. She didn't want to dwell on it when she was immobile. "For now tell me about Tom." He nodded and talked about them growing up. Lilith laughed so hard at some of the antics they did that she had to wipe away tears. She told him some of the stuff her and Luke got into when they were little that made Alan laugh just as hard.

"I think we lost track of each other a few years ago when our mom died," Alan admitted.

"I'm sorry," she said. "My mother died right before I was ten."

"Must have been a horrible birthday for you," he said.

She shrugged. "I haven't really had a birthday since," she said making him gape.

"How could you not have a birthday?" he asked.

"Obviously I had them, do I look 10 to you?" she teased. "My father just didn't have time or inclination to celebrate them. Luke and Sarah always tried to distinguish the day to make it different than the rest of the year, but nothing big or fancy like you would expect for the daughter of an Earl. Not until I came out, anyways."

"Why not? I thought all of you– you, Robin, Marion, Ashley– all had the glitz and glamour."

"Don't get me wrong, I didn't lack. I had plenty of _things_, something Marion and Robin use to point out all the time. Actually, they still do," she said. "But my father was to busy to take notice of details such as birthdays. Luke really was the one to look after me."

Alan took a moment to let it all digest. He knew if he didn't sever this now, he wouldn't be able to, and it would be best for both of them later on, especially _if_ King Richard _did_ return.

"I don't see how we can work," Alan said. "I'm glad we can be friends." He wanted to create the distance between them now while he still felt he could. He didn't know how he could fight her charms constantly in the forest, but he had to try. She frowned and gave an angry screech.

"After all that, you are still just giving up? Are you that cowardly?" she demanded. She used the quarterstaff and hit him as hard as she could in his side making him lose his balance and fall into the stream. She gave a 'hmph' and stalked off again.

Everyone saw Lilith walk back into camp with a sour look on her face and found something to keep them occupied. Nobody wanted to be the person Lilith blew up on when the time came. A few minutes later they saw Alan come back to camp, all his clothes wet, and everything became clear.

Alan grabbed his other clothes and stomped off. Marion and Sara walked cautiously over to where Lilith sat, stewing.

"So, what happened?" Sarah said with a grin in her voice.

"Cowardly men who won't fight for what they want," Lilith spat angrily. "He is unbelievable. One minute being the loving hero who will risk his life to save me from a horrible, loveless marriage. But the first chance he has to live happily ever after with me, he runs. Where is the sense in that?"

"Men are notorious for not having sense," Marion steamed glaring at Robin's back.

"Everything will work out. You never settle for less than what you want, Lilith," Sarah pointed out trying not to laugh as she thought of the upcoming events between Lilith and Alan.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and PM me! I'm afraid my internet will die before I can respond to everyone, so a big thank you! Any suggestions for how Alan/Lilith's relationship should progress? Review! I love hearing from my readers!_


	15. Plotting

Disclaimer: Only plot and OCs belong to me. Everything else belongs to BBC (I think...)

**Chapter 15: Plotting**

She had plenty of time to think. Being immobile, she had learned, was conducive to thinking.

And plotting.

She wasn't going to give up without a fight. If she honestly thought Alan didn't care for her, she wouldn't waste her time, but she truly believed that not only did he have feelings for her, but that they would be good for each other. Sarah agreed as they whispered in their sleeping areas at night. Lilith had to stifle a laugh thinking how eager Sarah was in helping with the plans to coerce Alan into realizing the depth of his feelings.

She waited patiently—an attribute normally associated with Sarah, not her—for a few days and let Alan think he was safe.

"What are you plotting?" Ashley confronted her one afternoon.

"What are you going on about?" she asked innocently.

"You are _much_ too quiet for you. Something is going on inside that pretty little head of yours," he said. Lilith grinned because Alan had overheard Ashley talking about her "pretty little head" and frowned, thinking they were flirting.

"Was conniving ever part of my reputation?" Lilith asked. "That's new to me. Tell me, what has the sheriff been up to lately?"

"Honestly, he's been a little too quiet," Ashley said taking a seat at her feet. "He's up to something, but I don't know what. I miss hearing the news from London!" Ashley said suddenly. "And working on my experiments."

"What were you working on last?"

"Different compounds and their exposure to various temperatures," Ashley said. "I read in an ancient text of an ancient culture of the east with various ways of harnessing fire."

"So you have moved on from botany?" she asked. "Charles spoke of one of your experiments."

"I still do, but it isn't as exciting," Ashley said with a grin that made his whole countenance light up with mischief. Lilith noticed out of the corner of her eye Djaq was paying extremely close attention to their conversation. "Djaq!" Lilith called out. "I am curious. Could your culture be the one in Ashley's texts?"

"No, my people do not have such wonders," she said, but for some reason Lilith didn't believe her.

"What wonders? What do you hope to make?" Lilith asked curiously.

"Are you always so curious?"

"Character trait," Lilith said. "Wasn't it these experiments that the Sheriff was interested in?" she asked, remembering.

"Yes, but I never saw what he planned. He literally locked me in a room and told me to make fire," he snorted making Lilith laugh.

She saw Alan walk back by. "Alan," she called out, and was happy when he walked over and joined them. The four of them talked until Ashley and Alan had to go take over Will and Robin's sentry duty. She thought back over the conversation and was glad that Alan joined them. She loved talking with him and only wished Djaq and Ashley weren't there.

Although, the tension that was simmering just below the surface between Ashley and Djaq was also exciting, she thought with a grin. She hoped those two realized what they felt, and soon. She thought they would make a cute couple, and Djaq would be more than supportive with Ashley's experiements.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Ashley," Djaq hollered, and quickly caught up with him.

"Something happen?" he asked quickly and scanned the area.

"No, I was curious about something you and Lilith were talking about," she said. "The Sheriff, did he show you anything he wanted you to make? Any plans?"

Ashley shook his head. "No. I heard, and Will confirmed it later, that he had another scientist that had developed a fire powder, but the sheriff didn't have anything to show me. Why?" he asked curiosly.

"I want to help you with your experiments," Djaq admitted. "You have to promise not to tell Robin. You will understand," she said. "You are a scientist, like my brother. I . . .I have the notebook from the other scientist. I couldn't let all his knowledge be destroyed," she quickly explained, trying to justify her actions.

"Do you still have the notebook?" Ashley asked excitedly, making Djaq grin. His excitement made his features light up and his eyes shine in a way that she thought was most handsome.

"Yes, I'll show you later, I told Lilith I would check her leg," she said. "She is most eager to walk and be up and about," she said.

Ashley laughed. "Not surprising," he said. "I'll tell you stories about her later, and you'll understand."

"I think I already do," Djaq said heading back to camp. She found Lilith sitting with John and thought it wonderful how Lilith could make the quiet member of the group open up.

"Esther is most eager to see you again," John said. "As soon as your leg is better she hopes you will visit her."

"You are worried about her," Lilith said with a grin.

"It is her first baby. Isn't the first childbirth the most dangerous?" he asked and the worry was evident in his tone.

"I'm sure she will be fine. She is a strong woman," Lilith said.

"She hopes you will be there for the birth. I would appreciate it if you would," John admitted.

Djaq saw how pale she suddenly went and quickly joined them. "Lilith let me check your leg now," she said and helped Lilith to some privacy behind the trees. "It is alright you do not like being around births," she said softly.

Lilith's eyes teared up. "I'm sorry. It's just . . . I always remember, and I hate that I get jealous over them," she said wiping her eyes. "These last few days, all I do is sit and think, and I can't help but remember back to when I was recovering _before_ and . . . I don't know if I can handle her birth," she admitted. "I don't want to let either of them down, though. John seems really concerned."

"He never saw the birth of his own child," Djaq said.

Lilith nodded. "I know. And Esther is such a dear, I just don't know how I'll handle it."

"Sarah can go for you, and I'll go with her and see if I can help," Djaq said.

"Thank you," Lilith said squeezing her hand.

"You will be happy to know that I think you can start to put weight on it," Djaq said and grinned over how happy that made Lilith. It was like Christmas morning for a child. "Nothing too strenuous. Your leg is still very weak from not using it. You will need to take time to recover."

Lilith nodded. "Believe me, I understand about recovering," she muttered.

Ever since Djaq's prognosis Lilith couldn't wait to start walking and running again. She was sitting by the fireside and playing with Sarah with their wooden swords when a fight between Marion and Robin finished (which left both of them in a bad mood). Lilith lifted up her skirt and was pretending to chase after Sarah but didn't go far because her leg was still weak. John laughed seeing their antics and Will and Alan smiled. Much simply rolled his eyes.

"Stop playing around with those," Marion chided. "I swear, you are still as childish as ever."

"Why do you always insist in practically every conversation in bringing up the flaws in my character?" Lilith demanded. "Vain, self-indulgent, snobbish, selfish, and audacious," she said ticking them off her fingers as she listed them. "Now I am childish, am I? Anything else you wish to add just so I am clear on what an atrocious human being I am?"

"Why have you not matured over the years?" Marion asked exasperated. By now they had drawn a crowd of the rest of the outlaws. She didn't know how she went from one argument to another. She was almost as bad as Lilith.

"Masquerading around at night dressed as a man is maturity?" Lilith sneered. "Just because I joined everyone here in the forest first does not mean that your jealousy must manifest itself in anger towards me."

"Why do you always have to act like you accomplish everything first, better, and best?" Marion demanded. "_This_ is why people say you are extravagant, vain, and selfish."

"Vain . . . you grow up with everyone telling you how privileged and beautiful and everything else that comes with your station in life. You only have 2 options: accept what they say, embrace it, or question everything anyone ever says about you and thus about yourself. It's easier to embrace it and believe in yourself than be filled with self doubt," Lilith said tossing her golden hair over her shoulder. "But if you want me to have self-doubts, of course I have those. I am just selective as to who sees them," she sneered. "And I only see _one_ selfish woman in this party, and she most certainly has dark hair."

"Me?" Marion asked angrily. "How on earth can you declare me to be selfish? I have been working unselfishly for these people long before even Robin."

"And what would you like, a ribbon for your achievements?" Lilith said. "It seems I'm not the only one with vanity. You should have been married, what . . . 5 years ago? When you were in your prime," Lilith said haughtily. "Not all of us were blessed with over-indulgent parents who nurtured our personal wants over the necessities with our station of birth. _Some _of us, however nastily it turned out, have done what we were born to do. We didn't all have the _privilege _of sitting at home waiting for our first love to return from war. If anyone has been able to embrace their selfishness, than I would say it is most definitely you"

"Doing your duty and leaving your husband's house?"

"Take that issue up with Lady Bracknell," Lilith said venomously. Sarah let out a curse at Lady Bracknell's name.

"What on earth does some other noble woman have to do with this? Why would I ask Lady Bracknell about the affairs of your house? It is not like you to let someone else have control over your affairs, Lilith."

"No, it wasn't, . . .Lady Bracknell has had an enormous impact on the affairs of my house beyond my control. . ," Lilith faultered. She looked at Sarah. "Lady Bracknell . . ." Sarah cursed again. Lilith's lips twitched upward. She bursted out laughing.

"What . . ." Robin asked.

"Lady Bracknell?" Marion asked and Sarah cursed again making Lilith burst into laughter, and cause Marion to laugh.

"Sarah, as always, you managed to get me out of my moods," Lilith said laughing. "Did you know my father was in negotiations with your father?" she asked Marion.

"They talked over many things, you will have to be more specific," Marion sighed.

Lilith gave her a mischievous grin. "My father was actually in negotiations with both your parents. During the war with the uncertainty over the crown and all, he wanted to have solid ties with the noblemen he trusted in the north. He wanted Luke to marry Marion as soon as she became of age in a few years, and he wanted Robin and I to become betrothed."

"WHAT?" Robin and Marion asked. The other men also looked equally shocked.

"'Tis true. It almost came through, then Richard came to the throne, and since my father had good relations with Richard he didn't feel the need to press further and solidify the arrangements."

"How did you know this?" Marion asked.

"My father told me one night while he was in the middle of the discussions. Luke told him he would tell me if father didn't. He thought I would be relieved to be betrothed to someone I know. In hindsight, I would much rather have married Robin than Charles, but c'est la vie."

"Charles was a good man," Robin said kindly.

"I have nothing against Charles except for the fact he, like Luke and you, left. I had no one except Sarah. Even my father wrote me off after my marriage, although truthfully he had no use for me long before that. You try traveling across the country to a new house where people are plotting against you before you even set foot in the keep."

"Lady Bracknell?" Marion asked ignoring Sarah's curse.

Lilith nodded. "Thank you Sarah," she said laughing at the curse again. "Now, I shall be thoroughly upset with you for the rest of the day Marion. I dare say I shall not speak with you till tomorrow at the earliest." She turned and walked down the road.

"That brings back memories," Robin said. "You? Married to Luke? Well, . . ."

"I rather liked Luke," Marion said with a Cheshire grin. "He was rather charming, and I highly doubt he would have any problems with me as the Night watchmen."

"Only because he grew up with Lilith," Sarah said grinning.

Lilith waited for the throbbing in her leg to die down and then went after Robin. She followed him to the pond where he was going to fill up his water flask.

He turned, startled to see her and the mask of fury on her face which wasn't comforting.

"Sit down. We need to talk," she ordered.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **xxxSour-lemonxxx **and **Nelle07** for the wonderful reviews! _

_Sorry it has been awhile since the last update. SChool is incredibly hectic with an average of 1000 pages a week to read. The next chapter is already beta and ready to post though! It will go up as soon as I get reviews for this chapter! And as a side note, I haven't seen the second season but I have heard about things that happened in it, but this story will not follow the second season at all (anything similar is purely coincidental and I would like to know when it happens!)._


	16. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I still don't own or profit from this . . .

**Chapter 16: Confrontations **

"What is going on?" Robin asked, finding something to sit on.

"What is wrong with Marion's dowry?" she demanded and thought Robin might fall off his seat.

"What?" Robin demanded.

"Is there something wrong with Marion's dowry?" she asked again, more forcefully.

"No! What has that to do with anything?"

"Well, her father gladly gave permission, and I figured he had a sizable dowry for his only daughter. I would help supplement it if you required more," she said and she saw the glare on his face. She smirked and was happy she angered him.

"I don't want her dowry, nor do you need to supplement it," he seethed.

"So there is something wrong with Marion, then. I thought so, she is slightly immature and very headstrong. Well, I can't fault her for that one," she added. "But I wouldn't want to be bound to her either. Tis a shame that you ruined her reputation. Now not even Guy will marry her."

"Guy? _Ruined?_" he yelled jumping up.

"Well you didn't think her living out here with a bunch of male outlaws would help her in the marriage market, did you?"

"You aren't worrying," he pointed out.

"I already am known for being unconventional. And I am a widow, we are allowed more freedom than _unmarried_ women," she pointed out. "I thought even if you only cared for Marion as a friend you would worry about her reputation. Perhaps I was wrong. You worry about everyone else."

"That's not fair," he said. "I am an outlaw and have no access to my property or rights as Earl, what do I have to offer her?"

"You have yourself," Lilith pointed out. "Although, I have no idea how much longer even _that _will be acceptable."

"What?"

"Well, she might decide not even you are enough anymore. A spoiled woman still has some pride, after all."

"Spoiled?"

"You ruined her reputation, remember?" she reminded him. "Perhaps I can find a way of sneaking her off to London. I have some friends there that will accept her," she said. "Yes, and I think Marion will enjoy London," she decided and headed back to camp.

"Now wait here a minute," Robin said jumping in front of her. "You can't just send her off."

"What does she have here? I will find a way of getting her father to London as well. Maybe then they can alert John to what is happening. And Marion can find a suitor in court, she is pretty enough, I suppose."

"You even mention this to her and I . . ."

"You'll what?" Lilith asked raising an eyebrow. "I have a high tolerance level when it comes to pain, just so you know," she said walking off leaving him to his thoughts. She grinned to herself and hoped that it would push Robin into taking the step Alan wouldn't.

She found a place by the stream to sit. Sarah found her later. "You talked to Robin," she said smirking.

"Has he talked with Marion yet?"

"No, he is brooding. Plus, she is ignoring him for the moment," she told her. "London, huh?"

"The thought of him ruining her I think hurt him worse than her going to London," Lilith said. "Hopefully those two will finally stop dancing around each other!"

"It has been aggravating for the past 12 years," Sarah nodded.

"I've been thinking of going to Normandy and visiting my mother's people," Lilith said suddenly.

Sarah frowned. "We've only met them once at the coronation of King Richard. And your cousin Francois did not make a good impression on me. He was too attentive to you."

"What do I have here? A father who wants to wed me off so I won't be a nuisance to him anymore. I actually find someone I _do_ care for and he spends his days avoiding me. Maybe a change of scenery will do me good."

"When are we leaving?"

"We aren't."

"No," Sarah said jumping up and glaring at her. "It is _we._ I am not going to let you go off and leave me."

"Sarah, I am giving you the only gift I can!"

"No! I lost a brother when we lost Luke, and I refuse to lose you too. I go where you go, that is all there is to it. I don't care if I go as your servant instead of your companion!" she yelled. "If you have an idiotic idea about going to Normandy and end up marrying that…that Francois! I will be there!"

"Sarah! This is the only thing I can do for you!" Lilith said shocked at the turn of events. "I want you to be happy, I want you to be loved! I see Will can do everything I have ever hoped for you! I can finally pay you back for everything you have ever done for me!"

"You don't have to pay me back!" Sarah yelled. "Everything I did I did because I love you like a sister, not because I am in your services!"

"That is why I want to see you happy!" she all but yelled.

"Then take me with you! I am not going to let yourself go off and get into more trouble when I am not there to help you get out of it. You need me, Lilith, and I need you."

"Why can't Alan say that?" Lilith sighed. "We'll talk about this later. I can't go anywhere until my leg is stronger anyways."

"You would leave so soon?"

"Why stay? There is little I can do here. Until Richard returns or the sheriff dies Robin will continue to help the people and live in Sherwood."

"I thought you wanted that? What about your dreams of having grand adventures? I'd say this is better than most of the ones you made up as a child."

"Yes, indeed. Stay here where I am constantly reminded how Alan refuses to admit his affections, and Marion glares at me constantly for things we did when we were children. _She _needed a companion growing up!" Lilith huffed. "And Alan! If he had no feelings for me then it would be different, but I know he does!"

"And you two look wonderful together," Sarah admitted as she took a seat opposite Lilith. "We shall just have to make him admit it to himself."

"You sound eager to help," Lilith smiled.

"Plotting and conniving is just so much fun with you," Sarah said rolling her eyes and burst into laughter. "I can't help but wonder what Luke would do!" Lilith squeezed her hand. She knew Luke's passing had hurt Sarah just as much as her, perhaps more since she always felt everything Lilith felt. "Just promise me you'll give up this foolish nonsense about going off to France without me."

Lilith sighed. "No promises, Sarah. You would be happy with Will, maybe happier because you won't constantly be looking out for me. I can't deny you that," she said.

"Then I'll have to break you leg when you get itchy feet," Sarah huffed and stormed off.

Lilith sighed and rubbed her temples.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sarah huffed back into camp and was ambushed by Marion. "Lilith talked to Robin?" she asked.

Sarah nodded but she decided not to go into specifics. She was mad at Lilith but wouldn't betray her confidence, especially to Marion. "He has been in an . . . odd mood since then. What did she do now?" she wondered. Sarah simply glared at Marion and stormed off.

"Wait, Sarah, I'm sorry. Things just slip out when it comes to Lilith. We didn't get along as children, you know."

"I know. She wanted to be your friend," Sarah admitted. "It was important to her that she had a friend outside her family."

"I never had any siblings, I never really learned how to . . . play nice, I guess," she said grinning. "I wanted to be her friend, too. I guess our personalities just clashed too much."

"You both are too dominant," Sarah said shaking her head. "But if you stay here you won't have to worry about it," Sarah said heading off.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Lilith wishes to leave," she confided. "Don't you tell a soul," she warned and Marion knew Sarah was dangerous when it came to protecting Lilith. "I shouldn't tell you, but I . . . she won't listen to me," she said.

"You don't want to go with her?" Marion asked trying to understand. It didn't make sense because Sarah was the most loyal person she had ever seen, perhaps even more so than Much.

"No, she wishes to leave me here," Sarah huffed.

Marion looked as if she had been slapped. "Why?"

"She is thinking of going to her family estates in Normandy, and she believes I will be happy here with Will. He hasn't even officially asked to court me and she is already making plans," she complained. "If the time comes, will you help me break her legs?"

Marion laughed at that. "Yes, truthfully, I don't want Lilith to go either. When you two were gone in Nottingham it was quite . . . quiet here without the two of you," she said. "Djaq is nice, but she still isn't the same. As much as Lilith and I argue I don't want her to leave."

Sarah hugged her. "Perhaps now the two of you can be the friends your mothers always wanted you to be," she whispered. Marion hugged her back and the two of them decided to plot ways of keeping Lilith from leaving. It seemed to all hinge on Alan. "I'll find a way of talking to him," Marion promised with a grin that was eerily similar to that of Lilith's.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **Water Goddess **(Lilith always seems to have alterior motives : ) **Nelle **(Big trouble, he-he!) **Sour-Lemon **(hopefully it was a surprise!) and **tihidu **(Thank you!!!!) for the wonderful reviews!! Next chapter should be up next week as soon as I get it beta'd. _


	17. That Friendly Little Push

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit . . .

**Chapter 17: That Friendly little push**

Alan saw Marion glaring at the back of Lilith's head. "How does she always do it? She was shot in the leg and now she is acting as if nothing has happened. She is up and about in no time," Marion grumbled as Lilith was indeed standing and talking with Ashley and they both laughed at something one of them said. Marion was glad she could finally put her and Sarah's plan into action and try to find out why Alan was being so stubborn.

Glancing at Robin she decided it as a male thing. Idiots.

"Easy?" Alan repeated and she heard a dangerous tone in his voice. He stalked off and she wondered what he had in mind. She smirked seeing how protective he was being. Lilith took a seat and continued to listen to Ashley's story and Marion wondered if part of Alan's tone was jealousy over Lord Ashley.

She saw Sarah and Lilith wonder off into the woods and Alan came up to Marion. "Come with me," he said and led her off. Unbeknownst to either of them was that Robin was keeping a close eye on Marion (and had been, even more so than normal, since that conversation with Lilith).

As soon as they were out of sight Lilith leaned on Sarah and the walking stick Sarah had fetched for her. "Djaq said to take it easy," Sarah reminded her.

"I know, but I am not going to wobble around camp and let them think of me as weak," she said and grimaced as the pain in her leg shot through to the bone. "The last thing I want is for any of them to think me unable to pull my weight."

Marion watched as Sarah helped Lilith walk around and walk through her pain as she exercised her leg back into shape. "She and Sarah come out here every afternoon to help Lilith exercise her leg and get the strength back in it. She doesn't want any of us to think she has any weaknesses," Alan told Marion as they watched her struggle.

"Take a break, Lilith!" they heard Sarah say when the pain got unbearable. They watched as Sarah rubbed the leg to massage the muscle.

"Why does it always seem to be me that has to suffer like this?" Lilith asked Sarah. They waited and Lilith got up again much to Sarah's dislike. "That is more than enough for today," Sarah complained. "You don't need to push yourself so hard."

"Just a bit more," was all Lilith said. As she watched her struggle through the pain, all bad thoughts of Lilith flew out of Marion's head. The preconceived notion she had from their childhood of Lilith as a spoiled brat disintegrated.

"You've been watching over her the whole time?" Marion asked Alan and she wore a mischievous grin that most would have associated with Lilith. Alan didn't answer but a very light shade of pink tinged his ears. "For someone who claims not to care you sure do watch over her religiously," she whispered. "It's a shame she is planning on going to Normandy."

"What?!" Alan said and quickly checked to make sure his voice didn't carry.

"You didn't know? Sarah and I talked about it. She wants to get away from her father and all the memories here, and well, I can't blame her. She stays, her father forces her to marry Sir Guy."

"She was staying here in Sherwood," Alan said.

"This isn't her fight," Marion lied knowing Lilith wanted to fight in it. "She wants to visit her mother's family in Normandy. Sarah is afraid of someone named Francois and his attempts of trying to woo Lilith. Especially since she would be living Sarah here," she added for good effect and saw the scowl deepen on Alan's face.

She turned to glare at Alan. "If you care that much about her then do something!"

"She deserves someone better," was all he said.

"Oh, yes, because people of nobility tend to be _so _deserving," Marion rolled her eyes. "Sir Guy is so much more deserving of Lilith than you, he has a title after all," she sneered.

"Ashley seems to have taken a liking to her," Alan said wondering how he got into a discussion with Marion over Lilith. He only wanted to prove how wrong her conceptions of Lilith were.

Marion snorted. "Everyone adores Lilith," she said. "It's been like that since we were children. I couldn't see why, then, but I can now. So yes, Ashley adores Lilith, Robin adores Lilith in his own way, and even Guy learned to adore her. Does that mean they deserve her or would be good for her? Ashley needs someone who can appreciate his work and how important it is to him. Lilith would support him but they would not be happy."

She got up to head back to camp. "She deserves someone who sees who she really is, someone who doesn't put her into a box. Maybe she will find that in Normandy. The French are different, after all." She grinned all the way back to camp and hoped that at least Alan would stop being so stubborn even if Robin wouldn't. One of them deserved to be happy.

Lilith took a seat and dampened her cloth in the pond to cool down. "Alan is coming," Sarah whispered. "I'll go," she said mischievously.

She was ecstatic Alan was coming to her of his own accord but also very nervous. "You aren't going," he said.

"Going?" she wondered.

"And why were you even thinking of going without Sarah?" he demanded.

"Sarah doesn't assist me with everything," Lilith pointed out wondering what the hell this conversation was about.

"You belong here," he said and she looked around.

"On this stump?" she asked confused and Alan burst into laughter. "At least one of us is getting enjoyment from this."

"Marion told me."

"Good lord, now what?" she asked wearily.

"She had a talk with me about you and about how I've been the fool," he admitted and it was Lilith's turn to burst into laughter making him confused.

"I talked with Robin," she said wiping away a tear. "Oh, I hope they have a better conversation than we are. I'm still not sure what we are talking about," she said as she gasped for breath.

Alan laughed. "Let me start over," he said and leaned against a tree as he looked at her. "You aren't going to Normandy."

"Oh," Lilith said suddenly sober.

"You belong here with us."

"Us? This ragtag gang of outlaws?"

"Yes."

"That is what every girl hopes to hear," she said sarcastically. "My mother always wished for me to see her home and meet her family. After she passed on my father wrote off everything about her. It would be a chance to fulfill her wishes."

"I don't want you to go," he finally said and her head snapped up to look at him. She wondered what Marion said to him to make him finally admit it to her.

"I don't deserve you, but I want to. I want to be worthy of you," he said and she thought it was the most romantic thing she had ever heard.

"And who do you think is worthy of me?"

"Probably someone like Charles," he said and despised the man because he had Lilith first.

She grinned. "He was a good man, but I chose you," she said. "I never loved him." She was on the verge of saying she loved _him, _or at least could easily fall in love with him, but kept it in. She didn't want to scare him off again.

She reached out and he took her hand. "I like to think I know what I want," she said and he grinned. "Yes, Charles was a good man but he left me. It was arranged, Alan. This, what I feel for you, isn't arranged."

He kissed her hand and she smiled. "There are other good nobles."

"If you think Ashley and I are good for each other I'm going to have to scratch your eyes out. He and Djaq are destined for each other. Neither knows it yet, though," she added as an afterthought.

"Really?" he said an all his jealousy towards Ashley disappeared.

"Don't tell me you still have a thing for Djaq," she asked worriedly. "Marion told me you and Will both had feelings for her at one point."

"No, I don't. She was intriguing, being the first woman who joined us," he said.

"Good, I won't have to maim her," Lilith said with a grin. "We should head back, dinner will be ready," she said getting to her feet. She walked a few steps before she had to lean against him for support as pain shot through her tired leg.

He picked her up. "Alan, I can walk," she chided.

"No, Sarah was right and you overworked yourself," he told her. She decided not to argue and just snuggled closer in his arms. When they got to camp he set her gently down knowing she wanted to walk in on her own. She shot him a large smile that showed she appreciated the gesture. She walked in leaning on his arm for support as they headed for some seats around the fire. She saw Sarah and Marion sharing a grin at seeing the two of them and decided if Robin didn't come to his senses she would bash him over the head for Marion. She would make Marion the Lady of Locksley if it killed her.

Maid Marion, ha! Not if Lilith had anything to say on the matter.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **watergoddess** (Thank you! Hopefully this one will be enjoyable too :) **Nelle07** (Ah, poor Alan indeed! I think Marion enjoyed ambushing him, he-he), and **SourLemon** (Ha! It did, I hope, get interesting in this chapter. Marion seemed to enjoy being manipulative, lol.)_

_So . . .how does everyone feel about Eve and Much: ) A plot bunny has been running around in my head, and I am curius what others think. Review and let me know!_


	18. The Unlikely Bandits have an Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit, plot and OCs belong to me . . . on a side note, this is completely AU from the season 2 on BBC

_Author's Notes: my beta said I should remind everyone Esther is an OC I made up way back when Lilith was posing as a nun. And we will be seeing more of her, lol._

**Chapter 18: The Unlikely Bandits Have an Adventure**

"How did you convince Sarah to let you do this?" Marion asked as they walked to Esther's cottage.

"I have my ways. Bribery always works," Lilith said. She, Sarah, Marion, and Djaq were currently sneaking into Locksley and were trying to get to Esther's cottage without being seen.

"And we didn't tell Robin or anyone else because?" Sarah asked.

"And let them try to stop us? Or send some of them to guard us?" Lilith said. "We are just going to Locksley."

"May I point out that two of you were almost wed to the man who is currently running Locksley," she said gesturing to Marion and Lilith, "and he is still looking for two of you," Djaq said shaking her head and pointing to Lilith and Sarah. "It just seems counterproductive to sneak all of us in there."

"You didn't have to come," Marion pointed out.

"Someone has to make sure Lilith doesn't cause too much trouble," Djaq teased.

"That's my job," Sarah pouted.

"Besides, I never get to spend a lot of time with just the girls," Djaq added. They snuck into Esther's cottage.

"My lady!" Esther said happy to see Lilith. "John said he would ask you to come, but I wasn't sure you would," she said happily. She quickly looked out the window to make sure no one was watching them.

"How have you been, Esther?" Lilith asked eagerly.

"Tired," she admitted. "I feel so fat, and ugly, and I can't see my feet to slip my shoes on in the morning," she complained as tears flooded her eyes.

"Ah, there now," Lilith said handing her a handkerchief. "Sometimes you just have to tell us girls what's wrong."

She sniffed. "John has been so wonderful, truly he has, and I love him for doing all of this to help me, but I can't complain about feeling fat."

"Sure you could," Marion said taking her hand.

Esther snorted. "I once said something about it and he said that I glowed, I wasn't fat," she said with a frown. "I told him he was blind. I am not glowing, I am fat, and I think I weigh more than a cow."

"Ah, I am sure the cow is still heavier than you," Lilith said good-naturedly and Esther laughed so hard tears came to her eyes. "See? This is when you need female companionship."

"If you like, I am sure we could ask John not to come anymore," Sarah said, a light of understanding going off in all of them. "We can help you around here, you won't have to be bothered by him or any of the other men," she said kindly.

"What? No!" Esther said. "I didn't mean I don't want him to come by. Why? Has he said anything? I knew I was fat," she said sadly.

"No!" Marion said quickly and grinned over her reaction. "We just meant if you are uncomfortable with John, or don't want his company, we would love to help you around here."

"If he doesn't want . . ."

"Esther," Lilith cut in. "How do _you_ feel about him?"

She twisted the handkerchief in her hands. "I don't know how I am supposed to feel. I cry one minute, laugh the next. I think it is just being pregnant that is making me feel things."

"You like us, don't you? You liked us before you were this pregnant," Sarah said. She had been chopping vegetables and making a soup for Esther. "But if you don't want to think of it now, that is alright."

"What are your plans while you are in Locksley?" Esther asked changing the subject.

"Get some things from the Manor house," Lilith said and saw Esther go pale. "Don't worry, nothing Guy will notice as missing," she assured her.

"Don't put yourself in danger!" Esther said. "I couldn't bear it if something happened to any of you, including marrying Sir Guy."

"We will be careful. We are not as rash as Robin," Djaq said. "Well, some of us," she qualified looking at Lilith and Marion laughing.

"We will check on you again soon," Lilith promised and kissed her cheek. "Eat that soup Sarah made, it's good for you and the baby," she said and they snuck back out. They used the forest for cover as long as they could and made their way to the manor house. She highly doubted any of the villagers would squeal on her, but she didn't know how many of Guy's men were stationed while he had business in Nottingham.

"Can you climb up that?" Djaq aked looking at the outside of the wall that led to the window where Lilith's bedroom had been.

In response Lilith tied her skirts up to give her legs some room and began climbing the wall. "She and Luke . . ." Sarah started to explain and just shrugged.

She peaked inside the room, and was relieved no maids were in it. She pulled herself in and a moment later Sarah was in followed by Marion. Djaq decided to keep watch outside. She quickly went to one of her trunks while Sarah did another and Marion kept watch at the door. They threw in the clothes they were looking for, as well as anything else small enough to fit into their sacks they felt they might need.

Sarah dropped her bag down to Djaq, and climbed down. Marion went next. Lilith dropped her bag down, and then went back to grab something. "Lilith!" Sarah chided under her breath. A moment later they could see her climbing back out the window with two swords strapped around her waist.

"Did you get everything?" Djaq asked.

"I hope so, although that was exciting!" Lilith said happily once they were back in the woods. Everyone laughed because it was true, it was exciting. They took the long way back to the camp to make sure no one could follow them. She gave one of the swords to Sarah.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Luke would want you to have one, too," she simply said. They stopped off at the pond to bathe. "Esther would love to take a nice, luxurious bath, don't you think?" Lilith said suddenly.

"What is with your obsession with baths?" Marion asked.

"Even you miss them, Marion," Sarah said splashing water towards her making Marion laugh.

"True," she admitted and soon an all out splashing war had started between the four of them.

"I just meant that she probably hasn't been able to have one in awhile. She can't exactly haul all the water from the well, then to the stove, to the tub, and dump it afterwards," she said. "I think I will go and help her with it soon."

"You would haul the water from the well?" Marion asked surprised.

"And why not?" she challenged.

"I think it is a lovely gift," Djaq said quickly. Marion and Lilith might be friends now, but they still had the tendency to butt heads.

"I'll help you," Marion decided.

Lilith dug into the sack she had carried and took out two pairs of pants, handing one to Sarah. Soon, they were dressed in men's trousers and shirts. "I can't wait to see Alan's reaction," Marion said laughing.

"What? Don't I look alright?" Lilith asked looking at herself and Sarah.

"You look fine, you might start a trend," Djaq said. "Lady Lilith wearing pants!"

"Court would love that!" Sarah said laughing.

"Only if they name the fashion after me," Lilith sniffed at their teasing, then broke into laughter. "Like pants on a woman will ever catch on." They grabbed the sacks and Sarah and Lilith tied the scabbards back on.

"What are those?" Alan asked shocked when they walked back into camp.

"Breeches, what do they look like?" Lilith asked giving him a look that clearly said 'duh.' "I thought you would know what they were, are you not wearing them also?"

"Yeah, but for pity's sake, you are a noble woman," Will said.

"Djaq is wearing pants," Sarah pointed out.

"But that is Djaq!" Much said.

"I took some of Luke's pants and readjusted them for me and Sarah. What do you think?" she asked Alan and turned in a twirl. She smirked as he checked out her butt.

"Don't be parading it around here!" he said looking at Much and Ashley.

"Oh please, why would they notice? I think of them all as brothers," she said twirling again. "I always did find breeches interesting. I never wore them outside my bedroom though."

She knew the look on Alan's face meant he probably thought she should have left them there.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Nothing like Fanfiction to cheer you up after a bad day : ( Special thanks to **Nelle** for the lovely review! Ah, poor Much does need someone, lol. I want to get to it eventually, I have a little bit of things to tie up with Robin and Marion first : ) Glad you agree though!_


	19. Memories and New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this . . .

**Chapter 19: Memories and New Beginnings**

Two days later Marion, Sarah, and Lilith had snuck back to Locksley to see Esther and pamper her with a bath. "This is too much," Esther said blushing when they told her.

"Nonsense!" Lilith declared. "You are deserving of something relaxing. You and the baby," she said kindly. "So, you relax while we get this ready for you."

"I can't have 3 women such as yourselves waiting on me!" She was distressed at having 2 noblewoman and one free woman wait on her.

"It is useless to argue with Lilith," Marion pointed out. "She will do this anyways, so just enjoy yourself." They started hauling in the water and heated it on her stove for her.

While Esther relaxed, declaring she might stay in the tub for the next month, Sarah began making lunch while Marion and Lilith tended her garden out back. "That was kind of you, Lilith," Marion said.

"I try to do something unexpected every other day," Lilith said with a shrug. It was odd hearing praise or kind words from Marion.

"Well, you certainly do that, too," Marion said with a grin. "And now you are digging in the dirt," she teased.

"Hey!" They heard Sarah whistle and they rushed into the house. "What's wrong?"

"She has gone into labor!" Sarah declared as they heard Esther moaning and crying out. "We need Djaq!" Marion had bolted back out to the forest as soon as the words were out of Sarah's mouth.

"No," Lilith said panicking. "I wasn't supposed to be here!"

"Go, Lilith, I will handle this," Sarah said lovingly. "Go. Keep John distracted, rob someone, do something!"

Another cry of pain from Esther had tears running down Lilith's face. She rubbed them away. "I can't," she said. "I can't walk away from her in pain," she said. She walked over to help Sarah help Esther unto the bed and pushed her own fears, her own pain deep inside to deal with later. She went back to boiling water and grabbing towels and linens.

"I think this is going to take awhile," Sarah said kindly to Esther. "Do you want to lie down, or walk around?"

"I think . . .I want to walk for a minute," she said and Lilith and Sarah helped her to put a night shirt on and to walk around the little cabin. She bravely didn't cry out with the cramps but continued to walk leaning heavily on Sarah and Lilith.

"Thank you," she told them.

"Don't thank us yet," Lilith said.

Djaq arrived quickly with Marion. "This will be awhile," Djaq said. "The baby is fine," she said quickly to keep Esther from worrying. "Just going to take it's time."

"Probably a female, then," Lilith said making Esther laughed.

They stayed and kept her busy while the labor progressed. It was several hours before the labor pains were close enough together for her to begin the long process of giving birth.

"I will never forget this," she said as the four women mothered her.

"Push!" Djaq said but Esther was tired.

"Is something wrong?" Marion worried.

"You need to push," Djaq told Esther.

"I can't!"

"Push, esther!" Lilith chided squeezing her hand. "You are bringing a beautiful gift into this world! Don't stop! You will never forgive yourself if you don't do everything in your power to bring your baby safe and protected into this world," she cried.

It took another 5 minutes before the cry of a baby was heard. Esther broke into tears and Lilith took a cloth to wipe away the sweat from her brow. The four of them cleaned up the mess, washed the baby and the new mother, and tucked the baby in with Esther before leaving. Lilith was in a daze the entire time. She relied on the others to sneak them out of the cabin.

"How is she?" John asked when they were in the forest.

"They are both fine," Marion said happily. She was concerned about Lilith; she had never seen Lilith so pale or quiet.

"Can I see her?"

Djaq nodded. "I will ask her," Marion said as she and John headed back. Lilith ran to the pond, needing to be by herself for a minute.

"I told her to leave," Sarah said sadly. "I told her to go. She wouldn't."

"She was brave to put her own concerns second to Esthers," Djaq said hugging Sarah. Sarah nodded and went after Lilith. She found her by the stream they used for their drinking water. "Lilith," she said dropping down to her knees next to her.

"She was so beautiful," she sobbed.

"Shh," Sarah said wrapping her arms around Lilith and rocked her while Lilith's broken heart cried.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well?" Robin asked when Djaq arrived back in camp.

"Esther and the baby are fine," Djaq said happily.

"Where are Lilith, Sarah, and Marion?" Ashely asked.

"Marion took John to see Esther," Djaq said.

"Lilith and Sarah?" Alan asked.

"They are together," was all Djaq said. Ashley joined her on the fallen log she sat on.

"What is wrong?" Ashley asked.

"It is not for me to say," was all she said.

"It has something to do with Lilith," Ashley said. It was a statement, not a question. Djaq nodded. "I looked over that notebook," he said.

"Really?" she asked and he was happy to see she perked up a little bit.

"It is fascinating, the compounds he used. There also had formulas and equations for other works and ideas he had."

"He had one on this comet. I found that most interesting," Djaq said. "Do you understand why I couldn't let it be destroyed?"

"I do," Ashley said honestly. "I think his fire powder will compliment the studies I have done on the ancient fireworks." She started asking him about that and he was glad he managed to distract her out of whatever was bothering her.

Who knew science could be the way to a woman's heart?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Here," Sarah said, dampening her handkerchief in the stream and washing away Lilith's tears.

"I didn't think I had any more tears in me, Sarah," Lilith said, her voice so small and hollow it frightened Sarah.

"You will always have tears for the pain, for your loss, for her," Sarah said kindly. "That is the way it should be, I think."

"I don't know what I would have done without you, Sarah."

"I don't even want to think of it."

"I don't just mean the saving me part," Lilith added. "The after part, too. I felt so hollow, so empty. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You are a survivor, Lilith. You always have been."

"You are like a nurturing mother, I wanted to be like you when I became a mother," Lilith admitted. She squeezed Sarah's hand. "If and when you have children, you will be a lovely mother." She brushed away the tears that started to fall again.

"Shh," Sarah said hugging her and wiping away her own tears. They heard a branch break and jumped up defensively. They saw Will and Alan walking towards them.

"I don't know if I can face him," Lilith said turning away from Alan towards Sarah.

"You don't have to," Sarah said. "I'll take them back to camp. Or send them off if you want me to stay."

"They will have to be told eventually, Sarah. Ashley already suspects something that happened with Lady Bracknell. He knows what she is like, has met her, heard the rumors. Djaq knows and I don't think it is fair to burden her with this alone."

"It isn't fair to you to have to relive that again to tell the others," Sarah said stubbornly.

Lilith laughed. "You would protect me even from the ghosts and memories of the past, Sarah. You are an angel," she said hugging her. "Go on to Will. And see when he is going to officially ask to court you," she teased. She gave Sarah a reassuring look and pushed her off. Sarah looked over her shoulder to make sure Lilith was alright as she headed towards Will.

"What's wrong?" Will asked when Sarah reached him and Alan.

"Old pains," she said sadly. She looked at Alan. "Don't push her right now," she warned.

Alan nodded. He walked up to her while Sarah and Will headed back to camp.

Lilith had just washed her face again trying to hide the signs she had cried. "You don't have to hide it from me," Alan said gently, wrapping his arms around her as he came up behind her.

She broke down again and turned in his arms to cry into his shoulder.

In the back of her mind was the realization he didn't ask or push her into telling why she was crying. She was thankful for that. She didn't want to have to tell the story multiple times.

By the time she finished and they made it back to camp, everyone was asleep. Relieved she wouldn't have to talk about it that night, she made her sleeping area next to Sarah's and Marion's and hoped to have a dreamless sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Marion and Djaq went the next morning to check on Esther and the baby. The other outlaws had all decided to go and give their congratulations and the little gifts they had made over the past few months. Lilith, not up to seeing the baby again, stayed behind and Sarah decided to stay with her.

Sarah tossed Lilith her sword. "Want to practice?" she asked. Lilith smiled and unsheathed the sword. She and Sarah had already changed into pants to allow them better movement. They practiced with swords until the others returned.

"Are you crazy?" Robin asked when he saw them.

"Just because we have better form," Lilith teased but the laughter was no longer in her eyes.

"Let me guess, Luke?" Ashley joked. They had all noticed something was wrong with Lilith, and were perplexed at how she didn't see the baby that day.

"Of course," she said smiling.

"Well, I am willing to practice with either of you," Ashley volunteered earning a laugh from Sarah and Lilith.

"I will hold you to that," Lilith promised. She re-sheathed her sword and overheard Marion and John talking about the baby. She was truly happy and relieved both of them were fine, but didn't want to overhear it, especially as everyone else began to talk about the baby.

"I feel like some fowl," she told Sarah and grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows and headed off. Alan grabbed his bow and headed after her.

"We haven't had fowl in awhile," he said casually as they walked around.

"Tell me a story," Lilith requested. He laughed and started telling some of his tall tales to pass the time. She was surprised she ended up laughing despite her sour mood. She ended up shooting 2 birds and they carried them back to camp.

Thankfully all talk of babies was over when they got back. She and Sarah fixed dinner and laughed over Lilith's retelling of Alan's stories. The talk was lighthearted as they all ate.

It made her feel guilty. She knew they were doing it to be kind and not hurt her feelings, especially since they weren't sure what was upsetting her.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Where have all my reviewers gone? So many hits, yet no reviews. _


	20. Personal Hell

Disclaimer: Only plot and OC's belong to me, everything else is copyrighted to other parties.

**Chapter 20: Personal Hell**

She snuck out of the camp at sunrise before any of the others were stirring. She needed to do this alone: she couldn't always have Sarah around, she wasn't selfish. She slipped into the outskirts of Locksley and used the foliage for cover as she made her way around to Esther's cottage. It had been nearly a week since the baby's birth and she had managed to avoid Esther, the baby, and all talk of either for nearly that long.

It wasn't fair to everyone. Lilith had been accused of many things, but unfairness was never one.

She slipped to the back window. "Psst," she whispered when she heard Esther moving around. Esther lifted the curtain and Lilith slipped in.

"my lady!" Esther said surprised. "I did not expect you!"

Lilith raised an eyebrow. "And who were you expecting to slip into your bedroom window I wonder?" she teased and laughed when she saw Esther blush. "I wanted to see how you were feeling."

"Better, my lady. I have missed your company," Esther admitted. "Have you eaten? I was just making some porridge," Esther indicated towards the stove.

For a moment Lilith remembered all of her grand breakfasts in her suite of sausages and fruits and a variety of dishes. "Porridge sounds lovely," Lilith said cheerfully. "I'll dish, you must be on your feet enough."

Esther was embarrassed to be waited on by a noblewoman but knew better than to argue with Lilith. She heaped a large serving for Esther and found some fruit figuring it would be healthy for a new mother. They chatted amicably and were finished when the baby began to cry. "She must need a change," Esther sighed. "I have never seen anyone wash as many diapers as I have lately," she grumbled cheerfully.

She changed the baby on the bed and saw the way Lilith looked at her. "Would you like to hold her?" Esther asked. Lilith simply nodded unable to speak. She walked over to the bed and sat down as Esther handed her the baby.

Being a good friend Esther didn't mention the silent tears running down Lilith's cheeks but talked of other topics. Esther had just finished putting away the bowls when a knock was heard at the door. They shared a frightened look for a moment as Esther hollered out, "Just a moment!" Lilith gently laid the baby down on the bed and quickly looked around to hide. The knock happened again and Lilith decided the best place was actually under the bed so she dove under it.

She was momentarily thankful there were no bugs when the door opened and she heard Esther let out a gasp. "My Lord!"

Lilith saw men's boots from her spot under the bed. "Forgive me for disturbing you, Widow Brown. I just returned and heard about your baby and I wished to offer my congratulations," the voice of Guy said. Lilith raised an eyebrow in shock as she listened to Esther thank him. "I wanted you to know I sent for a priest from the nearest abby," Guy added.

"My lord, that was most kind and thoughtful of you," Lilith heard Esther reply, and Lilith wondered if she was as shocked as Lilith was. Lilith was trying to figure a way to reconcile _this _Gisborne with the one who tried to kill the king.

She waited for Esther to tell her it was all clear before crawling out. She told Esther to eat more fruit as she slipped out the window and back into the forest. She was a few yards in when she was corralled by John who was also watching the house. "What were you thinking?" he asked. "If you were caught, or if Esther was found hiding you . . ." he trailed off and Lilith was momentarily stunned over the length of the sentence.

She smiled. "Are you more concerned with me or Esther?" she teased. He frowned at her the entire way back to camp.

"Where have you been?" Sarah asked worriedly. "No one knew where you were."

"She was at Esther's," John said before she could answer and everyone looked at her surprised.

"I decided to see the baby," Lilith said. She saw the look of understanding and sympathy from Sarah and Djaq.

"And Guy paid them a visit," John added, "and she was crying."

Lilith frowned at him. "Men," she huffed. "You don't actually point that out."

"What!" everyone said. "Did he catch you?" Much asked making Sarah roll her eyes.

"Of course he did, and then he let her go," Sarah snapped.

"What happened?"

"Guy is arranging for the christening of Esther's baby. He fetched a priest," Lilith explained.

"And you cried tears of joy?" Alan suggested. Marion snorted making everyone laugh.

"Hardly," Lilith said, and sighed.

"I don't think . . ." Sarah started but Lilith cut her off.

"You and I know they would have to be told eventually, Sarah. I've thought about this, well, for a long time now, but Esther's baby has made me think on it even more. I've known for awhile I would have to confide it to them, I just don't know how or where to start," Lilith said sadly.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Ashley offered kindly. "Robin, Sarah, and I know of your life before, but I don't think everyone does. You had your coming out and introduction into court right after Richard's coronation, Sarah's soon after as I recall."

Lilith nodded. "Alright," she said picking up there. Everyone took seats as they waited for Lilith to gather her thoughts. Djaq and Sarah sat closest to her already knowing what she would be saying and that it would not be an easy story to tell.

"I had my coming out, Sarah's soon after mine. We were both presented to Richard at the same time, though. My brother Luke was always my father's favorite. I was the extra bargaining chip," she explained. "Luke was already the earl of Derbyshire as well as the heir to my father's earlship of Canterbury. My father knew I would be able to marry and bring him the wealth and connections of any nobleman in the country or in Normandy," she started. "It was about seven months after I was in court and Luke's friend Charles, the earl of Kent, asked for my hand. He was one of Luke's best friends and it was a good match for both of us. My father agreed right away."

"To be fair, Charles was a good man. But, at least on my part, there were not romantic feelings, but I accepted that and accepted what was chosen for me. Then Richard announced his crusade, called for soldiers, called for Robin, Charles, Luke, and others to join his guard. Charles and Luke both agreed quickly. Luke was bethrothed at this time as well. She was a little younger than I and they agreed to wait for his return, but Charles had no one he trusted to run his estate for that long of an absence," she trailed off and Sarah squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"It is my greatest failure in life," she said sadly. "We were wed three days before he was to leave for the holy land. His aunt and cousin, who was his heir until one was produced, arrived for the wedding and just stayed."

"Lady Agnes Bracknell," Sarah said and muttered a curse.

"Sarah, keep the cursing to a minimum. Agnes name will be coming up often," Lilith said with a slight smile to her lips.

"A greater witch never lived in all England," Ashley agreed. "Charles detested her. Everyone knows she only cares about titles, wealth, and . . ." his eyes met Lilith's for a moment as realization dawned on him, "power for her idiot son," he finished. "Charles was wrong to leave you alone with them."

Lilith shrugged. "It was done . . ." she trailed off.

There was a long pause and finally Marion, who seemed to understand the undertones of what Ashley and Lilith were talking about, shakily asked, "What did she do?"

Lilith wondered if Marion saw the way Robin looked at her, and unconsciously grabbed for her hand. "I tended to Kent with James simpering around making a blubber of himself. He was more of an expensive nuisance than anything. His mother was always around, taking stock of what would become her son's upon my husband's death. She desperately wanted Charles to die in the Crusades.

Three months after Charles had left I discovered I was with child," she said and looked down at her hands not wanting to see their reactions, especially Alan's. "I was so surprised, and at first frightened," she admitted. "I confided only in Sarah. I didn't know what to do. Then after a few days I was so happy and excited. I had always thought of having my own family and here it was finally happening.

The maids found out and, as servants do, they gossiped. They were all happy their master would have an heir and a child to return to. Agnes discovered, however, and was horrified. She wanted her buffoon of a son to be the only heir and get the lands and a well established title back into her hands."

"What did she do?" Robin demanded when Lilith trailed off, afraid she wouldn't continue.

"A few days later I became violently ill at dinner. It was so much worse than the daily sickness. By nightfall, though, I couldn't stop purging, had begun to bleed, and had pain throughout my body so badly I couldn't movie," she explained wiping away a tear as the memories collided. "The pain . . . the pain was worse than anything I have ever experienced and I do not think I shall ever experience it again. I was purging, and bleeding so much that I loss consciousness. I kept going in and out of it, I don't know everything I said to you Sarah, but I have a pretty good idea," she said with a sad smile, "and I do not hold you to any promise you made me."

"I did not think you remembered that," Sarah said softly, "but I hold by it regardless."

"I was in my bed for days," Lilith said. "I knew I . . . I lost the child," she said practically choking on the words, "and I knew it was because of something I took, something that made me so sick . . .I tried to keep the doctors away, but they kept coming," she said. "They bled me, and I couldn't understand how after loosing so much blood they would take more," she said shaking her head. "Images of all these people over me: doctors, Sarah, servants, a priest at one point giving me the final rights," she said. "I thought. . . I knew I was dying, and I thought how ironic is it I am here, at _my_ home, being killed in _my_ _own_ home while my husband, who promised to honor and cherish and _protect me_ is off killing people who never did anything to us," she seethed.

"When the priest came to give Lilith last rights," Sarah continued, "I knew I had to do something. Lady Bracknell was doing everything in her power to make sure Lilith didn't recover. Losing the heir wasn't enough, she didn't want Lilith to be able to have more heirs. At one point she banned me from Lilith's rooms. I knew I had to get Lilith out of there. The things she said when she was delusional . . ." Sarah shuddered. "I snuck her out in the dead of night, had one of the village men drive us in his wagon to Canterbury."

"How did you do it alone?" Will asked gently.

"I would have done anything for Lilith," Sarah said defensively and knew Much at least understood that. "By this time she didn't weigh hardly anything, she had lost so much weight besides blood. I carried her out," Sarah said.

"You could have saved me that embarrassment," Lilith said looking at her feet.

"I was so worried my actions had been all for nothing because you got worse from the journey. I knew you shouldn't be moved, but you couldn't stay either. I had to take the chance you would get well away from Bracknell," she said, and muttered a curse at the name.

"Father was charitable enough to take me in," Lilith picked up, "and concerned enough to fetch a doctor and priest for me . . . Even after I had stopped bleeding and purging and looked as if I was mending, I was bedridden for months," she said. "It took a long time before I returned to being myself, if I ever did become myself again. . . I remained with my father for as long as I could. I knew I had to return to Kent, it was my home and I wasn't going to let any devil of a woman scare me out of it, and my father was forcing me back there, when we received word that Charles had died in a campaign in the Holy Land," she said. "Lady Bracknell claimed the lands would be run by her son as the legitimate and only male member of the family left since Charles was childless, . . ." It went unsaid that Charles would have had a child by that time to inherit his lands.

"I remained with my father. That was a year after Charles left. Three years after Charles death we received word Luke had died in an attack in Jerusalem," Lilith said. "Prince John was also told Robin had died from his wounds received in an attack in Acra thinking he could retain control of Locksley, but Robin's father had the lands entailed to my father in case Robin died. My father, wanting to get rid of me again, and having his hands full with his estate of Canterbury, and Luke's, Derbyshire, he saddled me off to marry Sir Guy with Locksley as my dowry." She gave a nod, and turned and left everyone to their thoughts. A burden was lifted now that they knew, but at the same time she couldn't stand to see their reactions on their faces. It would break what fragile control she had.

"This is the happiest she has been since before the war began," Sarah spoke up. "I thought for sure she would die, and even after she recovered, she was not the same. When we learned Luke had also died, Lilith became a ghost of herself. She . . . she has only become herself again here," Sarah said looking off after Lilith.

"I knew Bracknell was a devil but this surprises even me," Ashley said venomously. "Charles detested the woman. That was partly why he wanted Lilith there. He knew Lilith was a sensible woman who could run the estate well. He would turn in his grave if he knew about this."

"How has nothing been done?" Robin demanded. "How has no one taken action against Lady Bracknell?"

"With what proof? There was no proof to the cause of Lilith's illness, and any doctors that had deduced what had happened to her where paid for by Bracknell. She surely paid them off as well," Sarah said.

"Her father doesn't know?" Will asked. "How could he not be concerned?"

"He was concerned, but more concerned over the scandal her leaving Kent would surely cause," Sarah said. "After Charles died he immediately agreed to take her back in, but that is the extent of his . . . paternal support."

"Lord Lucius is notorious for his lack of . . . charitable feelings towards his daughter," Ashley added. "Everyone in court marveled that she is such a lively person after suffering through living with him and no mother."

"Bloody bugger," Alan said. "How did she cope with all that?"

"Lilith copes the way she deals with everything: face it head on," Sarah said. "It just took her a lot longer to adjust to all of her losses."

Lilith tore off her confining clothes and dove into the pond. The cold slamming her senses was welcomed. Anything was better than the rush of emotions that were brought up. She swam out to the deepest part of the pond. She took a deep breath and submerged herself again, waiting until she couldn't possibly hold her breath any longer, and then held it a few seconds more.

She surfaced, gasping for air, and then did it again. Concentrating on her breathing allowed her to think about something other than the painful memories. Sarah didn't know how much she remembered from those delusional periods, but she had a fairly good idea of what she had said and done.

Remembering made her feel ashamed and angry. After the third time she surfaced and gave her burning lungs some desperately needed air.

"I thought you were going to kill yourself," Alan said from behind her. She was surprised since she didn't hear him get in the water.

"Came to save me?" she said but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Yes," he said wiping the strand of hair behind her ear as they kept themselves afloat. "I just wish I was there to have stopped her."

"I should have done something, kicked her out or . . ."

"As stubborn and rambunctious as you are, you wouldn't kick out your husband's family, at least not without good cause," he said. "You can't blame yourself."

"Yes, I can!" she said and slammed her fist in the water. "I have never felt more helpless or shameful or . . . low, in my life. No one has ever made me feel like that," she said.

"You will get your revenge, even without my help, Robin's, or Ashley's or the others," he said, "but we want to help," he said, his hands rubbing down her arms.

"It was a girl," Lilith said. He looked at her questioningly. "Sarah told me it was a girl. I think it was too early to tell, but I kept crying out wanting to know and she told me that to give me someone to grieve over. I named her Emmauline after my mother," she said, choking back a sob. "The things I did, Alan, I can never forgive myself," she said crying and Alan pulled her close.

"You weren't yourself," he said.

"Did Sarah tell you the promise she made?" he shook his head. "I was in and out of it, but I remember some things and the things I remember make me hate myself. I don't want Sarah to know I know, but I think she does, just neither of us wants to bring it up again."

"You don't have to," he said. "We can put it behind us, move past it."

"I thought I had, until I had to relive it today," she admitted. "Everything I said, everything I did, came back," she said. "I hate myself."

"Don't say that," he said.

"You don't know," she said pushing away, the water slapping at them.

"Then tell me," he said. "I can help you," he said frustrated and slapped the water.

She snorted. "How? You can't change how I _feel_, what I _did_," she said. "I was so frightened . . . the pain made me delirious and scared . . . I became so frightened. I think at one point I knew I was going to die, even before the priest was brought in. I found myself crying all the time, and I normally don't cry," she said pointedly. Alan nodded. "I just . . . I thought of Luke, Charles, Robin off at war, how they were together with the king and the other nobles. They had each other and here I was alone! I was so afraid I would die alone. In one of my fits— it must have been after she was banished from my room– I made Sarah promise not to leave me again, not to leave me while I die. I was so afraid I would die alone, no one would know or even care," she said. "I was so afraid of being alone during my last moments, I wanted someone who loved me to be there, to hold my hand, to miss me," she said not meeting his eyes. "I only had Luke and Sarah, and for a few days neither of them could come to me when I needed them most. Sarah finally returned and I was so deliriously happy, but it reminded me of how frightened I was, I made her promise. She promised right away, vowing never to leave me, . . ."

Alan moved behind her and wrapped an arm around her. "You could never be alone," he said. "Everyone who meets you likes you," he said.

"Everyone except who I wanted to like me. My father feels no affection for me, and try as I might as kids I could not get Marion or Robin to like me. They had each other growing up, Robin had Luke, they didn't need me. . . but . . . I can't even talk about it. Sarah refuses to talk about it too, as if not talking about it makes it less real. To her, she says I wasn't myself so it doesn't matter," she said.

"What?"

"During. . . when I was . . . it was after I knew I had lost the baby. No one told me, but I knew. . . the pain only got worse, I thought 'why can't I even die peacefully?' I couldn't handle the pain, I just wanted it to end, nothing mattered now that I lost my baby. I tried to end the pain, I had grabbed the knife a doctor left behind for my bleeding and tried to cut out the pain," she said gesturing to her abdomen.

Alan lifted her face to look at him. "You got through it," he said. "How many women would have? You have a strength and streak in you that would rival even Robin's," he said grinning as a finger trailed the scar.

"I had Sarah," she said.

"And Robin had Much," Alan said. He tried to soothe her by rubbing her back. "She still couldn't save you if you truly didn't want it or fight for it. And you are a fighter," he said. She relaxed her head against his shoulder as they continued to float in the water.

"I felt like Luke would be disappointed in me, he was the only other person whose opinion mattered to me,. . . back then," she qualified. "Now I find I need to know you are alright with my past."

"You accepted I was a thief, and currently reside in the forest as an outlaw," he said.

"But you want so much more than that, you are ambitious– but it's a good ambition," she qualified, "not a ruthless drive."

"You are still young, you can have more children," he said capturing her lips.

She pulled back. "I don't know if I can," she said sadly. "I had assumed I was barren after that. . . Djaq told me she isn't sure, that I might be able to," she said. "I don't want to get my hopes up."

"I'm up for trying," Alan said making her laugh.

"So you're up for marrying now?" she quirked an eyebrow. "I wonder what brought about this change in you, but I am grateful for it. I also plan on taking full advantage of that offer." She kissed him quickly on the lips enjoying the stunned reaction and then dunked under the water again sensing the change the talk of marriage brought on him.

She would just let him think on it.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_A huge, HUGE thank you to __**Leafy**__ for the wonderful, uplifting review!!_


	21. Tuck

Disclaimer: Still don't own or profit from this. Only OC's and plot (for the most part) belong to me.

_Author's Notes: Season 2 just started airing here in the states (yay!) but I don't anticipate following it. I might borrow some people/themes/elements but not the overall theme or plot (meaning Marion doesn't die and Allan doesn't become a traitor, but I will probably use the name "black nights" for the group I wrote because I like it better than my name, lol)._

**Chapter 21: Tuck**

They were covered by the foliage in various places watching, and waiting. No matter how many times she did this, Lilith always got a little tingle of exhilaration and anticipation, like a cat stalking its prey. She heard the signal for silent running and she picked her way silently through the undergrowth as she followed the lone man on the road. Ashley and Marion were across the road, following the man's every move like she was. Djaq had run back to camp to alert the others.

He continued on his way, merrily whistling a tune to pass the time, unaware of the three stalkers he had. Lilith sized him up and decided he was probably around his early 30s, a bit older than any of them (except John), and was fit. He would put up a good fight if it came to it.

He unwrapped his neck scarf, revealing his necklace, and Lilith rolled her eyes at the irony.

They were hunting a priest.

She wondered for a moment if he was real or another fake since Sherwood seemed to produce a lot of fake holy people, but she realized he was probably the one Guy sent for to perform the Christening. Inspiration hit and she rushed forward to get ahead of him.

She placed herself in the middle of the road and began walking towards the village amiably as if she had not a care in the world. She started whistling the same song he had and walked slow enough he could overtake her.

Sure enough, he arrived a moment later and she thought she heard Ashley swear when he saw Lilith parading herself around. "Good morrow, Father!" Lilith said cheerfully. "And what brings you out on such a fine morning?"

"Ah, what a surprise. I was cautioned these roads were dangerous, but no one said anything about the beautiful scenery," he said with a grin making Lilith ogle him. What kind of priest was this?

"Are you a priest? A _real _one?"

"Indeed. Are there any others?" he asked confused.

"You'd be surprised," she muttered. "And where are you heading, Father?"

"To the village of Locksley for a baptism. If I am lucky I can make a return home before the end of the day."

"I am afraid we will have to delay you," Lilith said sweetly.

"Delay?" He asked confused. "We?"

"We," Ashley repeated from behind the father, his sword drawn. "Lilith, if all you get are poor parish priests, Robin will have you moved to cooking duty permanently," Ashley teased.

"At least he recognizes beauty," Lilith said flipping her hair over her shoulder. Her haughty demeanor disappeared when she began to laugh. "This is just ironic. Would you care for a respite from your travels, Father? Esther, I dare say, is not expecting you so soon," Lilith said kindly.

"What is going on?" the priest demanded. He sized Ashley up and decided he could possibly take him, but the bowman hiding in the trees behind him worried him.

"You have just been offered hospitality by my men, and women," Robin said coming out by Marion. "We would be honored to have you join us for a meal, father."

"Robin Hood," the priest said. "I should have taken up that guard when Sir Guy offered it."

"No, we would have attacked rather than extend hospitality," Robin said, his arms crossed over his chest as he relaxed against a tree as he studied the man.

"Robin, stop being intimidating," Lilith chided him and walked up and looped her arm through the priests. "I would ask you to excuse his manners, Father, since he has been living in the woods for some time now, but I fear Robin had very few to begin with," she said, humor shining in her eyes.

The priest laughed and what tension there was disappeared. "If I am not expected yet, then I suppose I have no choice but to trust you will not slay a man of the cloth."

"They spare nuns all the time," Lilith said with a shrug. She walked with him back to camp.

"No manners?" Robin repeated.

"Tis the truth," Marion said and spun on her heel turning to walk back. Ashley gave a deep, audacious bow and offered his arm with a twinkle in his eye as he looked at Robin. Marion took it and they followed after Lilith and the priest with Robin frowning after them.

"Do you have to flirt with everyone, Lilith?" Sarah teased when they arrived back in the camp.

"In all fairness, he started it."

"It is not every day a man, especially one of the cloth, is accosted by bandits as beautiful as you," he said.

"Will you grace us with your name?" Sarah asked.

"Father Tuck," the priest said with a bow. "I have heard of most of you, of course, but I'll confess that I am still surprised."

"Lilith has that affect on people," Marion said as she helped Sarah finish lunch.

"_The_ Lady Lilith?" Father Tuck asked with surprise. "Guy has been searching endlessly for you."

"Not out of compassion, I assure you," Lilith said. "It is a fairly long story."

"Which I hope to hear over the meal," Father Tuck said. Alan took a seat next to Lilith as Robin began by telling how he became an outlaw. They each took turns telling their bits as they ate.

"Amazing," Father Tuck said. "You of course have my silence," he offered, "but I must get along to Widow Brown's and see to the Christening."

"We shall escort you there," John said speaking up for the first time. They all traveled to Locksley staying to the forest to keep out of sight. They watched as Father Tuck went up to the cottage and Esther, holding her baby, let him in. A moment later Esther was at the window and gave the signal it was all clear and they made their way inside. They were shocked to see Sir Edward.

"Father?" Marion said surprised. Even though Sir Edward had remained in Locksley they had never had the opportunity to talk with him.

"Guy is at Nottingham and asked I oversee the baptism on his behalf," Edward said. "I did not wish to argue for fear he will overturn your invitation," he told Lilith.

"Who are the child's godparents?" Father Tuck asked.

"Lady Lilith and Lord Ashley, if they are willing," Esther said not meeting their eyes. She didn't want to see their reaction if they said no.

Lilith and Ashley shared a shocked look between the two of them but stepped forward. "Very good, then," Father Tuck said happily. "What is her name?"

"Agatha, after my mother," Esther said. Lilith looked over her shoulder to Alan who was standing behind her. She was touched more than she could say that Esther wanted her to be the godmother.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"Do you suppose John will act on his feelings?" Lilith asked Alan as they picked their way back to camp behind the others. Father Tuck had agreed to stay with them for the night since lunch was so enjoyable.

Alan shrugged. "The old man deserves the happiness, that's for certain," Alan said kindly. "After seeing his wife and son leave he was heartbroken for the longest time. Its clear Esther makes him happy. And he loves doting on that baby," Alan said with a quick grin.

"Babies bring out happiness," Lilith nodded and Alan wrapped an arm around her waist. She saw Robin sitting off alone on a fallen tree and walked off to join him.

"Are you upset Esther didn't ask you? I know she should have since you are her Lord . . ."

"It's not that," Robin said. "I'm happy for you being chosen for the Godmother since you lost your own child." He motioned for her to sit down. "I told Luke I would check in on you when I returned. I meant to, but with everything that happened. . ."

"Its okay, Robin. It happened a long time ago, when you were still in the Holy Lands."

"It's _not _okay," he said dangerously. "And when we are done with Guy and the Sheriff we will deal with Lady Bracknell," he promised.

"Robin, what's bothering you?" she finally asked.

"Marion won't speak to me these last few days."

Lilith laughed. "Is that all?"

"All? It's everything."

"Then I suggest you do something about it," Lilith said and headed back to camp.

"Robin brooding still?" Alan asked. Lilith nodded. "Do you think _he_ will act on his feelings?"

"Eventually," Lilith said. "Perhaps when they are both in their old age…if she doesn't kill him first." They watched as Robin came back to camp in time to eat but didn't participate in the lively conversation. "He thinks too much," Alan whispered to Lilith, making her laugh. They were all surprised that the Father proved to be entertaining company as they sat around the fire talking and laughing long after the stars had appeared.

Later that night she, Sarah, Marion, and Djaq were sleeping in their corner. It was where Lilith and Sarah had slept ever since they first joined them when they were nuns, and Djaq and Marion soon joined the female area. "What is on his mind?" Marion whispered to Lilith not wanting to wake up Sarah or Djaq who had fallen asleep.

"Who ever knows what is on Robin's mind?"

"I used to, once," Marion said sadly.

"Perhaps you shall again," Lilith said hopefully. "I have faith in the two of you, Marion. You have always been destined to be."

"Perhaps once," Marion said sadly. She looked up at the stars trying to sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The next morning everyone was slow to stir. Even Sarah, who was normally a morning person, seemed to have caught the lazy morning syndrome. "We will be sad to see you part, father," Lilith said when breakfast was over.

"I am sad to be parting as well, but when I am next in this area I will expect a warm welcome again," he said with a quick grin.

"You can't leave yet, Father," Robin said speaking up. Everyone looked at him wondering what he meant.

"Did I forget something?" Father Tuck looked around confused. "I only brought my Bible and Rosary, both of which I have," he said touching the pocket in his cloak. Lilith and Sarah shared amused glances over the absent minded, flirtatious Father.

"No," Robin said with a grin, "you have not forgotten anything or been robbed. I meant we need you to stay a bit longer, for the wedding."

"What wedding?" Tuck asked wondering if he forgot something again. Judging by the puzzled looks of the others, though, he guessed he wasn't the only one confused.

"Ours," Robin announced grabbing Marion's hand.

"WHAT?!" Marion yelled as everyone else's jaws hung open.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's Notes: I thought that was a good place to stop : ) Sorry for the long delay in the updating, school is almost over (yay!) but I still have one more, 20 page paper to do and my beta is in a theater production and unable to beta as quickly. But the next update shouldn't be to long of a wait. Remember: Reviews keep the author uplifted and motivated : ) _

_Special thanks to **Nelle** (I thought so too, lol. And I can just picture his shocked, gorgeous blue eyes), **Leafy** (Thanks!!), and **Missacozi** (sorry for the delay! But thanks for the review) _


	22. Courtship

Disclaimer: Only plot and OC's belong to me, everything else is copyrighted to other parties.

_Special thanks to Leafy for the review! _

**Chapter 22: Courtship**

"Congratulations?" Tuck said hesitatingly.

"None are needed," Marion steamed. "Are you completely mad?" she turned on Robin.

"So you don't want to marry him?"

Everyone seemed eager for that answer. "It isn't about that! He didn't even bring it to my attention!" She turned on Robin. "What brought this on!"

"I talked with Lilith," he started and Lilith pressed her fingers to her temples knowing, just knowing, she would get in trouble for this and she did nothing. Sure enough, Marion turned on her. "What did you do? What did you say?" she demanded.

"First of all, I have my own problems without complicating yours," she said pointing to Marion and Robin. "Second of all, when I suggested you do something, Robin, I meant _talk to Marion_," she emphasized. "What is with men? Why can't they talk to women?" she asked and Marion nodded her head.

"Is it not for the man to decide?" Robin asked. "We had an understanding between us, Marion."

"HAD being the operative word, Robin! You never even told me how you feel!"

"But I've ruined you," Robin said and he could see the glare in Marion's eye and knew this wasn't going as planned.

"I can take care of myself, Robin, so don't you even think for one minute that you are going to marry me to salvage _your _pride!"

"My pride? Marion, you can be exasperating . . ."

Tuck cleared his throat. "Alright, then, I shall just go on my way, lovely meeting you all," he said and kissed Lilith's hand and then Sarah's.

"No," Robin ordered.

Much rolled his eyes. "Well, since this seems to be taking the better part of the morning, shall I get started on lunch?"

"Must you always think of food, Much?" Sarah asked exasperated. Lilith blocked out their quarrel as she listened to Marion and Robin's quarrel.

"Lilith said that I ruined you by . . ."

"You know, Robin, when proposing it is best not to mention what another woman said," Lilith offered. "Where are your manners?"

"Non-existent," Marion muttered.

"I can't believe I am walking a man through a proposal to another woman," Lilith muttered.

"Surely not all men are incompetent when it comes to marriage proposals," Marion muttered.

"Certainly not. Charles' proposal was lovely," Lilith said happily, remembering.

"What was it like?" Marion asked ignoring Robin for the moment.

Lilith had a dreamy look in her eye. "I was very surprised myself since Charles never indicated a romantic streak before. He was actually rumored to be plain and boring. He had arrived that afternoon to call upon Father to ask for my hand. He took me walking in the meadow behind the keep afterwards and picked a bouquet for me of the wildflowers," she said with a smile gracing her face. "He told me that what first struck him was my hair, the color of golden sunshine. He said that that was what I was to him, the sunshine in his life," she said dreamily.

Marion blushed. "I think the fact he talked to you himself rather than just dragging you to the altar was kind enough in and of itself."

Robin grabbed Marion's hand and dragged her away from the group to give them some privacy. He shot Lilith a look that clearly meant _don't let the Priest get away_. Lilith turned on a bright smile and eagerly started a conversation with Tuck to distract him. She jabbed Allan in the side with her elbow. He gave her a questioning look but picked up on what she wanted and started in on a long, tall tale to keep the time passing.

"What brought this on, Robin?" Marion demanded.

"You have been ignoring me," Robin said. "I had to do something."

"So _this_ is something? I'm afraid of what the alternative is."

"That's not fair! You must know how I feel."

"And how would I know this, Robin? When have you ever actually said 'Marion let's get married'?" she asked. "You rescued me from one wedding, but you never said anything about another."

"Is this a no?"

Marion sighed in frustration. "The best proposal I can get out of you is 'is this a no?' Robin, to think people say you are charming," she shook her head. "Why can't you say the things to me when I am here, healthy, alive, _waiting_ for you to speak, that you say on my death bed?"

"Men are idiots?" Robin offered knowing he had heard Lilith, Sarah, Djaq, and Marion say it often enough. He strode up and kissed her passionately. "I thought I showed it enough."

"A girl likes to hear it, too, Robin," she whispered.

"Marion, I want you to marry me. Today, if you would, but tomorrow, next month . . . I don't know if I can wait a year," he said honestly, "but if I knew you would be there, I would wait however long," he promised. "Just . . . are you here?"

Marion held his hand in both of hers. "I have always been here, Robin. Waiting on you for eternity, it seems, to come back to me, to tell me what I need to hear."

She saw the grin on his face and no matter how angry she got at him, that grin always turned her heart over. "There has never been anyone like you, there never will. I want you to marry me, Marion. Will you?"

She looked down at their joined hands thinking everything over.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"I thought I told you to keep Father Tuck waiting!" Robin chided as they walked back.

"He had to get back to his parish before nightfall, Robin. I kept him preoccupied for over 2 hours," Lilith said. "How much longer did you plan on?

"I'm not being funny, but do you know how hard it is to lie to a priest for that long?" Allan added

"We will all have to go fast, now. . ." Much said regrettably thinking of missing out on the rabbit stew Sarah was making.

"We do not need him at the moment, anyways," Marion reminded Robin, elbowing him. "We decided to wait."

"Oh, yeah," Robin grinned sheepishly.

"I did make Father Tuck promise to come back by next week," Lilith said with a grin, "and the week after that, and the week after that."

"I think he is coming by more to see Lilith than wait to see if you are any closer to getting married, Master," Much said.

"Let's get back to this not-getting-married-right-now bit," Lilith demanded. "Why on earth not?!"

Marion whispered something in Lilith's ear making her burst into laughter. She linked arms with Marion and they walked back to camp whispering and laughing with each other. Sarah and Djaq shared a look and rushed after to see what was going on. "What on earth is that about?" Ashley asked.

"Does anyone ever understand women?" Much asked.

"What is she making you do?" Will asked.

Robin muttered something but no one could hear him. "What?" Ashley asked.

"She's making me court her," Robin said as they headed back to camp.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sarah filled the canteen and brought it to where Will was finishing the final adjustments on the camp. "It is going to be wonderful, Will," She said looking around. "It is so charming! Not to mention ingenious. They will never find us here."

"Hopefully. I can guarantee it won't fall apart, at least," Will said surveying his work. "If Guy ever decides to use dogs again, though, I am not sure it will work."

"He hasn't in all this time, even in trying to find Lilith. I don't know why he would start now." She went and pulled on the string and watched as the door closed them in. Will watched happily as she laughed in delight as she opened and closed it a few times. "Wonderful."

"You deserve more than sleeping out in the open, exposed," Will said, not quite meeting her eyes.

Sarah dropped the rope and the door slammed shut making her jump. "Really," was all she could think to say, and wished for a moment she had Lilith's spunk or quick tongue. As it was, she just stood there for a minute waiting to see if he would say something or if she would think of something to say. Of all the times to be quiet! Hadn't she been waiting for him to make a move? Any indication he thought of her in _that_ sense?

Nervous, Will cleared his throat. "Well, I guess Lilith would like it too, and Marion . . ."

"Bloody hell, Will!" she said frustrated. "Lilith is fine! Allan can look after her, I suppose," she said as she had slowly adjusted to that fact herself, "and Robin does well enough looking after Marion. Have you learnt nothing after watching Robin and Marion this morning?" she asked, crossing her hands over her chest. After a moment of silence she pulled the robe in frustration to open the door of the hideout and began to storm out thinking maybe Will was to young and she was just to eager, read to much into his actions around her.

She only got six feet when someone grabbed her hand and spun her around. Before she could so much as squeak she felt someone's lips on hers.

It was soft and gentle and ever so sweet, she thought. When they broke apart she wasn't sure who was more surprised—her or Will. "I've learned that courtship seems to be important," he mumbled and she laughed. The sound of it made him grin and relax.

Unseen by either of them, Marion and Lilith from where they had been spying shared Cheshire grins, exuberant to finally see some progress made between the two of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Time to bring in reinforcements. If you can't trust family, Gisborne, who can you trust?" Vasey announced as he paced the antechamber.

"Family? Who? Davina?" Gisborne asked.

"Do I have any other family?"

Gisborne decided England wouldn't be able to handle more than the 2 of them. "no."

"So, yes, of course I mean Davina."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Author's notes: Davina was just to good a character to pass up on : ) And Tuck will be back periodically, I think, but not a main character. _

_Don't forget to review! So many people are reading but not reviewing. I want to get to at least 50 reviews for this story_


	23. Tension

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood (in any sense) or profit from this piece of work.

_Author's Notes: Davina was to good of a character to pass up : ) Some slight changes to her role in the series, though._

**Chapter 23: Tension**

Allan, Will, and John were on lookout when Djaq came rushing back. "Someone on the road." They all rushed on to overlook the road when they saw the caravan led by a woman. "Love the hair," Marion said. "It would look good on you, Sarah," she whispered.

"Beauty advice later, ladies," Robin chided as they held up the caravan. While the woman surprised them with her demeanor, they managed to come away with a hefty sum.

"All in a days honest work," Allan joked afterwards.

"She reminded me of someone," Lilith said as they were counting the money afterwards.

"Evil woman, Agnes Bracknell, the similarities are not that hard to puzzle together," Ashley said.

"Not just her, although she would probably be able to teach Bracknell something and _that_ is frightening. No, I meant someone else . . ." she trailed off as Allan fiddled with the ring he had lifted.

"What is that?" Robin asked Allan.

"It was the woman's ring."

"Let me see," Robin said taking it. "That's the sheriff's insignia. Why would she be wearing the sheriff's insignia?"

"That's who she reminds me of!" Lilith said snatching the ring. "She's a female Vaysey!"

"What?" Much asked.

"She reminds me of the sheriff! And that would explain the ring."

"Why is she wearing it?"

"She has to be family," Ashley decided. "Vaysey isn't married."

"Sister, then. Evil must run in the family," Lilith said with a shudder.

"But why would he bring her here?" Ashley wondered.

"A family that plots together, stays together?" Sarah volunteered making Lilith laugh.

"We must find out what they are up to," Robin decided.

"How?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Davina!" Vaysey said happily. "You remember Gisborne."

"The lapdog? Of course," she drawled. Vaysey laughed but Gisborne simply frowned. As if one egotistical Vasey wasn't hard enough to deal with, now he had identical, sarcastic, sadistic siblings to deal with.

"I seem to have had a run in with your little problem, dear brother," Davina announced.

"Robin Hood? That sp—"

"That is why I am here. You obviously need someone to help."

"Don't worry, I have a man to get to Robin," Gisborne announced.

"Man is good, but woman," Davina drawled, "Woman is better."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So, we have a woman who is related to the sheriff and seems to take after him," Robin thought aloud as he and Marion walked together in the forest. "What could he be planning? Why involve her?"

"Because she is a woman?" Marion asked "and you don't think she could contribute?"

"Hardly that. Look at you and Lilith. You could probably plot Richard's way out of the Crusades if you put your mind to it."

"Probably not a bad idea. At least with Richard's return we could bring some order back."

"Okay, so I'll plot to find out what the Sheriff is up to, you plot to bring Richard back," Robin teased making Marion laugh.

"I'll have Lilith help. We'll have him back within the year," she pledged. "But honestly, what—"

They were interrupted by the commotion coming from several yards further in the forest and quickly ran to see what was going on. "Do you want to blow us all to hell and back?" Djaq demanded. "I told you before! You have to add that _after_."

"You seem to forget that you are NOT the only one with any scientific training or knowledge," Ashley huffed.

"If you call _that_ scientific, Much would be better suited than you," Djaq said through clinched teeth. "The point is to bring it to stability, not burn Sherwood to the ground."

"How could _anyone_ have forgotten that when you are breathing down their necks the entire time?" Ashley demanded loudly. "Sometimes, Djaq, let someone else take the lead. If you read his note in the margin two pages after you will see I am right," Ashley huffed.

Robin and Marion watched wide eye as the argument continued. They had no idea what they were experimenting with this time. They saw Lilith and Allan watching from a few feet off and motioned for them to come over. "I have never seen either of them angry. Ever. I did not think Ashley could get angry," Robin whispered.

"That's not angry," Lilith whispered.

"And how would you know?"

"Believe me. That isn't anger," she said with a sly smile. Marion nodded in agreement.

"What other word would you have for it?" Allan asked watching the scene unfold before them.

"Tension," Lilith said trying not to giggle and alert the two quarreling below them of their presence. She cupped Allan's face and kissed him. "That's what it's all about," she said with a grin. She got up, dusted herself off, and headed back to camp. "I have to tell Sarah. We've been wondering how long it would be before they started rubbing each other the wrong way."

"Can't wait for them to make up," Marion said laughing, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Well, in the meantime, whatever they are working on might just explode, so I'm for staying far off," Allan said. "Not to be funny, but they are more concerned with each other than that experiment." That piece of sound advice had Robin and Marion returning to camp with Allan.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You had the perfect means at your disposal, brother. You will, again," Davina promised.

"You are right, again. I should have brought you sooner," Vaysey decided. He motioned for the guard at the door and the woman was dragged in. "It has certainly been a long time. Pity, for you, you didn't hide well enough."

"What have you done with her?"

"Oh, is someone calling for their mum?" He turned to Davina. "The way some people go on about their parents you would think they were of some importance."

"Other than pawns?" Davina took a seat and sipped from her glass of wine. "I think, my dear, you will understand perfectly what you are expected to do. You seem too intelligent not to understand the consequences for you and your mother. I think I will like you," Davina said as she sipped her wine. "The world could use more intelligent, contriving women like us." She watched as the woman simply sat in silence, understanding that to speak would probably earn her and her mother worse treatment than they were already receiving. "Good girl."

"You remember Robin Hood."

"I have no ties to him, if that is what you are thinking. I have never had any sympathy towards him or his charade."

"No, but you have ties to his friend, the once Earl of Bonchurch," Vaysey said. "If I recall, you were able to get quite close to him. Get close again," Vasey ordered.

"How?"

"That is for you to figure out. Your mother is in the dungeons until you can bring me Robin Hood to replace her," Vaysey announced.

The guard dragged her back out of the hall. "Don't disappoint us, Eve," Vaysey said as the door shut on her.

"Do you honestly think they will accept her into their fold?" Gisborne asked, disgusted how the Sheriff was taken with his sister's plan. It was, in his opinion, riddled with flaws.

"I think someone is crying for attention," Davina drawled. "Gisborne, do you think I would come here to waste my time or my brother's? A clue: No. If they accept her and believe her story, then they are much more gullible then the two of you have led me to believe. If they believe her, I would be much surprised you have had difficulty in apprehending them. No, I do not believe they will accept her with open arms. But I do know that Robin will be sympathetic to the old crone who now sits in our dungeon. The daughter may be sinister but the mother is blameless. He will come to rescue the old crone and when he does, we will have him. Then they can blame her for the trap."

"Do not waste your breath explaining it to him my dear," Vaysey said. "Let him simper around upset to see a plan work for once. I dare say, it would be vastly different to have things go our way once again."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **a.nutter** for the wonderful review! This chapter is dedicated to you! I was on cloud 9 for the longest time after reading your review. To answer, I have never been to England or Canterbury sadly. One day during my doctoral studies I will, though. I try to be as historically accurate and as British as possible, though. I picked Canterbury because I wanted to spread the story out of Nottinghamshire and know Canterbury continues to be of importance several centuries later : ) (Chaucer's Canterbury Tales also came to mind). I am so glad you like an Allan/OC story! (I have never read a Robin/OC fanfic. Robin and Marion are meant to be together, nothing is changing that in 11 centuries. _


	24. The Dawn of Eve

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood (in any sense) or profit from this piece of work.

**Chapter 24: The Dawn of Eve**

Lilith peered down from her perch. She was thankful she learned to climb trees. Who knew it would ever come in handy like this? She squinted when she saw someone stumble along the path. She could tell it was a woman, but she didn't recognize her as being from the village, which made her fair game.

Lilith let out a signal and knew the others were in position. She watched as Much and Djaq jumped out to stop her and she kept her vigil over the path to make sure there were no others. "Eve!" Much shouted surprised. Curious, she climbed down to see what the commotion was about.

"Much, you certainly gave me a fright!" Eve said catching her breath. "I dare say, you caught me completely unawares."

"How could that be?" Djaq asked. "We have been in Sherwood since you last saw us," she pointed out.

"I have no idea what you have been up to," Eve declared haughtily. "The affairs of a group of outlaws are no concern of mine. I had moved to my mother's to tend for her."

"What brings you to this part of the county, then?"

"I needed to pass to Nottingham to fetch a relative," she lied easily. "No one warned me that a single woman alone would be accosted by bandits."

"Outlaws, not bandits," Lilith huffed. "Well, are we standing here in the middle of the path all day, then? Or shall we move this to a more secure area?"

"Yes, my lady," Much said.

"I think first we should blindfold her," Djaq announced.

"What?" Eve and Much said together.

"No, I quite agree with Djaq on this," Lilith said. Eve was pretty enough, and it was obvious Much was glad to see her—whoever this woman was—again, but something about this woman rang with an air of untruthfulness. She made the hairs on the back of Lilith's neck stand on end.

"My lady, surely this is unnecessary," Much said. "I am sure Robin would not wish for this treatment of a guest, and a woman guest in particular."

"Robin currently is not here to dispute the matter," Lilith said. "Just do it quickly. I guarantee no harm will come to you, Much will see to that," Lilith assured the woman.

Much was going to argue but Eve just accepted the blindfold. Lilith took point while Much led Eve and Djaq took the rear. "What is going on?" Will asked when he saw the strange party.

"We seem to have an unexpected visitor, although in truth I do no know who she is," Lilith said.

"Eve," Robin and Marion announced together. Lilith raised an eyebrow. Everyone continued to say her name but that meant nothing to her. Marion quickly explained to Sarah, Ashley, and Lilith what happened a few months ago.

"Well, Eve, I trust you must be hungry," Sarah said kindly. "It is well past midday, and you must have been walking for some time."

Eve looked surprised at the kindness but accepted the meal. "What brings you into Sherwood?" Robin asked.

"My mother. I am required to fetch some things for her."

"It must be of great urgency if you have travelled so far to fetch them," Marion remarked.

"I can see you are still making a nuisance of yourself to the Sheriff," Eve commented not wishing to dwell on her mother.

Lilith had to fight back a grin. She was watching the entire conversation between everyone, not interrupting. It was entertaining as everyone seemed to hold contempt for this woman with the exception of Much. She would have to say his feelings for this woman were barely concealed—a cross between hurt and hope. She was glad no one introduced her or Ashley to this woman, though, for she feared that her learning the identities of the other nobles in the group would lead to trouble for them.

"If you do not have plans for this evening, then, I suggest you stay here," Lilith decided and the whole group gawked at her. "It would be well after supper by the time you finished your journey, and too late to return home."

"Alright," Eve agreed quickly, which confirmed to Lilith something was deceitful with this woman. She didn't even utter a syllable of regret or denial in accepting the offer.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked her, pulling her aside for a moment while the others finished eating.

"There is something about this woman that doesn't settle well with me," Lilith said.

"And so you invite her to stay with us?" Robin asked bewildered.

"Robin, if you could, wouldn't you want the sheriff here in the forest, too? And for the same reasons, I would suppose—keep your enemies close," she said as she went off to fetch Sarah for a walk.

"So we are in agreeance something is amiss with her?" Sarah asked.

"Completely."

"She reminds me entirely too much of Lady Bracknell," Sarah added. "She has this air that she is plotting something."

"Once again we are in agreeance," Lilith decided and took a seat. "But what for? What would her aims be?"

"Do you think she was telling the truth in not knowing Robin was here?" Lilith snorted making Sarah laugh. "No, I did not think so either," Sarah said. "I fear the only one who does is Much. I swear, Lilith, sometimes he is such a simpleton."

"Sarah," Lilith reprimanded. "I thought you were becoming better adjusted to each other. He is sweetly tempered, kind hearted, and loyal. What more could one desire?"

"Much is an issue we shall forever disagree upon, then. I take comfort Allan agrees with me," Sarah teased. "But he remains the only one willing to accept her story."

"True, true, but I feel that is something due to his having an attachment towards her."

"She is fair of face," Sarah admitted. "And has the same blonde hair as you."

"I enjoyed being the only one with such a distinction," Lilith teased. "No, I do not trust her, but I do not yet have any idea what she could hope to achieve here."

"We will endeavour to think of some way of discovering her true motives," Sarah declared hopefully.

"Let's move on to a more pleasing topic," Lilith decided. "How are things developing with Will?"

Sarah blushed remembering back to their kiss— which she had already confided in Lilith— and smiled happily. "I feel like things are developing well with us. He misses his father and brother, but I honestly think he no longer considers their home as his."

"That is not a problem, yet," Lilith decided as they returned to camp. "Until Richard returns and Robin returns to Locksley, this shall be home to quite a few of us. It is a lovely place he built for us, Sarah," Lilith admired. "He will be a wonderful husband someday." She didn't add she had once hoped for Sarah to marry higher in standing, someone of the lower nobility perhaps, but that was before she understood attachments could be genuine between people. Now she only wanted Sarah to be happy, and still near enough to visit with often. "Eve," Lilith called out. She joined her by the campfire. She pulled Eve into a conversation to try to win her trust. She kept asking questions hoping to catch her off guard and to discover something.

"And how is your dear mother, then?" Lilith asked after sometime.

"Well, I hope."

"Was she not when you left?"

"I don't know," Eve said peaking Lilith's curiosity.

"I hear Nottingham is a wretched place to visit at the moment," Lilith said cheerfully.

"Worse now that the sheriff's sister has come," Eve said.

"How did you know the sister arrived?" Lilith asked curiously.

"Rumors," Eve said quickly but not quickly enough.

"Perhaps you are tired after your journey," Lilith said. "You must be in want of some rest." Eve took the excuse to go into the camp. Lilith continued looking into the fire for some time. "What are you thinking so hard about?" John asked.

"She stumbled while talking of her mother," Lilith said. "I asked her all types of questions, and that was the only one she stumbled on. And she already knew about the Sheriff's sister."

"How could she, though?" John asked. "She said she was traveling to Nottingham from the other side of the county. Word hasn't even spread in Nottingham yet of her arrival."

"Exactly," Lilith said. "The only way for her to know would for her to have been _in_ not only Nottingham, but in the castle."

"So the sheriff sent her," Ashley, who overheard the conversation, deduced. "What for? Did he think we would stupidly be led into a trap?"

"It's Robin," Lilith said. Ashley and John gave her puzzled looks by her statement. "He doesn't have to be stupidly led into a trap. He will willingly go into one."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Eve knew they were on to her. Damn the sheriff. Damn Robin for being the thorn in the sheriff's side. Damn the king for leaving. Damn them all, she thought. Things were suppose to be simpler now that she left to take care of her mother, but the sheriff had hunted her down like a dog and now her mother was suffering.

She was one of the first to wake in the morning. Much, she noted, was also awake and she decided to find him. Not only was he more easy to talk with, but he was more willing to listen to her—something she could use to her advantage. He was a sweet lad, Robin was undeserving of someone like him.

She noticed Marion and the blonde woman were still asleep. Something about her struck Eve as odd; she never would have guessed the blonde woman would willingly sleep outdoors with the group of outlaws. She didn't know who she was, but she had an air about her that struck Eve as . . . regal, she decided. She talked and held herself differently than women in Eve's own station.

"Good Morning, Eve. I trust you slept well," Much said happily as she came out. She found him making breakfast over the campfire.

"Good morning. Yes, thank you," she said and took a seat to help him with the meal. It was easy work and they were soon deep in a companionable conversation.

By the time breakfast was ready, everyone, including the blonde woman, was awake and ready to eat. "I suppose I must thank you, Robin, for your hospitality before I leave."

"Leave?" Much asked disappointed.

"I must move on to Nottingham," Eve said. "I would love the company," she told Much with a wide grin.

"He can't," Ashley decreed.

"What? Why not?" Much asked.

"No one is going to Nottingham," Robin announced. "Absolutely no one."

"What? This is preposterous! You can't hold me here! What have I done to deserve this treatment?" Eve demanded, surprised.

"You are free to go, as soon as you tell us the truth," Marion told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"What has happened to your mother?" Lilith asked kindly and she saw the surprise Eve had at her question.

"I told you she required me to run this errand for her."

"Until you tell us the truth, you are not going anywhere," Robin told her. "If you won't talk about your mother, then how about the Sheriff's sister? How do you know about her and what are they up to?"

"Eve?" Much asked both upset and surprised.

"I know she is just like the sheriff," Eve said. "What that has to do with me being held captive here, though, is absurd." She looked around and saw that everyone, even the kind Sarah, was steadfast in their threat. "If you accompany me on my journey to Nottingham, I will divulge everything."

"I don't think so," Robin said. "We are not leaving here until we know what is going on."

Lilith felt sorry for bullying the poor girl. Under other circumstances she would probably admire the girl's tenacious and calculating spirit. "They took my mother," Eve finally announced. "The sheriff discovered where I had run off to, and took my mother. Even as we speak she is being held in the dungeon."

"Why didn't you say so? We would have helped you," Much asked.

"Help me?" Eve repeated turning to him. "Much, surely you can see that none of the others are befriending me."

"That doesn't affect your mother, though," Robin said. "She has no guilt in this. Where is she being held?"

"The dungeons at Nottingham. I don't know what he plans to do with her," Eve said honestly.

"Why did you come here?" Lilith asked, thinking it was an obvious question. She and Eve held eye contact for several seconds as Eve decided what to divulge.

"The sheriff's sister wanted me to lure you into coming to rescue my mother. Only when they have Robin will they release her." They all looked to Robin who was pondering over everything.

"Can I be frank and tell you that you did a horrible job of trying to win our trust?" Lilith whispered to Eve. Eve was so bewildered by the statement that she burst into laughter.

"I do not even know your name," Eve said. "I had no time to prepare. They literally abducted me and my mother from her home, dragged me into the hall, then tossed me back out again, only to drive me around the forest to come in the way your found me. It is certainly not how I would have gone about doing things."

Lilith nodded. "Well then, I suppose we are rescuing your mother then, Eve."

"My lady?" Much asked hopefully. "Master, surely we will."

Robin sighed. "Yes, we will," he decided.

Lilith had a bad feeling about this.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **A.Nutter** (your reviews make my day! I did a happy dance to find yours in my mail box : ) And I have to agree Allan/OC fics are the best. I have always loved the Allan and Will characters dating back to the old hollywood films. I don't understand how people can break Robin/Marion up, it boggles my mind. And I am so relieved I kept Davina in character! She was to good to introduce and kill off in the same episode, I thought, now my problem is figuring out when to kill her off . . .I think I might be stuck with her for a bit, lol. And any british phrases you can suggest would be lovely!) and **KatGirlMeow** (I hope you get this far to see this! I do love reviews, thank you for taking the time, especially with your mom needing the computer!!)_


	25. Abomination

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this work. OC's and plot (except references to season 2) belong to me.

_Author's notes: Eve might be a little ooc. I am writing her from memory, and it has been ages since I've seen the episode with her. I like to think of it as character growth, : )_

**Chapter 25**: **Abomination**

"I am not so sure this is one of Robin's better ideas," Ashley whispered.

"Remind me of _one_ of his good ideas?" Allan asked.

"Hey, I can hear you, you know," Robin muttered. Eve and Lilith, wearing what Lilith had called unflattering disguises, were inside the kitchen and trying to get the dungeon duty. If anyone asked they were cousins working together and looking after their grandfather. "Besides, they know what they are doing."

"Easy to say since it isn't Marion in there," Allan muttered. Sarah had taken to finding old laundry or mending from the garrison to procure uniforms for the men. If all went well, they would be able to disguise as guards and proceed to the dungeon where they would find Eve's mother.

If not, they had a plan B. Ashley and Allan shared a look, both thinking how they would be probably using plan B _very_ soon.

Sarah found them with some uniforms. "I tried to find ones that weren't to bloody," she said as she passed them around. "I think we should just keep them. You never know when they may come in handy."

"Brilliant, Sarah," Robin said happily. "Stay with Marion."

Marion and Sarah shared a look as the others went inside. "We tend to the horses?" Marion sniffed.

Eve and Lilith managed to get the dungeon duty without to many problems. "Do all of Robin's plans go this well?" Eve whispered.

"We have barely begun. I'll let you know when this is all over," Lilith whispered.

"Changing of the guard happens soon," Lilith added. "We should get there before that happens," she decided. They hauled the large platters and Eve had to admit that she was surprised this woman of some sort of nobility was willing to dress so and act her part. All for an old woman none of them knew. Maybe there was something there to admire after all.

"Where did they find you two?" one of the guards asked. "They get pertier every day."

"Ah, handsome and gallant," Eve drawled and flirted with the guard. "I knew we would be lucky today."

Lilith wanted to laugh or roll her eyes over Eve's behavior but played along. She supposed that in the poorly lit, dank dungeon the guards were handsome. Maybe if she squinted. But she flirted as if she was in court. After all, men were men, she supposed.

"It is a pity you have to be leaving now," Eve announced which was the cue to Robin and the others. She prayed they were in place.

"Leave?" They asked, confused.

"Leave," Much repeated as he knocked him out.

"Do you have to be so good at it?" Allan asked.

"It's a talent," Lilith shrugged. "You are quite talented yourself," she teased. "How many lasses have thrown themselves at you?"

They found the cell that was designated for Eve's mother right as the Sheriff led in some more troops. Lilith wound the veil around her face so only her eyes were visible. "Davina was right, of course," Vaysey announced. "Just like Robin to be willingly led into a trap. If only the old Crone was still in her cell."

"What have you done with her?!" Eve demanded

"I?" Vaysey tisked. "_I_ hurt a poor, old, defenseless woman?"

"It wouldn't be beneath you," Robin announced.

"Come now, Robin, surely you know even I have standards."

"So the order came from your abomination of a sister then?" Eve asked.

"Now there is where I draw the line," Vaysey announced and motioned for the guards to attack. Lilith took her sword when Ashley tossed it to her. She moved in front of Eve the same time as Much. She knew she should be terrified, but her first real tryst against the sheriff's men made her blood pump as exhilaration and adrenaline coursed through her.

She concentrated only on countering the attacks as metal clanged. She tried to stay in front of Eve since she didn't have a sword, and Lilith was not sure what she could do with one. "We have lost Robin," Ashley announced. Lilith fought her way out of the dungeon behind Ashley trying to find him.

"He probably went after the sheriff," Lilith decided as they raced upstairs. Ashley headed off some of the guards while Lilith slipped through as she continued to look for Robin.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Robin found Vaysey in one of the halls and had him cornered. "What? Not even Gisborne to watch your back? I thought he always fought your battles for you," Robin smirked. "Does he feel replaced?"

"Do I care about Gisborne's feelings? A clue: No," Vaysey said; he looked over Robin's shoulder and smirked. "You do not have the gumption, Locksley, to run me through."

"Bold statement for someone who is less than 10 feet away from his death."

"You care about the pathetic village of Locksley too much," the sheriff said. "Ah, I see you do not know everything dear Prince John has done in his brother's absence."

"What my brother is trying to say," a voice behind him said. He turned to see Vaysey's sister behind him, armed with a sword. "Prince John has given my brother his word that if my brother should suffer an unnatural death, he will raze Locksley, Nottingham, and all of Huntington to the ground. Not a single man, woman, or child will survive his wrath."

"I'm afraid the sheriff is hardly unique," Lilith's voice cut in. She punched Davina who fell to the floor but made no moves to get up immediately. She motioned for Robin to hurry as she fled back out. Robin, wistful about not attacking the sheriff, followed after her. They managed to find their way out without running into too many more guards. They found the others outside and then fled with Marion and Sarah.

"What happened?" Sarah asked confused.

"We weren't in time," Will whispered. She squeezed his hand and turned to take Eve's hand. "Do you have other family?" she asked kindly. Eve, who didn't have time to think during the fight, finally started to realize the repercussions of what the Sheriff had said. She slowly shook her head. "No. I'm sure I can find something in the village," she said, fighting tears. It was all too much.

"Certainly not," Much said. "You have us."

Robin clinched his teeth and was about to comment when Marion put her hand over his mouth. "Let us let things fall where they may," she whispered.

Hmph, was all Robin said. "What did you mean the sheriff wasn't special?"

"John has given such promises to several sheriffs," Lilith said. "I heard of a few before I left. Mainly ones in the North or ones who the Crown has had a history of trouble with. The threat of razing the village to the ground seems to keep them in line."

"John's threat?" Ashley asked and Robin nodded. "My own sheriff was offered the protection even though our county is peaceful and loyal. I think he fears we are so near the northern border our sympathies may turn. "

Much led Eve to a log in the camp and brought her some cold water to drink. "You will like it here," he began. "All in all, it is a good life. Will has built us that shelter, and it seems we do not have any problem finding fresh game since everyone seems eager to hunt," he babbled. "I usually tend to the meals although Sarah helps out when she is bored enough."

"Much, I think you are sweet to offer, but I don't see how I could possibly agree. You are the only one who wouldn't make me miserable."

"Well, I know you do not fancy Robin. I suppose that is alright—

"He's your master, Much," she pointed out.

"So as long as I fancy him then everything is alright," Much nodded enthusiastically. "But you will like the others, I fancy. Lady Marion is a wonderful lady, Sarah can be too, I guess," he frowned. "Everyone else seems to think so. Lady Lilith, I don't know how to describe her. Spirited? You can learn to like all of them, I'm sure, and then Djaq is a great help."

"Much, stop," she sighed. "It's to much to think about right now."

"Of course it is," Sarah said glaring at Much. "Don't make any decision right now. I'll show you where you can bathe, it might help you to relax and it will give you some privacy." Sarah led Eve to the stream that was currently their bathing area since the pond was to far off at the moment. "You don't have to make any decision right now, Eve. Take your time. We will help you with whatever you decide."

"Why? I have deceived Robin every time I meet him."

"You are hardly the first person to do it. But if you want, he will learn to look past it. It all depends on you."

"Why are you being so kind? You don't even know me."

Sarah sighed. "Because Much cares. And, as everyone reminds me, Much is loyal, kind, and normally sweetly tempered. I am supposed to care," she huffed and Eve laughed.

"You do not care for him."

"We are still acquiring tolerance for each other," Sarah admitted. "But to be honest? I like you. You remind me of Lilith somewhat. Doing whatever it takes and not caring what society demands or others think of you. I appreciate that," she said. "Dinner, if Much doesn't ruin it worrying about you, will be soon, but take your time to mourn."

Eve shook her head at the oddity of the whole thing but used the time as Sarah suggested by mourning the loss of her mother. She appreciated the solitude to mourn but to also think about what would be the best means of survival at the moment. As much as she hated to admit it, Robin's camp seemed to provide the best option. When she finally walked back into camp, everyone turned to look at her. Much handed her a plate of food. She wasn't sure she could eat but she took it regardless. "Vaysey has to have some larger purpose for this. He does not want Richard to return, but I doubt he will simply sit around waiting and doing nothing."

"He probably has had some medal created to honor his valor in Richard's absence," Lilith snorted. "Something like 'Honary title of excellence for the protection of the county.' Something ridiculous but to give him more power with John and Richard."

"How can John be so taken with the sheriff?" Allan asked. "Surely he knows what a scoundrel he is."

"Hardly," Lilith said. "The taxes come in on time and are not deficient. What more could John ask for? There are no known plots against his regency or Richard's crown that he is alerted to. In his eyes, everything is functioning satisfactorily."

"So, shouldn't we alert John?" Will asked.

"We have no proof. I still say he is plotting something vicious," Robin muttered.

"Would the name Black Knights mean anything to you?" Eve asked speaking up for the first time. She shrugged. "I overheard the name when Davina and the sheriff were conversing. I am not sure what it means or who they are, but the siblings seemed very confident in them."

"Black knights," Robin repeated. "Maybe some sort of private guard for the sheriff?"

"I have a feeling we are going to find out soon," Much muttered.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **Nelle** (Thanks! Yeah, Much is adorable in the goofy-guy way), **A.Nutter** (hopefully not to many Americanisms in this chapter. I didn't have time to reread it several times before posting. And I can see them together! I always felt Much needed someone else in his life besides Robin. And Davina/Allen? How? I just don't see it. I hope you get more stolen time on the computer, hon!), and **Illyriel** (Thank you! I loved your review! I always try to make my OC's strong yet stuck with some vulnerabilities. I'm glad Allan/oc is okay, I just can't see either with Djaq) for the wonderful reviews!_


	26. Stir Crazy

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this work. Plot and OCs (except the references to season 2) are mine.

_Quick Recap: Davina has arrived to assist her brother Vaysey. They recruited (i.e abducted) Eve to infultrate the Outlaw camp and threatened to kill her mother whom they kept for leverage. When the outlaws discover this, they agree to assist Eve in finding her mother leading to the first confrontation with Davina (who is not killed) but are to late to save her mother. The only other news they discover is the formation of the Black Knights although they do not know who they are or what their purpose is yet._

**Chapter 26**: **Stir Crazy**

"What do you mean it's a good idea?" Allan asked. "That is a horrible idea."

"No, it will work," Robin promised. "We slip in while he is having this gathering. All of his collaborators, or at least most of them, will be there. He is planning something."

"It's the sheriff, of course he is planning something," Allan muttered.

"I think I agree with Allan," Ashley said. "As much as we need to know about what's going on, how do we know it is a conspirator gathering and not just local nobles or some fancy welcome dinner for Vaysey's sister?" Ashley asked.

Robin sighed and ran his hands threw his hair. "Fine, if we can find out that this is _not_ some sort of family dinner or local party, _then_ will we go?" The others nodded. "Fine. We will have to send someone in." He looked around "Where's John?" he asked confused.

"Where else? If he isn't here, he is at Locksley," Lilith pointed out. "It is frightening how you don't keep track of your own men, Robin."

"Esther, right, anyways, who can think of a neutral third party to get into Locksley?"

Lilith grinned mischievously. "I don't like that grin," Much announced. "It is much too much like my master's. Nothing good ever comes of it."

"You are wrong, Much," Robin soothed. "Lilith's grins are always so much worse," he teased making Lilith stick her tongue out at him.

"I was simply thinking how we need some divine interference," she said, twirling her hair out of boredom. "And speaking of which, I think we can expect some soon," she announced.

"What?" Much asked frightfully.

"Much, I don't mean doomsday," Lilith sighed.

"She means Father Tuck," Djaq poked Much. "The same priest who comes once a week and listens to your sorry confessions."

"Oh, right. I knew that," he tried to cover.

"It should be simple enough for him to sneak into Nottingham. The sheriff and Guy do not even know what he looks like," Lilith pointed out. "He can snoop—can he snoop?" she puzzled. "I hope we aren't asking him to risk his immortal soul. He might have some quandary regarding that."

"Perhaps only slightly," Sarah teased. "But I think if you asked of him he would do it."

"Jolly good," Allan muttered.

"So Tuck will spy for us. I think he understands it is all for the good of our King," Robin said. "And I am sure he would do it if any of us asked," he lied to Allan. He had no trouble believing Tuck would risk his life for his king, but only certain people could get others to risk their soul. "We need a plan for once we get inside the castle."

"Still assuming it is a dastardly dinner and not a welcome banquet?" Ashley asked.

"I do have a question, though," Lilith asked seriously. "Since we got Ashley out, we haven't heard of him abducting any other scientists—noble or otherwise. Do you think he has given up his scientific pursuits?"

"I highly doubt it. He probably has just not abducted any notorious free people," Ashley said. "He was extremely excited about the idea of having this black powder, well, anything he could use to harm Richard."

"I don't know of anyone else he abducted," Eve said. "I think my mother and I were the only people at the time."

"Mayhaps the advent of his sister has put his scientific pursuit aside temporarily," Djaq suggested.

John joined them at that point. "And how is dear Esther? And baby Agatha?" Sarah asked.

"Worried," John said. "A few of the villagers have seen some mad dogs running around."

"Mad dogs?" Robin repeated. "I haven't seen any."

"They have just arrived. They are hunting down the ones that come close to the village, but no one seems to know if it was just one mad dog or not."

"We can-" they were interrupted by whistling. "That must be Tuck," Robin grinned at the absent-minded priest who whistled while walking through Sherwood.

"I like that song," Lilith commented from the boulder she had been sitting on. "So Marion, is this the week we can finally tell Tuck you are agreeing to wed Robin?" she teased her eyes alight with mischief.

"Hardly," Marion drawled. "Robin is taking this courting business seriously," she said happily as they whispered. "Yesterday we did nothing but walk. We didn't even talk about the sheriff if you can imagine," she whispered.

"I can," Lilith grinned. "That boy was hooked the first time he saw you. Poor fellow."

"He hasn't even brought up the question for the last fortnight," Marion added. They had both taken to sitting on the boulder and ignored the others around them. "Not that I am in a rush. Even if we wed, we are still living here in Sherwood. I don't want anything to distract from helping Richard."

"Robin has shown some ability to multi-task," Lilith joked. "I think he could handle being wed to you and fight against the sheriff."

Marion looked to make sure the others went to greet Tuck. "I know. Part of it, I suppose is . . ."

"You are frightened," Lilith guessed. Marion caught Lilith's eye and saw understanding.

"Terrified at times, then other times I am so anxious and worry why he hasn't asked me."

"Marion," Lilith said taking her hand. "Whatever you are anxious about, I can tell you that you do not have to worry about whether or not he will ask you. I think he would have when you were five."

"He did," Marion admitted sheepishly.

Lilith laughed so hard she snorted. "Sorry," she said looking quickly to make sure it was just them still. "I can see that, though. No, I just meant you really have nothing to be anxious about. Robin _will_ ask for your hand, he _will_ marry you, and I know he will do everything in his power to make you happy. He _will_ make you happy, Marion," she said stroking back a strand of Marion's hair in a sisterly manner. "I have never feared for you and Robin. So long as the two of you are together you will never be bored, and you don't have to worry about falling out of love."

"You truly believe that?"

Lilith nodded. "I see you and Robin having a timeless love. I truly think you both will love each other more in 20 years than you do now. Neither of you need fear matrimony."

Marion let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "That is part of my anxiety, that we are all caught up in what we are doing here that when Richard returns and everything calms down we will find each other quite . . . disappointed."

"Hardly," Lilith scoffed. "No, I don't worry about the two of you. Djaq and Ashley, I think, will have a tough time simply because of the fact that she is a Saracen, but I see them scorning those who scorn them and being quite happy. Can't you see them with three babies underfoot as they mix this and that, practically blowing the roof of their turret?" she laughed and Marion had to laugh too, the image was perfect.

"Yes, I can see that perfectly. It is frightening to think how intelligent and cunning their children will be."

Lilith nodded. "Now, Sarah will make it difficult for Will simply because she refuses to leave me. She claims if she doesn't watch out for me I'll end up incapacitated somehow."

"You _do_ tend to get into situations," Marion teased.

"I can get out of them, too," Lilith huffed.

"True. And you will have Allan, who is equally talented in getting into situations it seems. He might actually be worse than you," Marion laughed, but Lilith didn't respond.

"But once I give Sarah a little push she will see it is for the best," Lilith continued on as if Marion had never said anything. "She and Will will be so happy together. My father has a large dowry for her, but I don't think she realizes that."

"And what of you?" Marion asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a large dowry as I am sure you know already," Lilith said. "Now what do you think of Eve and Much?" she asked quickly. "Eve has only been with us a short time, but I think I fancy her. She is intelligent, cunning, and doesn't worry about scruples like you and I were taught to," Lilith said quickly. "Much seems to adore her, practically worships the ground she walks on. But," Lilith said thoughtfully, "Eve doesn't take advantage of that. I actually think she is surprised someone could care for her. And enjoys it," she qualified with a smile. "I think they will eventually be happy together."

"And you believe she isn't doing this to be the future Lady of Bonchurch?" Marion asked.

"Well, that can certainly influence her feelings towards him, but I watch her when she isn't aware of it. I've had years of watching people and she strikes me as becoming more aware of herself and him every day. I think in time she will love him very strongly as Much, title or not."

"We haven't covered everyone," Marion pointed out, waiting to see where Lilith would take this invitation.

"Well, John and Esther go without saying. He adores Esther and dotes on baby Agatha probably worse than your father ever spoiled you," she teased.

Marion frowned, but it quickly turned into a laugh. "True, and we both know how my father is." She sobered up quickly. "You have yet to talk about you and Allan."

Lilith slipped off the boulder. "I am not sure of what there is to say."

"What on earth do you mean?"

"You and Robin are both noble by birth and bethrothed. Will's family is free, and the dowry from my father will support them very well. John and Esther don't have any problems, even Much and Eve don't. The problems of Ashley and Djaq, well, it will be difficult but Ashley has the money, freedom, and power to marry whom he chooses and silence those who will speak ill of it."

"Your father does, too," Marion said. "I mean, he is Canterbury."

Lilith gave a sad shrug. "If he was inclined to allow me to choose for myself, but that isn't done. I am . . . he . . . it is really complicated," Lilith said sadly, her normal cheerful and mischievous demeanor gone. "And Allan doesn't like complications," she added walking to find the others. Marion watched her walk off feeling sorrier for her than she had in awhile. She thought over what Lilith had said and realized that the most likely outcome would not be Lilith and Allan having a happy ending—Lilith's father most likely wouldn't approve, especially with his reputation. And if Lilith refused to obey—always a high probability—she would be disowned and no longer have claim to her status or fortune.

Marion suddenly understood Lilith was afraid Allan only wanted Lilith for her money; if she was disowned he would run. Marion scoffed. For someone who understood people so well she was exceedingly pessimistic about herself. She blamed Lilith's father, Marion decided as she joined the others.

"Tuck agreed to go in and left immediately," Robin said when Marion joined them.

"Since he has no wedding to perform today why put it off?" Lilith said, her eyes alight with laughter.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx later that afternoon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"He's going to say it," Ashley muttered.

"I knew Vaysey was up to something," Robin said in front of the campfire. Ashley shared a look with Lilith making her laugh.

"Alright, we bow before the all knowing Robin," Ashley said giving in.

"How to get in?"

"Where exactly are we trying to go? Get in where?" Sarah asked. "It isn't like he will allow Robin to walk in on his plans."

"So we will go in unannounced. We need to distract Guy, I think," Robin said thinking. "Then I think Ashley and I can sneak in. Between the two of us we should recognize who he is with."

"No offense, Robin, but I probably know more nobles now than you. You've been gone for years," Lilith pointed out.

"He can't see you. You are abducted by marauders, remember?" Allan pointed out.

"Ashley doesn't know everyone," Lilith pointed out. "He spends most of his time on his estate with his experiments."

"I do enjoy court just as much as you do, Lilith," Ashley argued. "I dare say I know my fair share of countrymen just like you. I think Robin and I will be fine."

"There is still the matter of how to get the two of you in," Djaq announced to break up the fight.

"Okay, one group will distract Guy. One group will help to infiltrate the castle. Tuck will pray for our success," Robin added with a grin, and Tuck laughed.

Lilith and Sarah shared a grin. "He enjoys this more than a priest should," Sarah whispered. Lilith nodded.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"This isn't going to work," Allan announced. He, Djaq, Will, Lilith, and Much were on Guy duty waiting for Robin and Ashley to return.

"I've told you before it will," Much muttered. "If you don't like it then jigger off."

"Jigger off?" Allan scoffed. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"Boys!" Djaq chided. They were joined by Ashley who announced the others were in place. "Guy is out and about, so it should work." Much gave Allan a haughty look making Allan roll his eyes.

"I'm out of here," Allan announced and left.

"What? Wait-" Lilith said but Ashley grabbed her hand.

"Let him go. We are all going crazy in the forest together. He just needs to blow off steam."

Lilith bit her lip but nodded and Ashley went off to join Robin. Much said something else that was insensitive and dull and she shot him a look that pierced him to his toes. "Let's just do this quickly," she muttered. They waited, but Guy didn't show up in the town square. "Where could he be?" Much asked. They had waited for nearly 2 hours, past the allotted time that Robin should be inside and listening to the Sheriff's clandestine assembly.

"I am off to find Allan. We shouldn't split up," Lilith worried. She went off in the direction of Allan while the others made their way to the castle.

_I have a bad feeling_ _. . ._ she hated this feeling. She rushed to a tavern she knew Allan preferred and slipped inside. The owner was cleaning up after some sort of brawl. "I am looking for . . . may I ask who did this?" she asked indicating the mess.

"The sheriff and some riff-raff, supposedly part of Robin Hood's gang, or at least that's why he got entangled with the Sheriff's men," The woman grumbled. Lilith's jaw hung open.

"He fought them?" Lilith said trying to understand.

"The damage didn't happen on its' own," she barked.

"How long ago?"

"Not quite a candlemark," the woman said. "Lad is to be slated for some special treatment would be my guess." She looked up but Lilith was already gone.

Lilith rushed through the throngs of people trying to find Allan, Guy, any of the sheriff's men. How was it they plan a trap for Guy and _he_ finds one of _them_? She ran blindly into people until she had to finally stop to gasp for breath. _Think!_ She chided. She needed a plan, she needed help, she…she was frightened.

_Okay, we have gotten into the dungeon's often enough. That I should be able to do . . . what if he's already dead? No, Guy will want to try to get information out of him, right? What if he has orders to just kill first and question second? _Vaysey may not care since he didn't capture Robin himself.

Robin and the others had to be done and on their way back to Sherwood by now. But they hadn't even noticed Allan's absence. Robin was horrible at noticing where his men were at. And they would probably just think she and Allan had gone off somewhere. Should she go after them?

Did she have time?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_I don't know how, but I ended up borrowing this idea from the season. It is NOT going in the same direction, though! My story is going to veer away from season 2. _

_Huge thanks to **nelle** (thanks for always reviewing!) and **A.Nutter** (I am okay with non-canon or odd pairings, but I just don't see that one. Eve I think will be like Tuck in that she will be there but I don't think there will be a lot from her POV or anything.)_


	27. Images

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this. OC's and Plot belong to me (except for season 2 references).

_Author's notes: I did a little twist to the Allan in the dungeon from season 2. I figured it would be a good place for it since the rest are sneaking around the castle, and I wanted to highlight Allan/Lilith's relationship (after I did everyone elses last chapter) before everything spins out of control : )_

**Chapter 27: Images**

Allan saw the sun setting. Well, he thought he would have if the dungeon had any windows but he knew he had to have been in there for at least several hours. It had to be at least sundown. He knew Lilith would be worried, but since everyone came and went they wouldn't worry about where he was. Robin was in the castle for crying out loud, even Gisborn had said so, and they didn't know he was several floors below them.

He tried to focus on an image of Lilith. One of her laughing at one of his jokes. He remembered the way she sat there, her golden hair reflecting the light, as she simply laughed. If he just focused on that hard enough the pain numbed to a bearable degree.

"_You and I, we are the ones who make our supposed betters look good, but when they move on, where does that leave us?" Gisborn's voice had whispered. _

Where, indeed. He didn't kid himself that it would be bloody hard to keep Lilith once they were out of Sherwood. But he was selfish enough to want to keep her for as long as he could.

So he decided to be selfish and think about Lilith because she had the power to drive the pain and fear away. She was also the reason he didn't give in to Gisborn's offer, but he didn't kid himself there either. He may have accused Much of being weak, but if he was left here to rot, he knew he could only decline the offer so long as Lilith's image remained strong.

_A few days of lashings and torture might drive it out_, he thought. Hell, if he lasted that long he might just beg Gisborn to finish the job.

He didn't have the strength to contort his body around to see who opened the dungeon. Probably Gisborn for some more torture.

A hand grabbed the rope his arms were suspended on and used a dagger to cut through it. He felt her breasts pressed against his back as she tried to quickly cut him loose. "Lilith?" his voice cracked out. The only liquid he had to drink the last several hours was his own blood that dribbled in.

"Shh," she whispered quietly in his ear. When it finally was cut through he practically collapsed. "I've got you," she whispered. She cut through the rope binding his hands. "We have to be quick. She led him to some old passageways that led to the guard's privy. "Go," she pushed and jumped after him.

She wrapped a hand around his waist and put his arm over her shoulder. "We have to find cover away. I am not sure when Gisborn will know you are missing."

"How on earth . . ."

"Don't ask," she warned. They managed to make it to the inn closest to the drawbridge which was drawn up for the night. "Should we get a room? Should we try to get out? Allan?" she asked. She helped him to sit and rushed to the well to bring him something to drink. She dabbed her old kerchief into the water and gently washed off the dried blood on his face. "I was so frightened."

"I would have been too if I knew you were going to come all alone," he chided.

"I didn't want to risk waiting for someone else to show up," she explained. "I didn't even know if you were still alive," she said, biting back a sob. "We have to get out of here. Nottingham is not a good place to be right now," she said. He gulped down most of the water and dumped the rest over his head.

"Out is best. He might look in the taverns and inns," Allan decided. They made their way as quickly as they could out of Nottingham and into the country. "Esther's is closest," Lilith decided. She knew Allan was wounded and exhausted, and her nerves were frazzled. She vowed she would fall apart later once they were safe and clean.

She knocked on Esther's door who was shocked to see the two of them. "What happened?" Esther asked worriedly.

"A little mishap," Allan said with a grin. "I would marry you if you had any water or ale," he said.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "I see you are alright then," she said jumping to her feet going to Esther's well. She brought back a bucket of water and placed it in front of him. "You need to wash up. Privy's may be fast ways of leaving but we reek." She turned to Esther. "I am sorry for troubling you and making a mess of your cottage, Esther. I thought he was in dire need of care but I was terribly wrong," she said stomping back out again.

"Bloody hell," Allan said.

"She is just getting over being frightened," Esther assured him. "Some people fall apart during, but some people wait to fall apart until after."

"I think it was the flirting," Allan smirked. "What with a pretty maid and all," he said making Esther chuckle. "But she knows I wouldn't go after John's girl. He'd beat me with his staff," Allan said leaving a shocked (happily so) Esther behind in the cottage.

"Do you want to go to Sherwood then?" Lilith asked as he approached. She was sitting on the ground leaning against the well.

"No," Allan said. "It's late. I wouldn't want you to twist an ankle in the dark."

"It is a full moon practically," Lilith pointed out. "We could be there . . ."

"Or we could stay and get that much more sleep," Allan said. He sat next to her and noticed she didn't look at him. "You know I wouldn't flirt with Esther . . ." she glared at him, "alright, but I am not serious when I joke with Esther. John would kill me."

"If only all the women in the world had that threat to hang over you," she muttered. "No, I don't mean that, I know when it is in good fun and when it is serious."

"After all this time I would hope so, or I am losing my touch," Allan joked making Lilith smile. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close so she could rest her head against his chest.

"I was so scared," she finally said. "I was so afraid that I would be too late, that Gisborn would simply kill you. . ." she grabbed his wrist which was raw from the ropes. "Oh Allan," she mourned kissing both wrists. "I think Djaq has something to put on this that will ease any pain. And . . ." she opened his shirt to exam his chest. Her fingers brushed lightly over every sign of the pain and torture that Gisborn had inflicted.

"I knew I should have gone after you sooner, I am so sorry," she said as she lightly traced over a wound that was raw but showed signs of already healing.

"I thought you were a hallucination," he said cupping her face. "I just kept thinking of you."

She gently brushed her fingers through his hair. "I can't imagine everything he did to you, Allan," she said sadly.

"No more sadness," Allan said. "It wasn't a sad you I was picturing," he jested. He kissed her gently and she knew part of it was because of the cuts around his mouth and she vowed to make Gisborn pay. "Now, would we scandalize Esther if we slept on her floor?" he teased.

She laughed. "Perhaps. I could sleep right here I am so exhausted," she yawned. "Do you think John would kill you for sleeping on the floor?" she teased. "Would I have to rescue you again?"

Allan laughed but stopped quickly because of the pain. "You might," he wheezed, "but I hope he knows I am sleeping with _you_ and not Esther. Doesn't she know John's feelings towards her?"

"Why?" she saw his look. "You said something to her?" she demanded.

"I thought she knew."

"Since when is John the type to talk about his feelings? That's about as likely as Will becoming a bard, or Father Tuck remembering where he places his bible."

"Let's hope he finds it by the time Robin and Marion finally agree to get married," Allan said as he and Lilith walked back into Esther's cottage.

"Esther would you like to come to the wedding when Robin and Marion finally agree to it?" Lilith offered.

"I would be honored! We would all love to witness our Lord's marriage," Esther said as she finished straightening up the room.

"I am sure we would all love for you to be there . . ."

". . . one of us in particular . . ." Allan cut in.

"Unfortunately," Lilith continued quickly, "we still have no idea when that may be. They seem quite content to be courting."

"I remember it myself," Esther said and dished up some soup for the two of them. Lilith was starving, she realized, and she loved Esther's cooking. If Esther didn't have little Agatha she would have tried to convince her to come to Sherwood with them.

Well, she would have done that for several reasons, she thought with a chuckle.

"Did you have a long courtship?" Lilith asked. She had no idea how long a normal courtship was for a peasant, and hated thinking of that word in relation to Esther.

"Some days it felt long," Esther sighed, "others it went by quickly. We knew each other as children," she explained. "My James was always a little bit of a rascal," she smiled fondly. "There was another boy who was good friends with James, his name was Charles. I wasn't sure which would ask for my hand. Charles decided, however, to go off as a squire for a lord in the crusades. James decided it was time to settle down though."

"Was he still a rascal?" Lilith asked eagerly.

Esther laughed. "He was. I think it was partly why he…he died," she stumbled on the words. "He hated the way things were, and he knew we would one day be a family, and he wanted to make things better for us," she said, spilling the words out quickly. She had never told anyone any of this; in fact, she hadn't spoken of James in so long since the other villagers thought that by not talking about him it made things easier.

"He was a good man, then," Lilith said decisively. "Well, we already knew he was since he had the good sense to marry you instead of going off to war," she said kindly. "Charles was a fool for leaving. And how is Agatha?" she asked knowing that Esther could talk for hours on her darling baby. At first she dreaded these conversations since she was deprived her own angel, but now she craved these conversations. It was the closest she could get.

"You must be exhausted," Esther chided herself as she cleaned up the table. "My lady, you must take my bedroom, I insist."

"Hardly," Lilith huffed. "You and Agatha shall remain sleeping where you are. We will most likely be leaving early to get back to Sherwood. Would you like to join us in the forest?"

"I think I prefer my straw bed, my lady," Esther said smiling, "for now, anyways. But for tonight you must, I insist."

Lilith refused and no one could argue against her when she put her mind to it. She put a baffled Esther and Agatha in the bedroom and she and Allan curled up in front of the embers. "James must have been a hard working fellow to have built a cottage this big," Allan commented.

"He loved her, I am sure of it. I hope she doesn't forget that," Lilith said sorrowfully.

"Why would she?" Allan asked confused as he kissed the top of her head.

"Sometimes, depending on how well you knew each other or for how long, you forget. I am more worried this will keep her from John."

"Nah, John is quiet, but I think he would fight for what he wants . . . especially since Esther doesn't seem to want another man."

Lilith grinned as she softly brushed her lips against his. Neither wanted to talk about John and Esther any longer, and they both pushed all thoughts of money and titles away if only for the night.

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Author's Notes: Yay! 50 reviews! Special thanks to **llohur** and **A.Nutter**! (Sorry, no betrayal, but I wanted Gisborn's line to be in there because it will affect them later on : )_


	28. Cathedral of Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing.

_This follows the series for a little bit, but it will end quite differently (well, sort of : ) It is a LONG chapter!_

_The idea of a "cathedral of evil" stems from an interview from one of the producers of the series (Sorry, didn't catch his name). _

_And I didn't realize when I named Lilith's brother (Luke) that Will's brother was also named Luke. Hopefully it's not to confusing!_

* * *

**Chapter 28: Cathedral of Evil**

"Where have you been?" Sarah asked, when she cornered Lilith the next day.

"It is a long story," Lilith grumbled. "Did anyone besides you notice we were gone?"

"Of course everyone noticed you were gone," Sarah said. Lilith frowned. "Yes, people noticed Allan was gone, too. So I will stop asking . . .bloody hell Lilith!" Sarah saw Allan suddenly. "What the hell happened?"

"Long story," Lilith said again helping herself to the mid day meal. "What did you guys learn?" she asked.

"It is horrible!" Sarah said and, everyone started talking at once it seemed. "Marion and I discovered a map the sheriff has of the country. He has the kingdom divided between the various consorts! It's horrendous! It's . . . its like his heart of darkness or something," Sarah said. "It's his cathedral of evil," she shuddered.

"Surely you are jesting," Allan said shocked.

"Hardly," Marion joined in. "He knows the strength of each county, who he can trust and who he can't. Canterbury and Derbyshire, you will be happy to know, have not joined with him."

"Of course not. My father would never support Vaysey," Lilith reprimanded.

"Lilith . . ." Sarah said figuring she might as well be the one to break this to her. "According to what we have seen, the sheriff has ties to Kent."

Everyone seemed anxious to see her reaction. She simply sat as she processed the information. "Do we know what kind of ties?" she finally asked.

"No. But there did seem to be some indication he has found some new scientist," Ashley spoke up.

"Wonderful," Lilith deadpanned. "What did you learn of his conspirators?"

"There were several of them," Robin said. "Some of them are unknown to both of us," he admitted, making Lilith smirk. "By my guess, though, he has a dozen men. Davina mentioned something about being thousands strong among them."

Lilith wondered if things could get any worse. First Allan abducted and tortured, now this.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"To think that pompous ass . . ." Vaysey practically growled. Davina was sitting on her divan and had a smirk in place. "What is so good about the fact that Robin knows about the Black Nights?" he asked, managing to keep the bark out of his voice. He would bark at Guy, but never his sister.

"I think this will work nicely to our advantage," Davina said.

"Don't tell me you are going as daft as Guy."

"No need to insult _me,_" Davina said harshly. "I was not the one who let the riff raff into the castle in the first place," she said glaring at Guy. "But you are not seeing the potential here, brother. He knows about your plans to rob from Richard, take over England. He is missing the bigger picture, which you are too."

"Wait," Vaysey pondering over this. He finally had an evil smirk in place to match his sisters. "This is why I need you here. You have a way of making sure I don't run off half cocked. Yes," Vaysey nodded and snapped to have someone bring him another goblet of wine. "This could indeed work to our advantage."

"Having that piece of riff raff as a spy would have been even better," Davina glared at Gisborne.

"I have no idea how he escaped. The entire gang of Robin Hood was being entertained by the two of you, I don't know who managed to break him free."

"Let them think they have a victory over us," Davina said. "They can worry about finding our men all the while completely blind to the fact that Richard has left the Holy Lands to journey home," she smirked. "It shall make it that much easier to be rid of him."

"It was hardly easy to attack the King _in_ the Holy Lands," Guy muttered.

"Perhaps the wrong person was sent?" Davina pondered making Guy glare at her.

"The two of you are going to drive me mad," Vaysey decided. "How soon can we test this new invention?"

"He claims the experiments can be implemented by the end of the week."

"Wonderful. If he achieves what he claims, we should have results in a matter of 3 days," Vaysey said happily. "Then we can carry on with our plans to send it off to the King's guard."

"All the while Hood is frolicking about Sherwood wondering which of your conspirators will be the easiest to target first. Let the simpleton hero busy himself with wondering what we are doing here at home. It leaves us free to work abroad." She looked thoughtful. "If we are very good with our timing, we could get this newest potion to Richard's guard while he is still in the company of the Byzantine Emperor or Austrian King. Who better to take the blame?"

"Gisborne, make sure he gets the results we need," Vaysey said and dismissed Gisborne.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Do you think the scientist is making black powder?" Djaq asked as she and Ashley went about gathering supplies.

"Who knows," Ashley said. "Only if that is still the most effective means of achieving his goals."

"What's wrong with you?" Djaq asked. "Everyone seems to be acting like some caged animal going mad."

"I think we all are," Ashley grinned, flashing his straight teeth making Djaq smile. "I have been wondering about this mysterious scientist as well."

"And?" Djaq prodded.

"I am afraid we may have seen his handiwork before."

"Where?"

"I don't know. It isn't a complete thought," Ashley defended. "I just have a bad feeling, ever since we found out Kent is part of Vaysey's plans."

"From everything I have heard about this Lady Agnes Bracknell and her son, I am not surprised."

"No, neither am I," Ashley said. He grabbed a few of the leaves and roots they were gathering to study and placed them in his satchel.

"That is poisonous," Djaq said.

"Not always," Ashley grinned. Djaq frowned and started arguing with him. He enjoyed these banters they had. No one else certainly ever took any interest in his studies. "Belladonna is poisonous," she said frustrated.

"It has shown signs of medicinal use," Ashley insisted.

"Murder is medicinal?"

"Well, mayhaps in the sheriff's case," Ashley laughed making Djaq grin. "Fine, keep it then," she gave in, "but then I want to see this _medicinal_ use you claim."

"Fine," he argued wondering how he would prove it. "At least it has uses compared to that weed you insisted on taking," he goaded. He grinned when she frowned.

She tossed her satchel to him. "You can carry this then."

Sarah saw them come in laughing and chatting excitedly over some sort of plant. "Will!" a voice called out and she saw his brother and father being led into the camp. She grinned at seeing how happy he was to see them. She knew he didn't visit them often.

Her grin disappeared when she saw the family were arguing. "What?" Will said clearly surprised and upset. "No, dad. This is my home now," he told them.

"Will, we need you. It is time to come back home."

"We know you have attachments here," his father said and he looked at Sarah and Robin, "but you need to come home now."

Sarah was shocked. _I have kept him from his family?_ She wondered. She knew she loved Will, and hoped he loved her too. She was sure he did, even if he was shy about it. But she knew how important family was and she didn't want to be the burden between them. "How could you even suggest that?" Will asked. "I have a use here, dad. We are fighting against the sheriff."

"Maybe," Robin spoke up, "you and Luke would like to come with us and see what we are doing? We were just on our way to Nottingham."

"Yes!" Lilith said enthusiastically seeing how tense everyone is. "Luke," she said linking her arm through his, startling the poor boy. She winked at him thinking he had never been this close to a female, particularly a noble woman. "You shall have a grand time. We like to give away money if you can believe it," she chatted on amiably. She gently led him down away from the camp to the road to Nottingham chatting about everything from the birds to the rumors of mad dogs running around. "So Luke, has any young lady caught your fancy?" she asked and saw the look of shock on his face. "You know I had a brother named Luke," she continued. "He was betrothed to a wonderful woman, the Lady Cornelia of Essex. She had a faint red tint to her hair which my brother loved," she said happily. "You strike me of liking women with chestnut hair, just like Will."

Luke laughed. "No, my brother and I are not so similar," he finally said. "I have a much fairer taste."

"I _knew_ you were a rascal!" she laughed. They chatted like old friends all the way to town. They arrived and were distributing money when a woman they often helped brought up her sick child. Lilith had to suppress a gasp. She hated seeing any children sick or hurt. She stroked back the little girl's hair, damp with her sweat, back from her forehead. "It seems to be everywhere in our neighborhood," The mother complained. "People are afraid it is the blight."

"No, it's not the blight," Dan said looking at the little girl. "I have seen it and I can tell you it isn't . . ." he was cut off with the arrival of the sheriff and his men.

"People of Nottingham," he called out and the market stilled to hear. "I have the unfortunate duty to tell you of the horror inflicted upon us. The Blight has come to one of our own Neighborhoods. So I will be issuing a seclusion of that neighborhood," he announced and immediately guards began to swarm.

"Now, you may hear of pleaes for help," Vaysey continued. "The best piece of advice," he trailed off and placed his hands over his ears humming a little tune.

"This isn't the Blight!" Dan yelled making everyone, especially the outlaws, gawk at him. "I have seen it and this isn't it."

"Silence him," the sheriff told one of the guards.

"Leave him alone!" Luke yelled, as guards started approaching. Lilith watched everything in slow motion as the guards used their swords to silence Dan. "Oh God," she yelled and rushed forward. She and Sarah seemed to reach him at the same time and she saw Ashley and Marion. "What can we do?" Sarah asked helplessly. They didn't hear the rest of the announcement and pushed the yells and screams of everyone as the guards issued the walls to block off the infected neighborhood.

"Can we cauterize the wound?" Lilith asked hopefully and she caught Luke's eyes as he and Will were being pushed into the neighborhood. Will looked mad with fury and it broke her heart.

"My lady…tell him I am so proud of him," Dan gasped out.

"You have my word," Lilith vowed. "Go in peace, good sir," she said, kissing his forehead. Ashley put a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry," he said. "There was nothing we could do."

"When we have defeated the sheriff, I will never watch another person die," she vowed. She had a feeling that until then, though, she would see many.

"Where is everyone?" Sarah asked wiping away her tears.

"They decided to go into the quarantine," Marion said. "We should take care of his body." Ashley went to find a coroner.

"Dan," Sarah cried. "poor, poor Will. And Luke," she sobbed. Marion wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "He was always so good to Lilith and I when we visited. He and his wife."

"He is with his wife now," Marion pointed out. "That is the only thing giving me comfort."

Soon they found themselves wondering what to do. "I think we should go in," Lilith decided. "It is where everyone else is. And Dan said it wasn't the blight. We can help."

They made their way to the rooftops to climb over into the barricaded neighborhood. "Isn't that Will?" Ashley asked pointing to a figure in the distance. "Why is he going into the castle?"

"Maybe Robin wants him to infiltrate?" Marion suggested. They hushed quickly as guards passed underneath them and waited to time their next jump.

Ashley worked his way down first and then reached up to help Marion, Sarah, and Lilith down. "This is awful," Lilith cried looking at all the people suffering from some unknown disease. They followed Ashley through the crowds until they found Robin and the others. "What is this?" Marion asked.

"We used this in the Holy Lands to treat the wounded."

"But what is happening? Do we know what is making these people ill?" Lilith asked.

"Not yet," Allan said sadly. He saw how tense Lilith was, seeing the whole neighborhood in agony.

"No!" A woman screamed as her husband died. Lilith dabbed away her tears. They wouldn't help anyone here.

"They claim they were visited by the Night Watchmen last night," Robin said.

"What? But I didn't!" Marion said outraged.

"We know. So they must have given them something," Robin said. "There must be a greater purpose because the sheriff hasn't blamed this on the Night Watchmen."

"Who is that man just lingering about?" Sarah asked from the bed where she was bathing a young boy's face. She had been watching him the entire time and his attitude disgusted her. "He is watching these poor helpless people. It is horrible."

"He claims he isn't from this neighborhood and got trapped in with us," Djaq said.

Lilith walked up to the woman whose daughter was so close to death. She brushed back the girls hair. "You look familiar," the mother said from the other side of the pallet.

"I have been to Nottingham before," Lilith said. "Would you like to hear a story?" she asked the little girl who nodded, her breath raspy.

Allan watched as she talked with the little girl who seemed to be getting worse by the minute. "It's going to kill her watching the child die slowly," Allan told Ashley.

"I would think this whole episode reminds her of her own torment," Ashley whispered.

"It is so similar," Sarah spoke up. "The symptoms are the same, but seemed to have last so much longer," she shivered. "Just days and days of Lilith barely clinging to life. A part, a small part, of me had wished that if nothing could be done to save her she could at least die quickly."

Djaq looked at Sarah in shock. "That sounds awful but if you . . ."

"No, Sarah, you are right," Djaq said excitedly. "That must be it. They are all being poisoned by something. Whatever they were given last night must be what caused their illness."

"Can you cure it?" Allan asked. He was looking around for Robin, John, and Much but couldn't find any of them.

"I do not know what poisoned them," Djaq said sadly. "If we had time and the proper medicines we could see which prove to be the most effective, but . . . we don't have the time."

Allan's head snapped up hearing a fight break out. He, Ashley, and Djaq rushed to find Robin, John, and Much fighting off the stray man. "What is going on?" Ashley asked.

"It was the Angel of Death," Much announced happily now that they knew what it was.

"Much, I don't think the Angel of Death-" Djaq began

"No, not that Angel of Death!" Much said exasperatedly.

"The mushroom!" Djaq said. "But there is no antidote."

"Belladonna," Ashley said smugly. Djaq gave him a curious look. "I said it had medicinal purposes." Ashley smirked at Djaq.

"It helped in the village when other boys ate some wild mushrooms," John spoke up.

Djaq looked between Ashley and John. "A poison to fight a poison. It might work," She said hopefully.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to: **llohur** (Thanks!) and **X-urbanPixie-X** (Wow, thanks! I love getting new readers/reviewers! I think we will all have to wait on John/Esther, they are slowly progressing to a more "formal" courtship . . . how, I'm not sure yet, lol) **Genevieve** when you get this far, thank you so much for taking the time and leaving all of your reviews! I look forward to finding them in my inbox!_


	29. What Have You Done?

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood (sadly). Only OC's (all of them) and plot (except any references to season 1) belong to me.

_**Author's Notes & Further Disclaimers:** This is most likely the last of references to season 2 because I only watched the first few episodes. I do have to say, though, that all of the sheriff's lines in this chapter come from episode 4 of season 2. They were to good for me to pass over : )_

* * *

**Chapter 29: What Have You Done?**

"If we know what is poisoning these people," Lilith asked as they administered the medicine, "then shouldn't we call Will out of the castle now?"

"What?" Robin asked surprised.

"We saw him trying to get inside the castle. Didn't you send him to try to learn what the sheriff was up to?" Marion asked.

"He went to take his brother Luke home," Much said in shock.

"He must be trying to avenge Dan," Robin decided

"But killing the sheriff will just cause more problems," Lilith pointed out.

"I don't think he cares at the moment," Allan said.

"So how do we get inside?" Marion asked.

"I can play sick. Heaven knows I know how," Lilith offered.

"Not you," Allan said decisively.

"Much can," Robin decided. They found a makeshift liter and maneuvered Much onto it with Robin, Ashley, John, and Allan carrying it.

"And what about us?" Eve asked as they left. "Sick bed duty? Just because we are women," she huffed.

"Hardly," Marion said. "We will go up and over then," she said.

"I am so glad I wore pants today," Eve laughed following Marion's lead. They were joined by Lilith and Sarah who climbed onto the roof off the building next to them, and Djaq on the other side of Marion.

"There's Robin arguing with the guard. Lord, Much makes an awful looking dead person," Sarah snickered.

"Last one inside has to make supper," Eve whispered. Suddenly Marion and Lilith leapt across to the neighboring building. "I guess they don't want to cook," Eve grinned.

"Probably for the best. Have you tried Marion's cooking?" Sarah asked as she leapt across.

They moved quickly and quietly across the roof tops, keeping track of where the men were.

They were standing inside the gate when they carried Much in. "Took you long enough," Marion drawled making the girls snicker.

"I believe that puts Ashley and John in last," Eve added. "Have fun making dinner, boys," she grinned as they snuck inside.

"Where would Will go?" Marion asked.

"Find the sheriff, we'll find Will soon enough," Lilith predicted.

"What about _when_ we find him?" Ashley asked.

"Stop him. By whatever means necessary," Robin decided. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"You can't honestly mean that," Sarah said angrily.

"He jeopardizes everything by going after Vaysey," Robin said angrily. "He puts all of Huntington in danger."

"He is grieving!" Sarah said as Lilith dragged Sarah away.

"We will find him first, then," she told Sarah. She wasn't sure how, but they had to try.

They rushed and found Davina's quarters, first. "Perhaps she is with her brother?" Sarah whispered as they rushed down the hall again.

"Why are they interested in the Byzantine Emperor?" Lilith pondered. A puzzle for later.

They careened into the other outlaws and Will. "What have you done?" Robin demanded coming out of the sheriff's quarters.

"What should have been done ages ago," Will said.

"Your father would be appalled, Will," Robin said.

"My father is _dead_ because of him," Will yelled.

Sarah looked between both of them, anger like she had only experienced once surfacing. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Will. "Don't tell me you did what I think you did, Will," she said dangerously.

"Where's Djaq? She has the antidote," John said.

"You did!" Sarah yelled. Lilith grabbed her arm to hold her back; she looked ready to throttle Will. "Tell me, is this how you avenge your father!" she demanded. "Dan died proud of his son! What would he say to a murderer!"

Eve and Lilith pulled Sarah back, her anger and accusations having gotten through to Will somewhat. Then they watched as Robin supposedly drank the poison. Lilith simply watched bewildered as he collapsed and then as Will rushed off to find Djaq.

"You are a horrible actor, Robin," Lilith said and turned to go into the Sheriff's quarters where he and the scientist were.

"Are you alright?" Marion asked her kindly.

"I'd say I'm fine, especially compared to their predicament," she gestured.

"I can't die," the sheriff said. "I refuse to die. I'm too young to die."

Lilith stormed over to the scientist. "How long have you been working on this poison?" she demanded.

Ashley was there behind her and shoved him against the wall. "Long enough, I'd say," he said dangerously. "I have been wondering how Kent was connected to the sheriff. I'd bet all of Aberforth that Bracknell recommended him, didn't she?"

Lilith suspected as much.

"She heard about my experiment, but it was too early. Now the poison acts quickly," he said. "Perfect to weed out the weaklings. The weak and the poor drag down our society, our race," he said.

"Those are the people who do what I tell them," the sheriff snarled through his pain.

"Sorry to _disappoint_ you, but these people aren't dying any more than I did," Lilith seethed. "I should cut your heart out with a spoon," she threatened. Sarah looked equally eager for the task.

Sarah looked ready to attack the next person she saw. LIlith had never seen her so decomposed.

Will rushed in with Djaq and the antidote. "You never learn from your mistakes, do you," Robin told the sheriff. "You never change."

"Capricious habit," the sheriff said. "Give me the medicine," he snarled angrily.

"Only because of what Prince John will do if your sorry ass keels over," Robin said. "And because Dan wouldn't want his son to be a murderer."

"Dead Dad Dan, whatever," Vaysey growled. He grabbed the medicine and took a big swallow.

"Lilith?" Robin asked.

She had no problem with this scientist's death on her conscience.

It was the hardest thing she had to do, to take that step backwards and let Robin walk up with the antidote.

She didn't feel the least bit of regret when he tumbled out the window. Allan wrapped an arm around her and led her, quickly, from the room before the sheriff recovered enough to chase after them.

Luke was waiting for them outside the town, half way back to Sherwood. Lilith walked up and hugged the poor lad. "Dan was so proud of both of you," she whispered. "One day, Vaysey will pay," she promised. She thought about the scientist. "People like him get what's coming to them."

She kissed his cheek and then turned to her dearest friend who needed her now. She grabbed Sarah's hand and the two of them walked off through the forest.

Eve, Marion, and Djaq followed after them. "It is probably unchristian of me, but I don't regret that man's death," Sarah said vehemently.

"That makes two of us," Lilith nodded.

"How could you handle all of that?" Marion asked her. "Watch all those people suffering, and then have to put up with him?"

"What choice did I have?" Lilith asked. "I want to be useful, which means putting my own turmoil aside. But you, love," she turned to Sarah. "Say what's bothering you."

"How could he even _think_ of doing that? Let alone actually going and poisoning those two men?" Sarah demanded.

"They were far from innocent, Sarah," Eve said. "I rather think if John wouldn't burn down Huntington Robin would have let the Sheriff die."

"That is beside the point!" Sarah yelled. They were far enough away she could yell without others hearing them. "He knew, he knew better than anyone, what kind of hell that was for me, to watch Lilith suffer so. And then he uses the same torment, the same choice of death, by the same _bloody_ man who concocted Lilith's near death? And he didn't think I would mind?"

"Sarah, to be honest, I don't think Will was thinking," Djaq said. "You said it yourself, he is grieving. People do not think clearly when they have so much grief inside them."

"It had to be poison, though? Why couldn't he run the sheriff through with a sword like Dan was? That might have been poetic, or ironic, or even … justice. But a slow, agonizing death like that?"

"Well, we know Will isn't perfect," Eve said and the girls frowned at her. "What? If you honestly thought Will had no faults then I think you needed this warning."

"I never thought Will was a saint," Sarah huffed. "You don't know what you are talking about. Much is too much a simpleton to have a personality."

Eve glowered at her. "Much isn't the one who went and used the same treatment that nearly killed your best mate, is he?"

"Ladies," Djaq huffed. They had to live together for the unforeseeable future; it wouldn't do to have them constantly at each other's throats.

They ignored Djaq. "I know you don't care for Much, and think I am not good enough, but I don't particularly care for your opinion."

"I usually think you are too _good_ for Much," Sarah huffed, surprising Eve. "And yes, I normally don't care for Much, although I do admire his loyalty. But you are right about Much, he is not the one who used the same vile treatment."

Eve was the one to reach out to Sarah. Lilith and Marion didn't hear what she was saying because they turned to see who was approaching them.

Will.

"Wonderful," Marion muttered. They shared a look; he was the last person Sarah wanted to see at the minute.

"Can we talk?" Will asked Sarah. The other girls shared a look and stood to give them privacy when Sarah shook her head.

"No, you are not leaving," she told the girls. "I can't talk to you, Will. You thought your father was upset about you being an outlaw, what would he think about you being a murderer?" she asked. "How could you _poison_ him?" she demanded.

Not waiting for an answer she turned on her heel and walked off further. The girls gave him looks—some in concern, some in scorn—as they followed after her.

Will gave a kick in frustration. "She'll listen eventually," Allan said behind him.

"I messed this up royally," Will admitted.

"Yeah," Allan agreed. "But Lilith will convince her to listen to you. She just needs time to think everything over. You weren't in that neighborhood, Will. You didn't have to watch all those people suffer and die. Sarah and the others did."

"I know!" Will yelled in frustration. He was out in the open and still couldn't think. "I know, and to have that scientist do those things like what happened to Lilith, what I did…"

"That was the same bloody scientist," Allan said dangerously. He nearly killed the man himself, and was slightly sorry his death had been quick.

"The same?" Will asked surprised.

"The very bloody same," Allan said. "From what Ashley and Lilith got out of him, Bracknell bought some of his early experiment. He had perfected it since then to kill people more quickly."

"How kind of him," Will said sarcastically. "What am I to do?" he asked.

"Give her time and space," Allan said. "You need the same, I'd say."

Will stood there after Allan had left. He had to think of his brother, he couldn't stop thinking about his father, and Sarah was like a ghost, her hurt and disappointment in him haunting him.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **llohur** (Thank you! I am so relieved to know someone else felt I captured it right.), **Genevieve** (Thank you so much! Your reviews are awesome! I have gotten away from the girls' relationship, which I am rectifying. It comes into play more as the love relationships shift and sway : ) **x-urban pixie-x **(Thank you!! I love knowing people keep coming back and reading them! That is the highest compliment, saying you are addicted. Thanks!) **A.Nutter** (Yes, he did scare the hell out of me, too! But it made an excellent plot bunny for him and Sarah, lol. They've had it to easy, relatively speaking. And I didn't make Allan a traitor because 1-didn't see the whole season but mainly because 2-I had the story arc already plotted out before season 2 premiered, even in the UK, so I had my own ending planned before their new story plot came around. It's nice to throw in a few things here and there, though : ) And I didin't know that about Lilith! WOuld be an interesting twist, lol.)_


	30. Cold Shoulder

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this.

_What better way to cheer up after a stressful week which includes my computer crashing and now having to rebuild it than fanfiction : ) Review to brighten up my weekend!_

* * *

**Chapter 30: Cold Shoulder**

"Come see," Will said leading Luke and the outlaw group. He led them to the monument he had built for his father.

Sarah went in honor of Dan. It felt right that something was erected in his memory.

She left afterwards to go to Esther's. She needed to clear her head, and it seemed the place to go. Half the outlaws always seem to go to Esther's when they needed an ear, or just a place to get away.

She snuck in and found Esther in the middle of a hundred chores. At least she could feel useful.

"John told me you and Will are having some problems," Esther said conversationally as she got everything ready to churn for butter to sell in the market. Sarah took it from her, deciding to put her anger and hurt into the backbreaking work. She hadn't done it much before—surprisingly, when she thought about it, Lord Lucius had raised her as a noble, not just his daughter's companion—but it seemed an ideal way to work through her emotions.

"You don't have to talk about it," Esther said quickly. "I just wanted to say that if you did, I'm willing to listen. You are, after all, killing my butter," she smiled making Sarah laugh.

"Agatha is getting so big," Sarah commented as she churned.

"I can hardly believe how quickly she is growing!" Esther said happily. "When she is up from her nap she will be so happy to see you. She gets excited whenever any of you are here," Esther said.

"John is probably her favorite, then," Sarah commented, "he seems to be here more than any of us," she teased.

"Sometimes I wonder why," Esther huffed as she went to tackling the bread dough, taking out her frustration on the innocent dough.

"Men," Sarah huffed. "It … it is hard to explain, Esther. But Will, he … he did something awful in his grief. I can understand why he wanted to get justice, but his methods were so …"

"That Will always seemed like a young lad who had his head on right, so I can imagine him acting so rashly would be frightening," Esther said knowingly. "And I am also sure he hates himself for what he did knowing it hurt you. That poor boy is crazy about you," Esther said.

"Then. Why. Hasn't. He. Done. Something?" Sarah huffed as she churned, accenting each word with a push. "I knew he loved me, thought he did that is, and then this. It was the worst possible thing he could have done."

"Now with their father's death, what is Luke going to do?" Esther asked, turning the conversation.

"I don't know," Sarah shrugged and checked on the progress of the butter. "There was talk of him returning to Scarborough, staying with us, staying here in Locksley, going with Father Tuck," she said. "I don't know if anything's been decided."

"Poor lad," Esther said. "It is hard for him, too."

"I know." She helped Esther with salting and pressing the butter and then played with Agatha who had woken up.

"I am terrified to take Agatha outdoors," Esther said as Sarah was leaving. "The talk of mad dogs hasn't stopped, and I worry what might happen to her."

"Nothing will happen to Agatha, Esther," Sarah assured her. "She has a whole flock of outlaws looking out for her," she grinned.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"You might not have to worry about Sarah leaving you after all," Marion teased as she and Lilith walked to the little stream.

"Ha ha," Lilith sighed. "Honestly, I am just as surprised as she is. When she calms done she will see how churned up Will is over this. In a way, I almost pity him—loosing his father and then Sarah at the same time."

"What do you think Luke is going to do?" Marion wondered aloud as she filled the sack with water. "He is so young still."

"I don't know. I am hoping Father Tuck will have some suggestion when he comes tomorrow," Lilith said. "With both of his parents gone, now, what does he have back at Scarborough?" she pondered. "It is difficult to keep and maintain land on your own."

"I sometimes wonder if perhaps we can keep him in Locksley," Marion said. "My father could keep an eye on him, so could Esther, and Luke could help Esther."

"I can just see John's reaction to that suggestion," Lilith laughed, her laugh resounding through the forest. She stood and did an imitation of John's sour look. "We don't like," she frowned. It was completely dramatic and Marion couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Robin is worried about Luke staying here, though. He didn't choose this, he is too young to chose it," Marion said.

"Well, I say we wait for Tuck," Lilith decided. "With luck he found his bible, he can perform a quick ceremony, find a placement for Luke …" she trailed off grinning.

Marion had the urge to roll her eyes or stick her tongue out. "I told you, Robin is taking this courting notion very seriously. Last night …"

"Yes," Lilith grinned. Marion splashed water at her.

"Last night after dinner, we went for a walk. I told him I wanted to get away for a bit, and he accompanied me."

"How gallant. I can just see it. Mad dogs appear out of nowhere, and Robin saves the day fighting them off, gallantly sacrificing himself for you," Lilith finished dramatically.

Marion rolled her eyes. "It was romantic. It was a beautiful night last night," she said defensively making Lilith laugh.

"I am extremely happy for you, Marion," she said honestly. "Don't mind me—old habits die hard. It's too much fun to jest with you," she grinned. "I saw you two go off. I am glad you are making Robin do things properly. _Especially _since we are outlaws and in the middle of the forest."

Marion grinned. "I am too. I told him he was gone a really long time. He has to charm me all over again." That sent them both into fits of giggles.

"Is it working?" Lilith asked conspiratorially.

"I'd be interested in that answer," Robin said behind them, leaning against a tree.

"And that would make it a _no_," Marion said pointedly. Lilith nodded in agreement, sharing a look with Marion.

"What? What I'd do?" Robin asked.

"For starters, you startled us," Lilith said. "More importantly, you did a horrible job of it. You shouldn't have announced your presence until _after_ she answered," Lilith sighed, as if she was explaining something to a mere child. "Men are so much work, Marion." She made a dramatic sweep of her hand.

Marion nodded in agreement. Robin gave them an offended look. "I resent that," Robin said testily making Marion and Lilith laugh.

"Shall we?" Lilith gestured back towards the camp. The two girls linked arms as they walked back to camp.

"So it really is a no?" Robin called out after them, grinning.

"When you interrupt a talk between us females, it will always be a no, Robin," Marion smiled over her shoulder.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Next chapter is ready and is much longer! Couldn't have Will and Sarah make up to quickly ..._

_Special thanks to **A.Nutter** (If I didn't already have my story arc planned, and had seen the other episodes, I would have loved to have given them a new spin : ) And I love factoids! YOu have any for 11th century court life, let me know!), **llohur** (lol, Sarah gives him the cold shoulder too : ) Don't want them to get back together to quickly), and **Genevieve** (Ah, thank you! I love interaction between girls, especially if they are sisters. It cycles around in this story--couples, friends, couples, friends, ;)_


	31. Madness and Mischief

Disclaimer: Stil do not own or profit from this writing. Only OCs and plot (since we are now not tied to the series) belong to me ...

* * *

**Chapter 31: Madness and Mischief**

"Father Tuck!" Lilith said happily greeting him when he arrived at the camp. It had been another tense night last night with Sarah and Will staying as far away as possible. And especially difficult once everyone was in the enclosure to sleep. Lilith was wondering if Sarah thought about sleeping outside just to get away from him, which meant she would have slept outside with her—and most likely Eve, Marion, and Djaq would have joined them. She almost wished Sarah had asked Will to sleep outside.

Poor lad would have, too.

There was no other way around it, she decided. She had her work cut out for her. She knew how to be mischievous, and it was time to be mischievous with Sarah and Will, because come one way or the other, they had to sort this out.

Father Tuck provided a good source of entertainment and company for all of them. Things were too monotonous in the camp, his visits always broke them up.

"Lady Lilith," Tuck grinned and kissed her hand.

"Tuck," she sighed. "I told you, please stop, it isn't necessary."

"I forgot," he said grinning. She had to laugh; he probably had. "I did, with the help of Father Timothy, relocate my bible and brought it with me this time," he smiled. "If it should be needed," he amended looking at Robin and Marion.

"I am sorry to say not on this visit, Father," Marion smiled.

"Well then, some other time," he said pleasantly. "Have we met?" he asked Luke confused. Luke looked at the man baffled.

They caught him up on who Luke was, and also gave him updates on Esther and Agatha—most of the information provided by John, amazingly enough. It seemed one subject he didn't mind taking control of the conversation.

"Have you any news of Nottingham?" Robin asked as they sat around the campfire that evening after supper.

"Nothing official," Tuck said. He became extremely clear minded and focused whenever they discussed strategy or the King. "Rumor has it, however, that Richard has left the Holy Lands."

Everyone was shocked. "Left?" Robin repeated.

"This is glorious news, though," Ashley said. "With Richard's return everything can finally be righted."

"Byzantium," Lilith whispered making everyone look at her. "We discovered Davina's room," she motioned to Sarah. "Back at the castle. She had plans laid out involving the Byzantium Emperor and the Austrian King."

"So they knew Richard had left," Robin said, unsurprised.

"Why would they want anything with those kings?" Djaq asked.

"Neither are particularly fond of Richard," Ashley explained to her.

"The sheriff probably wants to make contact with one or both of them. It would be fairly simple to make it look like Richard perished on the journey home, then. Solve all of his problems."

"Surely neither would harm, nor kill, another divinely anointed king!" Much said in shock. Eve squeezed his hand; she could believe it.

"Maybe they want someone to blame?" Allan suggested. "Make it look as if one of them was responsible. Didn't the sheriff say something about the poison meant for the King?"

"He can't poison him now," Robin said thoughtfully. Poisoning had always been a difficult topic because of Lilith's past; now it was even more painful because of Will's actions. "He must be trying something else new. Perhaps harming Richard on his way back if he passes through one of their territories?"

"Is there any way to get word to him?" Tuck asked.

"I can send word through an old comrade from the Crusade," Robin said. "But I do not know if he is returning home by land or by sea, or some combination thereof."

"If we can't find Richard," Ashley said, "Then we need to keep a vigilant eye on Vaysey. I would bet Aberforth that he has ways of tracking Richard's movements."

Sarah got up to leave at that point. She walked off to use the privy and took her time wandering back to camp. While it was nice having the group of outlaws, it got overbearing at times. Even at court she adored the moments of solitude after a long, loud night of eating, drinking, and gossiping. At home it was always just her, Lilith, and Luke, occasionally the stern, quiet Lord Lucius. Court was wonderful for breaking up the monotony but even it could become overtaxing after awhile.

Sherwood was the same. She loved all of them, and she had even enjoyed all these months living in the woods with them. She and Lilith had come a long ways since their masquerade as nuns!

But she needed a break from sitting across from Will. He was now sitting across from her when he use to always sit beside her. That, more than anything, hurt her. She could understand, she _did_ understand, his desire to avenge his father's death. She didn't ever really know her own father, Lord Lucius had assumed that role in life even if he didn't know it. But she knew how close Will was with his family. After these past several days she was almost to the stage of looking past the poison. She was willing to try. More importantly, she wanted to talk to him, give him the chance. She _missed_ him, and hoped she wasn't too late.

She had made up her mind to wander back when the shuffle of the underbrush caught her attention. She stood perfectly still and tried to see what it was. If it was a man he was crouching, she decided.

The growling caught her attention. It certainly was no man. And it didn't sound like any dog she ever heard. She remembered the brief conversation she had with Esther about mad dogs prowling around and wished she hadn't been so dismissive.

The dog was growling at her and prowling closer. She backed up slowly, her heart in her throat. She had never been this terrified when facing the sheriff's men. "Lilith," she whispered, her voice dead even to her ears. She was terrified if she screamed it would incite the mad dog even more.

And there was no question of the dog being mad. If the growling and insane, unnatural drooling hadn't been informative, she could now see the dog's eyes. She padded her waist with trembling hands, and cursed herself for not bringing her bow and arrows or sword. All she had was a small knife and she dared not use it. She didn't think she could hit it and kill the mad beast in one move. Even at this short distance. "John . . . Ash . . . Robin," she croaked, praying for a miracle. _Will_ she thought. None of the others would think to look for her, and Will thought she was still mad and disappointed.

_I didn't get the chance to say anything to him _she thought desperately. She knew Lilith could tell Will she had been ready to forgive him since it looked as if she wouldn't get the chance herself. _Will._

Her back bumped into a tree and she felt completely trapped. She felt it with her hands and realized it wasn't a good climbing tree. Up was not an option, and neither was running. _Oh lord, how did I get in this situation?_ she wondered. She was never one to get in trouble, Lilith always was.

She saw the moment the dog made his decision. She squeaked as she turned, right as the mad creature leaped with a snarl aimed clearly for her throat, and tried to run but tripped over a root and fell flat on her face.

Her heart stopped knowing that this was the end.

A soft thud followed by a canine whip and a loud thud happened in the distance. _Am I dead?_ She wondered when nothing happened. Her heart felt as if it was going to explode any moment in her breast and she was struggling to take a deep breath.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist to lift her off the ground and hold her close. She saw the dog lying on the ground, its lifeless body pierced by an arrow. "You're okay," she heard Will whisper as he rocked her. "You're okay," he repeated, trying to convince himself as much as reassure her.

He was worried as she continued to gasp for air. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "That . . . _thing_ almost . . ." she choked out.

"Nothing is going to hurt you," he promised, whispering it into her ear.

"I was afraid I wouldn't even get the chance …" she looked up at him. "How did you find me?" she didn't even know where they were she was so lost in thought.

"I followed you," he admitted. "You shouldn't be alone with mad beasts about."

"Thank you," she said, not removing her hands from around his neck. "I thought you might be too mad to come look for me."

"Mad at you?" he asked confused. "Why would I be mad at you?" he said, bewildered.

"Because of the last few days."

"I was frightened I wouldn't get the chance to tell you I'm sorry," he said. "I know you don't want to hear it, Sarah, and I can't fault you for that. I am sorry, though," he said. "I wasn't thinking, I was seeing red." He stroked back her chestnut hair, brushing out a few stray leaves. "I can understand your disappointment, I really do," he said so sincerely she wanted to hug him. "But whatever else, I had to tell you I am sorry."

"I know," she said. "Can we talk away from that?" she asked not even looking at the dog. He led her back to camp. "I know. I knew, even when I was so worked up. It just hurt so much, Will. I had never seen you like that before," she said.

"I have never been like that before," he said. "I frightened myself a little."

"The whole day was just so awful," Sarah said, finally saying what she couldn't tell Lilith, but she knew Lilith already knew it. "Watching all those people reminded me of Lilith, then to see you do the very same act. I just couldn't accept it."

"I knew that, and I wished I had thought about it then," he said. "The last thing, Sarah, I ever want to do is to hurt you."

"I know that, well, I thought I did," she said.

"Don't ever doubt it," Will said and she saw him wanting to reach for her hand again but stop himself. She reached for his.

That's when they walked into the camp. Lilith, sitting next to Allan, smiled at her with a wink.

She wondered what Lilith had done this time, but didn't dwell on it. They took seats around the camp fire, sitting next to each other this time.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Another chapter! This is where my ending diverts from the series (as far as I know, anyways). Richard is returning... presumably.  
And somehow, Tuck became absentminded. Just a new take on an old character, : ) And since I didn't kill Davina with her snakes, she has become impossible to kill at the moment . . ._

_Special thanks to **littlemissmaster** (Ah, thanks! I can just see him leaning against a tree, smirking as he interupts their conversation, lol), **llohur** (Ah, thanks. It's still nice to know you enjoy the chapter! Marion and Robin are interesting; debating when/how they finally let Tuck marry them), and **Genevieve** (it is a relief to know they are all in character! With so many--not just in this, but in all the stories I have at the moment--it is nice to know they didn't go crazy on me. And I love Marion's line too!!)_


	32. Conquering Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this.

* * *

**Chapter 32:** **Conquering Hero**

"We are running out of time, brother," Davina drawled. "As soon as Richard is out of reach of the Austrian or Byzantium emperors we have lost our best scapegoat."

"I can go," Guy offered.

"Because you were _so_ successful the first time," Davina snapped.

"Now now, play nice you two," Vaysey said annoyed. "My scouts report that he is forced to travel overland. Our opportunity is not lost yet."

Davina and Guy eyed each other angrily as Vaysey stormed out.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Well, Luke, what shall we do with you?" Robin asked as the evening continued on.

"Lilith?" Sarah asked.

"What?" she demanded.

"You always have an answer."

"Hardly," Lilith huffed. She sighed, deflated. "Oh, well, I suppose. Do you have any desire to go back to Scarborough?" she asked Luke.

"I have nothing there," he said. "All I have is Will, now."

"Well then, Father Tuck, can you arrange transportation?" he nodded. "Wonderful." She took a paper and quill from him.

"You learned to write?" he asked surprised.

"Not very well," Lilith said honestly.

"If it was forbidden, Lilith and Luke did it," Sarah said. "Luke taught her her letters."

She painstakingly wrote a short explanation, sealed it, and handed it to Luke. "You shall be far safer and better off than any of us, I dare say," she smiled.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"A letter of introduction to my friend, Lady Cornelia," she said. "She is the daughter of the earl of Essex," she explained. Ashley and Sarah exchanged a look; they knew the full story behind the connection. "She will look after you," she promised Luke.

After some more time passed people started to wander off to sleep. Marion watched as first Lilith then Allan left the camp fire.

"What did I miss?" Robin asked eyeing them too.

"Everything," Marion sighed sadly. "Didn't you see their reaction to the announcement Richard was returning?"

"No," Robin said sheepishly. "I was slightly surprised by the news myself," he defended himself.

Marion didn't know how to explain what she saw. "It was as if … a sheet had been placed between them. You could see so much distance appear suddenly with the announcement."

"That's absurd; Lilith always gets what she wants, doesn't Allan know that?" Robin asked.

"We are not talking about a favorite pony or wanting a particular meal, Robin," Marion said. "You do remember Lilith's father, don't you?" she asked in frustration. "Don't you remember what he told Lilith?"

Robin looked genuinely confused. "Never mind," Marion said. "It's late, we can talk tomorrow. Good night, Robin," she said slipping inside and taking a place next to Lilith. Lilith was trying to pretend to be sleeping, but it was clear to Marion that she was completely awake.

Which proved to Marion she hadn't imagined the tension that appeared between her and Allan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eve looked out over the camp a few days later and sighed. "What's wrong?" Much asked concerned.

"Is it always this crazy around here?" Eve asked. She had been there more than a month, and she figured the answer was yes. "Will is driving me crazy as he is trying to apologize to Sarah over his actions. Robin and Marion are just as crazy with each other—their tiffs as each tries to get the upper hand in their relationship. Then you have John who is moping after Esther, Allan who is trying to distance himself from Lilith who seems torn between accepting it and fighting it, and Ashley and Djaq who seem to be the most normal couple here, which is odd since they are sworn enemies with this crusade. Did I cover everyone?"

"Nearly," Much said sadly wondering if she forgot about them on purpose or not. "What do you mean about Allan and Lilith?"

Eve sighed. She had seen it that night, too. "Never mind about that." It was none of their business, and she believed that Lilith didn't want everyone to gossip about it.

"Did you leave us out for a reason?" Much got the courage to ask.

"Us?" Eve repeated. "What us, Much? When in the last few weeks has there been mention of _us_?" she demanded angrily. It was one of the reasons behind her choice, and she had begun to think she was wrong about Much's feelings for her. "You care more about Robin than anyone else, including yourself. That is fine for when you were nothing but his servant, but now?" she gestured madly about. "What does the future Earl of Bonchurch believe, Much? What does the future lord want? Does he even know?" she asked.

"Pray tell me when he knows," she said, walking off to join Sarah and Djaq.

"You were a bit harsh don't you think?" Djaq asked.

"It will be good for Much," Sarah encouraged, giving Eve a warm smile. "What does Eve want, though?" Sarah pondered. "The future Earl of Bonchurch? Or no?"

"I don't know …" Eve hedged. "I'll confess that time here hasn't been what I thought. I mean…" she sighed. "I mean, I joined here because I had nowhere else to go, and thought that Much had feelings for me. Not because I believe in Robin or your cause."

"And now?" Sarah prompted.

"Now I find my reasoning is reversing itself. I'm staying because I feel for the first time I have friends. At least with you women," she explained. "And Lord Ashley is wonderful. Even Robin is growing tolerable," she shrugged. "Annoying the sheriff is also a perk," Eve laughed.

She looked around. "Lilith is on duty?" she asked.

Sarah nodded. "She took duty with Ashley, Robin, Marion, and Will." They shared a look as they saw Allan was in camp with them, Much, and John. He normally went on duty when Lilith did.

"I can say I am starting to be glad that Richard is returning home," Eve huffed glaring at the men.

Marion and Robin came rushing back to camp. "Quickly," Robin called out and everyone grabbed weapons.

"What's going on?"

"Davina is driving through the forest to return to Nottingham. We think she has met with some of the nobles."

"Where are Ashley and Lilith?" Djaq asked as they ran through the forest.

"Trailing her," Robin called out. Allan frowned over that, but didn't say anything.

They found Ashley first. "Lilith followed after her inside Nottingham."

"Alone?" Allan asked.

"She'll be fine," Robin said unconcerned. "What else happened?"

"Davina was returning with another noble, one of the black knights," Ashley sneered. "The Earl of Mayne. Will did go with Lilith," Ashley told Allan. "But I think he is following after the scout they have with them."

Before anyone could say anything else Will found them. "They had a scout just returned from abroad with them," he said. "I know not what they learned, though."

"We will wait for Lilith," Ashley decided.

They didn't have to wait long, and soon they were all outside the city walls. "I don't know what he announced; only that Vaysey and Davina are looking as if they will throw a party over the news. Something about the Austrian King, however," she said sorrowfully. "I overheard his name."

"We must learn what has happened," Robin said. "If whatever the news is has Vaysey prepared to throw a celebration, we must be wary."

"He was so gleeful it was revolting," Lilith sighed. "Father Tuck will return tonight to let us know Luke arrived safely," she reminded them.

"Ashley and John, stay in the town, see if you learn anything. I'll send someone else in later."

Ashley and John stayed in Nottingham to see what they could learn as the others went to make sure Luke had arrived in Essex alright. Lilith had no worries that Cornelia would accept him into her household. And Cornelia's father was forever trying to improve his grounds so a carpenter would be a useful occupation.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"This is even better than we had planned," Vaysey said smugly as he, Davina, and Guy were listening to the scouts report. He laughed malevolently. "Who knew Richard would be dumb enough to actually get himself abducted?"

"It isn't perfect though, dear brother," Davina cautioned. "It would have been better if he had been killed outright."

"Don't you see, Davina? Even if he is ransomed, we have the perfect person to blame this on now," Vaysey smirked. "It will look as if he ransomed our dear king, and as soon as he received the funds killed our beloved King Richard regardless."

Davina smiled at the thought. "And now we know exactly where he is," Davina drawled wearing a matching grin.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **Genevieve** (more RObin and Marion coming up, and the next chapter or two is all about Lilith and Allan who are having issues : ) and **llohur **(Thanks! Now moving on to other couples : )_

_I know more people are reading this story! Don't forget to review!! Thanks!_


	33. Heart breaking intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing

* * *

**Chapter 33: Heart Breaking Intervention**

"This is absurd," Lilith stomped her foot. "I mean, he is going to such pains to avoid me," she huffed. The other girls knew she meant Allan.

"In the words of John: We don't like," Eve said gravely, making the girls snicker. She turned to Marion. "So my lady, when _are_ you going to let Father Tuck marry you and Robin?"

All the women waited eagerly for the answer to that question. "I am enjoying this while we can," Marion said. "And he has not asked in the last fortnight."

"So now we are waiting for him to ask again?" Djaq asked, confused.

"Why do we always talk about me and Robin?"

"Because you and Robin are the timeless love," Lilith teased. "The bards will write songs about your love for years and centuries to come," she teased, making everyone laugh.

"Certainly, we bicker more than we court," Marion laughed. "Those will make _wonderful _songs."

"Ah, it's a playful banter the two of you keep up," Sarah encouraged. "I think Much needs the push now, though," she added, making Eve just stare at her in shock. "And John, of course, also needs some encouragement. Then we have Allan acting like an ass," she listed. "Robin who seems to have forgotten the essential question, Will I have no complaints about at the moment, what about Ashley?" she asked Djaq.

"I know how I feel about him, but I know not how he feels about me," Djaq said, slightly blushing.

"There is a problem with every man in Sherwood it seems," Lilith huffed. "They are all either clueless, slow, or jackasses," she said kicking a stone.

"Any solutions Lilith?" Sarah asked.

"You have to stop asking me to fix everything," Lilith sighed. "I am better at getting into trouble than out of it."

"On the contrary, you got into trouble so much, you have so much skill now getting out of it," Sarah teased.

"Well, I say Marion should propose to Robin, Djaq should corner Ashley and confide her feelings and demand an answer as to his, Will… what is the problem with him?"

"None at the moment," Sarah said, with a smile of a woman in love.

Lilith rolled her eyes, and held her fingers up counting off her solutions. "Much, Eve I suggest the same as Djaq. Corner him; he'll eventually blubber out an answer. Ashley will take slightly more work. We could put Esther or Agatha in danger, that would motivate John," Lilith said thoughtfully.

"We will not put an innocent woman or baby in harm!" Marion chided.

"Not for real, just give him the impression of harm. Like with Will last week."

"I _knew_ you did something!" Sarah chided.

"I just happened to mention after you left that there were mad dogs running about. I had no idea you would _actually_ meet one!" Lilith retorted. "You were always the good child."

"Me propose to Robin?" Marion repeated, stuck on the suggestion. "That is absurd."

"He would say yes," Lilith cheekily.

"That is beside the point, Lilith," Marion said.

Lilith tapped her finger against her cheek. She decided perhaps another intervention was in order.

By her count, there were 6 interventions in order.

"No interventions," Sarah whispered so no one else could overhear.

"Only one," Lilith promised. She wouldn't interfere with the other courtships, but she would demand answers in her own.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The rest of the week past just the same as the last; everyone was attempting to uncover what the sheriff had learned regarding Richard, and the courtships were not making any progress.

Lilith pulled Allan aside as the others were preparing to eat the mid day meal. "Allan, what is wrong? For over a week now you have been distant. What is troubling you?"

"Not to be funny, but not everything has to be about you, Lilith," Allan said.

She felt as if she had been slapped. "What? I never claimed it so. What are you saying?"

"Lilith, you are a great lady, no denying it, but it just is too complicated."

She just stared at him. Shock turned to anger. "What brought this on?" she demanded. "What has changed in the last week? I haven't. Why have you changed?" he didn't say anything at first. "Just say that it has to do with Richard's return, Allan. At least be honest with me in that regard because I know that much."

"It was great while it lasted, Lilith, but we can not deceive ourselves any longer."

"I was never trying to deceive myself or you," she said.

"So says the woman who appeared masquerading as a holy woman," he drawled.

She couldn't imagine how this was happening. "As if you are the most honest man in England?" she demanded.

"I never pretended to be more than what I am," he pointed out. "But maybe more than what I feel."

A knife had been twisted in her heart. "So that is it, then. So this has all been a dream? Or, better yet, our fates are being toyed with by those fairies you hear the peasants talk about all the time," she yelled.

"I am one of those peasants!" he yelled frustrated. "Don't you see that is the problem? The Lady Lilith, daughter of the Earl of Canterbury, whose estate is second only to the royal family? And if you hadn't been chased out of your husband's house you would be the Lady Kent, too. I am just Allan of Dale, my lady."

"I never thought you were _just_ anything, Allan, until right this moment," she sneered.

Lilith stormed off, the mid day meal forgotten. A long walk before dinner would cool both their heads. Otherwise she would rant and rave and probably loose him completely.

She didn't know what to do about her broken heart, though.

She lost track of time and was about to head back to camp thinking how she would barely make it in time before it got completely dark– probably be lectured by Sarah for frightening her, too—when she heard voices. _Who would be way out here?_ She wondered. None of the other men were out here since they were mostly helping Robin with something in the opposite direction. Well, by now eating dinner she amended. It was the side of the forest that wrapped around towards Locksley.

She recognized Sir Guy and froze. She looked around and ducked behind some of the foliage. "We'll continue on in the morning," Sir Guy said mounting his horse and riding into Locksley.

"How convenient he has a message to deliver to Locksley," one of the guards said sarcastically. "Doesn't have to rough it out here but gets the nice master suite."

"Probably having something to do with the king's abduction," another said.

Lilith's breath suddenly left her body. _Richard's been abducted?_ She thought, horrified. The horrors that were befalling him started flooding her mind. _What if he doesn't return? Will John then become King? Will he believe us?_ She started noticing they were building fires. Lilith mentally cursed. It was a new moon, and she knew better than struggle around in the dark to find her way back to camp. _Probably fall and snap my neck– or worse, get caught,_ she decided. She noticed the small cave not far from the soldiers and snuck in.

Worries over what else may be occupying it made her squirm. When she could smell the dinner the soldiers were eating her stomach started to grumble. She hadn't eaten anything since the day before and she had missed lunch thanks to Allan.

She tried not to think of Allan, but she sincerely hoped he would find her. _Just stay calm. You'll sneak out at first light before they get up._ She was still close enough that their conversation drifted to her.

"I don't know how John can hope to raise that much," another said. "Even without these bandits and Robin Hood we couldn't possibly raise that much in a year!"

"Must be what Sir Guy is going around about," another said.

"Besides looking for the missing Lady Lilith," the first said, speaking up. "The way we can't find any trace of her makes me think she doesn't want to be found. Or there is nothing to find."

"Sir Guy is beginning to think so as well," another spoke up. _Goodness, and they say women like to gossip,_ she thought but it was good to hear what was happening. If only they knew what he was doing in Locksley.

She was glad when they finished eating because the smell was enough to make her want to be sick in her hunger. Or crawl over and steal some food. As exhausted (from exertion and hunger) as she was, she didn't want to fall asleep until they had all fallen asleep, but a group of them continued to talk about the kitchen maids (and quite frankly, she was appalled by their crude behavior).

"What do you think is in that cave?" one asked pointing towards her. She held her breath hoping they didn't see her.

"Mice, snakes, spiders," one said shrugging. "Not much else would fit in there."

She wanted to cry out because right as he was done naming her companions, she heard some mice scurry around. She had already wiped off a few spiders (and wasn't sure if she didn't get a bite or two yet). She desperately wanted to bathe and get out of there. The place was so small she barely fit and the thoughts of what were with her kept her constantly alert.

"Imagine if it was a storage for the outlaws. If we could get something of theirs for Sir Guy he would reward us."

_Imagine the reward if you found his missing bride,_ she thought ironically.

"We'll check it out in the morning then," the first said. Lilith wanted to cry. _Of course. How does everything happen to you?_

She told herself to just think. She surely had at least an hour before dawn to think of a way out of here. Walking out wasn't an option (not that it was before) because of the darkness. _Just think where you are,_ she told herself.

_Currently in a hole some barbarians might qualify as a cave, with nothing but an empty stomach, and mice, rats, and spiders for company,_ she thought bitterly and cringed when she heard another noise. _Okay. This 'cave' is close to Locksley, but that isn't an option since Guy is there. The camp is too far to sneak off to on foot before they wake up . . . _ She was desperately trying to see what her other options were.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Wow, this is the most reviews for any chapter in this story! YOu guys rock! Special thanks to **Scarlett Princess **(Thank you! I just never really saw WIll and Djaq--at least in season 1--and I figured a fellow scientist would be interesting : ) **llohur **(I feel sorry for the girls; they are all frustrated--except Sarah, not--but being stuck in Sherwood have no where to go to get away, lol)** Genevieve** (I figured the historical aspect of Richard's abduction would prove interesting, and I can just see the sheriff thoroughly enjoying it. I love Vaysey and Davina. Unfortunately, after having saved Davina she is proving difficult to kill off--I can't figure out how at the moment) **UrbanPixie **(I would have to see the episode with Carter in it, I haven't seen most of season 2. We will see more LIlith and Allan soon, promise!) **A.Nutter** (I am so glad you are back! I was afraid I lost you! Thanks, I love writing tension. I can only imagine what it would be like being stuck in the woods with them like this for so long : ) **Sharnay** (thank you for reviewing! I loved your review! Hope you like this chapter too)_


	34. Where are you?

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing...

_To clarify Allan... with Richard's return all the obstacles he and Lilith would have to overcome (King, Court, Convention, her father...) now seem imminent. _

* * *

**Chapter 34: Where are you?  
**

"Where could she be?" Sarah asked worried. It was dark, dinner was ready, and everyone was here except Lilith.

"What did you say to her?" Marion accused.

"We got into an argument," Allan said defensively, "but she should have been back long ago. We have to look for her."

"We'll look in the morning at first light," Robin said worriedly.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"We wouldn't find her in the dark like this, and she can't find her way back to us either. We'll look as soon as the sun rises."

"What if something has happened to her?" Marion asked, nervously. It was what was on all of their minds.

"Maybe she went into Locksley?" John suggested thinking of Esther's.

"She would have returned by now. She wouldn't stay the night, not without telling one of us," Allan said. He headed back to the pond.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"Looking," he said.

Robin sighed and went after him. "She'll be fine," Will said pulling Sarah close.

"I know. So long as she isn't hurt, she can survive," she said. "Dinner is ready if anyone is hungry," she announced. They decided to eat since it was ready, but no one was really hungry.

"What do you think to do?" Robin asked.

"This is where we fought, I was seeing if she was around here," Allan said.

"She would have come back if she was," Robin said.

"I can't just sit around waiting like nothing is wrong Robin," Allan yelled.

"There is nothing else you can do," Robin said. "We'll start out early and find her probably starving and furious, but otherwise unhurt. What else could possibly happen?"

"It's Lilith. For all we know she could find King Richard out here in Sherwood," Allan said. (;)

"We are all going to help you look, Allan, but we can't right now. She isn't here," Robin said. Allan gave a frustrated kick.

"I swear, if she is doing this just to piss me off," Allan started. "If it was Marion you would have all of us out looking for her," he accused.

"There is nothing we can do! Don't make it seem as if I don't care about Lilith," he said. "I've known her for years. Of course I care for her."

"Of course, both of you nobles grew up together," Allan muttered.

"Is that what this is about?" Robin asked. "Is that what you fought about?"

"It's just not as simple for the two of us as it is for you and Marion, or even Will and Sarah," Allan said. "Bloody hell, any of the rest of you. You don't have to take on all of society."

"Lilith is willing to. She always was ready for a good fight, even as a girl."

"One of the many things that frighten me," Allan admitted. He was used to trying to survive; added battles were not on his repertoire. He was thinking maybe he should have talked with Robin before Lilith went missing about all of this.

"Believe me, Lilith is a force to be reckoned with, but she has always known what she wants, and she decided she wants you. You can try fighting it and her, but I think it's a losing battle. . . Luke told me when we were lads that the key to Lilith is to just enjoy it. Nothing is ever boring with her, and if you can relax long enough, she can make life interesting for anyone whether it be King Richard or the serf working the fields."

"How well did you understand that?"

"I was 12, honestly, I didn't care. To me, Lilith was just an annoying girl. Actually, so was Marion, but, well, Marion was different," he said with a grin.

For a second Allan managed to forget Lilith was missing. "Later you are going to have to tell me what else Luke said about his sister. I swear he was one of the few who understood her," Allan said.

"He was one of the few who saw who she truly was, I think. Sarah and Luke were the only people around Lilith who accepted her," Robin said.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

It was almost time for the sun to come up. She could feel it trying to peak over the horizon, and the guards were asleep. She crept out, extremely thankful to be out of the disgusting place and desperately wanting to just scratch herself everywhere. A bath, even in the freezing pond, had new appeal to her.

She made it to the tree she had picked out last night when the first guards started to stir. She was thankful she was in pants, and that she had made Luke and Robin teach her how to climb trees. She climbed herself up to a branch that would put her above the guards view.

She watched as they started stirring and talking. _Just go!_ She wanted to yell. She was so tired she wanted to just go to sleep up there, but falling out of the trees and onto Sir Guy's party was not how she wanted to start this day. The tension and fright of the whole ordeal was making her blood pump so that sleep was the last thing she could imagine doing. _Please don't eat breakfast, please don't eat breakfast,_ she mentally prayed. She didn't think she could sit through them eating another meal she was so hungry. It had been over a whole day since her last meal now.

Unfortunately she watched them divide up the last of the cold meat from the night before. She couldn't stop herself from drooling. Even Much's burnt fowl sounded good right now. Even Will's burnt _anything_ sounded appealing.

Thoughts of the jams and pastries she had as a child flooded her memory as well. It was enough to almost make her climb down and turn herself in.

Almost.

She watched as the two from the night before walked to her little cave and peered inside. "Nothing but mice and spiders, like I said," one said.

"Well, I highly doubted we would have found Lady Lilith tucked inside there," the other said. Lilith had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Laughing actually hurt because of the hunger pains and brought tears to her eyes.

They left when Sir Guy arrived and he led them back to Nottingham, not having found any signs of Robin Hood or the bandits that took Lilith. She wasn't sure which she felt more of– hunger, relief for being out of the cave, or exhaustion.

She started climbing down and felt a pair of hands grab her around the waist lowering her to the ground. She turned ready to run or yell or slap whoever it was. She saw Allan and was torn between hugging him and slapping him. "Did you stay up there all night?" he asked horrified.

"Heavens no, although I wish I had been. I was in there," she pointed to the cave. Allan and Robin (who was with him) looked bewildered. "Guy's men were here and I couldn't get back and it was too dark," she started to babble. "Now I need another bath," she said.

"And some sleep it looks like," Allan said. She nodded sleepily. They walked back the camp. Now that she didn't have to be constantly on alert, the exhaustion and hunger pains seemed to have tripled. She told them about finding the cave and climbing the tree when they were going to check the cave.

"How did you climb up? You barely have enough energy to walk," Allan said as he helped her steady her balance.

"You try not eating for over a day," she grumbled. "And the spiders and rats," she added. Allan waved Robin on and led Lilith to the pond. "I don't need help," she complained.

"You'd probably drown . . . or eat a raw fish," he said. He waded out with her. She had left her clothes on knowing they were probably filthy too.

She pushed him away as she swam out a few feet. "At the moment I'd rather have Sir Guy, or even Vaysey, here than you. I can only imagine the feeling is mutual," she said curtly as she dunked herself again.

"This might hurt for a few days," Allan said, coming up behind her and looking at the parts exposed on the back of her neck and her back. "It looks like you got a few spider bites."

"So long as they aren't poisonous," she sighed, exhausted. "What game are you playing, Allan. I don't have the energy to try to figure it out. First you are mad and horrible, then you won't leave me alone."

"I wasn't mad," Allan said. "Just . . . things are complicated. And I am not used to complicated."

"Oh, is that all? I didn't realize being an outlaw was so simple," she said sarcastically.

"There are complications, but it's pretty straightforward– don't get caught," he said with a grin that would normally have made her laugh.

Instead she kept her back to him. "Just go. I promise not to get into any more trouble today."

"Lilith," he said, trying to turn her around. "Look, you have no idea how worried I was last night. This is all my fault-"

"Yes it is!" she cut him off. "You hurt me Allan!" she yelled, her tiredness gone. "Do you know what it is like to lose someone you love?" she demanded. "The only other person I have lost that I really cared about was my brother. But I fell in love with you, and then you go and rip my heart out as if I was nothing more than some common tavern girl you were having a dalliance with."

"You are hardly a common tavern girl, Lilith. It would be easier if you were!" he said frustrated. "But then I wouldn't love you as much."

"Don't even try to save face, or make me feel better, by claiming to love me," she said pushing away from him. She made her way towards the shore.

Allan grabbed her hand to hold her back. "That is hardly something to throw around to soothe wounds," he said forcefully. "Lilith," he said gently. "I have said a lot of things, not to be funny, but you know I have. But when have I ever told a woman I was in love with her?"

"Never," Lilith pointed out storming out of the pond.

"Just my luck; the one time I do, she storms out on me," Allan said walking after her.

"What did you honestly expect, Allan? For me to come running back to you with a smile on my face saying 'thank you for not loving me enough to fight for me?' " she demanded, turning around to glare at him. "You were just another person, like the rest of the world, to tell me that I wasn't worth it. That I am not worthy of any effort or affections on your part."

"Don't you see the problem is that _I_ am not worthy?" he asked.

"According to who?" she demanded, frustrated.

"Your father, the king, court, all of bloody society," he listed.

"What about according to _me_," she asked. "I told you I would have fought King Richard for you, Allan. Those weren't just idle words for me. Maybe to me you were worth the fight. I was obviously wrong."

"Lilith, you are never wrong, leastways not about anyone here," he sighed. "Why won't you let me do this one thing to protect you?"

"I have enough people to _protect_ me, Allan," she pointed out. "I just wanted one person to _love_ me."

He stroked back a strand of her damp hair. "Loving you was never the problem."

"If I do recall correctly, the first time you told me you love me was when I was swimming with fish about five minutes past," she pointed out.

"Not to be funny, but you were only a moment faster than I was in announcing it," he smiled.

She laughed. "Are there really fish in here?" she asked looking around. "I could eat one raw right now."

"Yeah right, you would smell like fish, and you would freak out if the fish was looking at you as you ate it."

"True," she said smiling. "I would. But that's why I have you. You can cut its head off for me."

"At your service," he said giving a mock bow.

"Allan," she said, all serious again. "Where are you at?"

It was a profound question both of them knew. She was holding her breath waiting for his answer.

He grabbed her left hand. "Right here, with you," he said.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_King's abduction will be revealed to the rest of the outlaws next chapter..._

_Special thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed! **llohur** (as a writer, I love cliffhangers :) as a reader I sympathize) **Genevieve** (I am a history major ;) as for the guys, I do have a lovely scene with Allan, Much, and Ashley in a few chapters!!) **A.Nutter** (No, Allan is not a traitor... but I will have Lilith dress him in black : ) and **Sharnay** (Will and Sarah had their turn, it is now Allan and Lilith,... everyone keep tuned because Marion and Robin are up next!) and I think I will through in some Much/Eve fun for everyone because it just sort of happened that way..._


	35. A King's Ransom

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing...

* * *

**Chapter 35: A King's Ransom  
**

When they walked back in Sarah had food laid out for her. She fell upon it ravenously. "Sarah, I love you so much right now," Lilith declared.

"I can tell," Sarah said, sitting beside her. "What on earth happened? You frightened all of us."

"Do I have so much to tell," Lilith declared. "We have to get to Locksley and see what Guy was doing there…"

"Guy?" Ashley repeated, only slightly shocked. "You ran into Guy?"

"His soldiers and I camped under the stars last night," Lilith smirked. "But here is the big news, and I'd bet my title that it is what has Vaysey so giddy. Robin, you had better take a seat," Lilith cautioned.

Everyone looked at her in eager curiosity. "King Richard has been abducted."

Just as she expected, Robin shouted in disbelief, Ashley looked as if a feather would knock him over, Much just sat there, his jaw practically touching the floor. Everyone else shared horrified looks. "You are certain?" Robin demanded.

"Of course!" Lilith defended. "Why would I make up something so atrocious?"

"But this is absurd," Robin said. "This is horrible."

"Who has abducted him? Where is he?" Ashley demanded.

"The Holy Roman Emperor. As for where, I know not."

"Guy had business in Locksley. Perhaps it is regarding this?" Will suggested.

"Vaysey must be wanting to send a thank you note to King Henry," Sarah said with a frown. "Why, I have never seen him so happy. He looked ready to give money to the poor."

Will snickered at the thought making Sarah laugh. "Let us see what Guy has been doing in Locksley then," Marion suggested. "My father will know, I am sure."

They rushed through the forest. They could look into the village and were happy that Guy and all of his guards had moved on. The outlaws crowded into Esther's little cottage, practically filling it up to the rafters. Eve, being the least recognizable, was the one to sneak into the manor house to find Sir Edwards.

Soon they were all inside the cottage. For lack of seating Lilith perched on Allan's lap as everyone crowded in to listen to Sir Edward's. She noticed Sarah and Will in similar positions, Sarah winking at her.

"Lilith overheard that Richard has been abducted," Robin stated, getting straight to the point. "What was Guys business in Locksley?"

"From what I understand," Edwards started, "Richard was abducted while attempting to pass through Vienna unnoticed. His regal jewelry gave him away, or his exquisite banquet," Edwards added.

Ashley and Lilith shared a look and snickered. "What?" Allan asked.

"Just recalling the last time we were all at court; Luke made a comment that Richard liked his jewelry nearly more than Princess Joan, Lady Lilith, and Lady Cornelia all combined," Ashley said. "And Richard has a taste for roast chicken."

"Either could have gotten him noticed," Robin said. "What more?"

"He is being ransomed for 150,000 marks," Edwards said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"How on earth could we ever afford that?" Much asked.

"We can't," Ashley said sourly. "England's production couldn't come up with that in years."

"But we are trying," Edwards said. "That is what Guy was here about. John wants England to contribute what it can to Richard's release, the Queen Mother and France will front most of the ransom. For England to do its part, though, he is demanding an increase in revenue. Not just taxes, but also in production. The entire district is commanded to triple their wool and cloth production this year."

"There isn't enough wool in Locksley for that amount!" Robin said.

"The wool is being brought in for Locksley to process, and then the thread will be taken to the weavers in Nottingham, with the finished cloth brought to John," Edward explained.

"So an increase in labor with a decrease in their own share of the thread?" Robin said.

"It's worse," Edwards said.

"It usually is," Allan said.

"Each family– each adult within Locksley– is to meet their quota or face the punishment."

Esther paled at that, and Lilith and Marion shared a knowing look at seeing John worry over her worrying. "That is absurd," Djaq said. "Half the families in Locksley, the whole county for that matter, are unable to devote that kind of labor. What about their crops?"

"What about the families with only men? What do they know about producing wool?" Will said, thinking about when his father was alive.

"That was my thought. There are some families of only women who would have to overlook their normal chores while other households have no ability in this," Edwards said sadly. Esther was a prime example; it was hard enough tending to a baby and the household and crops without being forced to stop everything and spin wool.

"Then we shall just have to help them," Lilith declared.

"How?" Robin asked. "Take the wool?'

"Heavens no," Lilith said. "If the wool disappears the consequences would be dire for everyone. We can help with the production of the wool. Then you just make sure they get enough of the finished product with enough making its way back to the Prince. Knowing the Sheriff, he will make sure there is more than enough for the quota the prince set."

Everyone could just see Vaysey making sure enough wool was produced, then stealing it but framing it on Robin Hood.

"When does the wool arrive?" Marion asked.

"It should be here day after tomorrow," Edward said. He eyed Marion suspiciously; she was notoriously awful with wool.

"How long do they have?" Sarah asked.

"Not long," Edward admitted.

"We will figure something out," Robin promised. "Tell everyone that. We all need to work together."

"If I know you, Robin, you are really planning an escapade to go and break Richard out of the German's castle," Marion sighed. "Well, I've never been to Germany. I haven't even been to London."

"Such a pity, you would have loved court, Marion. The chance to gossip about all the stiff, snobby hags," Lilith said.

"We best leave before we get Esther in trouble," Will said.

"Ah," Djaq said handing back baby Agatha. "This should help her cough," she said handing Esther some herbs. "Make a paste and rub it on her chest. Do not worry if she licks it, Ashley promises they will not harm her."

"Thank you," Esther said relieved. "I have no idea how you found out, but I was so worried."

Lilith could understand the worry about loosing a child. She hugged Esther. "None of us will let anything happen to little Agatha," She promised. "And John rushed back to find Djaq as soon as he heard Agatha coughing. Between me and you," she whispered, so the entire room wasn't privy to their conversation, "I think he was just as worried about her as you." She kissed Esther's cheek, happy at the look of surprise and delight, as they snuck out through the cottage.

Robin went to make an announcement to the village since none of Sheriff or Guys men were there. Everyone looked happy and relieved to see him. "Chin up, Marion; this will all be yours one day, and soon," Lilith predicted happily.

"You are in a much chipper mood," Marion noticed.

"Ah, nothing like arguing in a pond with fish swimming around your feet while the man you love shouts at you that he loves you too," Lilith laughed. She did a twirl. "I feel as if I could fly."

"Please don't try," Marion laughed.

"What is Robin doing with your father?" Sarah wondered.

"Hmm," Eve said, tapping her finger against her cheek. "I do believe he is having a serious conversation."

"Well, our lord and king was just abducted," Marion pointed out.

"True, I mean his father and your father already entered into a marriage contract _years_ ago," Sarah pointed out. "It's not as if he could have something in a matrimonial nature to discuss with him."

"Why?" Marion asked.

"Well," Lilith said ticking them off on her fingers. "He went to the crusades, was gone for _years_, wounded, thought dead, and you became betrothed to another man—one I became betrothed to. Sir Guy is one lucky duck," she hummed happily. "He nearly had both me and you!" she said laughing. "Robin probably wants to make sure Sir Edwards is still approving of a marriage between the two of you."

"Which means you are one step closer to a proposal," Djaq predicted. "And you are in a very happy mood—more so than normal. It is nearly contagious," she told Lilith.

"Happy moods should always be contagious," Lilith said, smiling as they worked their way back to the camp.

"Marion, Lady of Huntington," Eve said in mock seriousness. "it has a certain sound to it, don't you think?" she teased.

Marion shoved her playfully. "Not nearly as good as Eve, Lady of Bonchurch," she teased.

"I have one!" Lilith said happily. "Djaq, lady of Aberforth!" She laughed.

"I think I like Saphia, Lady of Aberforth," Sarah teased.

"Poor Sarah will have no title," Marion said sadly.

Sarah shrugged. "I care not. I have Lilith, and Will, and all of you. Who needs a title? I have my freedom, and one day my own family," she said happily. "I believe my dowry has some land too."

"It does," Lilith nodded. "My father made arrangements with your father. You have about 8 acres," Lilith said.

Sarah looked slightly shocked. "I never expected so much," she said. "I only thought perhaps an acre, with a cottage."

"Nope, not for the companion of Lord Lucius' daughter," she said sarcastically. "I believe that my father thinks of all those years you put up with my antics—and good naturedly—you deserved a large reward."

Sarah laughed. "You should have caused more problems. Perhaps he would have given me a title then."

They were laughing as they walked into camp. Allan had both of their bows and quivers waiting on her. She waved to the girls as she went off to hunt with Allan. "I am glad things are better with them," Eve said sincerely.

"One down, only 5 more to go," Marion added, looking at the five men left in the camp.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_If I got Djaq's real name wrong (or spelled it wrong) please let me know!  
Special thanks to **llohur** (thanks! It did go through a couple revisions...) **a.nutter** (Ah, I love reviews without anecdotes. Just so I know people are reading! (and hopefully enjoying)) **Sharnay** (I was worried about the last line! I am so glad you liked it!!)_


	36. Spinning Confrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. OC's belong to me, some plot belongs to me (I can't take credit for Richard's abduction, huge thanks to Duke Leopold : )

AUTHOR'S NOTES: To understand the joke later (between Allan and Ashley) just remember an outlaw is a person outside of the law, or king's protection, whereas an in-law is someone who is considered a king's subject—entitled to all the rights, laws, privileges, responsibilities as such.

* * *

**Chapter 36: Spinning Confrontations  
**

"Well, there it is," Robin said as the wagons brought in the wool. They all watched as the wool was carted into the center of Locksley. A guard announced that each family was to receive their share and have it returned in a week or there was a fee and time in the stocks in Nottingham for not completing it.

"Well, might as well get to it," Lilith said as the guards turned the wagons to leave. She snuck up to one of the cottages where it was a man raising his two children. She knocked and saw his surprised expression. "My lady?"

"Hello Michael," she said, slipping inside.

"What can I do for you my lady?" the man asked nervously.

"Helping," she said. "Do you have your wife's old carding tools and spindle?" she asked hopefully.

"I kept everything of hers," he admitted. He went to her old trunk and brought out two sets of carding tools and a spindle.

"Wonderful," Lilith said. "Do you think you could help Alice two doors down with her garden? She has so much already with a baby and now the carding."

"Of course," the man said. "Thank you."

Lilith gathered the instruments and took the material, as much as she could carry, to Esther's cottage. Sarah, Eve, and Marion who had gone to other cottages were meeting there as well.

John was working on Esther's garden outdoors and would give them the alert if anyone was getting too close to the cottage. Marion shut the door behind them. "I'll card, I hate using the spindle."

"If it is anything like what you did as a child, I would not let you anywhere near the spindle," Lilith teased. "Yours always came out so bumpy and, well, horrible."

"True. I detested it. I am surprised you can do it. You hated the domestic chores as much as I."

"True, but my father was more demanding than yours," Lilith said. Sarah and Lilith pulled chairs up around the table and the five of them started carding the wool over scraps of cloth they set on their laps.

"How are we going to get all of this done?" Sarah asked. "There are two more cottages who will need assistance."

"If we can borrow these extra carding tools and spindle we can work on it at night as well," Marion said.

They chatted happily as they worked. "I feel as if this is some sort of fable," Esther said as she got up to get some food for the midday meal. "Something I would tell Agatha when she is older."

"I often feel as if I am living in a fable," Sarah said.

"Well, let us hope we have a happy ending to this, too," Marion said. By the time they left for the camp that night they managed to get quite a lot done. Marion and Eve continued carding and Sarah and Lilith had begun to use the spindle as they sat around the campfire that night.

"I like watching your hands," Allan whispered to Lilith, making her blush.

"After a week of this I dare say you will be as bored with it as I am," she said. They chatted around the campfire.

The next day they spent at Esther's again. "Four more days," she said tiredly.

"We will stay here tonight," Sarah told her.

"You don't have to do that," Esther said quickly.

"Nonsense. It is more enjoyable to work with you than it is with the guys lounging around," Eve said.

"It must be terribly boring for you here, at night, as well," Marion said.

"It is, that is, the nights are long, but … thank you," Esther said. The girls all nodded as they worked quickly. They had finished one household's worth and were working on the second. It they kept this up they might be able to finish in time.

They didn't have an alternative.

They sat around and continued working long into the night, telling stories—both of their own past as well as fairy tales—to pass the time.

They awoke early when Agatha cried. Blurry eyed, they straightened their own clothing and splashed some cold water on their faces to wake up as well. Then set to carding and spinning again.

"This is so … woolly," Eve said tiredly. "And my eyes can't seem to focus on anything any more."

"Really? My fingers seem to be stuck like this," Lilith said holding up the spindle and wool she was working on.

"Three more days," Esther sighed. She had finished her allotment since John and the other outlaws had helped out with her normal chores and she devoted her time to nothing but Agatha and the wool.

A whistle had the girls flying to various places to hide as Esther peaked out the window. "Some guards from Nottingham it looks like. Guy might be with them, I am not sure," she said cautiously drawing the curtains closed.

They worked the whole day without any interruptions. Djaq arrived after the sun set to join them. "The men are driving me mad," she said. "Teach me how to help."

Esther laughed and showed Djaq how to card the wool. They spent the night again so they could work far into the night.

The routine was repeated with Agatha waking everyone before dawn. The six of the women set to continue working. "Two days," Esther said nervously. They had three more houses to complete in that time.

"We shall prevail," Marion said happily. "Three houses, we are half way done," she encouraged.

"Since when are you such an optimist, Marion?" Eve jested.

"I am just looking forward to finishing," she grumbled. "If I ever see wool again it will be entirely too soon."

"Try spinning," Sarah grumbled. "My fingers will never do anything ever again. And I look at how much we have left and I could cry."

"Chin up, we are nearly done," Lilith said. "We could also have to weave it and dye it," she pointed out.

"I am so thankful we do not have to do that as well," Esther said. "My weaving is atrocious."

"Can't be as poor as Marion's," Sarah teased. Marion rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, Marion is incompetent at household chores, that is established," Marion muttered.

"Robin will hire a mountain of servants for you," Eve pointed out. "You will never have to card or spin again after this."

"Here, here," Marion cheered, making everyone laugh.

"Can I just say this is the longest we have spent away from Sherwood or the men?" Eve pointed out.

"It has been enjoyable, I am certainly not complaining," Djaq said.

"Guards," Esther said as the women gathered the supplies to hide. It wouldn't do for Esther to be seen with five times as much wool as necessary.

They held their breath as the guard came to the door. When he just was checking that Esther was working on her allotment and left they let out a breath of relief and slipped out from their various hiding places.

"Too close," Esther said leaning against the door.

"You handled it so well, Esther," Marion said. "Well enough to be an outlaw, I dare say," she teased.

"I have Agatha to consider," Esther said. "It would not be well for her to live out in the woods. And thus far I have no reason to leave," she pointed out as she dished up the mid day meal.

"I feel like I need to intervene," Lilith said and the others groaned. "What? It worked for me and Allan. And Will and Sarah," she pointed out, sticking out her fork.

"I am curious how you plan to intervene," Eve said warily.

Lilith looked thoughtful for a moment making everyone nervous. "Well, the simplest way would just be to beat each of them until they had some sense." The girls shared a look and burst out into laughter. "It would be vastly entertaining I dare say. But no, I think the direct approach is in order."

"Lilith, hon, remember how I already argued with Much? Not much has changed."

"Not much with Much," Sarah repeated giggling.

"Okay, well,… what if we found a handsome looking lad for you to flirt with? Much is hardly the only man in Huntington," Lilith scoffed. "And Marion, if we get to London I am going to introduce you to Lord Henry, count of Somerset," she said. "We can drop some names while we are in camp."

Everyone looked at Lilith unsure if she was serious or not. "You are being absurd," Djaq said.

"Well, with Ashley we could entice him that you have that black book from the other scientist," Lilith teased. "Ashley detests women who can not hold an entire conversation with him. I recall Charles saying how Ashley was always very picky with whom he favored in court. Everyone was too shallow and flippant and, well, stupid," she admitted. "I try not to be offended since we had never met," she added.

"You are hardly shallow, flippant, or stupid, Lilith. Mischievous, spirited, yes," Marion laughed.

They ate quickly to get back to work. They worked continuously for the next 2 days barely getting everything completed in time. They delivered the finished products to the various cottages and slipped back around to the foliage surrounding the village as Guy rode in with his guards.

"Look at Davina," Sarah sniffed. Davina was riding snidely into the village as if the dirt under her horse's hooves should be decimated for dirtying her mount. "She has been here only a few weeks and look at her. She already thinks of herself as the Queen of England."

"I want to know who makes her clothes," Lilith said staring at her. "Honestly, who wears that while riding through a forest? Particularly one fraught with bandits?"

"Well, perhaps she hopes that we would be too distracted to rob her," Allan whispered behind Lilith making her jump and he put a hand over her mouth, silently laughing.

She smacked his shoulder.

"I still have to say that her hair style would look lovely with your chestnut hair, Sarah," Marion said.

"Can we not worry about Davina's appearance?" Robin chided.

"Robin, it is what we do," Eve drawled. "One look at her and you just want to shout: Queen of Evil!"

"After one look, huh?" Ashley joked making Eve laugh, which made Much frown.

"Hmm," Lilith whispered.

"You have that look in your eye," Allan whispered.

"Shh, we are supposed to ensure the exchange goes well," she chided, her eyes laughing.

"Not to be funny, but you are entirely frightening like that; even worse than Robin when he has a plan," Allan whispered.

"I have a plan," Lilith whispered. "You might be lucky enough to be in on it."

"Oh boy," Allan sighed.

"Oh yes," she said. "I just want you to flirt with a woman."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Just Eve," Lilith explained.

"So Much tries to beat me up?"

"You can't hold your own against Much?" she chided.

"Hey, no need to get nasty," he said offended. She laughed. "Fine, but only so long as she knows about it. I don't want her to fall for my charm. I'm taken," he said.

She leaned back to kiss him quickly. "Oh, she knows _that_," she promised.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

For the next 2 days Lilith was beginning to think Much was oblivious to Eve and Allan flirting. The two of them had gotten along quite well before, Lilith knew, but it was painfully obvious that their banter had become more flirtatious over the last few days.

What was Much's problem? She was never wrong about these things.

"Lilith?" Robin asked, and before she could respond he had grabbed her around the waist and carted her off away from the camp.

"Uh, Robin, what are you doing?" she asked quizzically. She thought perhaps Robin had gone mad—or blind—grabbing the wrong Lady.

"We need to talk," he said.

"What did I do?" she asked puzzled.

"I need your help," he said.

"Ah, Marion. So Sir Edwards still gives his permission?" she teased.

"But now what? Does she still wish to marry me?"

"You are asking the wrong woman that question," she pointed out.

Robin didn't hear her. "Is she doing this out of some sense of obligation to the old betrothal? Sometimes I feel as if … as if now that she is here in Sherwood she has what she wants, the adventurous life she has always wanted."

"She _does_ have what she wants, Robin," Lilith sighed. She cupped Robin's face to make him look at her. "She is in Sherwood fighting a cause with _you._" She said gently. "She'd go after the King, fight in the crusades, stay home and twiddle her thumbs, if it was for you. I always knew you were blind regarding her," Lilith sighed. "So what do you need my help with? Haven't I meddled enough with the two of you? Short of proposing to Marion myself, and then performing the ceremony, I don't know what more I can do."

Robin grinned at her, the same boyish grin she remembered from their childhood. "You would, too, I'm sure. No, I am going to ask. Well, if Marion says no I would appreciate it if you could talk her into changing her mind. I know you Lilith, you can convince anyone to whatever you want. But I am hoping she will say yes, which is why I need your help."

She was highly curious.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

They walked back to camp, Lilith very happy and Robin very nervous. Lilith dragged Sarah, Djaq, and Eve with her and the three of them made a trip to Nottingham, hoping it would be safe with Guy out and about collecting the ransom products.

"Where did they go?" Much asked looking after Eve.

"Shopping," Ashley shrugged.

Allan was walking back from washing, had just pulled his tunic on, when Much tried to take a swing at him. He dodged, thinking it was finally about time. "You don't know when to stop, do you. Lilith is still here, and I won't let you use Eve that way."

"First of all, Much, Eve has no problem with me or us," Allan said. "Second of all, but not to be funny, but what does it concern you?" he pointed out, grinning smugly. He quickly tapped Much's cheek, smirking. "No offense, Much, but you have no authority here."

Much jumping him from behind was unexpected as they went flying forward.

"What is going on?" Ashley asked rushing up but just watched on.

"Thanks for the assistance," Allan huffed as he kicked Much off. "Hey, I wasn't supposed to get hurt in this," Allan complained.

"But it is okay if Eve or Lilith gets hurt?"

"First of all, Lilith is not your concern," Allan said. "Second of all, well, neither is Eve."

"I am just my master's manservant—

"Much, not any longer," Ashley pointed out, leaning against the tree watching everything unfold. He had guessed what Allan and Lilith were up to days ago and had been waiting patiently for Much to explode.

"Until Richard's return I am, but … but… he doesn't need two!" he pointed to Allan.

"That's the best you can come up with mate?" Ashley chuckled, trying not to laugh too hard.

"I don't know why you are laughing," Much said. "You are certainly just as bad as I am."

"Not nearly as bad, Much," Ashley smirked. "I don't have to worry about Djaq, for example, flirting with other outlaws."

"Or in-laws," Allan smirked.

"I have nothing to offer."

"You are the future Earl of Bonchurch," Allan said surprised. "You have more to offer than Will or I."

"And don't even say that Eve is after your future title," Ashley said. "That doesn't honor either of you."

"No, I know better than that," Much said. "But until then, I am nothing."

"You are the only one who seems to think so," Allan said sauntering back to camp. Lilith would be sorry she missed it.

"I think it is beautiful," Eve said as they purchased the material for Marion. They decided to work on it at Esther's so that Marion wouldn't see it. "We don't have much time," she said thoughtfully.

"Who is the best seamstress?" Djaq asked. They looked at each other. "Esther," Everyone said.

Esther seemed all too happy to help when they showed up at her doorstop. "You have to be there tomorrow, Esther," Lilith ordered. "No excuses!" she said as they rushed out.

"This is going to be perfect," Sarah sighed happily. The hard part, they realized, was acting as if everything was normal once they reached the camp and were around Marion again.

For the most part, Lilith thought, they did a good job of it. Marion only gave them a few odd looks but they could pass it off on Lilith. She realized she made a good scapegoat for anything odd or mischievous.

Djaq was standing next to Lilith the next afternoon when Robin went after Marion who had gone off further into the woods. They shared excited looks as all the women waited.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **llohur, scarletprincess, genevieve, sharnay** for the wonderful reviews! Wedding bells? : ) Big surprise coming up!_


	37. Outlaw Bride

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing.

* * *

**Chapter 37: Outlaw Bride  
**

"Marion!" Robin called out catching up with her. She turned and waited for him to catch up.

He grabbed her hand as they walked through the forest. "On such a clear, beautiful afternoon it seems so awful to think our King is being held hostage," Marion said sadly.

"Days like today are meant to be enjoyed," Robin said.

She eyed him. "Enjoyed how?"

"In the company of a beautiful woman," he smiled and she laughed.

"Well, this woman knows you are up to something," she said and for a second he looked startled. "So whatever plans you are concocting had better include me," she warned.

He smirked. "Oh, they do," he promised.

They had walked for quite some ways, she realized, and he suddenly grabbed her other hand forcing her to face him.

Her heart sped up hoping that it was _that_ proposition. Knowing Robin, he could just be proposing some new schedule for monitoring the roads through Sherwood.

"Marion …." she raised an eyebrow as she waited for him to continue. He rubbed his thumbs over her hands in his. "We have known each other since we were children."

She nodded.

"That seems like a long time ago," he admitted. "A lifetime ago."

"A lot has happened since we were children," she pointed out.

"You have always been the constant in my life, though," he said. "As children you were the friend—annoying, a girl, one who always knew so much more than me," he admitted, "but I still eagerly sought you ought. You have always been in my life. I want it to stay that way," he said. "From children to adults to now," he said. "And if we are lucky enough to have decades more together, I want them to be with you. Always with you," he said.

She was speechless for a moment. He reached into his pocket where he had placed the ring he had got for her. He had held on to it all this time.

He slipped it onto her finger. "Be with me, Marion. For now and always," he asked. "Marry me," he smiled.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "How soon can Father Tuck get here?" she asked, smiling. "We have waited long enough."

"Sooner than you would think," Robin admitted with a mysterious smile.

If all had gone according to plan—he would owe Lilith a huge favor—Father Tuck should have arrived in camp a candle mark ago.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Here," Sarah said as they practically shoved Marion into the camp, stripped her of her pants and tunic, and pulled the dress on. With so many people helping she was ready before she realized what was going on.

"Now I am nervous. What is going on?"

"You just got engaged, Marion, you have to look nice," Lilith said.

"That is absurd."

"No, it's not," Eve said as they opened the door revealing the camp.

Directly in front of them several yards, in front of the camp fire, stood Father Tuck—bible in hand—with Robin before him. Much was standing up with Robin and the other outlaws were lined up after him.

Esther stood off to the other side holding Agatha with Sir Edwards looking nervous but proud.

Marion just looked at everyone in shock and awe. "What is this?"

"It isn't as grand as you deserve," Robin said, "but we have waited long enough," he repeated from earlier.

Marion smiled up at him, glowing. Sir Edwards walked over to the doorway and offered his arm. Marion tucked her hand into his arm. "Wait," Marion said looking back. "Lilith," she said turning towards her. "Stand up with me," Marion smiled.

"Truly?" Lilith asked in slight shock.

"Of course," Marion smiled. Lilith kissed her cheek. "Whatever you wish," Lilith said happily. Lilith walked down in front of the other men until she stood across from Much. The other girls took a place behind her.

Sir Edwards escorted Marion up the makeshift aisle. Her gown of golden brown accented against the green of the forest.

Sir Edwards kissed the top of Marion's head as he handed her over to Robin and Father Tuck began the ceremony.

He finally blessed the rings Robin had and then the couple exchanged them. "You may kiss the bride," Father Tuck announced. "Finally."

Everyone chuckled as Robin reached forward and kissed Marion hungrily. All of the outlaws, Sir Edwards, and Esther applauded. Sarah and Lilith looped their arms through each others. "Reminds me almost of yours," Sarah whispered.

"Hardly, there was none of this emotion at mine," Lilith said. "You can feel the love radiating off Marion and Robin," she said. It was enough to nearly make her jealous of her new, old friends.

"Well, conveniently we are all on patrol tonight," Allan said with a wicked grin. John and Will had left to escort Esther and Edwards back to Nottingham as well as Father Tuck who was staying at the manor house for the night with Edwards. Sarah, Ashley, and Lilith were taking a watch duty over by the road while Much, Eve, Djaq, and Allan were closer to Nottingham.

"I can hardly believe they are finally married," Sarah said as she, Lilith, and Ashley were making camp further away.

"I heard about them in court," Ashley brought up. "Your brother would talk about them," he added.

Lilith smiled. "Luke always thought Marion would be good for Robin."

"I have to say he was right," Ashley said. A rustle had them grabbing weapons, but they were joined by Allan and Will. "Everyone got to Nottingham alright," Will said taking a seat in front of the fire next to Sarah.

Djaq, Eve, and Much soon arrived so that everyone was back together again with the exception of Marion and Robin. "Robin only wishes they could have had a proper wedding and honeymoon."

"Please, Marion is so happy with how it went, it was perfect for her; simple, outdoors, outlaws," Lilith smiled. "I don't think she would have changed a thing."

"Especially the groom," Eve laughed. She saw the way Much had been eyeing her the last few days and was wondering what had happened since Allan had stopped the flirting.

"Well, it will be a beautiful night under the stars," Djaq predicted laying back to look up at them.

Ashley laid down next to her and soon the two of them were pointing out and discussing different constellations they had studied and other astronomy facts.

Which of course led to a good natured argument over who was correct over some fact or other. Lilith had the impression neither really cared who was correct or not, they just enjoyed the banter.

Lilith looked around at the outlaws enjoying each other's company when she noticed two were missing. "Where did Eve and Much go?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I might not become the Earl of Bonchurch," Much said as he and Eve took a walk that evening.

"You do not have faith in our King or Robin?" Eve asked surprised.

"So much could happen," Much sighed. "Richard is entitled to change his mind, or we could fail him…"

"Much, after everything you did in the crusades for Robin and King Richard, if they deny you Bonchurch I say down with both of them!" Eve defended. "It is absurd for either of them to deny you what is yours."

"What if I am just Much?" Much finally asked.

"What is wrong with that?" Eve asked.

"I don't have much to offer you, Eve," Much finally spoke up. "You see what my life is like; tending after everyone. I am naught but a servant."

"That is your station," Eve said. "Much the man is so much more than that. Why can't you believe in yourself like you do in Robin?"

"Could you accept me without my title?" Much asked. "If I never become the Earl of Bonchurch?"

Her head snapped up to look at him closely. "You must not think very much of me, either, Much, if you think all I care about, the only way I judge a man, is by whether or not he has a title," she said storming back off to camp.

She stormed and took a seat between Lilith and Sarah. They shared a look and started up an amicable conversation about absolutely nothing of consequence. It gave her the chance to ponder over the whole conversation she had with Much. Just when she thought he was finally going to open up, be his own person, be himself with her, he goes and says something like that.

"Why are men so stupid?" Eve finally asked glaring at all the men in the camp.

Poor Allan, Will, and Ashley looked sheepish.

"It is the way they were made," Lilith drawled, winking at Allan who coughed to cover up his laugh.

Eve nodded in agreement with Lilith, missing the interaction between Lilith and Allan. "Well, I hope Richard is rescued soon, and then we can figure out the next stage of our life," she huffed and took to her sleeping spot for the night.

When her back was to the camp, everyone turned to glare at Much. "Now what did you do?" Sarah whispered.

Much stammered, but didn't have an answer. He knew, but he couldn't defend himself. He certainly hadn't meant it the way Eve had interpreted it; it was his insecurities about himself, not her.

Sarah sighed and sat closer to Much. Something that didn't happen often. "Look, Eve is a proud girl, Much," Sarah started. "You care for her," it was a statement, but she waited for him to confirm it.

"Of course I do!" he said in outrage. "I mean, she is one of the smartest woman I have ever met, she is even smarter than most men I have met, and she knows how to take care of herself, and she is brave, and beautiful, and … she wasn't part of this, wasn't part of the cause, but once she took it up as her own she has given it her all. Even though she is afraid we still hold a grudge against her from before."

Sarah nodded in approval and even went so far as to squeeze Much's hand. He looked at their hands, then at her, in shock. "Eve is all you have said," she said. "Which is why I know if you want to prove to her your feelings are strong and genuine, I know you are going to have to do something to surprise her, Much," Sarah said, feeling very much like Lilith. "Show her that you have complete faith in her; disprove her own insecurities over our trust in her."

She got up and went back over to her sleeping spot between Lilith and Djaq. Much stared into the fire trying to think of what he could.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Because I had so many wonderful reviews, I thought I would post the next chapter since it is the one everyone has been waiting for. Next chapter will be short, but hopefully a surprise._

_Special thanks to **llohur **(Ah, thank you! Hopefully this one is exciting too) **ScarlettPrincess **(Ah, I love Lilith too, and she is one of my beta's favorites. I had to make someone as mischievous as Allan : ) **Sharnay **(THank you! I loved writing that bit!) **Lazy A. Nutter** (Ah, that is such a huge compliment! My beta told me the same thing the last time she watched lord of the rings,lol. Glad to see you back!!) **Genevieve **(Thank you! I think it always happens, as my stories pick up the writing gets better : ) Reviews also help, lol. _


	38. Much with Much

Disclaimer:I do not own or profit from this writing.

* * *

**Chapter 38: Much with Much  
**

The next morning Much made a simple meal for everyone to break their fast, not really caring about what everyone thought of the meal.

They returned to camp mid morning to find that Father Tuck had returned to say goodbye before he returned to his parish. To everyone's surprise Esther had journeyed with him, wanting to congratulate Robin and Marion again.

"You should not have risked Agatha," John said surprised.

Esther frowned at him. "Don't tell me about my daughter, John," Esther said. Lilith and Sarah shared a look with Marion and Djaq. Oddly, they hadn't seen a lot of interaction between John and Esther before, they realized.

They certainly weren't expecting this, that was for certain.

"What if Guy arrives and finds you are gone?"

"I am hardly under house arrest," Esther pointed out. She turned to hug Father Tuck before he left.

"I was also coming to tell you the villagers extend their best wishes," Esther turned to Robin and Marion. "They are all so thrilled by the new Lady of Huntington," she said kindly, making Marion blush.

Much looked a little fidgety as everyone continued to say farewell to Father Tuck. Just as everyone finished, and Tuck was about to leave, he jumped forward. "You can't leave just yet, Father," Much said, making everyone look at him oddly.

"I never had reason to want more, or be more, before," he said turning to Eve, and she looked so startled. "But I know what I want to be, what I want. You told me to tell you when I knew," he reminded her.

"Much," Eve said looking around.

"I don't care if the others think oddly of me," Much added, addressing the current stares they were receiving. "I am just a simple man, Eve. I am more frightened of becoming an Earl than I am of not becoming an Earl. But more frightened of loosing what could be between us because I get my words mucked up."

"Much!"

Much continued on, though. "And I don't care if Robin will allow it or not," he added as an after thought, making Eve laugh.

"Much?" she said trying to get a word in. "What are you doing?" she finally asked.

"Asking, rather publicly, for you to marry me," Much announced.

"I hoped you were," Eve smiled.

"Who thought it would happen like that?" Marion whispered to Robin, who shook his head. He was just as surprised as Eve was.

"I couldn't plan it any better," Lilith smiled.

"Today?" Eve asked in surprise.

"Why not?" Much said. "What difference will a week, month, or year make?" he asked.

"I…" Eve looked around. Lilith gave her an encouraging smile, Sarah nodded, and everyone else was waiting for her response.

She turned to look at Much waiting, fearfully. She turned to Father Tuck. "Do you have the time?" she asked, and Much's face broke out into a smile that would light up all of Sherwood.

"Wait," Lilith said and she and Sarah rushed into the camp to find what they could. Marion dragged Eve in, happy to be on the other side of the treatment this time. Sarah found one of Lilith's gowns from her things, things that had been stacked up and put away until they returned to normal society, and Lilith nodded as she gave the dress to Eve. Marion and Esther dressed up her hair with some ribbon Esther happened to have in her pocket. "You look like an angel," Esther said kindly as they finished tucking and twisting Eve's blonde hair.

Marion recognized the look of surprise and surreal on Eve's face. "Just enjoy this," Marion encouraged as, once again, the door opened to reveal the camp but this time it was Much who was standing up with Father Tuck and Robin, grinning, as the best man.

"I…" Eve faltered for a moment.

John stepped forward and offered his arm. "It would be an honor," he said simply.

Sarah passed Eve a handkerchief as she tucked her arm into John's. She turned to Sarah. "Will you stand with me?"

Sarah smiled and rushed to take her place.

Everyone applauded as the newlyweds sealed their vows with a kiss. "Two wed," Djaq whispered. "It seems too good to be true."

"And now we shall spend the night outdoors again," Lilith predicted happily.

The day was spent with both newlyweds sneaking off for moments to themselves, and the other outlaws maintaining order of the camp robbing when need be, being bored when not.

Lilith was putting the finishing touches on her gift to Robin and Marion, leaning against Allan as she worked. "I thought you had worked on a different one," he said studying it.

"That is for someone else," Lilith said. She rolled up the tapestry and used one of the ribbons they had borrowed from Esther to tie it with a bow.

When Marion and Robin joined them for the night she handed it to the couple. "For when you finally return to Huntington," she explained.

It was her first finished tapestry since before she was nearly killed.

Marion untied the ribbon and gently unrolled it to find a combination of the Huntington and Knighton crest elegantly done in Lilith's painstaking work.

"Lily, it is beautiful," Marion said in awe, hugging her. "It is perfect."

"Good. Now off to work," she said as she sat down to finish up the one she had started for Eve and Much. She had started it a few weeks ago out of curiosity and boredom, never imagining she would need it as a wedding gift so soon. Much had certainly surprised her.

She loved surprises.

Allan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back closer, as she worked and they listened to everyone talk.

When dawn finally broke the next morning she took up her tapestry again. After spinning all that wool she had managed to finagle enough thread for her own embroidery. She was determined to finish this as soon as possible.

It took another day to finish, but she unveiled it for them. "Should you become the Earl of Bonchurch, or just be Much and Eve, you need a crest," Lilith said showing them what she had designed. "If you don't like it, it is alright with me," she promised.

"I never thought about it before," Much said looking at it.

"I like it," Eve said happily.

* * *

_Special thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! **Sharnay **(Ah, I know. It just seemed the right time for Sarah to accept Much), **llohur **(I was worried about the proposal, took forever for me to get something I was somewhat happy with), **ScarlettPrincess **(I love that little scene with Ashley and Djaq, too. I hope you like Much's chapter!) and **Genevieve **(I am so glad people liked the wedding!)_

Next chapter we see Davina and Guy : )


	39. Blonde Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood (If I did, Marion would not have been killed!) nor do I profit from this writing (except the wonderful reviews from my readers!).

* * *

**Chapter 39: Blonde Bonding**

Ditching the servants' gown, clad in pants and a tunic, Lilith slipped inside the chamber. First she went to the fireplace and whistled. An answering whistle told her Ashley was in place. She then eased herself up, climbing her way up to the rafters above.

A soft knock on the door by Djaq told her that Davina was on her way. Lilith made herself comfortable.

Davina strolled into her room, tossing her gloves at her maid servant who bowed out. Lilith watched as she strolled over and poured herself a glass of wine.

She hoped she would catch Davina up to something devious—anything—to make this a productive trip. Otherwise, if she was just watching Davina drink and try on jewelry, she was going to be bored to death.

Poor Ashley stuck in the chimney, too.

A knock on the door caught both blondes attention. "Enter," Davina called out.

The door opened to reveal Guy. Smirking, both Davina and Lilith looked happy to see him. "Well?" Davina asked.

"Your brother has agreed with your plan," Guy said leaning against the post on the doorframe.

"Of course he would, was their any doubt?" she asked.

"If there was, you would have told him yourself instead of making me do your dirty work," Guy drawled.

"Ah, Guy, you handle it so well though," Davina drawled, sipping her wine.

Lilith wondered at the banter between the two of them. She would have loved to see Ashley's reaction, too.

"How, pray tell, do you plan on keeping John from coming down here to handle our bandit problem, though?"

"He hardly has the manpower I dare say. What is one fraction of the ransom to the regent anyhow? With all the other counties paying through the nose, it will suffice for him to claim England is doing their part for the king."

"I still think you are being reckless in disregarding John's reaction," Guy said.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion," Davina said pointedly.

"You are far from the Queen of England, Davina," Guy said equally frank. "Only the sister of a sheriff."

"Coming from the man with a landless title," she said angrily.

Lilith could feel the tension between the two of them. If they weren't evil, she might have encouraged it, she thought, and had to fight back a snicker.

_Just get back to whatever plan you are hatching_ Lilith commanded silently.

"You don't have to like my plan but when it works you will see. Then everyone will see," she huffed.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Guy demanded.

"You would hardly understand," Davina said. "Just go start your rounds for tax collecting. Good King Richard needs all our coffers," she said, closing the door on Guy.

Lilith tapped her cheek, wondering if she had ever seen Davina, Ice Queen, decomposed. Guy could rattle her.

She filed that tidbit away for later consideration. She watched Davina pour herself another glass of wine, stalking about the room angrily.

"I'll show all of them," she scoffed.

Lilith realized that, like all of Robin's plans, they sounded good on discussion but executing them proved different. Now she had no way out until Davina decided to leave—which could be the next day.

So as she waited, she ran over the information they had learned, the interaction she had observed between Davina and Guy, and the necessity for Robin to follow through his plans better.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I hate waiting," Much complained. He, Allan, Will, Robin, and Sarah were following Vaysey and Guy, who had just left Nottingham. "Especially behind a cow," he complained.

Allan smacked him. "Much," Will said, biting back a laugh.

"We need to get closer to hear what they are saying," Robin said. Stating the obvious, in Sarah's opinion, but she didn't say anything.

"Marion and Eve aren't any closer," she said looking to where the other 2 girls were hiding.

"I hope Ash and Lilith are having better luck with Davina," Robin muttered.

"There goes Guy," Will said.

"Will and Much, follow him," Robin decided. "We will follow Vaysey." Sneaking about in the underbrush, they followed Vaysey.

Will and Much snuck into Nottingham to follow Guy, who went into the castle. "Now what?" Much asked.

"We hope Ashley and Lilith have better luck?" Will suggested.

"Lilith has some odd favored luck," Much said hopefully. They made to go back to Robin and the others.

They followed Vaysey to an obscure outbuilding in the middle of nowhere. "A nice autumn retreat," Allan deadpanned.

"Shh," Marion said scooting closer.

Will and Much boosted Eve, the nimblest of the group, onto the roof. She cautiously eased herself forward, not wanting to disturb the thatch and give herself away. The others took positions around the camp.

"I have my man who can do this," Vaysey said. "What I need, is for you to ensure that John doesn't get it into his royal head to come checking on the state of affairs here in little ole Nottingham."

"That is a tall order," the man said.

"You have John's ear, it shouldn't be a problem for you."

"I want a cut of your profit."

"Of course, of course," Vaysey said. "Everyone wants their cut. You keep John from coming to Nottingham to investigate, and I dare say a few gold coins will trickle your way."

"A few gold coins might only dissuade John enough not to investigate _you_," the man said easily.

"Oh all right," Vaysey gave in. "Just keep John off our backs. This will fund all the soldiers if we are successful."

Everyone hid from sight as the two men left the cabin and went their separate ways. "Did anyone get a glimpse of Vaysey's new friend?" Robin asked. He didn't recognize him.

"That is the one I believe called Mayne," Eve said. "Although, all I could see was his growing bald patch." Much reached up to help her down.

"Mayne… one John would turn to for advice," Robin said. "His son was in the crusades with us, he was on Richard's side during the battle for the throne, his father—the earl we just heard—was never persuaded."

"It seems gold persuades him," Marion pointed out.

"Sometimes you nobles baffle me. You already have enough gold, why be motivated by more?" Will asked.

"It is the law of nature," Allan shrugged. "Everyone wants more, especially those who already have more."

"Present company excluded, I hope?" Marion asked.

"Let's find Ashley and Lilith," Robin decided. "They may have more pieces to the puzzle."

They made their way back to camp but neither Lilith nor Ashley were there. A quick trip to Locksley showed they were not their, either. "Are they still in Nottingham?" Robin asked perplexed.

They rushed to Nottingham and found Djaq. "Where are Ashley and Lilith?"

"They have not come back out," she said. "I have been waiting for a sign from them, but they have not signaled me," she said worriedly.

"Where were they?"

"Davina's quarters, like we planned," Djaq pointed out. "How do you plan on getting them out?" she asked Robin.

"I had no idea they would be so long," Robin said. "What could they possibly be doing?"

"I don't know. I can't get in," Djaq pointed out.

"So we need to get Davina out," Marion said. "Someone quickly shout 'Robin Hood!'" she suggested.

"Offering me up as bait? We haven't even been married a week, Marion," he said cheekily.

"What does that say about you, then," she jested, laughing.

"Lilith can figure a way out," Allan said hopefully. "She and Ashley have been in tough places before."

"Let us hope Davina does not call for a fire to be built, then," Djaq said worriedly.

They found various places around the house and in the square to hide as they waited.

Will whistled, drawing their attention. He nodded towards the manor house where Ashley, on the roof, was reaching down to assist Lilith climb up onto the roof from the window. They quickly went as silently as they could, staying low to the roof, until they reached the end and began to climb down, Ashley first.

When their feet touched the ground they drew hoods up over their faces and blended into the crowd of evening merchants returning home for the night.

The other outlaws followed their lead as they made their way out of the city. They got close enough to Ashley and Lilith as they made their way through the forest to hear the two of them laughing.

"You enjoyed yourselves, then?" Allan asked.

Lilith couldn't stop laughing. "Oh lord, I feel like Davina and I are kindred spirits, or sisters now, after all of that," she said. "And I certainly see Guy in a new light."

"Guy was there?" Robin asked.

"For part of it. Your plans are not very stable, Robin," she chided. "I waited for over 4 hours to leave. Davina spent the entire time bickering and plotting, and then decided to have her maid draw a bath. Then bickering while she bathed, then afterwards. I was ever so thankful when she went to join Vaysey for dinner or whatever."

"You were more comfortable than I," Ashley complained, stretching his back. "Then when her maid nearly built a fire?"

Lilith laughed. "When they were discussing it I was trying so hard not to laugh and fall off the post," she admitted. "I just imagined you up there like a smoked boar," she laughed.

"What did you learn?" Robin asked.

"Always to the point," Lilith sighed. "Alright, Davina came in, scowling as if she had a tooth pulled. Then Guy came in. This is the interesting part," she told Robin. "She has a plan that she had Guy talk to Vaysey about. Vaysey agreed, although Guy was critical of her plan saying she hadn't thought it out enough, and was disregarding John's reaction. She argued with him, yelled at him, flirtatious banter at one point, and then nearly slammed the door in his face. That led to hours of bickering and complaining about men," Lilith said.

"What is her plan? We followed Vaysey where he met with the Earl of Mayne, whom he told to keep John from coming to Nottingham and investigating."

"Ah, see, while our friend Davina was bathing we learned some interesting tidbits too, didn't we Ashley?" Lilith smirked.

"You could see her while she bathed?" Djaq asked Ashley.

"No," he said quickly, seeing the anger in her eyes. "I was stuck up the chimney, I remind you. I could, though, hear her quite well."

"The point, though, besides all the complaining she did about Guy, was that she had a plan to use the ransom tax to pay for the Black Knight's soldiers. An army needs revenue after all. By abducting the funds, and having the guards who do so dressed as bandits—more specifically _your_ bandits," she told Robin, "they get the money and blacken your reputation even more."

"So if Richard does make it back, he has an enemy in an old comarade," Ashley added. "And if Vaysey is working with the Earl of Mayne, he is keeping John from knowing what is happening here."

"When are the taxes leaving?" Marion asked.

"Davina did not allude to that," Lilith said. "From what I gathered, Guy was starting to collect the taxes, so I would assume when he is finished."

"We have to make sure that those taxes get to John," Robin said.

"Once they get out of Huntington John has an armed guard to escort the funds to London. One it seems Vaysey doesn't want to deal with. They were sure of getting the funds before the exchange of guards," Ashley said.

"That gives us a timeframe," Robin said. "We better get to work."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Special thanks to **llohur** (I like happy endings too! We'll have to see about the story ending, though...), **Lazy A.Nutter** (Yay! Glad you still enjoy it after all this!), **Sharnay** (I am so glad the Much/Eve wedding was a hit, I debated a long time with it but it felt right), and **KajiMori** (Thank you!!)_


	40. Medieval Car Chase

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood (If I did, Marion would not have been killed!) nor do I profit from this writing (except the wonderful reviews from my readers!).

_SPECIAL THANKS to my wonderful beta (WEASLEYxISxMYxKING) for saying that this is a crazy, crazy chapter but she still loved it! You rock!_

* * *

**Chapter 40: Medieval Car Chase : )**

They followed Guy around for the next 10 days to ensure that he collected the taxes, and to see when he completed the task.

It also gave them the opportunity to see where they laid the traps for Robin and the alternative routes Vaysey had planned.

"Now I really feel like an outlaw," Lilith laughed as she tied the bandit mask around her face.

"You are enjoying this entirely too much," Marion chided good naturedly.

"I can honestly say that as a child, while Luke and I planned ways to break the rules and annoy our father, stealing money to keep it from being stolen was not one we came up with," she said happily. "If only Luke was here, he would _LOVE_ this!"

"Indeed, Lily," Sarah laughed as she pulled herself onto her horse. "Knowing my luck, you would have had me as the person being robbed from, though," she said in mock disdain.

"You and I would have robbed Luke," Lilith laughed mounting her horse. She patted the horse's neck affectionately. "Don't you think Boudica is an apt name?" she said happily.

"Who?" Djaq asked.

"Queen who led her people against the Roman invaders," Ashley said from his mount. He, Lilith, Sarah, Marion, and Robin were on horseback dressed as bandits as the others went on foot to take out the soldiers Vaysey had hidden along the road.

"Was she successful?" Djaq asked.

"She poisoned herself rather than be captured," Lilith said. "But she fought valiantly."

"Then an apt name I would say," Djaq said as she went into the foliage to her post.

They rode along the road, and waited for Allan to give the signal that the first wave of soldiers was taken care of. From their cover they watched as the wagon broke through the forest with a legion of soldiers surrounding it, Guy on horseback as he rode out in front.

They watched as a group of a dozen riders on horseback swarmed the caravan. With a squeeze of her heels Lilith followed Robin's lead as they rushed out to fight.

Suddenly they all—guards and guards disguised as bandits—turned on the real mounted Robin Hood gang.

Allan, Will, Djaq, Eve, and Much used their bow and arrows to take down some of the riders and foot soldiers.

Lilith finished fighting one guard and saw out of the corner of her eye Guy ordering the man driving the wagon to drive off. "The wagon!" she yelled. She whipped her horse and leaned low as she raced to catch up. Sarah and Marion, she saw, had also pulled themselves away from the fight and were also in pursuit of the wagon with Guy.

Lilith pulled even with the driver. "Do you really want to be involved?" she asked, wondering how dedicated he was to Guy or if he was a self-preservationist. She raised herself up onto the saddle, held her breath, and jumped onto the wagon.

She wished Luke had been able to see _that_! She watched horrified for a moment as the driver—contemplating his options—ditched the reins and jumped off the wagon.

_Well, he is a self preservationist after all,_ Lilith decided as she lowered herself to try to grab the reins. She hard a thump and saw Marion had done the same thing she had and was also on the wagon. "Better be quick, Guy is fastly approaching us," Marion chided, drawing her sword.

"Not my fault…" Lilith chided. Every time she grabbed a finger on the reins they fell away.

"Sarah is coming up on us," Marion said followed a moment later with Sarah jumping into the wagon as well. Marion had pulled herself up to the front seat with Lilith to fight while Lilith drove—if she ever got the bloody reigns. Sarah drew her sword and stayed in the back.

"Ah ha!" Lilith yelled happily as she grasped the reins. She sat up and saw they were being pursued by Guy and two of his guards.

Guy approached them first on Marion's side, the left side of the wagon. "I do not even want to know who you have recruited, but this is low, stealing from your precious king!" Guy shouted at Marion whose bandit disguise had fallen off.

"You looked ready to do the same," Marion said as their swords clanged together.

"Right!" Lilith called out pulling the wagon to the right away from Guy. She was barely paying attention to the banter or the fight between Marion and Guy. "Left" she said as she steered left trying to unseat Guy from his horse.

His horse shifted. She heard fighting behind her and guessed a guard had caught up with them and Sarah was fighting him. "Brace yourself," she yelled. "Left!" she yelled again but braced herself against the foot board as she made a hard right instead. Marion nearly toppled out the side of the wagon as they veered around.

They were suddenly racing right into the upcoming guards. Lilith snapped the reigns encouraging the horses to go even faster.

"You are trying to kill us, aren't you," Sarah said dramatically from the back.

"Hardly, who wants a dull fight!" Lilith yelled out snapping the reigns again and again.

She tied the reigns to the footboard. "Who has a bow?" she asked and took Marion's. "You are insane!" Marion yelled.

"Fine, I'll drive, you shoot," Lilith said. She looked over her shoulder and saw Guy nearly upon them again.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Lilith, but aren't we heading _back_ to Nottingham now?" Sarah called up.

"I got all turned around," Lilith said sarcastically. "With you giving directions from the back? Brace yourself!" she added and braced herself again against the foot board, making a hard left into the guards on Marion's side. She gave a yell as she saw she had dismounted one of them. "Hiyah!" she yelled snapping the reigns.

"This time just keep going, all the way to London if you have to," Marion suggested.

"Duly noted," Lilith nodded. "These poor beasts are going to be in need of a nice, long rest afterwards," she commented as she raced the 2 pairs of matching horses to go as fast as they could.

"Guy!" Sarah yelled. Marion turned to look, gripping her sword. "I don't think he is going to give up that easily."

"Let us hope there are no more traps in front of us on this journey," Lilith hollered back. They were soon racing through some forest again as they neared the line between Huntington and the next county. "Guy is going to get even more desperate the closer we get to the line," Marion predicted.

"He doesn't want Davina's plan to fail," Lilith said, snapping the reigns, feeling sorry for the poor beasts.

"Look!" Sarah called.

"Can't," Lilith answered. Marion turned to look. "Ashley and Robin are chasing down Guy, followed closely by Djaq, Allan, and Will."

"Let us hope they catch Guy before he catches us. Duck," she yelled to Marion as they came to a low hanging branch. She had taken a less traveled route just as they had planned because it was free of traps.

"Guy seems to be giving up," Sarah said happily. Lilith didn't take any chances as she continued to push the horses.

"There is Robin!" Marion shouted. "You can slow down now, Lilith," she said happily.

She gradually slowed the horses down as the others caught up with them. "Where did you learn to drive like that?!" Allan demanded.

"What? I think I did pretty good!" Lilith pouted.

"Exceptionally well," he grinned making Lilith laugh.

Lilith continued to drive the wagon towards the border. They saw the guards waiting, looking anxious that they were late.

"It's all here," Much said, relieved.

"And then some," Lilith said. She took of her cross necklace, the one Luke had got for her that Robin nearly commandeered on their first meeting, and placed it in one of the chests in the back.

"Lilith?" Robin asked.

"Charles and Luke gave themselves for Richard, I can't do any less," was all she said.

* * *

_Special thanks to **The Lazy Nutter** (Davina has taken a life of her own. We'll see more of her and Guy later, but since I never killed her off, she has proven to be impossible to kill**), llohur** (Thank you!!) and **Genevieve** (I wasn't sure about throwing in the wedding, it seemed like an appropriate place for Much and Eve. I am glad you liked it! And Guy and Davina have take a turn I didn't plan on when I decided to keep Davina. We'll see where it goes : )_


	41. Protege

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood (If I did, Marion would not have been killed!) nor do I profit from this writing (except the wonderful reviews from my readers!).

AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT!!  
So I was unable to fall asleep one night last week, and suddenly an idea for another Robin Hood story popped into my head. This one will be dealing with  
season 2 of the BBC Robin Hood Series which means-- ALLAN WILL BE A TRAITOR (I still don't like it, but there is no way around it). I have to finish watching the  
season to see everything that happens, so I don't have a lot of details, but it will be an Allan/OC named Ygrainne, and most likely Guy/OC. Ygrainne won't be Lilith! She will be someone different, but there will probably be a Lilith-like character somewhere thrown in there : )

_interested_?

* * *

_some clarification: Luke is both the name of Lilith's brother and Will's brother_. _Hopefully it doesn't get to confusing in this chapter! Cornelia is not to be confused with Cordelia from previous chapters (she was only mentioned in passing, is the bane of Lilith's social existence. Cornelia is good, Cordelia is bad) : )_

**Chapter 41: Protege  
**

Djaq followed after Lilith who was heading to the pond. Even if it was starting to turn cold Lilith refused to 'muck about' as she called it.

She could have asked Marion, but felt Lilith would be more … embracing, she decided. It was always hard to think of adjectives with Lilith.

There was also the fact Lilith had already done this.

"You have something on your mind," Lilith said as she took the wet cloth to wipe herself clean.

"I do," Djaq said sitting cross-legged as she began to think. "Everyone expects things between Ashley and I," she began. Lilith watched her closely making her blush slightly. "I think I am expecting things as well."

"This frightens you?"

"Yes… and excites me. I never would have guessed that by coming to England I would come to care for a man, let alone help a foreign king," she sighed.

"Months ago, I would have called any person mad who claimed I would befriend a Saracen."

"We have both taken crazy paths," Djaq agreed.

"What is on your mind now?" Lilith asked sitting opposite Djaq.

"What if something does develop between Ashley and I?"

"Has he said anything to you?"

"He has not asked me anything if that is what you mean."

Lilith pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Ashley was always a… calculating man. I think it is the scientist in him. He won't jump into anything without knowing as many facts as possible. Including how you feel towards him," she began.

"What about… what if he does ask?" Djaq asked. "We are completely different. We come from different faiths, different countries."

"That has happened before," Lilith said. "Kings and Queens marry outside their nation all the time. Are you worried about your reception?"

"Your king has just fought for years against mine. I shall not expect a warm welcome from him, or any of your country men."

"That will not deter Ashley," Lilith assured her. "He would sell of his title and move to a place you could both be accepted before he put you in an uncomfortable position," she promised

"That is absurd, sell of his family title!"

Lilith shrugged. "Most families just recently purchased theirs from Richard when he came to the throne. He wanted loyal people, and needed the money after the war, so he created more titles, sold the ones of those who had opposed him."

"Your father?"

Lilith laughed. "I'd like Richard try to topple Canterbury! No, that has been in the family for quite an age, and Lord Lucius never outright questioned Richard. He stayed politically neutral, then threw money at the new King. Besides, you will be warmly welcomed by myself, Huntington, Aberforth, and Bonchurch, if Much does get the earldom. And Court will love you—they love anything and anyone they can gossip about."

"If… if he asks," Djaq began. Lilith waited for her to continue and this was what Djaq appreciated when talking with Lilith: she really listened to you, even in your silences, and didn't judge. "He is a lord, an Earl. Aberforth is even further North."

"Closer to the border. I believe Ashley knows the Scottish king," Lilith commented. "But this isn't a geography lesson."

"No… what would be expected of the Lady Aberforth?" she asked getting to her main worry.

"The wife of an earl," Lilith sighed. She had been raised from birth to know what was expected of such a woman. "You would have to maintain the household, attend to the estate, provide heirs…" she said going into more detail for Djaq. "I can't tell you any particulars about the Aberforth estate, just what I know from Charles and Luke. But Ashley is extremely kind and fair to his tenants. One reason I actually looked forward to meeting him. And since he has a passion for science I would bet that he would encourage you to join him in it, as well."

"What if …"

"I think you would be wonderful as Lady Aberforth, Djaq," Lilith said kindly. "I don't think that is what worries Ashley."

"What could worry him?"

"That you aren't interested in helping him to run his estate, that it is to boring or to regimented for you. That when this is over you would rather return to your home country."

"I am not sure of anything at the moment," Djaq said.

"Well, at the moment you don't have to be," Lilith said getting to her feet. "We have been gone long enough I dare say."

They ran into Sarah on their way through the forest to the path, the clash of swords reaching them. "What could possibly have happened in the past few minutes?" Sarah wondered as they rushed quickly.

"Look at the carriage!" Djaq exclaimed. "They must be wealthy."

Lilith and Sarah stopped quickly as they appeared in the clearing and the coach came into view. "Holy …" Sarah said in shock.

"Stop!" Lilith yelled out. "Stand down!" she said rushing forward. A hand was thrown out the window signaling the soldiers to stop and everyone looked around dumbfounded.

The footman quickly fell back into his duty as he held open the door and assisted Lilith into the carriage, shutting the door behind her and falling back into position, the other guards doing the same as the occupants inside talked. "What is going on?" Allan asked as they all watched Lilith sit opposite a lady who was as yet unidentified to them.

"I am most assured and happy to hear that these fascinating tales regaled to me have proved true," the lady's voice said with a clear hint of humor.

Lilith laughed as she curled herself up on the seat as if it were a divan rather than a carriage. "I come all this way to pay my respects to my dear friend after she was suppose to be wed only to be accosted by cross dressing bandits," the voice continued in curiosity.

"Lady Cornelia traveling all this way, alone, to see me," Lilith smiled, relaxed. "I am so proud," she drawled. "I haven't seen you since…"

"Yes," the voice said equally sad now. "I wanted to come to you after Luke's passing, but father thought I was acting rashly in my grief."

"And traveling alone in a forest fraught with bandits isn't rash?" Lilith said smiling.

The voice's laughter trickled over the woods. "Am I the only one curious what is happening?" Much asked.

"No," Eve and Marion said. It seemed only Lilith and Sarah knew what was occurring.

"I was adamant, you taught me that," the voice continued making Lilith smirk like a well satisfied cat. "For reasons I'll explain later father could not accompany me, but he sent a small army," she gestured.

"Sarah," Lilith called out and she approached the carriage dropping into a curtsy. "I hope your arrival in Sherwood wasn't to discouraging, Cornelia," Sarah grinned.

"Sarah? You look lovely, love," Cornelia smiled, for the first time the outlaws getting a glimpse of the mysterious woman. A quick gesture and the doorman was once again opening the door and assisting first Lilith, then the mystery woman, from the carriage. "Let me get a good look at both of you. I dare say, I should be appalled at your dress code," she laughed seeing all the women in breeches. "You best be careful, Lilith love, you might start a new trend in court," she laughed.

A horse riding up behind them caught all of their attention as they saw Luke, Will's brother, riding up to them. "Excellent timing, Luke," Cornelia smiled happily.

"I am glad all went as you wished, my lady," he said dismounting and Will hugged his brother.

"Ashley, you remember Cornelia of Essex, no?" Lilith began. "And the bandit that accosted you was Robin Hood," Lilith grinned.

"I was so shocked when Will arrived and told his tales of all of you," Cornelia began. "I am relieved you are not dead, Robin, as we have all been led to believe."

"That makes two of us," Robin grinned easily. "You have changed much, Cornelia. Last time I saw you was before we all left for the Holy Lands."

"Much has changed since then, I am afraid," she agreed.

"You must join us, then, and explain what you are doing here!" Lilith encouraged.

Cornelia smiled and motioned for one of the guards to fetch the large basket she had packed at the last inn—a picnic large enough to feed an army. Or bandits.

Much and Luke took the basket and food as the guards found their own place along the road to wait for their lady. Robin led them to a spot far enough off the road they wouldn't be seen, but not in the direction of camp to give their position away. As they walked Lilith and Sarah made introductions for Cornelia to the rest of the outlaws. "Why do I feel as if there is something important that I am missing?" Allan whispered to Ashley. Cornelia was chatting happily with Lilith, neither heard them, but Djaq and most of the other outlaws were waiting for Ashley's answer.

"Besides being the daughter of the Earl of Essex, and now Luke's protector (a/n: Will's brother's Luke), Cornelia was betrothed to Lilith's brother Luke," Ashley whispered.

"I feel as if I know you already," Cornelia said. "Luke eagerly told my father and I all about you and your cause," she announced and everyone looked to Luke.

"I thought that is what you wished when you sent me to your friend," he told Lilith.

Lilith smiled. "It was one reason. The other was that I knew she would agree to help you."

They took seats as the food was laid out. "You have to catch us up on the latest news, then, Cornelia," Ashley smiled easily. "I missed the last season in court thanks to the sheriff."

"You are hardly the only one," Lilith huffed making Ashley laugh.

"There is so much to tell!" Cornelia said. "You will be happy to know, Lilith, you are the center of gossip, again as usual. Your wedding to Gisborn for Huntington was all the talk, especially since you were sprinted off with hardly any notice. Then when the taxes arrived and everyone learned you were not wed? heads rolled," she smiled. "Particularly your father's."

Lilith and Sarah groaned. "Lord Lucius is probably furious with me," Sarah shook her head. "I will never be allowed in Canterbury again."

"He doesn't blame you, Sarah. Least ways not completely," Cornelia said. "Actually," she began and looked at all of them as they sat in this odd circle. She had only just met most of them, hadn't seen the ones she did know in ages, but felt so comfortable with them already. "This is what I came to tell you. When Luke arrived at our doorstep, to say we were surprise would be an understatement. Your note, although short, was … intriguing," she said. "One look at Luke and I knew I couldn't turn him away and decided upon finding a position for him regardless of what father said."

"Your father is twisted around your finger, Cornelia," Sarah said. It was in stark contrast to Lilith's father.

Cornelia simply grinned. "I wasn't worried. Then Luke told us why he was sent to us. Father immediately took him into the household when he learned his only living relation was an outlaw brother—well, once he was assured Luke was not an outlaw and wouldn't murder us in our beds," she amended.

Allan and Will snorted over that bit of information.

"Once we heard more of what was happening with your sheriff and this Gisborn… father nearly had a spell when he heard Robin was alive and didn't die from his wounds in the crusade," Cornelia said.

"Much like our own reaction, then," Ashley agreed.

"The stories all seemed absurd—Robin and Ashley outlaws, Lilith and Sarah living in the forest. It was all so absurd, but my father believed it. He immediately sent for you father, Lilith. That very night."

"I am sure that pleased him _immensely_," she said sarcastically.

"Needless to say, when he learned of what was occurring, he was furious. He had half a mind to raise an army and raid Sherwood for you," Cornelia said.

Lilith choked on the wine and Allan rubbed her back. "Look for me?" she repeated. "I am afraid to ask for what purpose," she said.

"I was there, and I was even shocked," Cornelia agreed. She shared looks with Sarah and Lilith, then Ashley. They knew Lord Lucius well.

"So Lucius believed in Luke as well?" Ashley asked.

Cornelia nodded. "My father and your father are working to try to find out who the conspirators within court are," she finally announced.

"I overheard, before I left, that some close to the crown were disloyal," Luke explained. "I told Cornelia and Lord Essex as much."

"Have they told John?" Robin asked.

Cornelia shook her head. "Not yet. They are still trying to ascertain who around John is working against the crown."

"Believe it or not, Robin, there is a fine art of political maneuvering," Lilith drawled.

"I am happy to hear you say so, Lilith. I was beginning to wonder if you forgot that since you are living in the woods," Cornelia teased.

"I like the scenery," Lilith said nonchalantly.

Cornelia looked at Allan. "I can see."

Lilith blushed and Allan smirked. "What other news do you have for us, Cornelia?" Ashley asked.

"Aberforth, from what we can tell, is doing well," she assured him. "your agent has reported everything is running smoothly even if he has no idea why your absence has taken so long. No one does, actually. You are becoming quite as popular as Lilith in court, Ashley," she teased.

"No one can hope to achieve that," Ashley teased Lilith.

"I work hard to maintain my status, thank you," Lilith teased back.

"Kent is falling to pieces," Cornelia said cautiously.

"Not surprising," Lilith huffed. "James is a first class idiot, and Agnes is cruel and heartless," she said bitterly.

"Your father has his hands full with both Canterbury and Derbyshire, and that is the real reason for my visit today," she admitted. Everyone gave her odd looks. "My father and yours are trying to ascertain who they can trust in court, which nobles. But they also realize Lord Edward's vulnerability. It has been to long, Lilith, since you invited him to stay at Locksley. Whatever protection that bought him has run out."

"I know," Lilith sighed. She had worried about that but didn't bring up anything because she didn't want to worry Marion about it until she had a solution.

"You are taking him with you?" Marion asked

Cornelia shook her head. "No. Canterbury hopes that your father will agree to stay in Locksley and act as his agent here. With Robin still considered dead, Canterbury still is the legal Huntington because of the entailment. Canterbury can hardly be in 3 places at once—Canterbury, Derbyshire, and Huntington— so he decided to ask your father to act as his agent. It will put someone he trusts in Huntington, and give Lord Edward protection and authority."

"That is brilliant," Lilith said happily. "I had been trying to figure out how to fix this but nothing half as good came to mind."

"I am sure they were interesting, though," Allan smiled making Lilith laugh.

"I am traveling to Locksley to talk with Lord Edward and ask him."

"Why you?" Marion finally asked.

"Under the pretense of visiting my dear friend after her wedding," Cornelia smiled. "Plus, no one would think twice about me traveling on my own."

"Why not?" Djaq asked.

"Lilith took Cornelia under her wing as she grew up. You are… about 2 years younger than Lilith and I, I dare say, but we three quickly became fast friends, and the two of you took to each other like a moth to flame since you both have the same . . . rambunctious character, although Cornelia is a bit more tame." She saw the look on Cornelia's face. "Sorry, love, it's true," Sarah smiled.

"Ah, well, I do try to live up to Lilith's reputation," Cornelia smiled.

"You were the perfect protégée," Lilith assured her.

"I second that," Ashley agreed.

They walked Cornelia back to her carriage, Lilith and Cornelia talking over strategy on how and what Cornelia should say, with Luke staying with the outlaws while she made this part of her journey.

They followed her carriage and remained in the undergrowth as she arrived in Locksley. The footman helped her out of the carriage and they saw Edward was there to greet her, clearly surprised by her visit.

"Lilith!" Robin whispered out but Lilith was already making her way into the house through an upstairs window—the same they used to sneak her belongings out the night before her wedding to Guy.

Sarah was only a step behind. Neither wanted to leave Cornelia in the house alone with Guy and Edward incase things turned bad—the most likely course of action when Guy learned his power was even more diminished.

They slipped the door open as something below them broke. Clearly Guy wasn't taking the news all that well. "I am extremely sorry, my lord, if this news is distressing to you," Cornelia said, her voice full of sincerity. "I assure you that Lord Lucius does not mean for it to be a reflection upon you," she lied easily. "He simply can not journey to Huntington at this time to look after things himself and he knows Lord Edward from years ago."

"Surely, as Lilith's intended," Guy began the same time Lilith caught sight of Davina. Lilith tried to peak around the corner to see what Davina's reaction to all of this was but she simply sat coolly on the seat, impassive. She wondered for a brief moment if Davina's presence changed the dynamics of Cornelia's visit. She still was unsure of _what_ the relationship between Guy and Davina was.

They saw Cornelia wave her hand to dismiss his comment. "He knows Lady Lilith has always had a strong will of her own, he feels nothing against you for that. As far as he is concerned, Lilith has gone off on her own adventure, or perhaps journeyed to her family in Normandy," she lied easily. "He trusts if she was abducted, heaven forbid, there would be a ransom demand of some sort. After all, she is the daughter of Canterbury, who, as is well known, is second to only the Crown. Truth be told," Cornelia whispered conspiratorially, "there is talk that Canterbury is actually surpassing the crown, particularly after the war endeavor and now the mess of the abduction."

"What is she doing?" Allan whispered behind Lilith.

"Planting the seeds," Lilith smiled. She was proud of her protégée. "Wouldn't it be great of the sheriff or Gisborn reached out to my father? They would then be caught in this little web," she smiled.

She could see Cornelia through a sliver in the wall and saw she was all smiles and assurances with Gisborn and Edward.

"It is a most gracious offer, my Lady," Edwards finally said. "And for the sake of the confidence we once had, I will agree to any assistance I can offer Canterbury."

"Wonderful!" Cornelia said happily. "I am sure he is truly sorry he couldn't journey here on his own, but when I made known my plans to travel the countryside he asked me of this favor, and truly, how could I refuse? Refuse Canterbury?" she scoffed. "I pray excuse me, though, it is a long journey to on the next leg of my travels."

She curtseyed as the two gentlemen bowed and Davina stood to curtsy to her as made her way to her carriage. She didn't let out any notice of surprise to find Lilith and Sarah were hidden away as it drove off. "I am very proud of you, Cornelia," Lilith smiled. "You were absolutely superb!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_Sorry for the delay! School has been completely insane these last several days. After grading a slew of papers I am convinced grammar and proper English is in decline among college students. And I apologize for my own mistakes in this! I had to rewrite this to get it just so, and had no time to send it to my beta._

_Huge thanks to **llohur **(I love the last chapter! I tried to make it fun/exciting/interesting, and touching), **Sharnay** (Thanks! Pacing is difficult, especially for these longer stories where you have so much things to say but not necessarily do...), and **A. Nutter** (I had no intention of pairing Davina off, but I couldn't find a better way of killing her off--I've decided the show did it so quickly because once you have Davina she refuses to die, lol. But she and Guy somehow are working their way to something in my story! Next chapter will be revealing!!)_

Next chapter should be interesting for all Guy/Davina fans : )


	42. Interludes and Discussions

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood (If I did, Marion would not have been killed!) nor do I profit from this writing (except the wonderful reviews from my readers!).

**Chapter 42: Interludes and Discussions  
**

Davina stormed out of the manor house and her servants scrambled to bring her horse around for her. _That … that snippet of a girl comes riding in, reminds Guy of his long lost betrothed_ (good riddance in her opinion), _and takes away whatever power Guy thought he had._

For all she cared, Lilith could be in the holy lands or holy hell. She had never met the woman but as much as she had heard from Guy was enough to make her want to find the bandits that had abducted her and thank them.

"You look more upset than I do," Guy's voice drawled behind her.

She tried to compose herself before turning around, but he had probably already seen her face. She didn't hear him coming up behind her, giving him the advantage. Something she was so careful to keep to herself in this crazy game they seemed to be playing. "Why on earth would I be upset? If anything, seeing you topple from your meager little hill," she snarled.

Instead of anger—what she was trying to inflict—he smirked. Her eyes narrowed and she wanted to smack it off his face.

"Most would probably fall for that, I have before," he shrugged. "But I have come to know you better after all this time, Davina. I dare say you seemed more upset over the mention of Lilith than the loss of my _meager little hill_," he repeated.

"Why would I care one wit's worth for that woman?" Davina asked as her horse was brought out. "I heard she had the reputation of making men go crazy, I didn't expect to see it from you," she said snidely.

Guy grabbed Davina's arm and practically dragged her to the stables, sending everyone out with a single glare. "Jealous?" he smirked, his face far to close. She would lose control of the situation if he stayed this close. She needed the distance they always kept between them.

"Why would I be jealous of a woman I have never met? Even if all I have heard about her has been how charming she is," she snarled. "You seem to fall in love far to easy, Guy. Particularly with weak woman. First Marion, and look, she left you to run off with outlaws. Then with Lilith, who mysteriously disappears with bandits. I am beginning to see a pattern," she smirked. "Now what do these two women have in common? Or should I say who?"

He frowned at her over that remark. "At least with Lilith I didn't have to worry about every word coming out of her mouth acting as a front for some ulterior motive," he snarled.

"How little you know women, Guy," Davina said not looking at him.

He didn't say anything for the longest time, but he didn't step back either. Trying to put the distance between them that she desperately needed at the moment, she took a step back.

"Who are you working so hard to impress, Davina?" He had asked her before and she brushed off the question as she always did anytime things got more than professional between them.

"Do you have any family, Guy? Or friends that are close to you like a second skin?" she asked, shocking him that she was opening up.

"No, you know that."

"Then you couldn't possibly understand." It was the closest to a confession he was going to get at the moment. "I think I shall break this news to my brother," she said trying to sound eager. She usually did enjoy bringing news to Vaysey, particularly at others expense. "That is, if you are finished mauling me," she said hotly.

"For now," Guy said, smirking, as she stormed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lilith and Sarah, stowed away in Cornelia's carriage, traveled along the way and stopped once again in the woods, this time so Luke could rejoin Cornelia on her journey back to Essex.

"I am so relieved you are alright, Lilith, Sarah," Cornelia said hugging them before she left. "I want you to quickly return to court, take up a residence in London, or even in Essex," she offered.

"Do you wish to go back, Luke?" Will asked. "How do you find Essex?"

"Boisterous?" Luke grinned.

"Aye," Ashley laughed. "he is certainly that."

"But they are both good to me, if that is your concern, Will," Luke assured his brother. "They took me in, and I feel useful, now. Like you do," he pointed out.

Will hugged his brother. "Just stay out of trouble," he ordered.

"You get in enough for both of us," Luke grinned.

Lilith grabbed Cornelia's hand and placed something in it, closing Cornelia's fingers around it. "I have been meaning to give this to you, it was always yours. But after the news, I was shipped off up here…" she trailed off.

Cornelia opened her hand to see the ring inlaid with a fiery red jewel that matched her hair exactly. She recognized it immediately as belonging to Luke and tears flooded her eyes.

"I…" her voice trembled and she tried to steady it before continuing. "I don't think I shall ever forget him," she whispered.

"Why would you want to?" Lilith said hiding the tremors in her own voice. Thoughts of her brother Luke always had that effect on her, she felt they always would. "I am sure he would like to think he made a lasting impression," Lilith tried to smile.

"Lilith," Cornelia started, looking between Lilith and Allan. "We may never be sisters, but I love you as one," she said. "When the time comes, I'll help you in whatever way I possibly can," she promised.

She kissed Lilith's cheek, then Sarah's. "I don't know how difficult it will be for you, but my offer goes to you to, dear Sarah," she promised.

"Oh," Lilith grinned mischievously. "I have a task for you Cornelia," she smiled and Cornelia returned the grin.

Robin, Ashley, Allan, and the other outlaws shared frightened looks.

Lilith whispered something to Cornelia who nodded, sparing a glance towards Ashley and Djaq. "I will see what I can do," she promised with a grin. The footman helped her into the carriage and they were off, Luke, too.

"What are you up to now, Lilith?" Robin asked.

"You think you are the only one who can formulate plans, Robin?" she smiled sweetly.

"You frighten me worse than the sheriff and Davina, combined," Robin shook his head.

"Then I am doing my job," she laughed as she went back to camp.

"Okay, what are you planning?" Eve asked walking up to Lilith and Sarah.

They just smiled. "Currently, I was thinking about visiting with Esther. The last time we saw her—your wedding—she seemed distress. And angry with John. Can anyone explain that?" Lilith asked.

"She didn't tell me why," Marion said joining them. "John still assists around her cottage, but as far as I could see—"

"When you spied on them," Eve pointed out.

"As far as I could see, he didn't talk with her, though. I don't understand it," Marion frowned.

"Just because you are just wed, Marion, and happily so, doesn't mean the rest of the world will be," Lilith cautioned sadly.

Robin frowned over that. He heard that last part as he watched all of the women under his care walk off to Esther's. While it was true that he and Marion were happy—and not all wedded couples, particularly in their station, could claim so—he wondered why Lilith wouldn't think it possible for herself. Just because she wouldn't have been happy with Charles didn't mean she couldn't be happy.

He would bet his title she would be happy with Allan.

He looked for the man as they all made their way to the camp. "What is going on with you and Lilith?" Robin asked Allan.

"What?" Allan asked confused.

"I know you care for her, and she does for you," Robin said.

"Now that he is happily wed he is trying to pair off the rest of the world," Ashley called out. "I thought only women did that," he chided good naturedly.

"Ha ha," Robin shrugged. "It's not that, just something that came to mind. While it is clear how the two of you feel, _what_ is between you?" he asked confused.

"Not that it is any of your business, Robin," Allan glared, "but Lilith and I like each other, beyond that there is no understanding between us."

"That is absurd," Robin said. "You two are crazy about each other."

"We can't all be the perfect couple, Robin," was all Allan said.

"What does that mean?"

"I think he was implying you and Marion," Much said.

Robin rolled his eyes and laughed. "I understood that. We are hardly the perfect couple. I seriously doubt such a thing exists based on the sample we have here amongst us," he said looking around. Ashley and Djaq skirting around the issue, John just as bad with Esther as far as he knew, Allan and Lilith who clearly did love each other but weren't together, and Will and Sarah. "Well, perhaps Will and Sarah are the closest we have," he conceded.

"I poisoned the sheriff in front of her. That hardly makes us perfect," Will pointed out. "But I get it," he shrugged, nodding towards Allan. "Sarah and I…" he hardly talked about his feelings—at least with anyone other than Sarah—so it was awkward, but if you couldn't trust these men, who could you trust? "I know how I feel about Sarah, and how she feels about me, but there is nothing between us like that, either."

"What do you mean nothing between you?" Much asked confused. "I see how all of you act, there is clearly _something._ Even I see that!"

Will and Allan laughed at Much. "I think they mean there is no promises of marriage," Ashley spoke up. "Courting but no betrothals, am I right?"

Will and Allan nodded. "Why not? I'll confess it is nerve wracking to ask, and I even had Lilith help me with mine, but once you get going the fear goes away," Robin assured them.

Allan, Will, and Ashley laughed. Even John grinned at Robin's confession. "You had Lilith help?" Ashley repeated.

"With the arrangements," Robin clarified.

"It isn't as simple for us as it is for you, Robin," Allan said.

"Much did it in front of everyone," John pointed out wondering what the problem was with the young couples.

"If it was only fear of asking, that wouldn't stop me," Allan said.

"I still don't get it," Robin said sitting on a fallen log.

"I would have thought Marion would have explained it to you before now," Allan shrugged. "You know Lilith's father. I've never met the bloke but he still is foreboding."

"You are afraid of Lord Lucius?" Much asked. "That makes sense. I'm terrified of the man and only met him once."

Robin shot him a look that said 'not helping.' "What…"

"it is well known, Robin," Ashley cut in to help out Allan, "that Lord Lucius has certain standards for any intended for his daughter. Only a man with land and title would he consider for her. Gisborne was an exception since Huntington was Lilith's dowry."

That stopped any protest Robin had. He knew Lucius, could well believe it. Since he hadn't been in court the last several years he didn't know about the demand. "We'll figure something out."

"It's not your problem, Robin," Allan said.

"What about Sarah?" Much asked curious.

"We aren't sure, but we know he has high standards for her, too. She grew up in his household, was essentially raised by him. She does have a dowry, but we don't know what his expectations are. Most likely a freeman with some considerable funds."

"We could always have a coup," Robin grinned. "Place one of you as Sheriff," he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Sheriff Allan, not to be funny, but that is probably one of your worse plans to date, Robin," Allan smirked.

"Worth a try. You?" Robin turned to Ashley trying to figure out the other noble. He didn't know Ashley well before he left for the crusades, but they had struck up a quick friendship having come from similar families and backgrounds. And while Ashley hadn't gone to the crusades—as the only son with an ill father at the time he remained home—he had fought with the Prince Regent's army while the king was gone.

"Well what is going on with you and Esther, then?" Ashley deflected.

"The girls are going to figure that out," Robin said lying down on the log. They hadn't had a lot of time to relax the last few weeks as they watched Gisborne collect the taxes and then robbing him. "I have every confidence Lilith will find out. Unless John wants to tell us first?" he grinned.

"She is still upset with me that I was angry she took risks to come here," John said. Everyone looked as if they were waiting for him to say more, but they all knew John and knew he had said all he was going to say.

But Much couldn't let it lie. "I may not be the fastest to notice these things, but we all know how you feel."

"Actually, the question is does Esther know?" Allan smirked. "She seemed surprised when I brought it up."

"You did what?" John demanded.

Allan put his hands up trying to pacify the older—and bigger—man. "It was when I spent the night at Esther's," he grinned. That angered the man even more. "Oh, she didn't say anything?" Allan asked trying to act innocent.

"He has a death wish," Will muttered.

"It was completely innocent. I clearly told Esther you would kill me if we did anything. And Lilith would have killed me right there if the thought even crossed my mind. I slept with Lilith, not Esther," he said as John came at him.

"Lilith was there?"

"And I would like to point out I was barely strong enough to open the door."

John seemed to be listening. At least the murderous glint in his eye was gone. "If you are going to kill your mate over her, I think you could tell her how you feel."

John shot him a glare and took a seat. "By my count, that leaves Aberforth," Robin grinned.

Ashley gave them a 'Who, me?' look. "I know how I feel, but not her."

They looked at him like he was daft. "Are you daft?" Allan finally said.

"There is a difference between intrigue, common interest, and love," was all Ashley said.

"Can I hit him?" John asked.

"You can't tell a woman who clearly has feeling for you that you have feelings for her. There are ways around your previous marriage if you wanted to, John. And I am sure with Sarah's dowry and the recommendation of Robin and I Lucius will accept any proposal Will might have."

Everyone noticed he purposely left out himself and Allan.

Before anyone could respond shouts caught their attention making Robin jump up. Marion came running through the brush first, jumping into Robin's arms and kissing him.

"I'm curious what your reaction will be if we are separated longer than an hour," Robin grinned.

Marion was to excited to chasticize him. Robin noticed the other girls were also back and in various stages of excitement. "What?"

"Cornelia had left my father a message!" Marion said excitedly. "Lilith was able to decode it and it is simply fantastic!"

"That they communicate in code?" Much asked.

Eve rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek. "What was in the code, love," Eve smiled.

"What was in the code?"

"Richard has been released and is on his way back. To England," Lilith announced.

"Here?" Ashley asked surprised. "I would have assumed he would go to Normandy or Aquitaine."

"So would I, and that is what they are spreading around the countryside. Richard, though, is returning to England."

"he had no idea of the danger he is in," Robin said quickly.

"So long as his enemies think he is returning to France they are distracted," Ashley said.

"Not for long, but hopefully long enough," Lilith agreed. "I dare say he is fast approaching and nearly here by the time we got this news."

"He has only been to England a few times, I am still surprised he is coming," Ashley said.

"We just have to make sure that he arrives safe, keep his enemies away from him, and get to him first," Robin said.

"Is that all?" Allan drawled.

"How?" Much asked.

"Keep tabs on Vaysey and Gisborn. If they learn of the king's true destination we need to know so we can act. And we need to learn which other nobles are Black Knights."

"Lucius and Essex are going to send us the names of those they know," Sarah spoke up. "They have discovered 3 of them."

Robin noticed for the first time that Lilith was unenthusiastic about the news. He watched as Lilith and Allan slipped off on their own as everyone discussed the joyous news of the King's impending return.

Lilith leaned against Allan as he wrapped his arms around her. "Now what do we do?" she asked.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, things have been crazy. It is unbeta'd this chapter so all mistakes are my own. This chapter came about partly because I know someone had asked to see the guy's talk, so voila! _

_And since the new website design doesn't allow me to find everyone's review (*bah*) I shall simply reannounce my plans for a second Robin Hood story. It is NOT a sequel, it is a completely new story that will follow season/series 2 of Robin Hood, which means Allan will be a traitor ^_^ It will be an Allan/OC, Guy/OC, and who knows what else, lol. I am just beginning it and have no plans to post it, though, until after I finish this story (speaking of which, this is the final arc of the story...)  
_


	43. Thief of Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or profit from this writing.

_Hopefully a nice surprise for everyone! Don't forget to review! I love hearing from everyone!_

* * *

**Chapter 43: Thief of Hearts**

Nearly a fortnight later, things began to change. John, while slipping into Locksley, was given the letter from Lord Lucius and brought it back to camp so Lilith could decipher it.

She sat to read it as the others began to filter into camp for the night. Father Tuck was joining them for the evening, and although his visits usually cheered Lilith up, nothing seemed to be able to lately.

"What does it say?" Father Tuck asked, sitting next to her. "French?" he asked peering at it.

She nodded. "I suppose he hoped if the message was intercepted most wouldn't be able to read it. Sadly, I read French better than English," she smiled.

"What does your father say?"

"The boar continues to sniff at the acorns around the oak tree. I am having my hunters go out to shoot him down. The boar is nearly as bad as the chicken disease the Derbyshire estate has been experiencing lately. Although Essex has some suggestions for my horse's blister." She laughed as she got to the end of the letter.

"Winchester, Eragon, and Canton?" Sarah said in shock.

"What?" Will asked confused.

"The earl of Winchester, earl of Eragon, and Lord Canton are Black Knights," Lilith smiled.

"You got that from his account of his estates?" Much asked.

"It was hardly an account of my family's estate, Much," Lilith said happily. "Who knew my father listened?" she said in shock. "Winchester is extremely porky. Don't you agree, Ashley?"

Ashley nodded, seeing where this was going. "And Canton does have the face of a horse," he agreed.

Lilith nodded happily. "Yes, and Eragon plucks around like a chicken scratching for feed," she shook her head. "Thankfully my father at least had the sense not to look at any of those men as potential suitors."

"I am surprised he remembers your names for all of them from all those breakfast conversations," Sarah smiled. "I recall when you first dubbed Eragon The Chicken. Luke choked on his water and it nearly came back out his nose."

Lilith laughed. "Did you see him the night before? Bowing and scraping, but so jerky," she said doing an imitation making everyone laugh.

"They, along with Mayne, Vaysey, Gisborne, and Davina," Robin said making a list. "Now we know who to target."

"What did you learn in Locksley?" Marion asked Robin.

"They know Richard is coming to England," Robin said sourly. "I don't know how they learnt of it, but they have."

"They will act soon," Ashley predicted. "If Richard is as close as we suspect, they have to act soon."

"Then let us have one last night of merriment," Lilith declared.

"As you wish, m'lady," Father Tuck said and pulled out the surprise he had remembered to pack in his sack. He noticed Lilith had been upset the last few times he visited so he thought music would cheer her up.

"You play Father Tuck?" Lilith asked happily. She didn't even remind him not to address her by her title; she gave up on that long ago.

"If it pleases you," he nodded.

She went up and kissed his cheek. "This is lovely! I've missed attending gatherings. Dancing was the best thing about going to court," she said. "Will you please play for us?"

"I don't see how I can refuse the request of such a lady," he said with a warm smile that made Lilith smile in return.

"Allan, do you dance?" she asked, but he put his hands up indicating no. Not to be deterred, she turned to Ashley. "Ashley! Will you do a reel with me? I saw you dance with Cornelia once," she said, and took his arm when he offered it. When Father Tuck started playing she curtsied while he bowed and they started a reel around the campfire.

When it was over she turned on Much. "You know, Much, if you are going to be the earl of Bonchurch when Richard returns, you need to learn to dance. Surely you've attended enough following Robin around to learn the steps?"

Much blushed and muttered something that made Lilith sigh. "Then you need to learn." She saw Marion grab Robin's offered hand and Ashley go up to Sarah and offer his. "Thank you, but if you like I'll dance with Much," she offered to Lilith. "I know you always enjoyed a good dance partner," she told Lilith.

"Pssh, you just enjoy yourself," she told Sarah. Sarah and Much had gotten along considerably better, but still weren't quite the best of friends. They lined up for a set, but Lilith looked around. "I suppose three partners will do. Ashley and Sarah, you should be the lead pair," she decided since Much and Marion were both beginners. Marion had had lessons, but only attended whatever was held in Nottingham, never court. She, Marion, and Sarah dropped into low curtseys as Much, Robin, and Ashley bowed. She lightly placed her hand on top of Much's as they moved through the set and followed the other couples. "Wrong way, Much," she whispered when he went right instead of left and she couldn't find his hand. She grinned. "You're doing well," she encouraged. They weaved under Marion and Robin's outstretched hands and then allowed Ashley and Sarah to do the same. "Now you can teach Eve," she whispered when the music ended and they took a final curtsy and bow. [A/N: This is nod to the BBC's Pride and Prejudice with Collin Firth: "Wrong way, Mr. Collins."]

Father Tuck switched to a folk song she didn't know and Allan suddenly had her in his arms and moving around the fire making her laugh. "You said you didn't dance," she chided him as he gracefully moved them around.

"I don't know your dances," he clarified. "Now, something that we simple folks do," he said with a grin making her laugh. She let him lead her around in a waltz-like manner around the fire and saw that Eve and Much, Will and Sarah had also joined them. Robin and Marion were whispering to each other. "I can teach you," she whispered. He grinned and she smiled happy to see he didn't shy away from it. She was always nervous talking about anything from her life afraid to remind him of their different stations.

They spent a majority of the night dancing until Father Tuck complained of not being able to feel his fingers anymore; they all finally called it a night. "Much better?" Allan asked her and she nodded.

"Very much. I want to do this again with you," she warned him.

Most went back into the encampment to sleep but she walked off with Allan, holding hands. "You know what Gisborne told me while I was in the dungeon?" Allan brought up.

She shook her head. "I didn't let him see that what he said made sense to me, but the frightening thing is that what he said rang true. So completely true," Allan continued. Lilith leaned against a tree, any signs of exhaustion completely gone as she waited on Allan to continue. "We both, Gisborne and I, are the men who make our supposed betters look good, meanwhile getting the shaft after wards and absolutely no consideration or acknowledgment."

"Allan," she began, but he continued.

"And I can honestly say I agreed with him. A part of me still does," Allan admitted. "The name Robin Hood will live on, you know it will. The Earl who gave up his fortune to fight injustice. The names of those under him get lost in history and time."

"You think I am worried about your lack of notoriety?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, I am saying that I am the underling, Lilith. That I am the one that's easy to dismiss. I am okay with that, truly, I am because when it comes down to it I can't turn my back on this. Well, perhaps if you weren't here," he grinned. "But my immortal reputation—or lack thereof—that isn't what is wrong. It is simply the fact that I have nothing to offer, Lilith. We both know I am far from the man your father will agree to. Which is why I pushed you away," he confessed.

She wondered where this was all going. Most she had guessed at on her own. She looked up at the stars winking down at them. "What are you trying to say now, Allan? I know the type of man you are. It is the type of man I love," she smiled. "I don't need a man who will live on in legend. Sure, it would have its perks—maybe my name will live on too, then," she shrugged. "I am especially not worried about immortality. I am worried what you are trying to say, though," she confessed.

They had discussed before what demands her father had for her, what expectations. And while she had always wanted to please her father, make him proud for once, she would give it up for Allan. But it was a lot of pressure for Allan, and she was afraid he would decide it wasn't worth it, that she wasn't worth it. And while the word selfish got thrown around when people described her, Marion herself had used it, she wouldn't try to keep Allan if he wanted out.

This was the side Allan knew that only a few— Sarah and her brother Luke—ever saw, the vulnerability and not the spirited, care-free Lilith. "Before you got me out of the dungeon, I made a decision to be selfish. It was what kept me from giving in to Guy's bribes or losing hope. I decided to keep you as long as I could. We just better make sure it's longer than when Richard steps foot on English soil," he admitted.

She reached out and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his. She didn't say anything at first, the realization of how frightened she was of this moment finally hitting her.

He traced his fingers lightly over the side of her face. "So what do you plan to do?" she finally asked.

"Well," he said in mock-thoughtfulness making her smack his shoulder. "Ouch," he grinned. "For starters, you could marry me."

She grinned. "This plan sounds good so far," she agreed.

He grinned, too, his face a hairs breath away from hers. "Perhaps find a sword in a stone…" he continued.

"Now you are just being ridiculous," she chided. "I may be the amazing Lady Lilith, The Court Jewel or whatnot, but don't start thinking I'm the Lady of the Lake. Besides, England is not in need of a true king. She just needed a few good outlaws," she laughed.

He chuckled too as he held her close. "I'd probably sell the sword," he joked. "So something more practical?" she nodded, her head resting against him. "What about giving you a houseful of children," he said.

She stilled against him. "What if I can't?" she asked terrified. "Djaq isn't sure… Allan, I truly may not be able to," she said, so saddened by the fact all the light in her eyes were extinguished.

"You think I am worried about it?"

"It is what I am supposed to do, Allan," she said stepping back. "I just got done telling Djaq how her duty as Lady Aberforth includes having heirs," she said trying not to panic. "I can't even do that!"

"Shh," Allan said wrapping his arms around her again pulling her close. He saw the look of mad panic in her eyes. "We will, one way or the other, Lilith," he promised. "Look at how many children need someone to love them."

She didn't say anything, and didn't look at him. He kissed the top of her head and then made her look at him. "I. Don't. Care," he said.

"I do," she said, her eyes glassy with unshed tears. "Not just for you but for _me_," she tried to explain. "I thought I had accepted this, but that was before I fell in love with you and agreed to marry you," she said.

Not letting her think about it, he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her.

"Listen to me, Lilith," he told her as she caught her breath. "I want you, more than I have wanted anything. And we will deal with whatever happens, but it doesn't change the fact that I want _you._"

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. She hadn't realized she was worried about this matter until it came up, and she guessed it would always be a living wound for her, but knowing Allan didn't think any less of her gave her a strength she needed, one she had buried for so long.

"Yes," she finally said. "I am fairly certain there was a proposal at the beginning of all this. Yes."

Allan chuckled as he ran a hand through her hair. "There was. Sort of. I wasn't going to give you the option of saying no."

She laughed. "So little confidence in me?"

"More like terror you will come to your senses."

She snorted. "You can stop that right now. I chose you, Allan-a-dale," she said sternly. "Not because you are famous, or perfect, or the wealthiest man in England. None of those things impress me," she said making sure he understood _this_. "Although some say I am selfish, I would have let you go if you chose to. But now that you are mine _I_ am keeping_ you_."

"Sarah has such a huge piece of my heart, she was like my sister growing up. Constant, stable Sarah," she began and he waited to see where she was going with this. "And Luke… he was everything to me: Friend, protector, brother. He had such a huge part of my heart, and when he died, that part went with him. It took me a long time to realize that it is okay, it was his part to take," she said, stray tears falling down her cheeks. "But you, Allan-a-Dale, you talked and stole your way into the rest of my heart."

As they made their way back to camp she stopped him before they got too close to be overheard. "Thank you." He raised an eyebrow at her smile. "For not suggesting we just wake up Father Tuck and do it now," she explained.

"Believe it or not, I can be a sensitive guy at times," he said nonchalantly. "And although we both may realize how it is going to work out, I know you are going to try to win your father's blessing and pride first."

"And that is why I am saying thank you," she said kissing him softly. "And for being there if it doesn't work," she added.

They made their way back into camp. It was left unspoken that their betrothal was going to remain their secret because, although there was an understanding between them, it didn't change the difficulties they faced. No need to have the others worry over it when they needed to focus on saving their King.

And the only way she could see this working out happily—something she and Allan had discussed earlier when Richard's arrival seemed imminent—was to receive Richard's blessing. Her father wouldn't be able to fight against a royal blessing.

She supposed her alternate plan of battle was to seek aid from Cornelia, or her mother's family in Normandy. She hoped it didn't come to that.

* * *

_Special thanks to **Dramoine Forever** (Thank you!), **Sharnay** (I have had a HUGE revelation with Davina--at least my interpretation of her--which will come up in a few chapters! Definitely something to stay tuned to, I think), and **llohur **(I remembered someone asking for the guys to talk in a review several chapters ago, and decided it was time! Partly to sum up where everyone was at, but I think to also show the dynamics amongst Robin's merry men : )_


	44. The Game is Up

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing...

_I really shouldn't be doing this, but I decided to slip away from my grading and papers to update, then it's back to the cave..._

_Just to clarify, with the exception of Winchester, all my other evil people named in the previous chapter are completely made up (I made up their titles/lands).  
_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 44: The Game is Up  
**

"John," Lilith said taking a seat next to him the next day. "You continue to go to Esther's nearly every day, yet you don't speak to her. She has caught you watching her, you know," she said.

She put a hand on his arm gently when he began to get up. He looked at it, then her. They had always had a special kinship and she was curious what was going on. "There are ways to get the church to grant you an annulment on your first marriage. I know you let your wife go, it was a wonderful thing. But what about you?"

"You have been here with us outlaws for nearly a year, Lilith," John said. Lilith nodded. It seemed surreal, but time had gone by quickly it seemed. "Robin and the others have been outlaws for twice that time, perhaps a little longer," he continued. "I… I have been an outlaw for so long, longer even then Robin."

"You do not think Esther minds, do you? She learned why you first became an outlaw, John," Lilith confessed. "She asked around. You still have several friends who remember you fondly. And," she continued, "I believe you will still be able to fit in in polite society."

He wasn't surprised she guessed. "I am hardly husband material. I wasn't very good the first time, I am afraid."

"You loved your wife and became an outlaw protecting her and what was yours," Lilith said with conviction. "What more can a woman want than a man who loves her, loves her enough to protect her?"

"I abandoned them. I didn't even know I had a son."

"So you are not a saint. Robin isn't a saint, none of us are. If you had known you had a son, John, I know you would have done everything you could to protect him. You are a good man, John Little," Lilith said. "Just… just know you don't have to go it alone."

She didn't tell him that Esther was ready to settle down with him. In all of their minds they were already together, the way John was constantly looking out for her and baby Agatha. He spent most of his time when he wasn't on a mission in Locksley, either with Esther, or watching over them from the forest.

And after their last visit with Esther, it was evident that the woman was crazy about John, too. A blind man could have seen it.

"I hear dogs," Djaq said catching all of their attentions. They quickly grabbed their packs and were heading out when they heard dogs coming from that direction.

"They are everywhere," Much said slightly panicked

"Richard's return has made the sheriff desperate," Robin decided. They could now hear the dogs coming from all sides.

"We are completely doomed," Much said bitterly.

"We need to hide you," Robin told Marion, Eve, Sarah, and Lilith.

"What?" Marion demanded.

"Someone has to explain to Richard what the sheriff and Gisborne have been doing and we can't do that if we are all dead. He'll believe all of you," Robin said. "Quickly," he told John and Much.

"What . . ." Lilith's voice trailed off as Allan pulled her into a breathtaking kiss. It was fierce but underneath it was something else, something bittersweet.

She suddenly found herself in one of the little holes they used to hide their packs. "No! That was not a goodbye kiss!" she yelled but the lid was already placed over it. She assumed Sarah, Eve, and Marion got the same treatment. They heard them arguing with Djaq, but she pointed out the sheriff knew she was with them and would continue to hunt for her if he thought any of the men were missing.

Lilith could make out patches of the sky and what was happening if anyone walked closely where she was laying. She heard the dogs and men as they surrounded the camp. Gisbornee walked practically on top of her as he gloated at capturing Robin and his band.

She wanted to give a frustrated yell or kick or something. "I half expected you to try to run. It would have been foolish, but sporting," Gisborne drawled. "Take them all." She heard the struggle ensue as the guards all rounded up the outlaws. "I thought there were more of you?"

"If you knew how to count you would know how many of us there were," Robin snarled.

"Where is Marion? Surely she had not abandoned the cause," Guy asked implying she would leave Robin."

"Surely Guy, even a bachelor such as yourself, can understand that the forest is no place for a woman about to enter into her confinement," Robin lied, enjoying the look of anger and jealousy in Guy's eyes. They were led off towards Nottingham. Allan gave one last look to where Lilith was hidden.

As soon as the footsteps and barking were gone Lilith popped up. Marion, Sarah, and Eve revealed themselves in various spots around the camp. "We have to do something!" Marion said. "The horses are gone."

"Then we walk," Eve said determinedly.

"We need a plan," Lilith decreed. "The sheriff is certainly going to be taking precautions to ensure they are hung, and quickly to make sure they are dead by the time Richard arrives."

"What did you have planned?" Marion asked.

"I don't know!" Lilith said slamming her fist on the dirt. "So bloody close! We just needed a week or so until we could make it to London! . . . ." they were making plans to meet with Richard and his entourage when Richard arrived in London.

"So long as you don't ransom yourself again," Sarah said.

"That is a last resort. I highly doubt it would work anyways. 'Please Sir Guy, I'll marry you the day Richard returns in exchange of not hanging all these outlaws. Let them have a fair trial,'" she mocked. "It wouldn't work. He might not kill Robin and Ashley, but the others would be killed. They don't mean anything to Richard," she said shaking her head. "And I think he has moved on to another blonde." She began to wonder if they could get Davina hostage if Guy would ransom all of the men for her. _Hmm…._

"We need to get into Nottingham then," Marion said. "We have only a couple hours before it gets dark. We need to get there before then to find out what is planned, especially in case he moves up the executions early . . ." They gathered up their weapons, changed into breeches with serving gowns over them, and started running to Nottingham.

"What do we do?" Sarah asked as they hid before the city. "Getting into the city isn't a problem. The sheriff certainly isn't expecting a rescue party. But what do we do to rescue them?"

"If we could keep them from hanging long enough for Richard to arrive," Marion said. "He would require an audience with Robin."

"So detain the hangings for at least a week," Lilith said. "How?" she asked cynically.

They all frowned. A cart came up the path heading to Nottingham carrying a load of hay. "I have an idea," Lilith said with a mischievous grin.

"Good evening sir," Lilith said coming out. "Are you taking this to market by any chance?" she asked sounding hopeful. When he nodded she acted relieved like heaven had just answered her prayers. "We have come looking for it for Lady Lilith who is taking up residence at Locksley. How much do you hope to get for the entire load?" she asked.

"The entire thing?" he asked surprised.

"Yes," Lilith said. He stated what he hoped to get (which Lilith knew was still a few coins more than he actually hoped to get selling it in Nottingham). "I can pay you an extra 10 coins for your troubles. We need to leave it here tonight for my husband won't be able to take it back home till the morning," Lilith lied easily. "I hope the extra will cover any inconvenience this causes you."

"It is more than generous," the man said. "I shall leave it for him to pick up then in the morning." she handed him the generous amount of coins and when he didn't count them she was happy he didn't notice the extra she had slipped in for the impending damage of property.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Robin, John, Allan, Will, Djaq, Much, and Ashley were locked up in the dungeons. "He'll probably come down to gloat and annoy us with his banter," Robin said.

"Great. Last night alive and the sheriff is certainly not the person I would chose to spend it with," Allan said from where he was sitting in the corner.

"None of us exactly planned this," Robin pointed out.

"We are outlaws, it was bound to catch up with us. I'm just glad Lilith didn't get dragged into this part of it," Allan said.

Djaq didn't want to say she was sure they-- all four of the women-- were planning something. "You know Lilith and Marion are going to plan something and that means Sarah and Eve too," Will said from his corner.

"Marion has to realize that one of us have to make it to Richard. She will . . . Lilith will make her stay behind," Robin said. Lilith might be able to convince Marion to stay behind but no one would be able to convince Lilith.

Djaq snorted. Soon enough the sheriff showed up. "I trust your last night will be entertaining," he said. "It certainly shall be for me. Such a beautiful sunset, not that you can see any of it from way down here, but I shall make it up to you. You shall all be able to see sunrise," he said cheerily. "Such said, furlong faces," he said imitating them. "Not even decent banter from Robin," he said clucking.

"Richard will still discover what it is you have done," Robin said. "Our deaths won't cover up your actions."

"Now this is more like it. I rather thought you would lecture me. But you see, Richard won't make it back to London," the sheriff said. "Not any more than you will escape from here."

"You plan on murdering the king?" Robin asked outraged.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ashley said darkly.

"Even if he does make it to London, which he won't, but your death will miraculously stop the pillaging of villages and the obstruction of justice that have plagued the countryside for the last 2 years, leading to this horrible plight the country has been experiencing."

"You mean to place all of this on my head," Robin said nodding. "It must irk you to know that I will get the glory for all your dastardly deeds."

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Sarah, Lilith, Eve, and Marion rode into Nottingham on their newly acquired hay. "Thank you, gentlemen. We shall have this gone at first light," she said smiling. She turned to Sarah. "Find out what you can but be careful Sarah," Lilith cautioned. "If you aren't back in an hour we shall have to come looking for you." Sarah nodded and headed to the keep.

"We will need to get up there and there," Marion said pointing to two of the towers. "Sarah could take the third one if she feels comfortable enough with a bow. Eve, can you take it there?" Marion pointed.

Eve nodded. Her husband was _not_ dying in the morning.

"Sarah will take the post, but if this works hopefully it won't come to that." They gathered supplies to make their stand. Sarah arrived back an hour later. "Dawn tomorrow is what the sheriff is telling people," she said.

"We don't have a lot of time," Marion said. Marion and Lilith left Sarah and Eve to get the wagon in place as they snuck up to get positions on the towers.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

The sheriff had talked for over an hour and it was completely dark by the time he showed signs of leaving. A crash, screams, and the running of feet were heard. A guard arrived to tell the sheriff what was happening. "A fire in the square, sire. They are working to put them out, but it looks as if the gallows are damaged."

"Define damaged," the sheriff asked.

"Charred, destroyed," the guard said uneasily.

The sheriff turned to Robin. "Who did this?"

"How should I know? You have just been bragging about how you managed to capture me and all my men. Not surprising you have many enemies, though," Robin said with a shrug. "The king will just be one of many I guess. At least, that is what I got from this conversation. What about you guys?" He asked.

"Seems like Richard will just be the one with the largest army after him," Ashley drawled.

The sheriff glared and went after the guards to see how much damage had been done. "Damn it," Allan and Robin said.

"Burning down the gallows is an interesting idea master," Much said.

"It won't stop him," Robin said.

"Maybe they just want to give us more time," Djaq said.

"More time just means more opportunities for them to get themselves caught," Will said.

"Bring him, the scientist," Vaysey ordered as guards separated Ashley from the rest of the outlaws. Djaq looked at him worried: one unarmed man against a dozen armed guards didn't have a chance. He gave her a reassuring smile as he was led out.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Lilith watched from her tower as the guards and sheriff swarmed out and tried to put out the fire. So far their plan was working. Sarah and Eve had managed to get the hay stack parked next to the gallows and before anyone could complain, Lilith and Marion had shot some arrows with lighted tips into it. The blaze caught immediately and the gallows caught quickly. Thankfully, Sarah and Eve had gotten away before anyone noticed her and took up their positions.

Lilith pulled her cloak around her to fight off the evening chill. The sheriff's voice bellowed up to even her. She smirked hearing how upset he was. That was just icing on the cake as far as she was concerned.

She settled in for the long, agonizing wait for dawn.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Guy walked into the parlor Davina was having her evening meal served in. "I suppose this means you wish to be fed," she drawled as she motioned towards the servants to bring another place setting.

"That wasn't why I came, but I won't refuse," he said taking a seat. "You will be disappointed to learn that Lilith was not among the outlaws."

She watched him smirk and wanted to either scream or slap him. "And you assume this means she isn't working with him?" she laughed. "Ah, Guy. So noble of you to think the best of _dear Lady Lilith_."

He frowned at her. "And what do you think her absence means?"

"Assuming she is still alive?" Davina asked sipping her wine. "For all I care she has taken a nice holiday in Paris. Perhaps she is on her way to warn Richard of my brother," Davina spat out. "My point, dear Gisborne, is that her absence does not mean she is uninvolved. Or even alive."

"I refuse to believe she is dead," Guy said, noticing she slipped back to calling him Gisborne.

"Indeed. A woman as resourceful as Lilith probably is alive. And rushing as fast as she can to alert Richard to my brother's plots. All the more reason to kill all the merry men now."  
Guy waved the servants out of the room so that it was just the two of them. He saw the way she noticed they were alone and, although she remained relaxed on the outside, he saw a wave of apprehension pass in her eyes.

He leaned back to sip his wine. "You have been avoiding me these last few weeks," he accused. Ever since their close encounter in the barn at Locksley.

"You have been following me around more than usual these last few weeks," Davina countered.

"You are prettier than your brother," Guy said easily. He wondered if it was the wine or him that nearly made her blush.

"Won't Vaysey be disappointed," she drawled.

"And that is what you are worried about."

Her head snapped up at that. "What?"

"I have been thinking about what you admitted," Guy said slowly. He had thought of everything she had said, and the things she hadn't said. "And I have a new answer to your question."

"Question?" she repeated. She was lost and loosing control. Again. She was beginning to think she never had control of these conversations. Whenever it was just the two of them …. She refused to finish that thought.

"If I have anyone close," he reminded her. "I have no natural family, no friends. I certainly don't think of your brother as a friend…. But I do find myself finding one person who's influence, and opinion, matters more to me than anyone else."

"Guy," she shook her head. They could not go down this road.

"Don't," he said jumping to his feet startling her. He made his way slowly to her side of the table. "I know what you are doing. It isn't going to stop how either of us feel."

"Feel? How would you know what I feel?"

"And you can try to fight it, but it still doesn't change it."

"Fine," she said tossing her napkin down and standing. "But it doesn't change the fact that Vaysey…"

"Is your brother, one you have spent a life time trying to emulate, to love. Did you stop to think that you don't have to try so hard? I've seen Vaysey and I can tell you that you are the only person on this earth he loves. Besides himself," Guy said. "Why do you continually try to please him? Why is it so hard that someone wants to please you?"

She simply stared at him. She took the only control she had—she walked out.

Guy watched her walk out. He would give her this time to mull things over and come to the same conclusion he had.

That she also loved him. As much as he loved her. Which made things bloody complicated.

* * *

_Well, another chapter. Don't you just love the Sheriff! My beta is just as busy as I am, so she wasn't able to do this chapter. All mistakes are therefor my own..._

_And I am _SOOOO _excited about my next Robin Hood story! It is a first for me, writing a new story in the same fandom, but now that I have seen season 2, I have _SOOO _many ideas for Allan and Guy, and everyone!_

_Special thanks to **ScarlettPrincess **(It is slightly more complicated for Will/Sarah, too, since she has been a part of Canterbury estate her whole life...major twists coming up!), **Lazy Nutter** (with Sam Niel? My sister loves that movie, although it has been ages since I've seen it. LOVE the actors in it, though!), **Sharnay **(Ah, I am so glad! I wasn't sure if people would find Allan/Lillith to mushy or not), **PirateForever **(Nope! I ment to put that in the end. I originally made up places for the evil black knights--partly since I am not from England, and also because I didn't want to compromise any particular place, Then I watched the episode in Season 2 with Winchester and decided to put him in my story ^_^) **llohur **(Really? You totally made my day! I am so glad you liked it!) **Dramoine Forever **(I went through a Hermione/Draco phase a few years ago; I was surprised by some of the well written stories... sorry, of topic! Thanks for the review!!!!!) **Genevieve **(I am glad you have been able to catch up, and that y ou liked them!)  
_


	45. Dudes in distress

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing...

_a short chapter, but I will post the next one soon now that I am done with the semester! Once again, unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own._

* * *

**Chapter 45: Dudes in Distress  
**

Ashley was tossed back in none to gently. "What did they do to you?" Djaq asked horrified, crouching down next to him.

"Vaysey's idea of negotiations," Ashley said as Djaq and Much helped him up. "He is still determined to have those weapons for his Black Knights."

"Let me look," Djaq said testing his rib.

"As Vaysey said, in just a few hours it won't matter."

"I would have loved to see his face when you refused," Robin said.

"It wasn't all that pretty," he winced as Djaq pushed on his bruised ribs. "He doesn't' understand some people put others' lives above their own."

"it is brave to do what you did," Djaq told him.

"It would have been a different story if he offered your freedom," Ashley admitted. Djaq just stared at him but before they could say anything more guards appeared.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Dawn finally approached as the light began to creep up over the horizon. Lilith groggily refixed her hair, pulling it back into a bun. She didn't sleep a wink, afraid something might happen if she did. She knew the other girls would also have forgone sleep as well.

The market place soon crowded with all of the citizens expecting the sheriff to announce the hangings would be postponed. _Please let it work out! Please let it be that simple,_ she thought.

"Some of you probably are expecting after last night's sabotage to cancel the hangings!" the sheriff bellowed. He hadn't lost any of his anger during the night. The crowd murmured. "It seems there are more who would obscure justice at the time of our king's return, but we shall find them and they will receive the same punishment. Bring them out," he hollered. Guards brought out all of the outlaws and a boy who couldn't be more than 14. "I thought I'd throw this poacher in as well. He's small enough, shouldn't be hard to fit him in," the sheriff smirked.

If Lilith was close enough she would gladly have smacked that smirk off his face. Instead she settled for stringing an arrow on her bow just in case—knowing the sheriff, something was about to happen. "There are more than one way to skin a cat, and since it seems hanging has lost its timeless appeal, then we move on to the more barbaric way," the sheriff bellowed.

Lilith watched horrified as the executioner brought out the ax. Gisborne was practically pushing Robin forward when the sheriff stopped him. "No, I want him to watch as all his followers, and even the boy, loose their heads over him," he cackled at his own joke.

"Him first, then," Gisborne decided and the guards brought Allan forward. "I don't suppose you have any final thoughts?"

"Nothing you would understand," Allan said. "Only that I am glad a certain someone isn't here to witness this. Try to get it in one clean swing mate, I hate being the guinea pig," he told the executioner.

_Honestly Allan, like I would leave you,_ she chided. He seemed to look out in the crowd as if he expected her to be there. _Look up_, she thought. She watched and waited for her time. The executioner lifted the ax in a practice swing since they didn't do it often. He raised it above his head and she released the arrow hitting him right in the heart.

The crowd started to scream but she didn't pay attention as another arrow hit him from the side compliments of Marion and others started shooting the guards who had the rest of the men. Allan kicked his way free of the block and guards. He used the ax to cut the ropes. Mentally debating between cursing Lilith for such risks or thanking her, he went to help fight the other guards as Robin and the others got free.

The sheriff who had taken a seat to watch it stood up yelling. Lilith knew Robin would disagree, but she couldn't help herself. She mentally cheered as her arrow flew straight threw the sheriff's palm and pinned it to the back of his chair. With a satisfied nod she started heading back down the stairs, pulling the hood up to cover her hair. She managed to make it to the wall level before the guards headed her way. She looked for an exit and chose the broom closet. After the last man she ducked back out again and took the quickest route to the outside wall.

"Get them!" Vaysey shouted. Shock and disbelief made his words even sharper than normal. He had expected someone to try to interrupt the executions but watching _four_ Night Watchmen attacking his guards and fleeing the village was unexpected.

A guard practically tackled her after a few yards. She fought him back and used an arrow sans bow to pierce his leg. She knew with her leather mask and cape he didn't see her face. She drew her sword in case anyone else decided to come after her. She fought one more before reaching the outskirts of the city and the forest lay beyond that. She rushed inside and ducked under some foliage to watch and hoped everyone had made it out.

* * *

_Really short, I know, I edited this all from the previous chapter... for added tension I suppose ^_^ _

_Special thanks to **llohur**! I'm glad you liked the idea!  
_


	46. Princely Warnings

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing...

_Sorry for the delay, holidays have been hectic!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 46: Princely Warnings**

She saw Sarah, Eve, and Marion a bit later. She whistled to get their attention. "Did you see them?" she asked.

"It looked like they made it, but what is taking them so long? They should have beaten us out," Marion said. "I had to fight off a few guards who decided to follow."

"Me too," Sarah and Lilith said. "Where could they be?" Sarah asked worriedly. "If we have to go back in there . . ."

"Then we will go back," Lilith said, although she had no idea how.

"You most certainly will not," Allan said, "but the sentiment is appreciated."

She glared at him while she checked to make sure he had all his limbs and was indeed alive. "I should kill you for this Allan-a-dale," she threatened.

"It's not as if we planned it. We didn't even do anything to get caught," he pointed out.

They ushered the young boy through the forests as they quickly made their way away from Nottingham. John took him to Esther's to hide out as the others quickly packed their things.

It was a race to find Richard first.

They quickly packed what they needed and rushed to grab their horses. Lilith seemed to mount hers first and took off with Allan and Sarah on her heels. She pushed her horse as quickly as she could and vaulted over whatever came in her path. They made good time getting to London. "I'm not trying to be funny, but now what?" Allan asked. "Just ride into the castle?"

"No, we need a plan. We can't alert anyone to our presence," Robin said. "The sheriff, the black knights, have their men here as well."

"I . . . I know where we can go," Lilith said and led them all to a large house.

"Hiding in plain sight?" Will asked, but saw the sad look in Sarah's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"This was Luke's town house," she said and quickly dismounted to follow Lilith in.

Lilith pushed open the door, surprised it didn't seem to be in need of repair. She walked in, and looked around. It looked as if someone had cleaned it recently since there was little dust and no cobwebs. "Is your father keeping it up?" Marion asked gently.

"He wasn't. Maybe he decided to sell it," she said sadly. "I told him I would live here, in town, out of his hair, but he said no. I can't believe he decided to sell it now!" she yelled. She walked into the parlor and saw that it did indeed looked as if it had been cleaned.

"We will need someone to purchase supplies," Robin decided.

"I can send a line to Cornelia and beg her confidence. She will help," she said. "Luke will be able to go back and forth between us, I am sure," she decided.

"We need to find a way of getting in to see John without alerting the Sheriff's men."

"Are you sure they are here yet? We might have made it before them," Marion said.

"Probably, but I don't want to take the chance," he said.

Lilith quickly headed upstairs as the others talked and found the room Luke had given to her. She went to the wardrobe and found all of her clothes were still there.

"What are you doing?" Allan asked. "You don't nap."

"We are in town now." She saw him flinch. "I'm sorry, it is just overwhelming. I haven't been here since before Luke passed on. When we received word, Father closed it up. I begged him not to sell it, and he hasn't yet. If it is him selling it now we might not be able to stay here as long as I had hoped."

"We'll figure something out. We're trying to decide how to get Robin an audience with the Prince Regent. He seems to think John will listen to him."

"John is a good man. He will listen to Robin and Ashley."

When he left, Eve, Marion, and Sarah came bursting in. "We've concluded you need to go," Marion said, making Lilith look at her in shock. Lilith had the impression the 'we' Marion spoke of, didn't include any of the men.

"What? Why and how?"

"Robin is officially an outlaw. The guards will detain him and he won't get an audience with John before the sheriff arrives. You, however, are not an outlaw—officially, as far as the Crown is concerned— and you can get in to court easier than any of us," Marion explained.

"Lady Lilith's grand return!" Sarah said going through her wardrobe. "I told Robin you were taking a rest, Allan seemed to back up the story for some reason. We'll help get you ready, and out the back." Eve pushed her onto the seat and started fixing her hair.

"I still don't know about this. I mean, why would they believe me? They need to see Robin so they don't think I have finally gone mad."

"We'll bring Robin; we just need to alert John as soon as possible. You can do that easier than any of us," Sarah said. "Don't be nervous," she said, squeezing Lilith's hand, and then forced her into a gown.

"I highly doubt arriving in a gown four years old is going to be suitable!"

"Here," Sarah said handing her the sack with Lilith's jewels she had faithfully guarded for the last year. "It's you. As long as you don't show up naked, you'll be charming. Actually, you would be charming naked, but Allan might have a problem with that," she said making Lilith laugh.

"You ready?" she asked Sarah when she was finally dressed, slippers and all. Sarah nodded and they each draped on an old cloak. The two of them slipped out the back and down the backstreets towards the castle.

"We need to hire a coach," Lilith said. "I can NOT walking into the castle," she said. Sarah waved down a driver and hired his services. They rode up to the gates and the guard looked boggled; he was to new to recognize Lilith but he saw the jewelry and let them pass.

A guard asked who she was here to see. "I am attending to Princess Joan, at her request," Lilith lied but the guard nodded and a butler showed her to a parlor. She thought the butler recognized her but he simply melted into the shadows after taking their cloaks.

It took thirty minutes for the door to open and announce the Princess. Sarah and Lilith dropped into a curtsey. "Your highness," they both said.

"Lady Lilith!" Joan said in shock. "How can this be? What is this? You have been gone for 14 months!"

"I hope you have been well and the travel across the channel was not to taxing?"

"No, this time of year is nice for such a journey," she said dismissing all the servants.

"It has been a crazy time, your highness. I am afraid your brother is in danger and I came to seek an audience with Prince John," Lilith explained.

"Richard is in danger?"

"Yes, and I need to ask John for his help in protecting Richard. I must beg your help in making such an audience possible."

"Of course. Please, follow me," she said and led them through another door that took them into the family rooms. They followed the princess until they reached an entrance to the library. Joan knocked and entered a moment later. They waited until the door opened again and Joan motioned for them to enter.

Once again they dropped into deep curtseys. "Your highness," Lilith said when John motioned for them to rise. "I thank you for agreeing to this meeting," she said.

"I did not believe Joan when she said you were indeed here in our parlor, but here is Lilith in the flesh," John said surprised, and a glint of humor could be heard in his tone. It vanished quickly. "Now what is this about Richard?"

"His arrival is well known to those who wish him harm, my lord. The sheriff of Nottingham is planning an attempt on his life. I came to warn you and to pledge our help."

"Our?" John asked already rising and signaling for his head of the guard.

"I have been working with Robin of Locksley, sire. You have been deceived on several grounds by the Sheriff. Robin did not die from his wounds, but is in fact alive and well," she said. "He has long been trying to protect his people from the sheriff and now wishes to warn you of this attempt on your brother's life."

"This is absurd. Robin alive?"

"I assure you it is as true as me standing here," Lilith said.

John motioned for Sarah to speak. "It is true, your highness. Lilith would not risk either of our lives by coming here to bring you falsities."

"Where is Robin?"

"I'm afraid I left him when I snuck here to warn you. He is still in hiding for the sheriff has declared him an outlaw, and I feared for his safety. He will help," she promised.

"We have no time to fetch him. Richard arrived this morning secretly and is staying at the port. We will warn him," John said.

"We fear the Sheriff already has men in Town, your highness," Lilith said. "And there are those close to you who are in on this treachery."

John frowned. He talked quickly with his guard and then motioned for Lilith and Sarah. "Follow me. I have a select few I trust. They are riding ahead to warn Richard. We shall travel inconspicuously," he said. Lilith wondered how a prince could do so, but they were led to an old cart that someone had converted to a carriage. It was little more than a simple hackney that was used to cart people in town. John had taken off his ostentatious jewelry and cloaks and motioned for Lilith to do the same.

"I will make sure they are well taken cared for," Joan promised. Lilith nodded and handed everything over. Now she was glad her dress was four years old, out of fashion, and worn. They quickly got into the carriage with the Prince, and he gave the order to drive. The sides were all closed up so that there was hardly any air.

They rushed through the country side away from the port where Richard was waiting. "We are detouring," John said to keep up conversation. "If there are any followers in town I want to draw them out," he explained.

"Tell me more about this sheriff," John ordered.

"Yes, your highness. He is vicious, conniving, and cruel. He is working with Sir Guy of Gisborne to usurp power. He seems to enjoy terror and the pain of others," she explained. "A year ago he abducted Lord Ashborne and tried to make him develop some hideous weapons. Robin and his men helped to rescue Ashley, and he has also been joining us in the fight against the sheriff," she added.

"That explains Lord Ashborne's absence. We received word he was working on some experiments that had taken him away from his estate. I thought it odd, but with Ashborne's reputation with experiments I did not question since the taxes continued." She told him of some of the things he had done since she joined Robin.

They pulled into an old port town after traveling around the countryside for most of the day and took up lodgings in one of the run down inns. Sarah and the driver took care of the dealings since they wanted John and Lilith to be seen as little as possible.

"You are sure Robin will aid us if necessary?" John said.

"Yes, your highness. He is most loyal to Richard," Lilith said honestly. "He probably followed us here once he realized I once again went and did something rash," she added making John laugh.

"He should know by now to expect it," was all John said as he helped Lilith down from the carriage. They both were thankful that the village didn't know what the Prince or the lady of Canterbury looked liked, and hoped the sheriff didn't have men in town already.

They had dinner delivered to their private rooms. "What have you been doing in this forest for a year, Lady?" John asked.

"Fighting against the sheriff," Lilith said as a servant filled her glass with wine. "A lot has happened in a year, I hardly know where to begin," she said honestly.

"Something has changed about you," John said slowly. "I don't know how to describe it, but something has happened in that year. And what of you, Sarah. I assume you had a lot of trouble keeping an eye on Lilith," he said with a chuckle.

Sarah grinned. Few got to see this side of John, and she rarely was able to speak with him on such candid terms. _Well, we are rarely stranded in an old inn together_ she thought to herself. "Well, there were more people to help," she teased Lilith, making John laugh.

"I don't know if this makes any difference," Lilith brought up when the next course was served, "but Robin is married now. He and Lady Marion finally wedded a few months ago," she said causing John to practically choke.

"Indeed, that is surprising," John said.

"I fail to see why that always surprises people," Robin said from the window where he appeared.

When he heard a voice John jumped up and drew his sword, but at seeing Robin re-sheathed it. "How many men do you have with you?" John asked getting down to business. Ashley climbed in next and into a bow. "Lord Ashborne. Lilith has told me of your situation. As far as I know your lands are safe and taken care of."

"Thank you, your highness. That is a great weight off my shoulders."

"12," Robin said. "That includes Lilith and Sarah, Marion, and two other females."

"Just because we are female, Robin, doesn't hinder our ability to help," Marion said coming in behind him and dropping into a curtsey. Soon they were all crowded in. She saw Allan but he didn't catch her eye. She wondered how long they had been watching.

"Does the sheriff have men here yet?"

"Not stationed here, but I fear that they are on the move from town. I do not yet know everyone who is part of this Black Knight group, highness, and I am anticipating they have men surrounding the area. Guy seemed to know of this port and is bringing his men. They will be here tomorrow at the latest."

"Lord Canton's estates are closest and I am sure he has the funds to move men here quickly. Can we warn Richard tonight, your highness?" Lilith asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid we will have to if we are to set a trap," John said.

* * *

_Special thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! **Scarlet Princess, Pirateforever, llohur, Sharnay, Dramoine Forever** a huge thanks! (Sorry not comments, I want to get this up quick!)  
_


	47. Physical Ghosts

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing…

_I always have major twists in my stories, and this one is long overdue for a good twist ^_^ Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Chapter 47: Ghostly Apparitions  
**

"A trap, my lord?" Marion asked.

"If everything is as you say, then we need to capture these men to prove the story Lilith has been regaling me with, and flush out all of the conspirators. And my congratulations, Robin, on your nuptials. If everything works out tomorrow you shall be reinstated as the Earl of Locksley."

"Thank you, your highness," Robin said with a short bow. "The King made promises before we left; I hope he will also follow through on."

"Do not be so presumptuous, Robin. You have no power here," John warned since Robin had lost his earldom.

They snuck out the window and she grabbed Allan's hand. "What is wrong? The girls decided this, not I," she said.

"Marion explained," he said. She knew from the tone that neither he nor Will, and probably not any of the other men, liked what they did. "Was it nice having dinner with the Prince regent?"

"Allan," she said turning his face to him, cupping his face with one hand and holding his hand with the other. "You realize that most likely outcome is that I am disowned. No title, no money, no dowry. Will you still want me then? I want you even if it means that."

"Of course," he said and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I don't care about any dowry. It is just a shock to see you having supper with the Prince. It takes some getting use to."

"To me you are more than worthy," she said kissing him.

"It isn't just you I am trying to prove myself to," he said holding her close.

"I know," she whispered. They remained that way for a moment before catching up with the others.

They waited, hiding, while Prince John snuck onto the fishing boat that was doubling as Richard's lodging. They finally heard the signal for the all clear and made their way on board where King Richard was. Lilith, Sarah, Marion, and Eve stayed in the back of the crowd after they bowed. "Do you have the feeling we are being watched?" Eve asked.

"Of course we are," Lilith whispered. "Richard's guard is somewhere in the shadows, watching." She couldn't see them, she had no idea how many of them there were, but she could _feel_ them watching everyone.

"Black Knights?" Richard seethed, drawing their attention.

"Yes, majesty. The Sheriff is leading them against you. There are 6 of them working with Vaysey: Gisborne, Davina, Canton, Mayne, Winchester, and Eragon," he listed.

"They will attack tomorrow night," Richard said. "It is their last opportunity, for I ride to London the next morning. They won't dare try anything after the sun rises today," Richard predicted.

"We can lay a trap to flush them out, brother," John said. "Between your men, Robin's men—and women—and my men, we have enough." Lilith listened as they planned a trap for the following night.

Richard seemed to mull things over when they had finished the details. "He won't send everyone. Some will wait in London in case the first wave fails."

"We can go after the others in London," Ashley volunteered. "We can use your arrival to bring them out of hiding."

Richard nodded, having thought the same. "Joan, I am sure, already has the feast planned and prepared for. John, send a message to her that I want every noble and sheriff to attend. Everyone," he emphasized. "I want them all there were we can see everyone."

"My men will take care of the rest," Robin promised.

"Everyone should rest now while we can," Richard said as the sun began to rise. Everyone bowed as they began to leave. "Lady Lilith," Richard ordered and she dropped into a curtsy. "I need to speak with you a moment."

"Of course, your majesty," she said still in her curtsy.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Ashley walked around to the other side of the boat where Richard's guard was leaving. He thought he caught, briefly, a familiar shadow in the shadows. A ghost, he told himself. It had to be a ghost, but he had to double check for his own peace of mind.

He saw him and something, anger like he never felt before, surged in him. He stormed up to him.

Before he knew it, his fists were flying, sending the other man to the ground. "What the hell?" the man demanded, angered and stunned when he saw it was Ashley who had attacked him.

"Son of bitch," Ashley muttered.

"Aberforth, what the hell?" the man asked. By now he was on his feet ready to fight. Robin and Allan, who heard the commotion, came running followed by Will, Much, and John.

"Holy mother of God," Much said, his jaw hanging open.

"What the hell is going on?" Allan asked as Robin also looked ready to fight this man as he had tossed his sheathed sword and bow and arrows to Much. He never saw Ashley look so vicious with bloody murder lurking in his eye. "What the hell is going on?" Allan asked confused.

"How could you do this to her? To both of them?" Ashley demanded.

"What the hell are you talking about, Aberforth? And speaking of which," the man turned to Robin, "how could you let them become outlaws Locksley?" he demanded taking a swing at Robin.

"Derbyshire, if I don't kill you, Lilith will," Robin said. The others watched as a fight broke out between the three men.

"Not to be funny, but don't you think it's unsporting, 2 on 1?" Allan asked. "I still have no idea what the hell is going on."

"He seems to be holding his own," John pointed out. The unidentified man did seem to be holding his own against Robin and Ashley.

"That's the earl of Derbyshire," Much said. "He was in the crusades, part of Richard's guard."

"We guessed that part," Allan quibbled.

"That's Luke," Much said turning to Allan. "Lady Lilith's brother."

"What the hell do you mean I hurt Lilith?" Luke asked appalled as he took the punch in stride and planted one on Robin.

"You _died_, Luke," Robin said stumbling from the punch. "Right after I left the Holy Lands they received word you died," he explained.

Luke was so shocked he didn't see the punch from Ashley coming. "That's absurd! How? I didn't die! Look, I'm right here."

Ashley snorted as he caught his breath. "Obviously. My ribs can attest to that." He saw Luke straighten up, and go to find Lilith and Sarah. "Wait," Ashley said. "You can't just walk up to her like nothing has happened."

"And how are you such an expert on my sister all of a sudden, Aberforth?" Luke demanded. "If you've so much as . . ."

"Just because I'm not the one with your sister," Ashley said, "doesn't mean I don't care about her. Hell, everyone does. You go up to her now, she'll. . .well, I have no idea how she'll react. She is part of this plan tonight. How can she concentrate on that if her dead brother just walks back into her life?"

Robin nodded as he wiped the blood from his cut lip away. "Two days, until after this is all over. Nothing will happen to her, Luke. I promise."

"No, nothing will," he vowed dangerously, making Robin remember how overprotective Luke was where Lilith and Sarah was concerned.

"So," Luke said looking over Robin's men. "Which two of you lot are with my sisters?" he demanded.

* * *

_Reviews are always appreciated ^_^ I just landed and have major jet lag, so I am not doing each review, but I loved all of them!  
_


	48. Play to your strengths

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood or profit from this writing (except for the lovely reviews!)

* * *

**Chapter 48: Play to Your Strengths  
**

Richard waited for everyone, including his personal guard hidden in the shadows, to leave, until it was just him, Lilith, and John. "Rise, Lilith. I have a special part I want you to play in this, Lilith," Richard said.

She nodded. "Whatever you command." Well, so long as it wasn't hiding, she corrected mentally.

"I think you know as well as I that we need some distraction to give them time to work. Court will be busy, but Guy and Vaysey are going to need some added distraction."

She was beginning to see what he was going to suggest.

"Can you still command a room, Lady Lilith?" Richard said with a calculated smile.

"Of course," she said haughtily making John choke back a laugh. "But Robin will not like this."

"I dare say none of my men will like this, which is why I am only telling you," Richard explained. "Do you think you can do it?"

"Certainly, but there is one problem with your plan. I will need Sarah."

"You can't command a room on your own?" Richard teased.

"Of course I can," she assured him, "but Court has expectations, and Sarah was always in court with me. It would be more. . . realistic if I had her to help." They made quick discussion and preparations for Richard's plan and then Lilith went out to find the rest of the outlaws.

"What did Richard want?" Robin asked.

"What happened to you?" Lilith demanded. She looked between Robin and Ashley. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it looked like you got in a tavern fight," she said shaking her head.

"They _claim_ they had to get something straightened between them and one of Richard's guard," Marion said shaking her head at Robin.

"What, collecting from a bet in the Crusades?" Lilith asked shaking her head. "Men," she said. "I hope you worked it out?"

"We've reached an understanding," Robin said and Ashley nodded.

"Mr. Calm-Cool-and-Collected started it," Allan said wrapping an arm around Lilith's waist.

"Ashley?" Lilith said surprised. "This is the _weirdest_ day ever."

"You have no idea, my lady," Much said.

"Richard wanted me in a special place," Lilith said with a shrug, getting back to Robin's original question. "He doesn't want me to be hunting down the assassins." She could tell that at least the outlaws agreed with that. _Hmph,_ she thought.

She pulled Sarah aside later to explain to her what they needed to do. She wasn't happy with the arrangement, but she could see the sense in it and she wouldn't allow Lilith to go on her own regardless.

"We just have to get through tonight's plan first," Sarah sighed. "Then we can worry about court."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lilith emerged from the changing room that evening in the gown Richard had brought from France. "I do wish to express my condolences to Princess Joan for wearing this before she herself could," Lilith said. Last thing she needed was for Princess Joan to have another qualm against her.

Richard chuckled and offered his hand to guide Lilith to the table. "I assure you my sister is over the dog and carriage incident," he chuckled as a servant held out her chair.

"I wish people would believe me when I say it was Luke's dog," Lilith said as a servant placed a plate in front of her. For a moment she was terrified she would embarrass herself and the title of Canterbury with her manners since she had lived in the forest for over a year. The years of grueling lessons and parental expectations, however, proved to have been worth the aggravation as her manners proved to continue to be impeccable.

"I can only imagine how living in the forest for such a length of time would be," Richard said as the servant faded into the background.

"A part of me has missed fine silks, my four post bed, a warm bath, and servants for everything," she admitted. "But a part of me is loathing having to return to it all as well."

Richard nodded. "I pray you forgive me for not inviting Sarah to join us this evening."

"She will cope with the disappointment of not having the honor, Sarah is all understanding. She knows she has a part as well as I do," she said sipping her wine. "From Normandy?" she approved.

"I assume the trade routes do not carry this through Sherwood?" Richard chuckled.

"Few trade routes of extravagance travel through Sherwood. You have heard the woods are fraught with outlaws, haven't you my lord?" she jested making Richard laugh.

From their vantage points Ashley and Luke could see a servant pour another glass of wine for Lilith. She leaned a little closer as she and the King continued to talk over dinner. "That wouldn't happen to be wine from Normandy, would it?" Ashley asked Luke.

"If it would?" he said not taking his eyes from the boat.

"It has been ages since I have had a good glass of fine, aged wine," Ashley mourned.

"My cousin François is now in the trade," Luke said absently.

"Lilith knows what she is doing," Ashley said. He regretted agreeing to be assigned with Luke. It just hadn't seemed fair to put him with Allan or Will, though, even if it did seem as if it would have been vastly amusing.

Luke had an arrow strung in his bow and fired it silently into an unsuspecting soldier. "It seems Robin was right."

"He usually is," Ashley said softly as he shot one who followed after the first. "I think that was the Earl of Winchester," he said thoughtfully. They heard Lilith's laughter filter up to them. "You know this is going to be hard for Allan," Ashley grinned.

Luke smirked. "I'm counting on it."

"Lilith loves him, and she will hate you enough already when she sees you," Ashley pointed out.

"How are we doing, boys?" Djaq asked, slipping up behind them silently.

"Four so far," Ashley said. Luke seemed to have the same reaction to Djaq that he heard Lilith had. Well, Luke had been in the crusades so he could excuse him of it. Sort of.

"It seems so far we have 4 of the men Robin saw in the meeting with Vaysey," Djaq whispered. She peered oddly at Luke. "I am thankful you are alive," she whispered to him which startled Luke enough to stop his vigil over his sister. "She will be very angry at first, but she hasn't had an easy time since you left." She saw something in his eyes. "Do not blame yourself," she said kindly. "You have also helped her much even though she thought you had left this world." She silently slipped back into the shadows to report back to Robin.

"So can I count on your support?" Ashley asked when Djaq had left.

"Aberforth, you always had my support," Luke said. "Hell, you were going to stand up with me when I took my vows if I recall, unless you changed your mind?"

"No, but it sounds as if you have."

"If I have been dead all this time, it seems ridiculous to hope Cornelia has waited for me."

Ashley debated for a moment. They were in the middle of a mission where their King and Lilith were in danger. "Have your feelings for Cornelia changed, then?"

"No, but I know I have," Luke said.

"Let's see, you were overprotective and slightly savage before you left. It seems you are overprotective and even more savage now that you have returned," Ashley said.

"Spot on."

"I don't think that will frighten Lilith or Sarah … or Cornelia," he said finally. He wasn't sure Luke understood what he meant at first.

"It's been years," Luke finally said.

"Some girls are crazy like that. Marion waited for Robin," Ashley shrugged. François was seen knocking on the door and being escorted in, the sign that all the vigilantes had either been killed, captured, or ran away.

They could see him being shown into the dining area and bowing before Richard and Lilith. Lilith offered her hand to her cousin and Ashley had to suppress a chuckle. He remembered Lilith planning on running to Normandy to her family there. He would bet his title that Allan remembered it too. "I don't think your cousin will be popular amongst the other outlaws," Ashley said as they continued to scan the area.

"I just want this to be over with," Luke said. "I have been waiting for years to finally see my family again. All this extra time, especially since they think I am dead, is torturous."

"A few more days won't hurt anyone," Ashley said.

Luke frowned at him. Lilith would have understood what he meant. She always did. How many times had he wished he could just go home? He would never leave his King that way, but he had wished many times they had never gone in the first place. He was so thankful to be able to return home, alive unlike all of his other comrades, and then to find out he had supposedly died years ago.

He supposes some would call it ironic. He thought it hell.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"We have Canton and Winchester," Robin told Lilith and Richard as everyone filed onto the boat.

Ashley took Lilith's glass of wine and took a long drink. "This makes it all worth it," he grinned.

"François, I am sure, would love to send some to Aberforth, wouldn't you cousin?" Lilith smiled. It was one she used on all the men in court and was quickly returned by François's own smile.

"It would please me to assist you and your friends. I can only imagine you suffering in the forest, cousin," he grinned.

"If we are putting in orders, send some to Huntington," Robin said. "But to get back to business," he said looking between the cousins, giving François the quick run over. He knew him from the crusades but looking at him as a potential suitor for Lilith put him in a whole new light. He saw Allan standing behind Lilith's chair, clearly marking his territory. All the men knew it. "Eragon was wounded. I sent some of your guard after him," he told Richard.

"They will escort him to the dungeon. If he is still alive," Richard said. "This evening, then, Vaysey will most likely have more guards prepared."

"We will find them," Robin promised.

Lilith went back to the room to change out of the silk gown. It had felt gorgeous against her skin after so long.

She came out and linked arms with Sarah as they curtseyed before Richard and John, bowing out. "At least one of us got a decent meal this evening," Much muttered sadly.

"We don't have time to complain, Much," Sarah chided. "We must to get to London."

"You and Lilith ride ahead with Prince John," Robin decided. "Marion and Eve, too. Ashley, Will, ride ahead of them to scout. The rest of us will ride behind Richard's entourage to ensure no one follows."

They arrived quickly back in London, a footman opening their carriage door and helping the ladies down. "My lady, would you care to be shown to your room?" one of the servants asked Lilith.

"Later." She followed after John into the parlor. "Your highness, will Marion and Eve be with the princess this evening?"

John nodded. "They will stay behind the throne as Robin's men patrol the rest of the castle."

Lilith walked down the hall trying to find a window to overlook the courtyard. Richard came in through a private entrance, not making his return known to the rest of the staff. She saw Robin, Allan, Djaq, Much, and John arrive shortly thereafter.

Ashley walked up behind her. "It does not seem as if this is almost over," he said leaning against the window next to her, looking out.

"What do you plan on doing?" Lilith asked.

"I am not sure, it is not up to me completely," he grinned and she knew he meant their Saracen friend. They waited for Robin and the others to come back in and then joined everyone with Richard in the parlor. No one had followed them because Vaysey and his men were already in London.

"My lady?" another servant came into the room, curtseying before everyone. It was clear she was talking to Lilith since she was the only noblewoman in the room—Marion wouldn't become Lady Huntington until Robin got his title back, and Princess Joan was absent. "A bath has been drawn for you," she announced. "If it would please you, I can escort you to your room."

"Lovely," Lilith smiled.

"And one for Miss Sarah," she added.

Lilith and Sarah curtseyed before Richard and John then let the maid show them to the dressing room. "She must be thrilled to have a proper bath," Djaq grinned. They quickly went over the plans for the evening with Richard adding the fact that the women would be in the corner behind the throne to protect Princess Joan. He left out the fact that it would only be Marion and Eve, though, knowing Robin, Robin's men, and Luke would not care for the plan. Then Richard and John left to prepare for the feast.

* * *

_Reviews are always appreciated ^_^ _

_Special thanks to **xxxscarlettprincessxxx** (unfortunately, father tuck has a small role in this story--we will see him again later, though. He has a more fun part planned in my next story, though!), **Dramoine Forever** (I am so glad to see you like Luke's arrival! I had planned it for some time and am so happy to finally reveal it!) and **Meg Wolf** (thanks! I always felt John got a bad rap, especially since Richard was never really in England. Just my little interpretation of history ;) The Brother/sister reunion will be at the end of chapter 50! Yay!)_

_I have been going over my other RH story with my critic, and just sent a draft of it to my beta. Hopefully it will be up soon! Keep an eye out for it in my profile, it will be called Traitorous Hearts and it deals with the second season of Robin Hood-- which means Allan _will_ turn traitor_


	49. The Connection

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing... only OC's and plot belong to me.

_IMPORTANT REMINDER: Cornelia is a friend (appeared a few chapters back) and was engaged to Luke before he left. Cor__**d**__elia with a __**D**__ is bad! Evil hag!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 49: The Connection  
**

"We must be quick about it," Robin said later that evening as the outlaws took positions with Marion and Eve behind the throne for the princess. "Where are Lilith and Sarah?" Eve wondered as she and Marion took their cover for the evening.

Robin and his men, meanwhile, skirted around the Great Hall and the secret passages. Richard's guard was patrolling the rest of the castle with the exception of Luke who was working with Robin. They silently worked their way through the passages, taking out whatever men they found along the way. Robin, Ashley, Will, and Luke made their way to the rafters.

"Bloody hell," Ashley said when he saw Sarah bow before the throne capturing everyone's attention with her sudden appearance at court, causing whispers about Lilith's (hopeful) expectant arrival. Will practically fell off his post when he saw. He knew Luke would be cursing everyone because if Sarah was there— bad enough in and of itself— Lilith would be too.

Robin frowned. "Where's Lilith?" he sighed

_[~*POV Changes*~]_

"Sarah!" Lady Cornelia said surprised as she and a few other Ladies surrounded Sarah. She and Sarah kissed each other's cheeks. "It has been to long since you have graced us with your presence!"

"Indeed!" another woman said quickly exchanging greetings too. "And where is Lilith?"

"It has been so long since we have seen either of you," A third woman said sadly. "It has been quite dull."

"Don't worry," Sarah said with a laugh. "Lilith will be here shortly. You know how she hates missing court, and I dare say we have missed quite a lot recently," Sarah said making the others laugh.

Just then the doors opened seemingly of their own accord (since the doormen were hidden behind the doors per Lilith's instructions) and there stood Lilith framed in the archway. While the rest of court was dressed elegantly in browns and dark colors, the Royal Family and Sarah being the exception in navy and green respectfully, Lilith was wearing a deep red robe with her golden hair piled on top of her head. Everyone seemed transfixed by her sudden appearance, and Sarah noted the way Guy's jaw seemed to hang open in surprise, Davina's eyes narrowed in … jealousy? and Vaysey's jaw ticked in annoyance. _Perfect, Lily_ Sarah thought proudly.

It seemed like several heartbeats everyone just stood taking in her appearance before Lilith made her way directly down the center isle towards the throne. The crowd parted to let her pass, all the while gossiping about her sudden and unexpected arrival back at court. Her eyes remained fixed on King Richard as she held her chin up high and a small, mischievous smile graced her face, one she was notorious for.

She curtsied deeply before the throne. "Your Majesty. Your return has been most eagerly awaited," she said.

Richard walked down and took her hand to help her up. She saw the mischievous twinkle in his eye. "We are glad to see Our jewel has not diminished in brightness," Richard announced.

Unnoticed by most was the deathly glare Vaysey was giving towards Lilith and the almost imperceptible motion he signaled to someone else in the galley. Thankfully it was seen by Robin and Richard's men. Robin rushed around as fast as he could to the side of the hall where Vaysey was motioning towards.

"What did you do!" Robin chided as he and Ashley, who arrived at the same time, saw the dead man before Luke.

"He had the misfortune to be aiming at Lilith," Luke said dangerously.

Lilith had joined a group of ladies and was deep into some discussion that they all seemed to be soaking up. She left them laughing as she moved through the crowds. Everyone was trying to get her attention and she stopped to talk with everyone. Just as Richard hoped, all eyes were transfixed on Lilith who could still, indeed, maintain a crowd of adoring fans.

He saw the deadly look in Vasey's eyes as he also watched Lilith. "Lady Lilith," Richard said as Lilith made a circle back towards the throne. "We are hoping you still dance."

She gave a small curtsy. "If it pleases you, your majesty."

"There has been very little that pleases Us these last few years, but yes, this would please Us greatly."

He motioned for the bards to play and they began strumming a tune. Lilith, Sarah, Cornelia, and several other ladies lined up across from several of the Lords. "Gisborne," Richard asked, "do you not dance as well?"

"Not well enough, I'm afraid, for these halls your majesty."

"Nonsense, even John can dance adequately enough," Richard insisted with a chuckle and Guy gave a bow then escorted Davina onto the floor. Richard watched as Lilith and the Earl of Somerset led the set. He could tell that even under these stressful conditions Lilith was making the most of the situation.

Luke also watched the way Lilith enjoyed herself. Unlike Richard, though, he noticed how she was aware of everything else around her—especially Gisborne and the sheriff. "Don't do anything stupid, Lilith," he warned. He did NOT come all the way home to lose her now.

Lilith smiled graciously at all of the men during the set and kept up amiable chatter. When the tune was over she gave another deep curtsy to her partner before another lord intercepted her and she found herself in another discussion with several lords and ladies. She kept them all laughing and smiling and amused as she carefully scanned the crowd, keeping note of where the sheriff, Davina, and Guy were at all times.

"Sarah," Lilith said happily as the two met up again. "This use to be fun," she whispered. "It's different when there are men who would rather kill you than kiss you in the room."

"Guy might still want to kiss you," Sarah teased making Lilith laugh. "Is it me, or do Davina and Guy actually seem to be enjoying themselves rather than trying to plot the downfall of the throne?"

"I have noticed, too. I think they are actually attempting to _both_ plot against Richard _and_ have fun. I dare say they enjoy dancing around each other—and dancing with each other," she smirked. Something about seeing Davina and Guy was nudging at the back of her mind, but before she could dwell on it the count of Dorchester bowed and asked Lilith to sit with him during the dinner.

"I'm afraid I must decline, good sir, my place has already been chosen," she said sadly. "I believe Lady Igraine is available, however, and if you are quick you may be lucky enough to win her favor tonight," she said with a little, imperceptible push in her direction.

"She is new to court," Sarah commented thoughtfully.

"Indeed, she must have just come out these last few months. Let us find out what she is like," Lilith decided. The next few circles she did around the room were catching up on the gossip on the newest ladies in court and suitable beaus for them. "Lilith, dear, now that you are in our circle your advice would be most welcome. What do you think of Mr. Granger for Sarah?" Lady Cor**d**elia, the old hag, asked.

Lilith stuck her nose up at the insult to both her and Sarah. She had been able to forget that being a widow placed her in a new social category. "My lady, surely you jest! Mr. Granger may be well enough for a passing affair for someone of the _downtrodden _class," she snubbed knowing full well he and Cordelia had a history, and saw Cordelia frown over the insult "but one would hardly call him a decent prospect for anyone as worthy or considerate as Sarah."

"Sarah's family may have had money and freedom, Lady Lilith, but do not forget that they are still not of the nobility," Cordelia sneered. "You would do well to bite your tongue."

"A lesson we can all learn, I am sure, Lady Cordelia," Lucius said stepping in and Lilith was surprised by her father's interference. The number of times he told her to bite her tongue! "But Sarah is still a part of my family and the Canterbury estate," he emphasized and she saw Cordelia blush over that since Canterbury was second only to the royal family. Lilith tried to wipe off the smug look on her face as she curtsied to her father.

"Father, I am pleased to see you this evening," Lilith said with a curtsy. "I will leave you two to your conversation, then," she said and gave a curtsey as she slipped away. _Talking to the old bat is enough to drive me crazy_ Lilith thought.

Lilith looked over to where Guy and Davina were standing. She thought it odd that they seem to be putting distance between them and Vaysey, and wondered what _their_ plan was. "I am going to talk to Davina," Lilith whispered to Sarah.

Suddenly an incomprehensible _knowing_ hit Lilith like a punch out of nowhere. One that made her heart bleed… and she wondered how she hadn't seen the connection before this moment. The missing piece to Guy and Davina finally appeared in her mind like a candle illuminating the darkness.

"Are you insane?" Sarah whispered back harshly.

She looked at Sarah and didn't know if she could explain, and if Sarah didn't understand absolutely no one would. "Sarah, Davina…. She is me," Lilith began.

"That is absurd. With the exception of your blond hair, the two of you are nothing alike," Sarah insisted.

Lilith shook her head. "Long ago, before all this," she waved her hand, "before the Holy War, I would have done anything for Luke. If he was in trouble, I would move heaven and earth to help him," she looked in Sarah's eyes trying to get her to understand, "If I couldn't save him, I'd hang with him," Lilith said.

Sarah started to say something, but shut her mouth. She hadn't seen other siblings as close as Luke and Lilith, she knew the truth of her words. Instead she formed a question. "You think Davina is like that?"

Lilith nodded. "Davina is, I know not how Vaysey feels for her. We both know Luke would kill for me," she grinned. "But it makes me wonder … now, I have Allan, and I can't help but feel she has the crushing decision to make."

It took a moment for Sarah to sigh, resigned. "What do you want me to do? If Richard finds out.."

"Which is why you are not going to interfere, I won't risk both of us."

Sarah snorted. "When has that ever stopped me?"

Lilith grinned. "Alright, if you insist, then keep Richard distracted on the other side of the room for me."

Not waiting to see what Sarah was going to do, she walked through the crowd towards Davina and Guy. "Gisborne, Davina," she said and offered her hand to Guy to kiss. "I must admit to being pleasantly surprised to seeing you."

Davina gave a curtsy and Lilith could sense the fact Davina hated to have to show respect to her. "I am happy to see that no harm has befallen you," Davina said with forced pleasantness.

"That makes two of us," Lilith smiled. "Now, I apologize for the bluntness of my manner, but now is when I would make my escape. Quickly," she said forcefully.

If the situation wasn't so dire she would have laughed at their expressions. "You are planning a trap and now you are insisting we leave before we can get caught in it?"

"Davina," Lilith caught her elbow to angle them away from Guy to give them some semblance of privacy, knowing he could still hear them. "If Vaysey truly loves you, he would not wish his fate to be shared with you," she whispered. She saw the surprise in Davina's eyes. "I know, however, that you would still continue on this path regardless. But don't you have someone else's affections to consider now?" she asked.

She turned Davina towards her. "I have to be quick less Richard or someone notices me talking with you… Luke would wish for me to be happy above all else. Vaysey can only want that for you if he loves you half as much as you love him."

Just as quickly as she had arrived, Lilith intermingled with the crowd again away from the pair of dumbfounded Black Knights.

* * *

_Where have all my reviewers gone? I am looking forward to reviews since the last few days have been especially crappy  
_

_HUGE thanks to **Sharnay** (thank you!!!!!) and **Dares to Dream** (ah, thank you! I always work really hard on the characters, I'm just glad you like them ^_^)_

_On a side note, my other Robin Hood story should be up in a few days. Nothing like procrastination and crappy school days to motivate you to work on fanfiction! Keep an eye out, it will follow the second season of Robin Hood as Allan turns traitor.  
_


	50. Aiding and Abetting the enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood and I do not profit from this writing.

ATTENTION: I have a poll on my profile page and it is a Robin Hood question (for the second story, not this one, though). Please vote! I am interested in how everyone else feels. ANNOUNCEMENT 2: Traitorous Hearts is now up!

* * *

**Chapter 50: Aiding and Abetting the Enemy  
**

"Did this really just occur?" Davina asked dumbstruck. She finally was able to admit it—only to herself—how she felt about Guy. How could that little twerp know?

How she _loathed_ Lilith.

Yes, Lilith had guessed it. How? More importantly, what did Guy know? _We are most likely going to die, anyways, does it matter if he knows how I feel?_ She told herself.

~*POV changes*~

Lilith wasn't sure if Davina could make that decision. She wasn't sure if _she _could have made that decision if Luke was alive and her circumstances had been different.

_What if Davina doesn't have to make that decision? What if it is made for her? _Lilith realized. A peace and calm came over her as she realized, if the situations had somehow been reversed, Luke would have made the decision for her and Sarah would have forced her to follow Luke's decision.

_Well, we will just have to make Vaysey make the decision for Davina, then,_ Lilith decided.

Now, how to talk with the sheriff who was plotting you and your King's death? _Hmm…_

"Cornelia," Lilith said and grabbed her friend's hand. "I have an absolutely dreadful, and dangerous, favor to ask of you," she whispered. In a quick summation she explained what she had decided and determined.

"And you wish for me to pass on a message to him?" Cornelia asked dumbfounded.

"He doesn't know you know about him. We can use this to our advantage: so long as we know that he doesn't know that we know, you are safe," Lilith said.

"Somehow that made sense to me," Cornelia said shaking her head. "What would Luke say if he could see this?" she smiled.

"That I am corrupting you. And he would kill me for risking your life," Lilith decided.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" she asked before she lost her courage. Lilith whispered in her ear and then Cornelia made her way across the room. She mingled and said her hellos as she crossed the room. She had to dodge the baron of Pembrokeshire—persistent little bugger who didn't comprehend less-than-subtle refusals—but finally made her way surreptitiously to the Sheriff of Nottingham.

Hoping not to draw attention to herself, she first said hello to the people around the sheriff before making her way over to speak with Vaysey. "We have not had the pleasure, nor shall you," Cornelia said. That got his attention. "We both are acquainted with Lady Canterbury, and she wishes me to pass on a message." She looked away from Vaysey hoping nobody was watching them. "Lilith says you are a horrible brother to lead your sister, whom you proclaim to love and adore, to her certain death. What else could tonight be, and as sure as your death will be, so will be hers," Cornelia said. "She frowns upon your _brotherly affection,_" she sniffed disdainfully and then made a quick exit.

Lilith watched the entire interaction and breathed a sigh of relief as Cornelia got away safely.

Then she studied Vaysey's reaction. He first seemed annoyed with Cornelia and her high-opinion of Lilith—which made Lilith smile. Then seemed shocked at the mention of Davina's name.

She wasn't sure how to describe his reaction to Lilith's message regarding Davina's impending death. Horror? Incredulousness? It certainly wasn't indifferent. "You tried," Sarah said behind her as both Sarah and Cornelia joined her. "If neither of them act, it is not your fault. Although you may have some explaining to do as to why you are assisting the enemy."

"Not all of them, Vaysey will get what he deserves. Perhaps Davina, as well," Lilith said. They all groaned as they saw the Baron of Pembrokeshire approach their little group. "He is worse than the Lord of York ever was!" Cornelia complained. "Someone quick! Put him out of _our _misery!"

"Scatter!" Lilith said and the three girls made a quick dispersement around the room, leaving the Baron looking dumbfounded at their sudden disappearance.

~*POV change*~

Guy watched as Vaysey came up to him and Davina. "Don't you both look cozy," he said casually. To casually, in Guy's opinion.

"What is the plan now, dear brother?" Davina asked. "By my count, your men should have acted by now."

"Ah, now Davina, since when are you privy to all my plans?" Vaysey clucked. "I let my little sister help me with my plans, and look where we are. Welcoming home our King!" he said in disdain and disgust. "Let this be a lesson, Gisborne, a woman's place is most certainly not in the conference room."

"Vaysey," Davina hissed. "You are acting absurd and, and abnormal," Davina hissed. "Whatever has come over you, it needs to pass and immediately! This is no time to be loosing our minds."

"Sadly, I am finally coming to my senses. To long I let family obligation rule my actions. No longer. You have no part in this anymore, Davina, except to look pretty before the king, and even you can't do that as another has stolen the attention of court," he nodded in Lilith's direction.

"This could work for us…"

"A clue, No," Vaysey said deathly calm. "I am done with you. You have been a worthless, nagging presence this entire time. I should have cut your visit short long ago. But no worries, all sense of brotherly obligation is gone, now. As I always said, Gisborne, family is a burden, weighing a man down. Now, be a good boy and remove this from my sight," he said dismissively. "Perhaps I can salvage this wreck of a mess," he sighed deeply.

"I won't have you treat me like this," Davina whispered angrily. "After all I have done…"

"And what have you done!" Vaysey demanded. "Not a thing! Robin is still alive as are all his merry little men, and the King is home! What, exactly, is it you have done? A clue: not. A. thing." He turned on his heel and walked away, dismissing her, before she could retaliate.

He had given Guy one last look and a small nod of his head that went unnoticed by Davina in her hurt and anger. "This is insufferable. Why that balding, toothless little…"

Guy had tucked her arm in his and led her off, she was unaware of where in her anger. He had them stationed close to the door when the door opened unexpectedly making Richard stand and everyone turn to look.

Ashley had somehow changed into clothes more appropriate for court and walked in, causing a stir as Lilith had. "That's the signal," Sarah whispered to Cornelia. They reconnected across the hall as they avoided the annoying Baron. "Robin and the others have the Sheriff's men scattered around in custody."

"Aberforth!" Several nobles called out in greeting. "First Lilith and now Aberforth. Your experiments must have been keeping you busier than normal, we haven't seen you in a twelvemonth."

LIlith snickered; She glided forward and offered her hand to Ashley. He winked as he bowed over it, kissing the back of her hand. "My lady," he grinned.

"Aberforth. I hear you have been absent nearly as long as I have. What a coincidence," Lilith smiled. Several people began to whisper about the strange reappearance of both nobles on the same night.

"It has been a strange evening, my lady," Ashley laughed. Lilith waved in a few of the gawking nobles into their conversation, and continued to talk loud enough that the half of the room close to her could feel as if they were part of the conversation as well. Ashley tucked Lilith's arm in his and lead her through the crowd as he made his way towards the throne and the King.

Several people gushed-- rather loudly--about the new found relationship between Aberforth and Lady Canterbury. Lilith encouraged it slightly, winking to Ashley as she enjoyed the gossip. Court would certainly have _a lot_ to talk about after tonight. "Since when have you and Aberforth been on such friendly terms?" A countess asked, rather loudly, Lilith.

"Ashley?" Lilith replied, earning several gasps with the use of his given name. "Ashley and I have become quite dear friends," she said so sincerely she had everyone but Sarah, Cornelia, and Ashley fooled.

"Has Aberforth finally found a lady, then?" another baron asked.

Ashley would have choked if he was taking a drink. "I really shouldn't say anything, should I dear," Lilith said with a smile that had several hearts stopping. Most in awe, Ashley's in fear. "I do hope that Ashley has found his Lady Aberforth. I won't say another word, though, so do not worry, dear," Lilith assured him.

"You are just trying to make this more difficult for me with Djaq, aren't you?" he accused, his voice barely a whisper.

She leaned forward to whisper back. "If she is jealous then she has revealed her true feelings, has she not?" she pointed out. "Although it wasn't my intention."

Lilith excused herself to go speak with another baroness, catching Guy escorting Davina across the hall towards the exit. Neither Lilith nor Davina were looking where they were walking when Richard stood up and everyone stopped to hear him. "Friends, now we shall dine," he announced and everyone was beginning to file to the hall when Lilith felt arms grab her around the waist. "What?"

"Not a move, _my lady,_" the voice sneered and sent chills down her spine. She recognized it immediately as Vaysey. Vaysey had watched to ensure Guy got his sister out safely in the crowd before he motioned to his men. She heard someone scream and suddenly the doors were shut leaving the royal family, Sarah, Lord Lucius, the sheriff and three of his big, burly men in the hall. She wondered how they planned that.

The sheriff pushed her to one of his henchmen who wrapped his arms around her with a dagger to her throat. _This didn't work out_ she thought for a moment. "How have you done this?" Lilith whispered. "I am most impressed."

"Somehow that is touching," Vaysey drawled. "I have no use for her, her blood means nothing to me, but perhaps she does for you?" The sheriff announced and she felt the henchman tense behind her. Realizing that he was slightly hesitant in wanting to kill her was heartwarming, but also gave her a plan. "You attack me and she will die."

"You don't have the bargaining chips here, Vasey," Richard announced, "And I assure you, you spill a single drop of her blood you will pay dearly for it."

Since she had no weapons on her, she resorted to the age-old woman's tactic. She saw Robin and the others kick over the bodies of the sheriff's men and for a moment thought they were all dead but realized only one of them was dead. She decided that moment was the most opportune time.

She swooned.

Her body went limp and crumple to the floor. He quickly tried to catch her before she hit the ground. Suddenly, an arrow was protruding from the sheriff's shoulder. His shock deepened as Lilith's eyes popped open and her fist came up to break the henchman's nose. She rolled out of his grasp, unsheathing the sheriff's sword, and quickly scrambled to her feet and made it over to Sarah and her father.

"I really can't control this one," Robin announced, his voice echoing in the hall. "He is slightly deranged, well, always have been, but it seems you pissed him off by attacking Lilith," he announced. Another arrow landed in the henchamn's leg. "That was uncalled for," Robin chided.

"I would give yourself up before he completely looses it," Robin announced and Allan, Ashley, and Will appeared with their bows stretched, arrows at the ready. She was surprised to see Allan coming from below since the person who shot the sheriff and Gisborne came from the rafters above them. "John's aim isn't that good with the bow, it couldn't have been him," Sarah whispered thinking the same thing.

"Marion?" Lilith wondered but she saw Marion coming out of the corner of her eye guarding the princess.

The door opened and Richard's guard came in to take Vasey and his henchmen away. "That was fun," Lilith said making her father ogle her.

"I am afraid to ask if this is what you have been up to these last few months," he said shaking his head.

Lilith decided to adopt a 'don't inquire, don't divulge' policy and ignored the question. Allan rushed up and embraced her. "You alright?"

"Of course," Lilith said nodding. "I thought it was you who shot him."

"No, not me but the thought did cross my mind," he admitted.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Then who?" She saw Allan look over her shoulder and she turned to see who.

She dropped the sword. The clank of the metal on stone, Sarah's gasp of surprise, her father's astonishment, went unnoticed over the rushing of blood in her head. "Impossible."

* * *

_Am I evil for leaving it here? ^_^ It was to much fun to pass over. Reunion next chapter!_

_Special thanks to **Julie2007** (I usually update once a week, but with my comprehensive exams coming up things are a little off schedule. I think this story, though, should be pretty regular. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!)** Dares to Dream **(Ah, thanks. Lilith is certainly unlike any other character I've written which is fun ^_^) **DramioneForever** (Reunion next chapter, as for Davina and the others, my beta is arguing with me over this at the moment. I think everyone will like her version better) and **Scarlett Princess** (Welcome back! I hope your trip was great!)  
_


	51. Betrayal

Disclaimer:I do not own or profit from this writing.

_DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN MY POLL ON MY PROFILE!__ and Traitorous Hearts is now up!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 51: Betrayal  
**

Luke emerged from his position. "Lilith," he choked out.

She must have finally gone mad, it would explain her delusions. She looked to Sarah who looked just as dumbfounded as she felt. She looked to her father who was clearly struggling to mask his surprise.

"_In all matters, the name of Canterbury must be preserved," Lucius chided Luke and Lilith. "Canterbury has been in the Nolan Family for generations and I will not allow my children to tarnish its impeccable prestige." He sighed. "Sarah is the most well behaved of the three of you." _

"_Yes, father," the siblings said contritely._

"_How you behave at home is one matter," Lucius continued, leaving no doubt that their manner at home would be another topic of conversation later, "I will not tolerate less than perfect manners while in the Castle and in Court, am I understood? Above all things, you _will_ observe proper decorum in Court."_

The countless lectures and lessons pounded into her head, she knew Luke saw the struggle as well. But she had never failed her father in her public appearance; she certainly would not fail him now when he himself managed to successfully bury his emotions.

Princess Joan was the first to break the silence. "I have suites prepared for all of you when you wish to retire… in case you decide to forgo the evening meal," she offered, wanting to give the Canterburys the privacy they needed.

So instead of rushing up to Luke she curtsied to Richard. "Is there anything else you require my lord?"

She was looking at the floor and saw his feet approach her. He lifted her hand so that she would stand. "I did not understand the situation before now," he apologized. "No, I only require my jewel to shine again," he said kissing her hand.

She nodded and Sarah curtsied as Luke and Lucius bowed. "Lilith," one of the gang called out, she didn't pay enough attention to care whose voice it belonged to.

Her fury was channeled towards them viciously. "You knew," she accused, pointing to each of them in turn. "You knew Luke was alive and you decided to cruelly keep this from me," she said deathly calm, her voice laced with daggers of anger and pain.

They looked to Robin in surprise; they hadn't expected her reaction. "Lilith," Allan tried to explain.

"How could you?" she demanded. "I thought after all this we were friends, and more," she said completely perplexed. It was the most hurtful thing that anyone had done to her, a betrayal worse than anything—even being poisoned.

Luke wrapped an arm around her waist to gently pull her from the room as she yelled at everyone. "And you!" she turned on Luke when they made it down the passage away from the Great Hall. She stormed into the receiving room of her suite. "How is this possible? Why didn't you say anything? You of all people, Luke!" she demanded.

"You think I wanted to hide from everyone?" he asked angrily. "I have waited _years_ to see you again, the last two days have been murder."

Lilith threw her arms around him. Yes, it would have been hard on him, too. "How is this possible?" Sarah asked perplexed. "We were assured you had died…" Luke shifted Lilith and held his other arm out for her and she ran to him, too.

"I didn't know," he said, kissing the top of each of their heads. "I swear I didn't know. I would have done something different to fix this," he promised.

"What happened?" Lucius asked, speaking for the first time.

"I was wounded," he said. "It took them a few days to find me," he said not going into the details of it all. "They must have sent a messenger home during that period. I thought I was going to die, but I knew I had to come back to all of you," Luke said. Lilith showed no signs of letting go and he didn't want her to.

They were so busy catching up that none of them realized they were hungry until servants brought up platters of food. Lucius excused himself late in the evening to speak with Richard. The three of them had noticed something different about Lord Lucius, but attributed it to Luke's miraculous arrival. The three of them continued to talk until Sarah simply passed out from the excitement and exhaustion.

Luke sat by the fire; Lilith had asked him to stay, secretly afraid he wouldn't be there when she woke up. "Are you just going to keep looking at me?" Luke teased Lilith.

"Perhaps," Lilith smiled. "I have a lot of catching up to do. I couldn't look at you for years."

"I'm sorry about Charles," Luke said.

"Luke," she said, and curled up next to him by the fire. She didn't want to wake Sarah who had fallen asleep on the chaise. "I'm sorry, too. I know how close the two of you were."

"I'm sorry if you felt pressured to marry him," Luke said. Lilith looked shocked.

"I didn't love him, but I wasn't forced," Lilith said. "He was a good man, he was your friend. He would have taken care of me," she said. "I can't imagine what it would have been like for you to watch him die," she said, brushing away a stray curl of his hair. His blonde hair was longer than she remembered; he was thinner, and different, changed. Yet he was still Luke.

She saw the pain in his eyes of watching his best friends die, and that broke her heart. "You can tell me," she said gently as she held him close as he confided in her. He knew she would understand that it was a pain he had carried for so long. He confided all of it to her, all of his wearies and fears and sadness that he had carried for so long, and listened as she confessed to him all of her pain and fear. So much had happened the last several years, yet it felt as if they had only been apart for a few days. So much had changed, yet so much remained the same between them.

"Don't be too hard on them," Luke said as they curled up in front of the fire. She gave him a bland look. "They were just doing what they thought was best."

"You don't understand, Luke," Lilith sighed. "I thought we were finally friends, we finally worked out all of our past problems. And then they kept this from me, it is worse in a way than anything Agnes ever did," she sighed.

"What did she do?" Luke demanded.

Lilith waved it off, cursing herself for slipping. She had purposely avoided the topic of her poisoning. "Lilith," Luke demanded.

"It's not important; but they kept you from me," she tried to explain. "They all, each and every one of them, knew how important you are to me."

"I know," he said kindly. "I am just suggesting you forgiving them. Although, I am not sure I want you to forgive that Allan a Dale," he grinned. She slapped him as fatigue set in. "What? I am not sure either of them is good enough for you and Sarah."

"Saving England does not give them good marks?" Lilith teased, but it ended in a yawn. In no time she had fallen asleep.

Sarah woke up in the middle of the night, afraid it was all a dream and she would be in the hut in the forest, Luke still dead. She looked over and saw Luke and Lilith sleeping in front of the fire. She grabbed a blanket—darn the drafty castles—and went over to drape it over both of them. Luke stirred and patted the ground on his other side. She rested against him on the other side, pulling the blanket a little.

They were finally all home, was her last thought before drifting back off to sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Luke?" Marion asked Robin in shock. "Luke is alive and you didn't say anything!" she demanded, hitting him.

"What? Ow!" Robin said. "It was for the best."

"Best for who?" she asked.

"Luke agreed not to reveal himself until after," Ashley offered.

"That is what you were fighting over a few days ago?" Djaq asked, and saw the guilty looks on Ashley and Robin's faces. "Men!" Djaq and Eve sighed together.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me," Marion said, hitting Robin again.

"Huntington, Aberforth," Richard said drawing everyone's attention back to the king. "It has been a most eventful night. We bid thee a good night, and upon the morrow we will hear all that has transpired."

"Yes, Majesty," Ashley and Robin said as everyone bowed as Richard, John, and Princess Joan left the room.

A maid arrived to show them to their rooms. "I don't know who is most nervous upon meeting the king," Ashley observed good naturedly as he observed everyone.

The maid curtsied as Ashley entered the suite he was shown into as others were led to their rooms. Already had a fire roaring and a place setting set out for his dinner. "Would you require anything else, my lord?" a butler asked.

Where to begin? Ashley wondered. It had been so long since he was waited upon. "Not at the moment," Ashley said excusing the servant. He saw that someone had even thought to send to his estate for fresh clothes.

He wondered if he remembered how to dress in them. Then remembered the man servants assisted with that, so he went to eat instead.

He had relaxed in front of the fire when the door opened. He looked up curious—a servant would have knocked, for that matter, so would most people.

He saw Robin and nearly laughed. "You have been in Sherwood entirely too long, Robin."

"If I knocked, half the hall would have heard me," Robin predicted. He leaned against the post. "This seems so surreal. When I returned from the crusades I craved nothing more than this luxury. Now it seems misplaced."

"That is because you haven't tried the roast lamb," Ashley said trying to make light of the situation. He motioned for Robin to join him at the table set up in his drawing room. "What is Marion doing?"

"She seems to be taking after Lilith. She is taking a nice, long soak, afraid of going before the King with half of Sherwood in her hair, as she says. I think it also gives her a chance to talk with Djaq and Eve, who are also nervous." He saw the way the mention of Djaq always managed to capture Ashley's attention.

"I have tried to assure her it will all be fine, but in truth you know Richard better than any of us," Ashley said. "What do you think?"

"Honestly? I hope he will be accepting, but I fear I know not," Robin said as he poured himself a glass of the mead. The door opening again had both of their eyes drawn to it.

"Eve has gone to spend some time with Marion…" Much said by way of excuse.

"I can always ring up for more food," Ashley said right as Allan, then Will, walked in. "Ale, I would say, too," he said. He got up and walked over to the bell rope right as John walked in.

"Well, we are all here," Robin said easily.

"Not to be funny, but what is going on?" Allan asked helping himself to the food. He had no appetite, but hadn't dined like this in, well, ever.

"You heard Richard. Tomorrow he hears our case," Robin said.

"I am hoping this treatment, and the fact we weren't thrown in the dungeons, means he already is in our favor," Allan said.

"Have either of you heard from Lilith or Sarah?" Robin asked curiously. It had been quite some time since the 'Grand Revelation.'

Both shook their heads. "I don't expect them to part company for quite some time," Will said. He had felt guilty for the way they handled the Luke situation.

"Sometime this month, perhaps," Allan said as maids entered with platters of food and pitchers of ale.

The maids suddenly dropped into curtsies as they were leaving, after already having bowed to Ashley and Robin. The men looked over to the door and jumped to their feet seeing Richard. "Majesty," several quickly said bowing.

He waved them up. "I thought I was calling upon Aberforth, but I am glad you are all in one place," he said. They waited for him to take a seat before they sat.

"I wanted to assure you, Robin, that after all of the services you have done for the crown that your title and land will be restored to you."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Aberforth, are you still dabbling in the sciences?"

"Yes, sire."

"I can't imagine you had a lot of time, or tools at your disposal."

"A small sacrifice to make, sire," Ashley said honestly.

"You must be eager to return to Aberforth."

"I do long to see my estate again, but I trust the hands that I had left it in. A precious commodity in these times," Ashley said.

"Indeed," Richard agreed. "Which deserves to be rewarded when demonstrated so fiercely. Although, I do not like the manner in which you handled Lilith," he reprimanded.

They looked around at each other; they already felt horrible after watching the way Lilith and Sarah reacted. On top of that, it seemed surreal, almost, sitting and talking with the king after so long. Robin almost felt sorry for his men; half of them had never seen him before let alone ever imagined speaking with him.

"I'll be frank and say I had not expected my homecoming, especially after such an absence, to have been an easy one," Richard said, helping himself to the food Ashley had ordered up. "And I am returning to France in a few months. This is hardly qualified as ale," Richard complained and rang the bell.

When the maid arrived she dropped into a low curtsey before the king. "Fetch me some of the wine I brought from Normandy," he ordered. It took hardly any time before the wine was brought in.

"This wouldn't happen to be what Lilith and you were dining on would it?" Ashley asked hopefully, making Richard chuckle.

"Lilith also seemed pleased with the selection. Her family—cousins, I believe— are the estate that overseas the wine trade. Lucky the man who gets into that estate," Richard said knowingly.

"Lucky the man, sire," Ashley said.

"Indeed. Lilith was always a jewel, and I am quite overjoyed to find that that has remained unchanged. Woe will befall the man who diminishes its beauty," He subtly threatened as he sipped his wine and looked over the rest of the men who had remained silent. "Much, I am pleased to see you have continued to serve Robin well."

"Thank you, sire," Much said.

"And your other men?" Richard asked them. "Did you do this for the reward, I wonder?"

"What reward, majesty? We would hardly dare ask anything of you," Will said.

"I dare say the only reward we hoped for was Robin saving our necks at one point or another," Allan said.

"And us saving his," John added, making Richard and the others laugh.

"Well said," Richard acknowledged. "I highly doubt Robin, Aberforth, and Lilith's judgment could all be so misplaced in all of you. And even if somehow that did happen, Sarah's judgment has always been impeccable."

A knock on the door caught their attention. Ashley yelled out 'enter' and a maid curtsied. "Majesty, my lord the Earl of Canterbury is wishing an audience with you at your convenience, before the trial tomorrow," she said looking at the floor.

"Show him into … my personal parlor, and ensure there is some more of this wine available for him," Richard ordered. She curtsied and shut the door.

Everyone wondered what Lilith's father would be up to. Richard rose and everyone rose to their feet. "An enjoyable—and productive—evening. Until the morrow."

"Your majesty," they bowed as he walked out.

"Well, that went well," Much said happily.

John beat Allan to hitting him. "You said all of 3 words, Much," Will laughed.

"What could Canterbury want with Richard?" Allan asked, slightly worried. If he got Richard on his side before anything else could happen then he and Lilith were nearly out of options. Assuming she hadn't changed her mind.

"Canterbury has always been close to the crown, it doesn't necessarily have to do with Lilith," Ashley said quickly, but he didn't believe it himself. "It could be about Canterbury loaning the crown more money after this… hell, he could be inviting Richard to a hunt or something."

"Or asking him to send Lilith… to Normandy or something," Allan said angrily.

"I think we will soon find out," Robin said.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Elsewhere in the castle:_

"I have never asked for any favors from you," Lucius said.

"I would never think of opposing you, Canterbury," Richard said. "You have long been a faithful friend and asset. You know I would not deny you anything."

"I need your help in this matter."

"It is little enough, and I confess to anticipating how this will all work out. Everyone in court knows the demands you have placed long ago."

"And I have never backed down from my word," Lucius said. "Which is why I need your assistance." Canterbury always got what he wanted, it would not change now.

"So, the only question left, really, is… what type of title are you searching for?"

* * *

_Special thanks to **dares to dream** (I like McD, no worries ;) and I love the last chapter too. I rewrote part of it literally last minute, so I'm glad to see people liked the added conspiracies I threw in ^_^) **Dramione Forever** (thanks!!!!) **Scarlett Princess** (I am sad its ending, too, although it is about a third longer than I anticipated! We will see more of Guy and Davina in a bit, promise! And thanks for Reading _Traitorous Hearts_!) **Sharnay** (I hope it lived up to expectations. I had to rewrite the reunion part, and everything that comes after has been rewritten at least twice and I'm still not happy with it. We'll see...)_

_The next update may be late as school is driving me crazy with exams in the next 2 weeks. Leave reviews to keep me sane!  
_


	52. Lady Lenora

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing…

_DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN MY POLL! I currently have a tie._

* * *

**Chapter 52: Lady Lenora  
**

Lucius walked in the next morning. He knew it would be early, but he couldn't sleep thinking he now had everyone back home. He knew he hadn't always been a good father, he knew it without anyone pointing it out to him, but he did care for his children.

All of them, he thought when he saw the three of them sleeping soundly together. He just stood there, he didn't know for how long, watching them. It was the most peace he had in years. "Father?" Lilith asked, surprisingly the first to stir. She tried to use her fingers to brush her hair and make her appearance agreeable. "Have you broken your fast yet father?" she asked jabbing Luke awake. "I could ring the bell and have one sent up if you like."

"No, I believe Princess Joan has a meal set out in the family parlor. I understand everyone is going to be there, and I would like to break our fast then. I have an announcement and I believe it would be best if everyone was there at once."

"Yes, of course, sir," Luke, Lilith, and Sarah chorused, like old times. He grinned, which frightened the three of them, and left the room.

"God, he is sending me to a convent!" Lilith said frightened. "Sarah, I have to escape. Where is the nearest servants' passage you think?" Lilith said jumping up. "Can you delay my absence for awhile? Maybe claim I am taken to my bed with all this shock . . ."  
"Lilith," Luke said smiling, "Breath, everything will be fine, I swear it. I do not have the smallest inclination what this is about, what father could possibly want, but if he does try to send you off I am sure this Allan of yours will come after you. If he doesn't he is a fool and I don't think he deserves you then."

Lilith hugged Luke and burst into tears. "I missed you so terribly. You would have . . ." she bit off the end not wanting to alert him to how much she had suffered. "So if father tries to send me to a convent?"

"You shall come and stay with me in Derbyshire, of course. Or your own estate at Kent," he said.

"Well, I suppose we should prepare for breakfast," Lilith said changing subjects.

"Lilith, what aren't you telling me?"

"It is a long story, we do not have time for it now. I am sure you will learn it all anyways. Come, if we keep father waiting he is likely to do something even more drastic," she said. Luke sighed and went to his chambers.

"You didn't tell him?" Sarah asked not surprised.

"I couldn't. If you had heard everything he said, I couldn't bear to add to his burden by telling him what befell me while he was gone. He would hate himself even more if he knew he wasn't here to protect me."

"He will find out eventually, Lilith. I mean, you not being part of Kent is common knowledge."

"I know. I just don't want to hurt him even worse. What should one wear when finding out she is being sent to a convent?" Lilith asked as several maids came in to assist them in getting ready. "I am thinking something extravagant."

The butler opened the door to the family parlor and Lilith and Sarah walked in to discover everyone else had arrived except for the King himself and her father. "I have a bad feeling about this," Lilith whispered as a footman pulled out their seats. She was seated on Richard's right hand, next to Luke (on her right) and across from where her father would be sitting next to the king and besides Sarah (who was across from Luke). She could see Princess Joan at the center of the breakfast table seated next to Allan and Ashley with Prince John at the foot and Robin on one side and Marion on the other, chatting away happily. She found Allan who gave her an encouraging grin which she tried to return, but mouthed the word 'convent' just to prepare him. As an after thought, she added 'rescue me.'

"Lilith," Luke said grabbing her hand. "I promise you won't go to a convent," he said trying to hold back his laughter. "I'll rescue you myself."

She squeezed his hand. Their father and the king walked in and they all took their seats. "I must admit, Locksley, that I am surprised everything went as smoothly last night."

Lilith grinned. She was sure everyone was surprised. Especially those who knew how well Robin's plans typically went. "At the assembly this afternoon is when I will announce the return of your title, Locksley," the king continued on. "And We will make the new Bonchurch official as well as a few other surprises. Speaking of which, Canterbury, I believe you had an announcement yourself."

"When it is convenient for you, your majesty."

"We confess to being most eager to seeing the reception of your announcement," Richard said amused. Luke and Lilith squeezed hands and shared a look with Sarah, just as they had when they were children. Some habits never went away. "Lady Lilith, I dare say this will surprise even you."

"Your majesty, I am often surprised," she admitted.

"Lilith, Luke, I must apologize to the two of you, but to Sarah as well, perhaps most of all, for not making this announcement sooner," Lucius said standing. The three of them shared a glance. "I suspect you anticipated this announcement to be about Lilith," he chuckled and they almost fainted from shock at his laughter. Many a court jester failed at drawing any sign of amusement from Lord Lucius. "In a sense, it will affect both Luke and Lilith, but I trust in a positive sense."

"Father, if I am being sent to a convent please just say so," Lilith said but she doubted that was his announcement now.

Lucius grinned. "No, although the thought has crossed my mind but I believe it would be a futile effort, it seems there are several willing parties willing to break you out." Lilith glanced down the table at all of the gang. "No, I am simply announcing the formal and long overdue addition to the Canterbury state. His majesty," Lucius said with a bow towards Richard, "has finally been able to agree to this and gave his blessing."

"One that was completely unnecessary, Canterbury, everyone already understands this matter."

"Not entirely, your majesty, as some made clear yesterday evening," Lucius said darkly. "But I shall simply make this clear. Sarah," Lucius said turning to Sarah who was curious what this could have to do with her. She never caused trouble. The only thing she could think of was she was being dismissed or sent away. Luke and Lilith shared a look. Sarah was always the well behaved one. "I beg your forgiveness in the tardiness of my actions. But I am having Richard announce this afternoon the formal adoption of you into my family, if it pleases you," he said and Sarah had to try very hard not to let her jaw drop open. "You have always been part of the family, which I have always felt you were like a daughter to me, perhaps the most well behaved child I had," he added with a grin making Luke and Lilith, and even Richard, chuckle. "And I find that some could think anything less completely despicable. I have the same expectations and honors for you that I do for Lilith, and the same love," he added looking at the three of them. "Something, I am afraid, I have been negligent in demonstrating."

No one knew what to say. He turned back to Sarah. "Sarah, will you accept this official adoption?"

"My lord, I am completely speechless," she said honestly. She looked at Lilith and Luke who were grinning but clearly surprised. "I confess to having always thought of you as a father, and Luke and Lilith as siblings, and I am extremely grateful that it has not all been in vain."

Lucius bent over Sarah's hand, kissing the back of it. "It is in the official record books as of this morning," John spoke up. "I made sure Lady Sarah of Canterbury was entered myself."

Sarah wanted to find words to express her gratitude and joy; she looked between Luke, Lilith, and Lucius. "Your Highness," she turned to John. "Would you inscribe it as Lenora Sarah?" she asked.

Luke, Lilith and Lucius grinned at hearing her use the old, childhood name they had given Sarah.

Luke handed Lilith his handkerchief so she could wipe away the tears leaking out of her eyes. "Well then, I believe the other surprises can wait until later," Princess Joan said grinning happily. She knew what her brother had planned and was most eager to witness them.

"We should have known," Lilith said talking to Sarah. "After all, your bedroom was always extremely extravagant. Whoever heard of a companion receiving such treatment," she jested.

"Really? I thought for sure it would be you being sent off to a convent," Sarah teased. "I wouldn't have been surprised."

"Neither would I," Luke and Lilith said laughing.

"I don't believe that would have worked," Lucius said. "If nothing else, I can see Luke kidnapping Lilith on the way and giving her room in Derbyshire."

"So long as Cornelia doesn't mind, I suppose," Lilith smiled. "You have heard she has remained unmarried, have you not?"

Luke nodded. Lilith could tell he didn't want to talk about it so she turned to Richard. "Your majesty, what other surprises could you possibly have in store?"

Richard chuckled. "We will wait to show you. We think it will be most entertaining to see the reactions of everyone since it concerns all the people now seated at this table."

Lilith raised an eyebrow. "I must confess to being most curious now," she grinned. "I hope you will be remaining in London with us for some time before returning to France."

"We do plan on remaining here for some months," Richard agreed. "The queen mother is most eager for my return to her estate, but she does not expect that to happen before the end of the year."

"The hunt will be in Canterbury in a fortnight," Lucius announced. "We would be most honored to have you grace us with your presence."

"Joan, dear, how does the hunt at Canterbury sound?"

"Charming!" She said enthusiastically. "If we have all finished, I believe we ladies shall retire to the drawing room," Joan announced and the gentlemen stood while the footman assisted with the ladies chairs.

Before everyone knew it, everyone was whisked off to separate destinations and Lilith and Sarah didn't have the opportunity to speak to Allan and Will.

"So Lady Lenora," Lilith said linking arms, "how does it feel to be one of the daughters of Canterbury? I always told you he liked you best," she teased.

"Honestly? I am overjoyed, completely in a state of shock, and worried," Sarah confessed.

"What on earth for?"

"Didn't you hear your—our—father? He has the same expectations for me as you."

"Oh dear . . ."

"Yes, which means that he will only approve a man who is titled," Sarah pointed out.

"Oh, Sarah. My father is showing a softer side than I have ever seen. Who knows. He may buy a title for Will so you can marry him."

"Surely Allan as well?"

Lilith snorted. "_You_ are his favorite."

"Lady Lenora," Princess Joan said happily. "I was so bountifully happy when I heard this morning!" she gushed. She led all of the women into the drawing room, her own ladies in attendance fluttering about. Sarah and Lilith shared a grin at seeing how Princess Joan incorporated Eve and even Djaq into her circle as if they were lifelong companions. "And Lady Marion, congratulations on your nuptials with Locksley," Joan added. Lilith listened in, contributing once in awhile, but more than anything wanted to keep the conversation away from the topic of marriage. She, Sarah, and Djaq all seemed to share a knowing look: Marriage didn't seem to be a topic any of them wished to discuss either.

Finally Princess Joan turned to her servant girl, "Phyllis I believe I will wear the emerald gown Richard gave me. If you ladies will excuse me, I believe I shall get ready for the assembly now." Everyone curtseyed and then stared at each other. "I am terrified of going to this assembly," Marion finally said to break the tension.

Lilith laughed and sat on a cushion. "That makes two of us."

"Three."

"Four."

"All of us," Eve said. "I am just a servant girl. I should be the one helping one of you to prepare."

"Nonsense! You are soon to be the future Lady of Bonchurch," Sarah said. "You helped to rid the kingdom of the vandal Sheriff of Nottingham. Let us hope whoever Richard appoints will be an improvement."

"Otherwise Robin will most likely spend the rest of his life in the forest," Lilith laughed. "And Marion willingly with him," she added.

"Ha ha," Marion sniffed. "I don't know what to expect. I mean, this is the king," she said.

"You are all doing splendid," Lilith assured all of them. For once she was in her element: court life and royal politics came as a second nature to her.

"Can I just say I have reprimanded Robin for how he kept Luke from you," Marion said startling Lilith. "I can't believe he didn't tell me, and that he kept it from you. I had no idea, please believe me, Lilith. I wouldn't hurt you like that."

"How is your brother?" Djaq asked.

"Different and the same," Lilith sighed.

"The same could be said of you," Joan said knowingly.

"And now I am going to go get ready myself. As Marion said, this is the King. Lady Sarah?" she said with complete acceptance and happiness. Sarah laughed and they looped arms together to head to their wing.

When they walked in they found several maids who dropped into curtsies. "We are honored to assist you in dressing, Lady Lilith and Lady Lenora," the leader of the group spoke.

"I don't know if I will get use to being addressed as such."

"Why not? Mostly everyone certainly already thought of you as such. Only Lady Cordelia, the old hag, would stick her nose up at my father and say anything dastardly," Lilith said as she was being fitted into a gown of deep blue silk while another maid began to twist her hair into some intricate contraption. "I have so long missed being pampered," Lilith sighed as another massaged oils into her skin and a fourth painted her face.

"Me too," Sarah said from her dressing table. She wore a gown of emerald green that contrasted lovely with her chestnut hair.

"Lilith, he will not accept a mere carpenter for me. We were worried about you and Allan, I know, but now he has given me so much but taken away the one thing I want," Sarah said as they excused their servants.

"I still say that you are my father's favorite; if he ever made an exception to his rule it would be with you," Lilith said. "Mayhaps I can convince Richard or John to give a small landless title. I bet Gisborne is going to be given away now," Lilith pointed out.

"That title is tainted," Sarah pointed out. "It would be best to strike it from the record books."

"Best not to worry, Sarah. Let us see what else is in store for us before we jump to conclusions. We can always live in Sherwood for the rest of our lives," Lilith grinned. She was trying to be cheerful but she secretly thought that was the most likely solution to her and Allan's predicament.

The maids returned and finally finished twisting Lilith's golden hair up, fitting in various jewels and flowers. She looked at Sarah. "You look lovely, sister," she grinned happily.

"I feel it!" Sarah said happily. "Even if today ends horribly, I will remember feeling like this. Sister," she smiled.

She knew she was ready when one maid slipped her slippers on and another placed her tiara on. She caught her reflection in the tin and smiled. "Nothing against our time in Sherwood, but is it so wrong I want Allan to see me like this?"

"No, you look like an angel," Sarah said. They linked arms as they walked out the room and down the hallway. They dropped their arms to their side when they reached the double doors leading to the large room where court was resided. "Lady Lilith and Lady Lenora of Canterbury," someone announced as they walked in. They noticed that most everyone had already arrived.

They walked up to join their father and Luke on the right hand side of the throne, in front of where John was standing.

Richard's introduction was unmistakeable and unforgetful.

* * *

_special thanks to everyone for being patient waiting for updates! My exams are now over as of today! YAY!!!! My life is back!  
_


	53. Picked Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. I only love the characters and want to give everyone an HEA.

* * *

**Chapter 53**:** Picked Apart**

Everyone dropped into bows and curtsies when the king's arrival was announced and he walked up to his throne. When he sat everyone returned to their upright position.

"Huntington," Richard called out and Robin stepped forward. "Enlighten Us about this knave's deeds against the crown," he said, his voice booming in the hall as Vaysey and Guy were brought in in chains. Robin spoke for a long time as he retold the last two years of his time in Sherwood, recounting his struggle against the Sheriff and his henchmen.

"Lady Marion," Richard called forward. "You served as this masked Nightwatchman?"

"Yes, sire," she curtsied. "Proudly so." A murmur went through the crowd at this pronouncement as Court was scandalized but enjoying the gossip.

"Lady Lilith," Richard decided. "Robin has recalled how you joined his band of men with your engagement to Gisborne."

"Aye, sire."

"How did he not recognize you?"

Robin covered up a laugh with a cough. "I did not give him time to dwell on the matter to much, my lord. I simply talked my way into him accepting me. As graciously as Robin could do anything, he was still quite a spoiled and flippant boy when we became reacquainted," Lilith smiled.

Richard laughed. "But how did he not recognize you, We confess that this puzzles Us for you are quite uneasy to forget."

"Thank you, Majesty," Lilith smiled. "Must I confess?" Richard nodded. "Sarah had procured disguises and we were traveling through Sherwood…. As nuns, Majesty," she finally confessed and Richard's laughter rang in the hall. Quite a few heads turned at that, several snickers and whispers could be heard, making Lilith sigh. "I think you just solidified your status as gossip, Lily," Luke whispered behind her as Robin and Ashley began to explain how they discovered who the Black Knights were, and the assistance of the Earls of Canterbury and Essex.

Richard studied the various lords and noblemen before him. Lilith was amazed by how much time had passed just by everyone telling Richard about the past 2 years—it was well past the mid-day meal and bordering close to the evening feast.

"We find these men in the worst contempt," he waved the guards to drag them out. "Forthwith all lands and titles shall be seized by the crown and distributed at Our leisure. Take them to the tower," he ordered.

"As for the former Sheriff of Nottingham, Vaysey," Richard sneered. "We decree that for your treason against the crown you shall forfeit your life. For all those you took from, let _them _now take from you," he decreed.

Lilith decided _not_ to attend _that_ public execution.

"We must deliberate further on these matters," Richard said. "It has long been time for the evening meal," he observed. "We will continue this tomorrow." Murmurs broke out, excited that the entertainment would continue for at least another day and the prospect of Vaysey's long, torturous impending death.

Everyone bowed as Richard stalked past them, leading the way to the dining hall. Lilith sat between her father and Luke (with Sarah on the other side of Luke), at Richard's right at the front table with John, then Joan on Richard's left.

Robin and Marion were also at the top dining table, as was Ashley, and Lilith looked out over the other guests to find where the other outlaws were. She had a moment before Allan caught her gaze, and she just admired his form in the black suits that had been selected for him.

"Aberforth," Lucius called down the table. "You are, of course, also invited to the Hunt at Canterbury next week."

"I accept, my lord, thank you," Ashley said. "It has been to long since anyone has enjoyed the joys of Canterbury."

"When do you plan on returning to Derbyshire?" Lilith asked Luke.

"When everything is settled here, I know father would have taken the best of care of it, I have no worries," Luke said. He leaned back against his chair. "it has been much to long since I have had the enjoyment of just… relaxing, eating and drinking, and good company," he smiled.

Lilith returned the smile. "Sarah, I do think we need to speak with Cornelia," she said conspiratorially. Luke nearly choked on his wine. "My lord," Lilith turned to Richard, "I am most happy to see you have such a wonderful supply of this delicious wine," she said.

"Compliments of your cousin," Richard said nodding towards Francois who was sitting next to Princess Joan. "We are told you nearly returned to Normandy."

It was Lilith's turn to nearly choke on her wine. "A decision made in haste," she said. "One I am glad I did not follow through, on."

"We believe that is shared with someone else," Richard said mischievously.

"Did Lilith blush?" John jested.

"It is the wine, my lord," Lilith said setting her goblet down. "Lady Cornelia!" Lilith gestured over. A servant pulled her chair out for her and Lilith stepped down from the table to meet with Cornelia. "Aren't you just so shocked?" she said knowingly.

"He has not spoken to me this entire time…." Cornelia said. "Has he, that is, well, has he changed much?"

"Yes and no," Lilith said. "He is still my dear Luke, but he has been through so terribly much," she said. She would never tell Cornelia all Luke had confided in her, Luke would in time if he chose. "But I can tell he still holds a candle for you."

"How can you tell? As I said, he hasn't spoken to me."

"His eyes have followed you all during court and now at dinner," Lilith pointed out. "And this is Luke, I know him as well as myself. He is frightened you will not like this new, old Luke."

"I daresay I would like the chance to find out," Cornelia scoffed.

Lilith kissed her cheek. "Perfect!" she said looping her arm through Cornelia's. She led her to the top table and Cornelia curtsied before the royal family.

"Lady Cornelia," Richard said. "Your father has done a great service for me, as well."

"Happily did he do so," Cornelia said. "We are most joyous at your return, Majesty."

"If it wasn't for your fiery red hair I would say you were a copy of Lilith," Richard said.

"One does try to aspire to such greatness," Cornelia teased Lilith. Richard signaled the bards and jesters to begin entertainment. The lutes in the background while everyone ate were fine but now people were looking for something more exuberant.

"Come to my suite tonight and I will make sure you get to talk with Luke," Lilith promised kissing Cornelia's cheek.

Now, if only she could get a word with Allan but it seemed everyone was conspiring against her.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"We must dress and go through this again?" Djaq asked in Lilith and Sarah's suite. "I wish this had all been done yesterday."

"It took so long with everyone telling Richard what had happened and him to pass judgment that we had to do it today," Sarah said carefully knowing Djaq was nervous being the only Saracen in Richard's court.

Well, empire for that matter.

"You look wonderful," Lilith encouraged. "Here," she said placing some baubles on her ears. "Small, delicate, perfect with your features," she said happily.

"You look lovely, my ladies," Djaq smiled. "I suppose we must learn to call one another by your titles."

Lilith sniffed. "I am offended, _Safia_," she said turning back around so the maid could finish closing her gown in the back. "Although I did miss parts of it, spending two hours dressing my hair is not one of them."

"You have beautiful hair," Marion said. A knock on the door made heads turn as a maid came in to announce Robin was awaiting the Lady Marion. "Lord Aberforth requests permission to escort Mistress Djaq," she said wondering what woman went by a man's name.

"I am coming," Djaq said happily.

"Are you going?" Sarah asked.

"I think I shall, cause a fuss while I can," she smiled. "Before Lilith's arrival. I knew you were very much spoken off in court, but I had no idea."

"It took me quite some time to build my reputation," Lilith laughed. "Do you think this gown to much?" she asked, wearing a poison green gown with gold sashes across the waist trailing over the skirt.

"You look…perfect," Djaq promised. She looked at Sarah who was wearing a gown the color of the blue of the sea with silver threading to twinkle as she walked past. "You both do." She went to meet Ashley. Another knock sounded and this time it was Luke. "May I escort both of you down?"

He grinned seeing them. "Canterbury hardly disappoints in court, but I dare say tonight we will surpass even Court's high expectations."

"Because you look so dashing," Sarah jested.

"I am but the dark of night among 2 beautiful stars," he grinned.

"And that is why Cornelia still wants to marry you," Lilith said. They each took one of Luke's offered arms as they walked through to the gathering hall.

"Today shall be fun. Robin officially becomes Huntington again, Much must become Bonchurch. I only wish… well, I wish for some miracle with Will, and Allan," Sarah said.

"Perhaps one will happen," Luke offered.

"With Father? One already happened with Sarah. I dare not hope for 2 more," Lilith said sadly as they were announced. Cornelia and her father, the earl of Essex, joined the Canterbury family up front, the engagement ring having gone from her necklace to back on Cornelia's finger. Lilith scanned the crowd, internally frustrated she had _yet _talked to Allan. She hadn't even had a chance to speak with Robin and wrangle an apology from him.

Richard's entrance was followed by a long silence and everyone wondered what was wrong. "We have long spent time deliberating what would best suit each of these men and women for the great service they have rendered Us. We believe all the players are now assembled," he announced. Lilith looked around wondering what he meant.

"Holy mother, Sarah, is that Esther and Father Tuck?" Lilith asked in a whisper of excitement.

* * *

_Where, o where have all my readers gone?_


	54. Bethrothed again

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing. (If only.)

* * *

**Chapter 54: Betrothed... again  
**

Sarah nodded in shock as she looked at Esther and Father Tuck. Lilith gestured, trying to get Marion or Robin's attention. She got Eve, who elbowed Much, who whispered politely in Lady Marion's ear.

Luke snorted at the antics—quietly so as not to upset the king.

"Derbyshire," Richard started and Luke stepped forward. "You have served me well, at great personal cost to yourself," he said. "We find that the land of Eragon, bordering Derbyshire, is now part of your county."

"Thank you, Sire," Luke said.

"As well as the title of Baron of Eragon, should you have a second son to bestow it upon." He looked out over the crowd deciding where to go next.

"Robin," he called forward. "All lands pertaining to Huntington, including Locksley and Nottingham, shall be restored to you in full with all titles, rights, and privileges, with the exception of the lands of Bonchurch," he said.

"Thank you, Sire," Robin said happily. It was all he wanted—well, so long as Bonchurch went to Much, that is.

"Much," Richard said. "You served your master well in Our Crusade, and exceptionally well after. We honor your master's agreement and grant unto you all lands and titles pertaining to Bonchurch."

Much looked both smug, and shocked as if a feather could push him over. A look only Much could manage, Sarah thought. She watched as Eve grabbed Much's arm in encouragement. "Thank you, Sire, on my husband's behalf," Eve said seeing how Much was tongue-tied.

Richard nodded. "Aberforth," he called out and Ashley stood forward. "The lands of the Winchester estate shall be entrusted to your care, forthwith becoming part of Aberforth. And the title of Baron of Winchester shall be yours to any second sons."

"Thank you sire," Ashley said.

"And an endowment for your scientific endeavors, should you wish," Richard added.

"That is most kind, highness."

Richard looked out over everyone. "Canterbury and Essex," he decided addressing Cornelia's father and Sarah and Lilith's. "As my old friends, We most humbly thank you both for all you have done in my absence, and agree to the requests you have already placed before me," he grinned making Lilith nervous. She caught first Sarah and Luke's eyes, then for some reason Robin sent her a sympathetic look.

"For Robin's outlaws," he decided. "John Little. We understand your wishes to marry Esther Rothschild." Everyone looked back and forth between John and Esther, trying to decide who looked more embarrassed.

"A livelihood will be provided for you, _Sir_ John Little, of 200 silver coins. We have dispensation from the Church for your marriage, should you desire it," Richard grinned.

"I… I do not know Sire," Esther said embarrassed. Richard looked confused.

"What she means, Sire," Lilith stepped forward and curtsied, "is that John has yet to ask her yet."

"We suggest thou proceeds with the proposition," Richard nodded. Lilith choked back a laugh. "Father Tuck. We thank thee for all your services and hope that, if these two decide so, you will perform the ceremony."

"Gladly, Majesty," he agreed.

"We have also discussed a bishopric position in Kent that needs fulfilling, and have recommended you for the post."

Father Tuck looked surprised. Lilith hoped the poor man would have a very good secretary who was very organized.

"It seems only fitting we reward all who helped my country in my absence. A pardon is issued for all transgression against you . . . but I feel something is missing. John?" Richard asked. "Which of these lots do you think has won the affections of Lady Lilith?" He didn't wait for a response. "Robin, what would you do?"

"I would not be so presumptuous," Robin said.

"Very well, Lady Lilith?" Richard asked.

"A royal pardon is a wonderful starting point, sire," Lilith said with a curtsey. "Seeing as how they did risk their lives multiple times and have done so much, perhaps a more . . . valuable reward is in order."

Richard nodded. "Honest, as always. We order you never to bite your tongue, least of all in Our presence."

"Thank you, sire," Lilith said.

"She will never be quiet now," Prince John joked.

"Will Scarlett," he announced. "A knight of the Crown," he said. "And the land and titles of Canton shall forthwith be passed to you."

Sarah looked ready to faint. She was ready to try to convince Lucius knighthood would be good enough to meet his requirements, but a title? She hadn't dared hope for that. And one so close to Canterbury!

Lilith who had been keeping track, though, was upset to discover that the last piece of land Richard had confiscated from the Black Knights nobles was given to Will. Surely Richard would find something for Allan, she prayed.

"Allan-a-Dale. Knighthood for all your services rendered. Safia," he continued.

Sarah and Lilith shared a horrified look. How could Allan get passed over? It was the King's prerogative, but the unfairness of it all nearly had Lilith stalking up to the throne to give Richard a piece of her mind.

He would take her head, she knew, but it would have been worth it.

"We find you are the most difficult to reward. You have worked long for Us, even though We are not your lord. What boon would you ask?"

Djaq looked surprised, she hadn't been expecting this. "I… I would like to stay. In the 2 years I have been in your country I have seen several atrocious acts, but I have seen the best your society has to offer. I have made friends here, and family, something the crusades had taken from me."

"We grant this to you. Stay for as long as it pleases you, with whom it pleases," Richard said knowingly.

Ashley stepped forward. "Sire, I would like your blessing on our marriage," he asked.

Richard didn't look nearly as shocked as the rest of the court. "Granted. Have you asked this lady?"

"No, he has not," Djaq said pointedly, Ashley grinned back sheepishly.

"Sire," Lilith stormed forward, Luke looking to the heavens for a miracle his sister wouldn't be beheaded. "I.."

"Lady Lenora Sarah, Lady Lilith," he turned to them. "We have not forgotten you."

"Sire, I believe you have …."

He cut her off again. She suppose she shouldn't push her luck, he was obviously trying to stop her from going to far, but she was going to ask for it.

"We know of a grievous transgression that has occurred against you," Richard announced, stopping Lilith mid-stride. She looked at him wide eyed in shock and horror. "Charles was a good man, and had chosen wisely in whose hands to leave his estate in. Bring them forth," he ordered and the doors opened to reveal Agnes and James being brought in.

Lilith watched as they bowed before the throne. She whispered to Sarah, "I really can't take much more of this, Sarah. My heart just might go out." Court hadn't been this involved since the war before Richard's coronation.

"Now you hold a piece of the puzzle, Lady. What transgression have you done against Lady Lilith?" Richard demanded

"The vain, snooty, selfish child Majesty?" she asked. "I was surprised to hear she had not gotten herself killed with her run in with outlaws."

"We believe you have cleared a lot of things for us, Agnes," Richard said angrily. Lilith hadn't moved since Agnes arrived; it was the first time she had seen her face-to-face since the entire attempted murder experience.

Richard took a glance across his court. Lilith may be called many things, but none in such cruelty, and no one dared insult her in front of their King who had always found her amusing.

They were suicidal to do so in front of Luke.

Richard looked out and saw that the court had reacted the same way he had; appalled by the vile, vicious woman and her sniveling son. No one had ever cared for her; she had only ever been called to court when absolutely necessary. He saw how all the outlaws looked ready to converge upon the woman.

The thought of letting them for entertainment passed through his mind, but he took the more diplomatic approach. For the moment. "What was your transgression against Lady Lilith?" Richard asked one last time.

"I…" she faltered.

"We know already, Bracknell," he told her. He had made it his business to find out when he first heard the rumors.

Then he had enlightened Luke.

"And since you have not offered a confession to your crimes We find your actions even more despicable. What would you have done if you were in my position, Lady Lilith," he asked her.

She looked lost and speechless, something no one could ever claim to have seen. "Nothing, my lord. I could not wish her the same pain I endured. There is no punishment that could teach her the pain I went through that I would willing put on her. I would not take her child from her nor would I put her through the pain I suffered."

"Lady Bracknell," Richard announced in his booming voice, "We find Our contempt for you in your devious and unholy treatment of Our Lady Lilith grows the longer you are in Our presence. While Lady Lilith may be unwilling to justify any deserving punishment, We are not in the manner of withholding justice. Kent shall be seized immediately from your son, you are forthwith known only as Agnes Bracknell, and all Lands and Titles of Kent shall be passed to the person of Our choosing. Lock her up, We are not finished with her, and fetch an apothecary. We believe We know of the proper person to abstract justice," he announced looking at Luke who looked as if he barely managing to keep from striking the pair down where they were bowed.

"We shall see that judgment is met out against Bracknell. Derbyshire," Richard called Luke. "To conclude these proceedings it is Our wish that you extract vengeance of Lady Lilith's honor, with the future Kent."

Luke looked around confused. It had been a long and emotional day so far (what with Lilith nearly getting herself beheaded by challenging the King). He did a quick mental calculation: he and Ashley got new land—not Kent, though. Robin didn't get anything new, Much was Bonchurch, Will was Canton, John was knighted with money but no land, Allan was knighted but no land… "Sire, forgive my ignorance, but who is the new Kent?"

"Oh, yes," Richard said as if he had forgotten he hadn't passed it on. "All lands and titles of Kent shall forthwith be passed to Lady Lilith, who shall be entrusted with their maintenance until her marriage, and then the lands shall be passed on as her dowry to her betrothed," Richard announced.

_Betrothed?_ Lilith thought. _Again?_ She shared a worried look with Sarah. Everyone knew Allan was courting Lilith, but Sarah was the only soul who knew they were secretly betrothed. And Sarah would no soon tattle on Lilith than grow wings and fly. "I am betrothed Sire? To Who?"

"The future Earl of Kent," Richard announced.

Lilith pinched the bridge of her nose; she was living in some sort of mad nightmare; that was the only explanation for it. She heard Robin and Ashley—the only ones brave, or stupid, enough—speaking up to Richard on her behalf, along with Luke.

"Majesty, does my father know of this?" She mentally prayed she could sway her father in her favor; he had the money and power to challenge Richard.

"Indeed, my Lady, your father was very adamant in this matter."

_Wonderful_ she thought morbidly. _This must have been his favor._ And she had been afraid of being sent off to a convent. That was better than being forced to marry someone else. Someone who wasn't Allan.

"I fear I am confused," Lilith said. "My dowry is to my betrothed, and my betrothed is the future earl of Kent," she repeated.

"Aye."

She was betrothed to the future Earl of Kent, and the future Earl of Kent was her betrothed. The circular nature of that logic tickled her and she burst into laughter. She caught first Allan's eye then Luke's. Luke shook his head; he had no idea who Kent was either.

"May I ask why I am being punished?" Lilith asked looking first at Richard than at her father.

"Marriage often seems like such, We are told," Richard said easily. "Ah, the apothecary," he said happily. "Derbyshire," he ordered and Luke snapped to.

Several minutes passed as everyone waited for Richard to finish his announcement. Lilith began to wonder if Richard forgot who he named as Kent. "We believe We have had enough fun now," Richard finally announced. "We will put Lady Lilith out of her misery. What do you say John?" he asked his brother grinning.

"If we must," John agreed impishly.

It seemed there was no limit to people finding enjoyment at her expense.

Richard had stood by this time and walked down the steps from his throne to where the Canterburys were standing. He reached for and grabbed Lilith's hand. Everyone waited anxiously to see who would be lucky enough to marry into the Canterbury and Kent estates.

With one hand holding hers, his other gestured across the aisle. "Sir Allan," Richard said. It was followed by complete silence as everyone adjusted to what he said.

If Lilith ever fainted she would have then. "Have I gone mad?" she whispered to Sarah who shook her head, grinning.

With the confirmation she hadn't lost her mind, she did what came natural and enveloped Richard in a fierce hug, whispering a thank you only he could hear. She quickly spun away from the King and was across to Allan and in his arms.

"Best of luck, Allan," Richard grinned. Had it been anyone but Lilith he probably would have punished them.

"Thank you, Sire," Allan said in shock, a grin on his face.

Court was a buzz with all the whispers of people now discussing everything that had happened that afternoon. The highlights, of course, were Lady Sarah as the new Lady of Canterbury and Lady Lilith's unladylike rush into her lover's arms-- _after_ she dared to touch the King so intimately.

Everyone loved it just as much as they condemned both actions.

"Dale, Derbyshire," Richard called out.

"Back soon, love," Allan said kissing her quickly before joining her brother and their king.

* * *

_Special thanks to **Forget me Not** (Thank you! I am glad you liked it so far! It turned out to be twice as long as I had anticipated ^_^) **Dares to dream** (I am sad it is ending, too! It doesn't seem real. There are a few chapters left-- including Davina-- but really, we are so close to the end) and **sharnay** (I hope I can still surprise everyone even with only 4 or 5 chapters left!) _


	55. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing...

_don't forget, I have a poll (do you think Marion should die at the end of season 2). If you would rather just tell me in a review, that's okay too!_

_Only a few (3?) chapters left!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 55: The Great Escape**

Vaysey heard soft footsteps approaching and figured it was his daily meal of gruel.

"How the mighty have fallen," a female voice whispered making him jump.

"Davina? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" If only he could get his hands on Guy and throttle him for letting his sister take such a huge risk.

"Did you honestly think I would sit by and do nothing as my brother is pecked to pieces by dirty ragamuffins?" she hissed.

"The point was for you to be long out of England by now Davina. How is it now that neither you nor Guy can obey directions? No wonder I never achieved any accomplishments…"

"Are you quite finished?" Davina drawled. "You know the timing is essential on these matters. How do you think Robin and his men managed to foil all of your plans?" she hissed as she dug threw the key ring she had lifted. "I forgot how much you enjoy sniveling, dear brother. Really, your beloved sister makes her miraculous return in just enough time to save your sorry flesh. Do you have any idea what it will be like as villagers flock on you like vultures to a feast, each taking their pound of flesh?" she said as she angrily stabbed the key into the lock. "And did I get a 'thank you, dear sister'? A clue: No," she hissed as the door opened.

"Where is Guy?"

"Making sure we do not have any unwelcome guards walking in on our little escape," she said. "At least _he_ understood how this was important for me and agreed to help me with this as a gift," she smiled.

"Gift?" Vaysey repeated. Davina held up her hand and he saw the wedding ring.

"I leave you two alone for a few days …"

Davina glared at him. "Not one word, brother, or I'll put you back in that dank cell faster than pigs to the slop."

"So I suppose now is when I should offer my congratulations," Vaysey said with a smirk.

"At the very least mind your tongue. Especially since we saw Richard and some men heading to the tower above us. We must be quick-- and silent-- in case they decide to come down here for more amusement after they torture whoever is unlucky enough to be in the tower," Davina whispered as they made their way quickly to Guy. From there, they silently made their way to their horses they had procured.

"Well, dear brother. I know you must have had something planned in case all of your plans failed," Davina drawled. She shared a look with Guy, whose horse was next to hers. She reached out for his hand as they waited to hear where Vaysey had laid provisions.

"I hope your Spanish is better than that of your new husband's."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The murmurs of court were a dull noise as she stumbled her way back to Sarah. "Kent is mine again?" she repeated, the full implication of everything finally dawning on her.

Sarah squeezed her hand. "I need your help, Sarah," Lilith said leading her off. They walked out of the Great Hall and made their way to their chamber. She sent one maid to have their horses prepared as the rest scurried around to find their capes and riding cloaks.

"M'lady," one of the footman said as he helped her into the saddle. She recognized they were men from Kent, and vowed one of the first things to do was to get a new crest as Agnes had imprinted hers everywhere.

They rode hard to make it to the manor house in good time. "What are your plans?" Sarah asked as they dismounted and had a moment to themselves. They were in front of the manor house as the servants scrambled to come to the front and greet their newest lady.

"I am not sure," Lilith said. "This was ridiculous, I am sorry I dragged you out here, Sarah. And now it is too late to return to London," she said. "I just… I had to face it before Allan and everyone else came. I can't face all these ghosts with everyone crowding me… but I couldn't do it alone, either," she admitted.

"You don't have to do it alone," Sarah said grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

Taking a deep breath she walked forward to acknowledge the servants. A few had remained from her time as Lady Kent, most were new. She wondered what happened to the old servants.

"We welcome you back, m'lady," the head servant said from her curtsey. "We are most relieved at your homecoming."

Homecoming was an odd description, she thought. But it was clearly a sign of how relieved everyone was to see Agnes gone. She could see everyone trying to surreptitiously glance at her. "A supper has been prepared, m'lady," the cook announced.

"I will dine shortly," Lilith decided. "First I would like to tour the house." If she didn't do it now she would loose her nerve. She walked into the house handing her cape, cloak, and gloves to the maidservant who also took Sarah's.

She started with the lower level which took longer than she had anticipated. She made mental notes about which furniture she detested that Agnes had introduced. She wanted to wipe away any and all traces of Agnes Bracknell.

She finally made her way upstairs. "Ready?" Sarah asked as they were outside her old bedchamber.

"No," Lilith said opening the door. She had never thought again to be in the room she nearly died in.

Candles had been lit as the maids scurried around to make themselves useful. She noticed that after living with Agnes for so long all the personnel were antsy and weary.

She wasn't sure how long she spent in there, time seemed to have stopped.

She finally made herself leave and tour the rest of the upstairs. "Would you like to see the attic, m'lady?"

She figured she might as well see what Agnes had kept and what she hadn't. There used to be treasures up there from generations of Charles' family. It would have been a shame if Agnes had got rid of everything.

She and Sarah spent more time looking through things. "How about supper, Lilith?" Sarah suggested. "I am starting to get quite hungry, and it isn't good to go through memories like this on an empty stomach."

"We have seen everything, we might as well," Lilith agreed walking down the stairs. She turned to the manservant. "Gather every robe, blanket, banner that has Agnes' crest on it and carry it to the yard. I want them all out there by the time I am done with supper," she ordered.

For her first order, it was slightly bizarre, but everyone moved quickly to see to it. Sarah chuckled, having a good idea of what she had planned. "Spread word to have everyone come tonight," Lilith added to another maidservant who was standing by.

"This nearly feels like old times," Sarah said as they took their seats. "Well, without the witch breathing down our necks," she amended.

"I always adored this dish," Lilith said happily when their meal was revealed.

"We wanted your first meal with us to be pleasant, m'lady. If I may be so bold, we are all happy to see you back," the woman curtsied.

"Be bold," Lilith grinned. "Especially if it is in regards to Agnes. And give my compliments to the cook."

They had finished all the courses, including dessert, when the manservant came in and bowed. "Everything has been removed."

"Wonderful. Fetch the blankets from my previous room," she added. A maid quickly brought them down for her.

She grabbed them, walked outside, and tossed them onto the pile that had been placed at a safe distance from the house.

It was dark and the moon was not yet full, but even with only the light from torches she could see that a good portion of the people from Kent had arrived. "I assure myself that most of you have now heard that Agnes Bracknell is no longer your lady," she called out.

She couldn't help but smile as everyone burst into cheers. "I can only imagine the terrors, horrors, and neglect, she inflicted upon you all. But tonight we move on," Lilith finished. She grabbed the torch nearest her and tossed it onto the pile, the cloth quickly catching flame.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Where did Lilith go?" Marion asked looking around. She was getting adjusted to court, but all of the senseless chatter was beginning to get on her nerves. At least with Lilith she was able to find some amusement.

"She and Sarah left," Djaq said. "Some time ago."

They were about to dine when Luke and Allan returned. Neither looked willing to talk about what they had been doing, and no one asked for details. "Where are Lilith and Sarah?" Allan asked looking around. They had needed to have a long talk—they hadn't had a moment to themselves since Luke was revealed to be alive— and now with Kent they were in dire need of having a talk.

A maid arrived hearing his question. "Both Lady Canterburys have left the castle, my lord."

Allan decided it would take use to getting addressed as such. "Left? For where?" Marion asked curiously. "For how long?"

"I don't know. I saw both ladies mounting their horses and they had a valise each."

"I know where she is," Luke said behind them. He walked out, his man servants running about to fetch his horses.

"How would he know? He's been gone, too," Much pointed out. "Did you do what the king needed?" he asked Allan who nodded grimly. [Luke was the one who did the torturing, had no problems with it, nor Richard; allan a little queasy]

Luke called out and Allan mounted his horse someone brought and the others quickly followed suite. "If we hurry we can make it before dawn," Luke decided. "With a hard ride," he added a moment before his horse barreled out the gates.

"Where?" Will asked.

"Kent," Ashley said, following Luke.

They rode hard through the night. As they approached the hill before the house they saw a bonfire. "Why am I not surprised?" Robin asked smiling as they rode in.

They found most of the nearby villagers had joined Lilith at the manor house, someone had brought ale, and were all laughing, drinking, and having a good time. Something none of them had had in years under Agnes Bracknell.

Lilith was staring into the flames as they danced about in front of her when an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned quickly but relaxed seeing Allan. "You started the entertainment without us," he pouted.

She grinned. "The fun has only just begun."

"You didn't have to come alone."

She nodded. She couldn't explain, but she couldn't have done this with everyone around. It was something she and Sarah had to do on their own.

"I shall make up rooms, m'lord, m'lady," the head maid, Aewyn, said with a quick bow as she raced inside with a contingent of servants.

"Who'd of thought you would go back to Kent before I got back to Derbyshire," Luke said on her other side.

"We both know Derbyshire is in perfectly good hands with Father," Lilith pointed out. "Your people and lands have been taken care of."

"You look like you are taking care of these people now," Luke said kindly.

She grinned. "Burning the bad memories," she admitted. "Starting anew. I hope I didn't burn all the blankets in the house, though, now that we have company," she grinned impishly. "I went a little overboard, I'll confess."

Luke laughed seeing the bonfire. "I see you tossed in that little desk Agnes brought with her," he nodded. "Hideous thing."

"A lot of her décor was," Lilith said, scrunching her nose. "Surprisingly she left the family heirlooms intact, even if they don't mean anything to me."

"Are there enough rooms for all of us?" she heard one of the outlaws asked.

"We have been sleeping outside for how long?" Djaq said. "I dare say another night won't matter."

"There are plenty of rooms," Lilith promised. "The house was built as a fortress, but also to entertain."

It was several hours later that everyone was making their way to bed as villagers stumbled their own way home. Luke and Ashley, who each had a room from when Charles was the master, found their old rooms without a problem. Much and Eve, Robin and Marion were given rooms with as much privacy as possible—something both couples had precious little of in the forest.

Allan was shown the master's suite and just looked around for a moment. The whole day had been so crazy, he hadn't stopped to think about everything.

He was now—well, soon to be— a lord. If Lilith married him. He didn't even know what she wanted after these last few days.

It was a mad, mad world, he decided. And it was the same place Lilith had nearly died. Thinking about it made his blood boil, and he was glad he and Luke had dealt with Agnes.

Lilith tiptoed to Sarah's room and gave a whisper-soft knock. She snuck in with her candle. "I can't sleep in there," Lilith said, referring to the mistress suite, and slipped into Sarah's bed. "I hope with changes…. I might be able to face it."

Sarah squeezed her hand. "You can always move your suite to this room."

"Then I won't have the suite next to the master's suite, to Allan's rooms. How is it now she is still taking things from me?" Lilith asked. "I am sad to see you go to Canton when you marry Will." She looked thoughtful. "_When_ are you marrying Will?"

Sarah blushed but grinned. "The moment he asks. I had thought he would talk to father soon… and can I say it is odd to refer to lord Lucius as father?" she said and they burst into giggles, just as they did as children. "This is all so much different, and better, than I had imagined."

"Yes, Lady Canterbury," Lilith grinned. "Soon to be Lady Canton," she smirked.

"When are you and Allan to be wed?" Sarah said turning the conversation back to her.

"Oddly, I have no idea," Lilith admitted. "I hope soon, but I hope I can get over this… sensation I have being back here."

"It will be different, Lilith. First of all, Agnes won't be looking over your shoulder every moment of every day. And you will have a husband here at home," she said with emphasis. "One, I don't even have to point out but I shall, a husband who _adores_ you. Things are already an improvement over last time."

Lilith grinned. "When you put it that way, I can not argue," she admitted. "And I know you will have a husband who adores you. Will practically worships the ground you walk on, as if you were the great fairy queen or something," she snickered.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Now you are just being ridiculous and I shall say good night." A moment of silence followed, then Sarah's voice said, "I always thought it was similar to a wood nymph, since we were in Sherwood."

Their peals of laughter filled the room.

* * *

_Well, Vaysey better be thankful to my beta! I was going to kill him off (and horribly so, too!) but she was adamant I save him_.

_Special thanks to **Dares to Dream** (Thank you! I ended up rewriting this part about half a dozen times. I don't know if I am still quite happy with it, but simple sometimes is the best way to go) **Forget me not** (Yay! Lilith thought for a moment they may not be together, either ^_^ Glad someone else did too!) **Scarlett Princess **(I hope you like the Davina bit! I wanted to give her a shining moment. ANd I had to have a little fun with Lilith; I like her relationship with Richard.) and **Sharnay** (thank you so much!!!!)  
_


	56. Familial

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing...

* * *

**Chapter 56: Familial **

Djaq found Cornelia first in the morning. "Djaq," Cornelia said happily. "I hope you had a pleasant evening."

"Once the sisters stopped giggling all night," Djaq smiled. "But it is nice to hear Lilith laugh here, considering…" she trailed off not sure how much Cornelia knew.

"I have not all the details of the sordid history here in Kent, but I do believe whatever justice was extracted from Agnes will never be enough," she said fiercely.

Djaq smiled at the noblewoman's loyalty to Lilith. "What was it Lilith asked you before you left us?"

Cornelia smiled. "She did not tell you?"

"You look frightening like Lilith like that," Djaq pointed out.

Cornelia laughed as they made their way to the breakfast hall. "I take that as the highest compliment."

"It was meant as such."

Cornelia linked her arm through Djaq's as they walked in. "I am so glad, then, and happy that I like you, Djaq. Lilith had a small request, one I am happy to have done. She asked me to build up intrigue about you in court," she said with her impish grin in place. "So that when you did arrive, everyone would be ecstatic to finally meet the exotic Saracen who had kidnapped Aberforth's heart and Huntington's loyalty."

Djaq just stared at her making Cornelia grin. Luke was the next to walk in and she saw how Cornelia's eyes lit up upon seeing him.

"When are you two to be wed?" Djaq asked.

"We had discussed a fortnight from now," Luke grinned. "I wish to travel to Derbyshire, first, and get caught up on everything myself after hearing my father's reports, but that shouldn't take long. Not nearly as long as Lilith and Allan will have."

"I'm not being funny but that isn't encouraging mate," Allan said walking in with Will and John.

"Somehow I have faith in you, Allan, soon to be Kent"

"I suppose I will have to get use to that," Allan nodded.

"And Canton," Luke added, nodding towards Will.

"I won't," Will grinned.

"If Much can do it, there's hope for the rest of us," Allan jested making Much, who had just walked in, frown.

"Lady Lenora Sarah and Lady Lilith will be down for breakfast shortly," a maid announced to everyone as people began to fill the breakfast parlor.

"I am famished," Luke said happily seeing the platters being carried in. Lilith walked in and laughed.

"Mother was always alarmed by how much you ate, Luke," she grinned.

"You must be eager to return to Locksley, Robin," Cornelia commented.

He nodded. "Extremely, but there are a slew of weddings to be had," he grinned. "Well," he amended, "only if some men propose, if I recall."

"Yes, I do recall Richard ordering such," Lilith grinned mischievously.

A maid arrived to announce the arrival of Lucius with Esther and Tuck. "Father Tuck," Lilith said happily as a servant pulled her chair for her so she could stand. "I do hope you will take the bishop position here at Kent."

"To be in your county, m'lady, will be a great honor."

"I don't suppose it will do any good to ask you to stop with the title," Lilith added and kissed his cheek. "Have you broken your fast, father?"

He shook his head and a place was set for him and Esther. Lilith took baby Agatha who looked at everyone in content. "She is getting so big, Esther," Lilith cooed.

"She has said a few words," Esther said proudly. "I am afraid to take my eyes off her for a moment lest she gets into something, she moves herself about so quickly."

"Has she said Robin Hood or outlaw yet?" Sarah grinned.

Esther laughed, forgetting for a moment she was dining in the great house, surrounded by nobility. "No. She does enjoy 'moo' like a cow, though."

"What are the plans for today?" Sarah asked around.

Everyone turned to Lilith as she took a sip of water. "Well, I thought to see the rest of the village today, send word out to the further homes that I have returned, hear complaints, and announce their new future lord is here," she nodded towards Allan. "I thought to go to Canton in a few days with Sarah," she added. "If Sarah goes, that is," she amended.

"Why wouldn't you go?" Will asked nervously. "I need you there," he told Sarah who blushed happily.

"I can delay my journey to Aberforth for some time," Ashley announced. "I have received word from my man on my affairs and I am not needed immediately."

"If I may suggest," Lucius spoke up and everyone listened. "Luke can remain in Kent after a quick trip to Derbyshire, and I shall accompany Sarah to Canton with Will."

So both women would have a chaperon, Lilith thought. Well, considering how she had lived in the forest, unwed, all this time it seemed silly to worry about her reputation now but she nodded with her father. "If Luke doesn't mind," Lilith smiled.

"I shall strive to bear being in your presence," Luke sighed dramatically making Lilith roll her eyes.

"And I yours," she agreed, equally dramatically.

"My lord," a stable hand said bowing. Everyone looked to see who he was addressing and saw he was wearing Luke's crest. "The horses are prepared."

"Wonderful," Luke smiled. Servants pulled Lilith and Sarah's chairs as they got up as well.

"Cornelia?" Lilith asked.

"Perhaps tomorrow," Cornelia said as she walked out with them.

Lilith walked out and cooed at her stallion. "Ah, Brego, it has been so long since I have seen you," she said rubbing her stallion's nose. "Thank you," she said as the stable master handed her the reigns once she mounted.

Lucius sighed. "What is the matter, father?" Lilith asked.

"I was under the impression I had two _daughters_," he said.

Lilith and Sarah shared a look, and then Lilith looked down to her attire. "My word, Sarah, look at this. Where did these come from?" she asked picking at her pants.

"How on earth did they get there?" Luke teased.

Lucius seemed passive listening to their banter. "Just please do not harm your horses today."

"We shall endeavor our best," Sarah grinned. She had barely finished her sentence when the three of them were barreling across the field.

Cornelia watched the Canterburys ride off. "You didn't wish to join them?" Eve asked.

"The three of them need this time together," Cornelia said knowingly, watching as they jumped the hedge at the end of the pasture to break into the neighboring field.

"That hedge was at least 3 feet tall," Robin said.

"It was a short one," Lucius said before motioning for his man to approach him. He sent a quick word for the Derbyshire household to prepare for their arrival in the next few days. Then he and Cornelia journeyed with Father Tuck to show him the bishopric of Kent.

Allan watched them, happy to see this side of Lilith. He, and Cornelia, knew she and Luke needed this time together.

He only wished there was something else he could do, and then he had an epiphany. "Where are you going?" Will asked.

"Something I have to take care of," Allan said walking back upstairs.

"Need help?" Ashley asked.

Soon, the outlaws found themselves inside the Lady's suite of rooms. He didn't understand the tradition or convention of separate bedrooms, but it wouldn't be necessary in their household.

He saw how Lilith had already had the room stripped of the sheets and linens, as if hoping by changing everything she could change the past. Well, that was something he could do.

It took hardly any time at all with him, Will, John, Ashley, Robin, Much, Marion, Eve, and Djaq dismantling the large 4 poster bed and carrying the pieces out of the room. Seeing where Lilith had nearly been killed motivated all of them it seemed.

"What are you going to do with the room now?" Marion asked looking around. "We could bring in another bed, arrange it differently, redecorate."

Allan shook his head. "I had a different idea in mind, but nothing for the moment."

"You had best set a date soon," Marion said startling him. "Technically this is yours _after_ you marry Lilith. But we are all just curious when you are going to ask," she grinned. "And you," she nodded towards Will and John.

Robin waited until the women, including Djaq, had left before he asked Allan, "what did you do with Agnes?"

He looked and saw everyone was curious. "I didn't do so much," Allan admitted. "Luke…" it was hard to explain. "We started with James first, so Agnes could watch. Luke, not to be funny, but you have all described him as possessive and savage. That's just the tip of the iceberg. And Richard just watched on. I had the feeling it wasn't the first time either of them had executed justice."

"No, not the first," Robin nodded grimly.

"I think they are returning," Will said looking out the window. "For the record, not that I would ever question the King, but what was he thinking appointing me a lord?" Will asked perplexed.

"Don't even say it," Much warned the room, knowing someone would make a comment about him becoming an earl.

"Did I miss the joke?" Djaq asked walking in. "There is talk of everyone journeying to Derbyshire on the morrow," she said. "Luke is eager to see his estate, and Lilith, Cornelia, and Sarah are going with him."

"Francois is bringing more wine," Lilith called up. "If that sways any of your opinions."

"I will come," Ashley grinned. "Lilith, you will give Francois a good recommendation of me, won't you? I am hoping to get him to trade further north."

"I have nothing but high praise for you, Ashley. Except you didn't tell me about Luke," she frowned.

"What if I said I was sorry and I thought it was for the best?" he offered.

Lilith scoffed as she headed towards the parlor. Djaq rolled her eyes walking after her, muttering something about men.

"I wasn't the only one," Ashley pointed out.

"Luke very kindly told me all of you were in on it," Sarah said pointing to all the men.

"I am afraid to ask what else Luke told you," Will said as everyone congregated in the large parlor.

"You enjoyed trying to beat him up," Lilith said.

"He just wants the three of you to pamper him," Robin complained. "No one wants to pamper me," he said looking at Marion with puppy dog eyes.

"You lied to me," she huffed, arms crossed. "You could have at least told me."

"Then Lilith would be mad at you, too," Robin pointed out.

Lilith burst into laughter listening to all of them. "How on earth did we survive living together in the forest for so long?" she wondered.

"I think I shall miss it," Marion said. "Parts of it, at least."

"I as well," Lilith sighed wistfully making Luke do a double take.

"You will miss sleeping outdoors, with the dirt and bugs, having to fight for your life more often than not, with Robin's plans? And no hot baths?"

"What is so wrong about my plans?" Robin asked.

Everyone just laughed. "How many times were we nearly killed, imprisoned, left in small places…" Marion listed off her fingers.

"or hiding behind cows?" Much added

Luke glared at Robin just thinking about everything Lilith and Sarah had been through. "We're fine," Sarah reminded him.

"I hear we are traveling to Derbyshire," Ashley said changing the conversation.

"In the morning," Luke said. "It isn't necessary for everyone to come, but you are all welcome."

"I think I shall arrange to have people come to the house to air their grievances the end of next week. That will give me time to go with you, listen to their grievances before the hunt at father's, and remind me to speak with my man on importing food," Lilith said to herself. "From when we were riding it looked as if Agnes wasn't to concerned with the yield, so long as her income didn't decrease," she sneered. Agnes seemed to be one of the lords who took her cut, leaving a family with whatever meager crop was left.

One of many things she would rectify now that she was back, and now that she had Allan.

"My lady?" a maid spoke up. Lilith rose an eyebrow wondering what was wrong. "someone wishes to speak with you in the study."

Curious Lilith went to the room. "Esther?"

"I wanted to thank you, Lilith, for your hospitality, before I returned to my cottage."

"You don't have to leave," Lilith told her. "You are welcomed to stay as long as you wish."

"I don't wish for you to be angry with my request," Esther tried to explain. "With everyone going to your brother's estate, I over heard forgive me, I thought it best to return to my own place. Your father was kind enough to offer me an escort back, even though I highly doubt Sherwood is filled with outlaws anymore," she grinned.

Lilith smiled. "Let us hope no one tries to imitate Robin," she agreed. "Is there anything you need? Anything I can do for you?" Esther shook her head. "You won't stay longer?" Lilith asked.

"You have so much to work through already, Lilith," Esther said. "And …"

Lilith understood what Esther was to embarrassed to say. "You feel slightly out of place," Lilith said for her.

Esther nodded. "I don't mean it to offend you," Esther said quickly. "I know you haven't changed, Lilith. You are still the same from when you were in Sherwood… but a lot has changed, hasn't it?"

Esther, level headed Esther, was afraid and uncomfortable. Out of her element. Lilith understood that.

"No, we are both the same, but things have changed, yes," Lilith sighed. "We will miss you. You do promise to visit me, right?"

Esther laughed. "If you wish it, although I don't know how," she admitted.

"I will send someone to you, do not worry. I can be tenacious," Lilith smiled.

"I know," Esther laughed. "Thank you, Lilith. For understanding."

"Can I ask you something?" Esther nodded. "If John had asked you by now, would you still wish to leave?"

"I don't know," Esther finally answered after a long pause. "I would still feel out of my element, but … I don't know, perhaps not as lonely," she admitted.

Lilith hugged her friend. "You are never alone, just remember that," Lilith promised. "Anything, anything at all, you can send to me, or Marion, or Sarah, or Eve, or Djaq," she said.

She stepped back. "When did you wish to leave?"

"I thought perhaps in the morning when you were all leaving for Derbyshire."

Lilith nodded. "Now, no more sad talk. I dare say, this is hardly goodbye, we shall see each other again soon. Would you like to come to the hunt at Canterbury?" she asked. "It will be fun, even if you choose not to ride," Lilith promised.

"Perhaps, it does sound fun," Esther grinned making Lilith laugh. Agatha began to cry and Esther went to pick her up.

Lilith used it as a chance to slip back into the main parlor where people gave her questioning looks. "Final arrangements," was all she said.

She sat on the arm of the chair Allan was sitting in and he slipped an arm around her waist, his thumb rubbing absently over her hip.

"John, could you do me a favor?" she asked randomly. "I still am unsettled about this latest matter, could you go into the study and see if everything is okay?"

"What is it?" Allan asked.

She shot him a quick look. "I trust John's opinion," Lilith said. "Which is why I asked him," she insisted.

"I can if John doesn't want to," Ashley offered.

Lord, it was hard to work and put a plan into action with so many eager helpers. "John, please?" Lilith asked shooting her brother a look. One he understood meant she was up to something and turned back to Cornelia and whispered something in her ear.

John nodded and headed into the study. Everyone waited for the sound of the door shutting before Robin finally asked, "What was that all about?"

"If I had to wager, there was something—or some_one_—in the study Lilith wanted John to see," Luke grinned.

Lilith returned the smile. "Oh yes, and if this doesn't work, I am going to skewer John myself," she huffed.

"Esther?" Marion asked and Lilith nodded.

"She wants to return home in the morning," Lilith explained. "Which I understand, but… men," she huffed, and the women nodded.

"I will try not to take insult to that," Luke said.

"You are still a man," Cornelia pointed out. "But ahead of the curve," she teased.

"Hey, I could always best Luke in archery," Robin pointed out the same time Ashley said, "Luke has yet to best me in chess".

"I think that proves my point," Cornelia smirked.

"Shh," Lilith said, she had edged to the end of the room, trying to hear the conversation inside, but the doors were to thick. "Would you like us to listen, my lady?" A maid asked. Lilith was tempted, but shook her head.

If anyone spied on her friends, it would be her.

It took a good long time before anyone came out of the study. Supper was prepared and everyone was waiting for John and Esther to come out so they could sit down and eat. Lilith was glad her father had stayed at the Bishropic, he would certainly have disapproved of all of them eavesdropping.

"What is taking them so long?" Eve muttered. "How long does it take to say 'I have been an ass, don't leave without me?'"

"What man would say that?" Much asked.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Perhaps we expect too much," she whispered to Marion who nodded in agreement.

Everyone jumped as the doors opened, and quickly tried to act casual as if they had not been eavesdropping. "Cornelia, I think a ceremony in Derbyshire would be lovely," Lilith said quickly to cover up the awkwardness as John and Esther walked in to join the meal. She rolled her eyes as everyone seemed to be staring at the two expectantly. "Oh, honestly," she huffed as a servant pulled out Esther's chair.

"Subtlety was never one of Robin's strong suits," Luke reminded her making Marion snort.

Esther seemed to be even more awkward with all the tension drawn to her. "All I am going to ask, Esther dear, is this: should we send for Father Tuck to join us?" Lilith asked as she dished up her plate with the roast lamb.

Esther and John shared a look. "I think… yes," Esther said embarrassed but glowing.

Lilith smiled as she gestured for the servant behind her. "You must try the lamb, Esther. The cook is simply marvelous. Although, I am partial to your buttermilk biscuits," she grinned.

"Thank you, Lilith," Esther returned the smile.

Sarah picked up on Esther's desire to have the attention drawn away from her. "Well, when do we leave for Derbyshire? And, more importantly, when is your wedding?" Sarah asked Cornelia and Luke. "I agree with Lilith: it should be at Derbyshire."

That got the topic to Luke and Cornelia's wedding which lasted most of the meal. Lilith overlooked the table from where she was sitting at the head; it was amazing how wondrous it was to have everyone together in Kent.

She carried the candle with her as she walked into the mistress suite, deciding to give it another try, and stopped dead in her tracks when she walked in.

The room was empty. Completely empty. Even the curtains. Well, she had the curtains burned, she remembered. But no bed? No dresser or table?

"What the bloody hell?" Lilith muttered, a hand on her hip.

"Not to be funny, but that perplexed look on your face is highly entertaining."

She looked over her shoulder at Allan. "I am just trying to decide if I am amused or simply confused. What did you do this for? I mean, now what did you have plan?" He wasn't even lord of the manor yet, she thought.

"I thought changing the room would be best. Maybe make it a nursery," he shrugged.

She appreciated he didn't make it a big deal; she was both excited and terrified with the idea. "Well, currently the Madam of the Manor has no bedchamber," she gestured. "It is a good thing I left my things in Sarah's room last night, you might have thrown those out as well," she grinned.

"I'm not being funny, but this is the longest conversation we have had since Richard's return," Allan noted. Lilith nodded. She had just realized that, too. "Lilith… I am sorry no one told you or Sarah about Luke."

She nodded. "I know. It just was such a shock, to find him alive. And to know that everyone hid him from me. I can't explain my reaction…"

"Don't try," Allan said.

She grinned. "Well, I am over it now, regardless. You can spend the next few decades making it up to me," she smirked.

"So we still will have decades?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Just promise you won't go off to any of Richard's wars."

"That I can promise," he agreed with a sense of relief.

* * *

_I apologize for any and all mistakes. My beta wasn't able to beta this chapter and I didn't want to wait any longer to post it. Only 1, possibly 2, chapters left -_- Thanks to **Forget me not** for the wonderful review!  
_


End file.
